Asunto de familia
by Danadzs
Summary: En todas las familias hay pequeños situaciones que deben resolverse dentro del círculo familiar nuestros Saiyajin no son la excepción esas pequeñas dificultades son "Asuntos de familia". Centrándonos más que todo en la familia Vegeta Briefs aunque también puede enfocarse en las otras familias Advertencia: En algunos capítulos se describirán escenas de castigo corporal (Spank)
1. Chapter 1

**Un mal habito**

 **Hola,deseo dejar aquí una pequeña pieza de una situación que creo podría haber pasado en la familia Vegeta Brief, si recuerdan hay un capitulo en el que aparece Bulma fumando y no vuelve a verse que lo haga más adelante, imagino que porque era un mal ejemplo, bueno lo que sea esto creo que pudo ocurrir.**

 **Advertencia: En esta historia se describirá un castigo corporal, queda advertido.**

 **Nota extra:** Veo que algunos han entrado sin tener idea que es una historia spank, quiero aclarar el concepto: Es una historia de disciplina corporal ósea castigos físicos en forma de: azotes, nalgadas o como les llamen en su país. Si no le agrada esta idea abandone esta historia y si aun así decide continuar leyendo absténgase de hacer comentarios ofensivos de lo que ya ha sido advertido.

 **Declaración legal:**

 **Dragon Ball no me pertenece**

En la cochera de la Mansión Briefs, dos adolescentes se encontraban reunidos

—Sí, así es la primera vez Goten, solo tienes que practicar —decía Trunks a su amigo quien parecía ahogarse con el humo que salía de su nariz

—Trunks, esto no es agradable ¿cómo puedes hacerlo?— se quejaba el joven de trece años

—Vamos Goten, no exageres. Yo lo domine casi de inmediato

—Cof, cof,—Goten se sostenía el pecho —no Trunks, esto no lo mío, no sé cómo lo haces ver tan fácil

—Goten, si yo lo hago tu puedes hacerlo, además te hace ver bien cuando estas en un fiesta. Vamos solo los chiquillos se quejan

—¿Tus padres lo saben ?—pregunto ya con más aliento el joven Son

—No, por supuesto que no Goten, siempre lo hago fuera de casa pero hoy papá no está y mamá está de viaje

—¿Tu mamá fuma?

— Mamá lo hacía antes, pero lo dejo y el abuelo lo tiene prohibido por los médicos

—¿y de donde sacaste estos ? en las tiendan no los venden a menores

—un chico de la escuela los vende, tienes que pagar más de lo normal; pero vale la pena

—¿Valen tu vida?— la voz que Trunks escucho en su espalda le hizo congelar toda su sangre

Ambos chicos se levantaron de un salto volviendo a ver a la persona detrás de ellos

—¡Papá! —Dijo Trunks, sorprendido

Vegeta le sostuvo su estricta mirada sin decir nada

Los tres permanecieron en silencio tan solo unos segundos; pero esta era más tención de la que el joven Son podía soportar.

—Señor Vegeta, ¿como esta?— dijo Goten nervioso

Vegeta aparto la mirada de su hijo para darle atención a Goten, quien se arrepintió casi de inmediato haber atraído la atención del príncipe.

—Mejor de lo que ustedes van a estar. Tú, vete a tu casa y no quiero verte por aquí en una semana

—Si señor— dijo Goten buscando la salida

—Y Goten— llamo el príncipe, haciendo que el joven se detuviera antes de salir—al llegar a tu casa les contaras a tus padres lo que estaban haciendo, igual llamare a tu padre para informarle.

Goten suspiro con pesar —si señor— dijo y termino de salir

—Tu— dijo ahora el príncipe dirigiéndose a su hijo —¿tienes algo que decir?

—Papá yo…— Trunks busco un escusa ¿pero que podía decir? —no, señor —dijo Trunks, bajando la mirada.

—No, nada. CLARO QUE NO TIENES NADA QUE DECIR,—grito Vegeta— SABES MUY BIEN QUE ESTO DAÑA TU SALUD, NO ERE UN CHIQUILLO INNORANTE TRUNKS— luego cerro sus ojos buscando tranquilizarse— ve a tu cuarto —ordeno—vas a recibir un castigo por esto .

—Sí señor— dijo Trunks, que había enmudecido ante los gritos de su padre.

El joven salió de la cochera y sin detenerse, se dirigió su habitación

El matrimonio Briefs se encontraba en la sala de estar tomando el té, la señora Briefs servia el té como toda una dama de sociedad a su esposo

—¿Te gustaría un poco de limón en tú te querido?— pregunto

Antes que pudiera responder vio a su joven nieto entrar por la sala a una velocidad acelerada

—Ah, mira si es Trunks, oye Trunks ¿no te gustaría tomar un poco de té con nosotros? tengo las galletas que tanto te gustan

—No abuela, tengo algo de prisa— dijo el joven, quien no se detuvo en su camino a las escaleras

Los abuelos Briefs solo observaron sin comprender

—¿Pero que le pasará a Trunks?— dijo la abuela —lo vi muy apurado

—Poco tiempo después Vegeta entro también a la sala

—Mira querido, ahí viene el joven Vegeta

El doc. Briefs noto la mirada de Vegeta al seguir el mismo camino que Trunks había atravesado

—Joven Vegeta —dijo la señora Briefs ¿te gustaría tomar un poco de té con nosotros?

Vegeta no se detuvo y siguió su camino

—Creo que no me escucho—dijo la señora

—Ya veo la prisa de Trunks— dijo el doctor Briefs

— ¿En serio? yo no los comprendo

—Eh querida, sabes sí quero limón en mi té; pero me gustaría uno fresco de nuestro jardín

—No hay problema querido, en este momento voy por uno no te preocupes vuelvo pronto— dijo la señora Briefs saliendo a complacer a su querido esposo.

Trunks entro a su habitación

—Estoy muerto, estoy muerto—se repitió— se supone que no estaba ¡Rayos!—maldijo su suerte mientras se sentó en su cama tomando su cabeza con ambas manos

Ni un minuto después entro su padre aparentemente más calmado que entes, Trunks se puso de pie de inmediato

—Papá —dijo solamente.

Vegeta llego hasta él, sostuvo su mirada unos segundos, sus manos que estaban en su cintura se movieron hasta su cinturón y comenzó a desabrocharlo muy lentamente.

Trunks cerró sus ojos, pocas veces había sentido el cinturón de su padre y no era nada agradable

Vegeta termino de sacarlo y lo doblo en dos lo sostuvo con su mano derecha

—inclínate en el escritorio —ordeno secamente

Trunks no protestó, sabía por experiencia que estaba demás retrasar lo inevitable y se dirigió a su mesa de tareas y apoyo sus codos en ella.

Escucho los pasos de su padre acercarse a él, cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando el primer golpe

ZAZ ahh,

Cayo el primer golpe en su trasero. Trunks se había propuesto recibir su castigo en silencio pero el primer golpe siempre lo tomaba pos sorpresa

ZAZ,ZAZ, Cayeron otros dos más, esta vez Trunks si pudo mantener el silencio. Por lo general su padre le daba cinto azotes en un castigo estándar, Trunks solo tenía que soportar un poco más.

ZAZ,ZAZ cayeron otros dos más. Trunks intento levantarse, pero la mano de su padre en su espalda se lo impidió

—No, no hemos terminado —dijo su padre

Trunks palideció ante estas palabras, apenas había mantenido su entereza hasta ahora, pero había más

ZAS, ZAS, ahh, ahh —cayeron dos más, Trunks no pudo mantener su silencio más tiempo, pero Vegeta no lo tomo como una debilidad, sabía qué no lo estaba haciendo fácil para el chico

En la planta baja el doctor Briefs escuchaba y también le sorprendió que el castigo continuará después del azote cinco

ZAS, AHH, ZAZ AHH, ZAZ AHHH los últimos tres cayeron en el trasero de Trunks que a pesar de estar cubierto con su jean este no le ofrecía mucho alivio.

Vegeta retrocedió unos pasos mientras se colocaba de nuevo su finísimo cinturón de piel genuino.

Trunks respiraba con dificultad no se quería levantar, aún no. No quería darle la cara a su padre para que este pudiera ver su rostro que seguramente estaba rojo y algunas lágrimas rebeldes que estaban por caer de sus ojos.

—Te quedas aquí el resto del día— dijo Vegeta, ya hablaremos de tus restricciones para el resto de esta semana— dijo y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación de su hijo dándole la privacidad que seguro necesitaba

La señora Briefs lo vio bajar

—joven Vegeta, ahí estas ¿no deseas un poco de té?— dijo nuevamente para la sorpresa del doc. Briefs esta vez Vegeta se detuvo y camino hasta la mesa y sin decir nada se sentó con ellos.

La señora Briefs muy atenta estaba a punto de servir un poco de té

—¿Te gusta con limón?— pregunto

—No, no quiero té— dijo Vegeta

—Ah, no hay problema ¿qué te gustaría entonces?— dijo la muy atenta señora

—Jugo, quiero jugo, pero recién exprimido —dijo el príncipe

—Vaya —dijo la señora —parece que mis hombres están muy gustosos hoy; pero no desesperes Vegeta, tengo unas naranjas en mi cosina no tardo nada espérame aquí —dijo saliendo de inmediato en busca de complacer a su noble yerno

Ambos hombres se quedaron solos

—Supongo que escuchaste ¿cierto? —dijo Vegeta a su suegro

—Fue inevitable—,contesto el doctor.

—Y ¿qué piensas?— Dijo Vegeta, quería saber si su suegro lo juzgaba

—Bien, solo me pregunto ¿que habrá sido tan malo de merecer un castigo tan duro?

—Los encontré en la cochera, estaban fumando. Él y Goten, Goten parecía que nunca lo había hecho, pero Trunks… fumaba como un experto

El doctor Briefs entristeció

—Ohh, como lo siento —dijo en tono triste

—necesito que hables con él

—Claro, lo hare, pero ¿tu hablaste con él?

—Bulma no está, ella es la que se encarga de esas charlas no soy muy bueno en eso

—Vegeta, cuando comencé a fumar tendría un poco más de la edad de Trunks, mi tío lo supo hablo con migo, pero no le dijo a mi padre le prometí a mi tío dejarlo; pero no lo hice, tu sabes el resto. Quizás si mi padre lo hubiera sabido habría sido más fácil para mí. Habla con Trunks él te respeta mucho lo que digas será importante para él.

—Ahh, —suspiro—no creo que sea una buena idea en este momento

—No tal vez en este momento no, espera un poco, pero hazlo

—Bien, lo intentare

En ese momento entro la señora Briefs — aquí está tu jugo Vegeta, fresco y recién exprimido

—Gracias, me lo llevare— dijo Vegeta tomando el vaso y saliendo.

 **En lo personal creo que Vegeta puede ser más comunicativo con su hijo, pero también es obvio que deja a Bulma algunas cosas, si recuerdan en la saga del súper agua el trae a Trunks a casa pero es Bulma quien lo regaña. Y sí, creo que Vegeta es mas de castigos físicos que regaños aunque nunca se ha visto en la serie, pero si se ve a Milk cargar una vara y amenazar a Gohan (saga Garlik junior) y azotar a Goten (Saga Boo)**

 **Subiré la segunda parte y tal vez no más a menos que haya apoyo a esta historia.**

 **25/9/17**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mal Habito (capítulo 2)**

 **Declaración legal:**

 **Dragon ball,Z , Super y sus personajes No me pertenecen**

 **Dos horas después**

Vegeta trataba de distraer su mente entrenando, pero no podía concentrarse desearía ir a un combate contra cinco en lugar de tener que hablar con su hijo ¿como es que Bulma no estaba cuando más se le necesitaba? ¿Que sabía el de llegar al corazón de un adolecente? podía amenazarlo o restringirlo eso no era un problema .Pero no, eso no resultaría, solo haría que Trunks buscara momentos idóneos para seguir con su comportamiento cuando él no estuviera presente.

De pequeño solía salirse con la suya muy a menudo. Era inteligente, manipulador, orgulloso y… ¿A quién le recordaba? Bien, ya paso suficiente tiempo tendría que ir ya.

 **En el cuarto de Trunks**

—Entonces ¿se los dijiste?

—Si, mi mamá está muy enojada, papá dijo que eso no estuvo bien y voy a estar castigado toda la semana de todos modos, y a ti ¿cómo te fue?

—¿Tu qué crees? papá me dio una de esas palizas que se recuerdan y estoy seguro que esta por quitarme el celular, así que tal vez no pueda comunicarme con tigo hasta la otra semana

—Vaya que mala suerte, oye debo colgar se supone que yo tampoco puedo usar el teléfono

—Está bien, hasta pronto Goten y lo siento—Trunks corto la comunicación

—Ahh, lo único bueno es que no está maá, no estoy de humor para sus regaños

La puerta de Trunks se abrió y Vegeta entro, en otras circunstancias Trunks hubiera reclamado por qué entraba sin golpear, pero en este momento no parecía una buena idea

—Papa— dijo Trunks levantándose de la cama, en la que había estado acostado sobre su estómago.

—Trunks, —dijo Vegeta, lo observo, era obvio había llorado un poco pero siempre se enorgullecía de ver como aparentaba fortaleza ante él —tenemos que hablar siéntate— ordeno

—Ehh…,¿puedo estar de pie?

—No, ¡siéntate!—dijo señalo la cama

Trunks suspiro y se sentó en la cama, haciendo una mueca de dolor al hacerlo

Vegeta trajo la silla que estaba en la habitación y la coloco frente a su hijo y se sentó

Todo esto era nuevo para Trunks, por lo general llegaba le exigía su teléfono dictaba las restricciones de la semana, hacia las amenazas de lo que ocurriría la próxima vez y todo esto en menos de tres minutos y se marchaba.

—Trunks, lo que hicisteis no fue correcto ¿sabes por qué?

—Sí ,—dijo Trunks, bajando su mirada al piso— daño mis pulmones y me puede traer otras enfermedades— dijo, casi monótonamente

—En primer lugar Trunks, mírame cuando me hables —dijo en tono de advertencia—y en segundo lugar, no quiero escucharte repetir lo que dicen las campañas publicitarías

Trunks levanto su vista hacia su padre

—No lo sé, es lo que dicen todos ¿no?

—Pero tú no lo crees ¿cierto? ¿Por qué lo harías si lo creyeras?

—Mamá lo hacía y el abuelo también y ellos están bien

—Sí, tu madre lo hacía, tú eras solo un niño, tal vez no te distes cuenta ¿sabes por qué lo dejo?

Trunks trato de recordar

—no

—Claro que no lo recuerdas, tenías ocho años, tu madre insistió en dejarte fuera de esto ¿recuerdas que te permitimos pasar unos días en la casa de Goten?

—Sí, recuerdo. Fue cuando Gohan, Videl , Goten y yo fuimos a las montañas y… Trunks decidió cerrar la boca en este punto

—Si debió ser esa ocasión, la verdadera razón de ese viaje fue para alejarte de casa. En esos días tu abuelo entro en una crisis de salud, sus pulmones se habían deteriorado tanto que todos pensaron lo peor. Tu madre no quería que tu estuvieras presente para ver el final de tu abuelo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿el abuelo paso eso pero…?—el rostro de Trunks mostro sorpresa y preocupación

—Fue un milagro que se recuperara, tu madre jamás volvió a tomar un cigarrillo,

— ¿Fue el cigarrillo lo que le hizo eso al abuelo?—Trunks sintió que su cara chocaba con la realidad

—Él comenzó a fumar desde los quince años Trunks

— ¿Quince años? una año más que yo ahora— dijo casi para si mismo

—A si es Trunks, probablemente la mente científica más importante de la humanidad estuvo a punto de desaparecer por un tonto habito que lejos de ayudar esclaviza a las personas ¿quieres acabar así?

—Pero el abuelo ¿está bien?— pregunto Trunks. su tono de voz evidenciaba su pesar.

—Tiene que hacer múltiples viajes por su salud, todos los empleados de Corporación Capsula tienen prohibido el cigarro en horas de trabajo, incluso el humo que tu degastes podría afectarle

—Yo… no tenía idea papá yo … lo siento

—Somos guerreros Trunks nuestras vidas pueden desaparecer en cualquier batalla, ¿crees que podemos darnos el lujo de arruinar nuestros cuerpos nosotros mismos?

—No. Tienes razón, real realmente lo siento, no puedo imaginar la vida sin el abuelo yo… prometo no volver a tomar un cigarro de nuevo papá.

Esta vez Vegeta se sintió satisfecho con su respuesta

—Bien, eso espero —dijo Vegeta levantándose de su silla, Trunks hizo lo mismo

—Tu celular— exigió Vegeta extendiendo su mano

Trunks lo saco de su bolsillo ya estaba preparado para eso

—Estarás conectado a tierra durante una semana, no usaras ninguna red social y ayudaras a tu abuelo en el laboratorio todas las tarde después del entrenamiento.

—Sí señor,— Trunks creyó que cualquier castigo del mundo no sería suficiente para compensar el haber puesto a su abuelo en riesgo

—Y Trunks, si vuelves a tomar un cigarro más voy a hacer que la paliza de esta tarde te parezca un juego de niños, ¿te queda claro?—concluyo en tono de sentencia

—Si señor, lo prometo

Vegeta sabía que esta vez sí era sincero, era un alivio saber que no tenía que vigilarlo, podía confiar en él. Era cierto lo que Bulma solía decir, es mejor enseñarle a actuar que vigilarlo todo el tiempo.

—Bien eso espero, te quedaras en tu habitación hasta la hora de la cena y aun tienes que lidiar con tu madre cuando vuelva.

—Ahhh sí, no estará feliz, ¿tienes que decirle?

—Mmmm lo pensare, depende de cómo te comportes esta semana, igual no creo que la mujer de Kakaroto se quede cayada, vendrá de nuevo a vociferar que eres una mala influencia para su pequeño ángel.

—Ahh si , lo siento

—¿Sabes si Goten se los dijo?

—Sí, me dijo que también estará castigado esta semana

—Bien, me ahorro tener que llamarles— dijo dirigiéndose a la salida, pero se volvió antes de salir

—Trunks, —llamo a su hijo

— ¿Sí papá?

—Voy a proteger tu vida y si eso significa protegerte de ti mismo lo hare

Algo en la voz de su padre hizo que Trunks escuchara aquellas palabras como una declaración de su amor y no como una amenaza.

—Sí papá, lo sé. Gracias —Trunks se dio el lujo de sonreír esta vez

 **Y bien, espero que con esta segunda parte comprendan porque Vegeta fue tan duro con Trunks en el primer capítulo. Hace mucho tenia esta idea y quise compartirla, me gustaría saber su opinión.**

 **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

 **28/9/17**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mal Hábito (parte 3)**

 **Hola, deseo agradecerles el que se tomen el tiempo de leer y a los que han marcado favoritos y alertas.**

 **En este capítulo tal vez consideren a Goku un poco fuera de personalidad, pero es necesario para la trama, he intentado manejar su personalidad original bajo las circunstancias de estos últimos capítulos.**

 **Declaración legal:**

 **Dragón Ball serie y personajes No me pertenecen**

—Libertad ¡SI!, —grito el joven Son— vaya que semana más larga; pero por fin termino —dijo bajándolas escaleras de su casa hacia la cocina

— Buenos días mamá, buenos días papá— saludo

—Buen días hijo —dijo su mamá

—Buenos días Goten,—respondió Goku— veo que amaneciste con mucha energía

—Por supuesto que sí, al fin soy libre

—Vamos, no es como si hubiera sido una tortura, a mí me gusto pasar más tiempo con tigo

—No lo tomes a mal papá, pero entrenar no es lo único que tengo planeado hacer siempre

—¿Ah no? —dijo su madre —¿que planes tienes para hoy?

—Bueno, después de la escuela iré a ver a Trunks, quedamos en salir cuando la semana terminara

—¿Con… Trunks? —Milk, en un tono de desaprobación

—Milk— advirtió Goku

—Sí, ¿Por qué?—pregunto Goten

—Pues... ¿porque no pasas el tiempo con algunos de tus otros amigos?, ¿recuerdas el nieto de los vecinos? recuerdo que solías jugar con el cuándo pequeño

—Mamá, ¿qué hay de malo con Trunks?

—Nada Goten, no hay nada de malo —contesto Goku

—¿Mama?

—Seamos honestos Goten—dijo Milk, apartandose de la cosina y poniendo ambas manos en su cintura—, la mayoría de veces que te has metido en un problema ha sido por Trunks, yo solo me sentiría más tranquila si no lo frecuentaras tanto

—Papá, por favor — se auxilió Goten

—Vamos Milks, estas exagerando un poco ¿no crees?

—¡¿Exagerando?! Lo dices porque no estuviste aquí los primeros años. Trunks ha manejado a Goten a su antojo desde siempre se han escapado, se han puesto en riesgo y ahora le ofrece tabaco ¿que estas esperando? ¿qué le de alcohol también?

—¡Trunks no haría eso!— dijo Goten a la defensiva

—¡Goten! mira como me hablas, Gohan nunca me hablo de esa manera—acuso Milk

—Pues tal vez es hora que entiendas que yo no soy Gohan— dijo Goten, alzando la voz con fastidio a una frase que en su interior había repetido ya muchas veces

—Goten, no le hables a si a tu madre— dijo Goku, en tono serio poco usado en él

—Está siendo irrazonable papá— dijo ahora dirigiéndose a su padre, en un tono levemente menor

—Vasta Goten—advirtió Goku, luego suspiro y se dirigió a Milk —Milk, tal vez deberíamos hablar de esto más tarde cuando estemos todos más tranquilos

—Como sea, —dijo Milk regresando a la cosina—siéntate Goten, es hora de desayunar

—No gracias, voy a comer en la escuela —dijo dirigiéndose a la salida— adiós

—Goten, después de la escuela quiero que vengas a casa ¿si hijo?—Aunque fuera un orden Goku lo hizo en tono de petición

—¡¿Qué pasa con ustedes?!—hablo con desenperacion Goten—, ¿acaso sigo castigado?— seguía molesto

—No Goten, esto no es un castigo —el tono de Goku se volvió serio una vez más— pero puede convertirse en uno si sigues con esa actitud

—Bien, aquí estaré — dijo Goten, reconociendo que estaba caminando en un piso resbaladizo

El corporación capsula una escena parecida se estaba efectuando

Trunks entro al comedor

—Buenos días abuela, buenos días abuelo, buenos días papá— dijo el joven al entrar y sentarse en su lugar

Vegeta le dirigió su mirada como respuesta

—Buenos días, cariño— dijo la abuela —hice tus hot cake favoritos, espero que tengas mucha hambre

—Mmmm claro abuela, muchas gracias se ven deliciosos— dijo tomando un tenedor —y papá ¿que hay de mamá se ha comunicado?

—Si, dice que ya cerro el contrato, pero que no quiere regresar con las manos vacías, lo que traducido quiere decir que se tomara dos días más para hacer compras

—¡Que bien!, espero que me traiga muchos regalos

—Hoy te veo muy feliz Trunks —adsorbo la sra. Briesf

—Claro abuela, ya termino mi semana de castigo lo que significa que hoy es tarde de centro comercial y video juegos

—Voy a extrañarte Trunks— dijo el abuelo— has sido el mejor asistente que he tenido

—Abuelo, ya te dije que siempre que tenga tiempo voy a ayudarte; pero no hoy— aclaro

—Papá, hablando de eso ¿me devuelves el celular por favor?

Vegeta le sostuvo la mirada y luego se buscó en el bolsillo de su camisa —ten—dijo, Trunks hizo el intento de tomarlo pero Vegeta retrocedio su mano impidiendo que lo alcansara—ten cuidado con lo que haces—advirtió y ahora si permitio que lo tomara

—Gracias papá, — dijo Trunks, odservando que su telefono estava cargado a cien por ciento y sus cuentas segian cerradas—bueno, será mejor que me apresure. Gracias por la comida abuela— dijo levantándose— regresare tarde— dijo acercándose a la salida

—¿Que tan tarde?— pregunto Vegeta

—No tanto, como a las cinco vendré con Goten y jugaremos videojuegos, nos vemos

En el colegio de Trunks era el receso de la tercera hora ,Trunks se dirigía la patio

—hey Trunks,— escucho a alguien llamarlo

—¡Que! Goten, pero ¿que haces aquí?

—Me escapa de mi escuela, no era precisamente mi clase favorita

—Goten ¿que haces? ¿que no ves que por cosas como estas nos metemos en problemas? no se tu pero yo ya no aguanto una semana más de estas

—De eso quería hablarte, temo que hoy no podremos salir tengo que volver a casa después de la escuela

—¡Que! ¿sigues castigado?

—No, pero me discutí con mamá esta mañana, ella no quiere que te frecuente dice que eres mala influencia y … bueno papá dijo que regresará temprano y vamos a hablar de esto

—Ooh, vamos ni que fuera la primera vez que nos metemos en problemas

—Ese es el problema Trunks

—Oh…lo siento, creo que esta vez si la eché a perder

—No Trunks, es mi mamá

—¿Entonces...?

—Mira hoy no podemos hacer nada, tratare de convencerla y mañana tal vez …bueno debo regresar a mi escuela o notaran mi ausencia y entonces si despídete

—Esta bien, oye ya tengo de nuevo mi teléfono, nos comunicamos después si

—Esta bien

A las dos de la tarde Trunks entro en su casa

—Trunks— dijo su abuela al verlo entrar —no te esperaba tan temprano

—Ah, no abuela hubo cambios de planes a Goten no le permitieron quedarse

—Ah, cuanto lo siento

—Sí ¿y papá?

—Salió después del almuerzo querido

—Oh,bueno voy a estar por ahí

Trunks se encontraba en su parte favorita del jardín estaba tendido en el césped

—Trunks—escucho la vos de su abuela— te he traído unas galletas

—Abuela ¿como sabias que estaba aquí?

—Bueno, cuando eras niño siempre te encontraba aquí después que te regañaban o estabas triste

—Oh, es cierto

—Y bien, ¿no le vas a contar a la abuela que te pasa?

Trunks tomo una galleta y la comió

—Mmm abuela ¿tú crees que soy mala compañía?

¿Pero que tonterías dices Trunks? ¿cómo vas a pensar eso?

—La mamá de Goten no quiere que sea mi amigo, dice que lo meto en muchas problemas y bueno haciendo memoria tal vez si sea cierto

—Claro que no pequeño, todos los chicos a tu edad cometen errores. Uno no nace con experiencia, eso lo consigues al vivir

—Enserio ¿crees eso?

—Claro, mira tu madre. Cuando tenía dieciséis años nos hizo crees, a tu abuelo y a mí, que iría a un campamento de verano en el lago, nos mostró folletos y todo, tiempo después descubrimos que se había ido sola tras las esferas del dragón y se expuso a muchas dificultades

—Sí, algo de eso había escuchado, y ¿la castigaron abuela?

—Claro que la castigamos, cancele toda la colección de otoño de ese año

—Jajaja ay abuela, ¿por qué no fueron ustedes mis padres? rio Trunks, ante la comparación

—Pues a mí me hubiera gustado tener un principito como tu, pero ya ves la vida me dio dos lindad princesa, te sientes mejor Trunks

—Sí, creo que sí

En la casa de los Son Goten entraba a la casa

—Buenas tardes papá— dijo al pasar por la sala donde ambos padres se encontraban

—Buenas tardes hijo —dijo Goku

Goten dio un par de pasos hacia las escaleras ignorando a su madre

—Goten— advirtió Goku

Goten se detuvo

—Buenas tardes mamá— dijo sin verla

—Buenas tarde hijo— contesto Milk

—Goten, ¿por qué no subes a tu cuarto y te cambias de ropa? y luego quiero que vajes terminamos que hablar

—Está bien, bajare en unos diez minutos —dijo subiendo

Diez minutos después

—Goten. Gracias por venir temprano —dijo Goku

—Sí , como si tuviera opción —murmuro Goten

—Goten, tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando y… Milk quiere decirlo tú

—Bueno Goten Goku me ha hecho ver que tal vez exagere algo con lo que está pasando

—Algo —dijo Goten

—Goten por favor, tu madre se está esforzando— intervino Goku

—Lo siento —reconoció

—Pero debes entender Goten que yo solo pienso en tu bien—continuo Milk — y en tiendo que tú y Gohan son dos personas diferente y sé que abecés los he comparado

—Mamá,— dijo ya más calmado— yo sé que nunca voy a ser como Gohan, el mejor estudiante de la clase, el chico modales excelentes, el buen hijo .

—Goten detente—pidió Milk— tú eres un buen chico, tal vez no seas tan dedicado a los estudios como Gohan; pero tienes tus propias cualidades, eres cariñoso muy empático con los demás y fuiste mi consuelo cuando más lo necesitaba, yo no quiero que cambie.

—¿De verdad mamá?

—Sí, claro que sí

—Bueno, creo que debes saber que Trunks no siempre es el de las ideas, abecés yo también lo he metido en problemas y… bueno cuando papá no estaba yo bueno… ellos siempre fuero como una extensión de mi familia, un complemento no quiero dejar de verlos

—Goten, los sé y no voy a pedirte que dejes de verlos, solo prométeme ser más sensato

—Lo prometo mamá, entonces ¿puedo ir a corporación capsula?

Goku y Milk se vieron un momento

—sí, claro; pero regresa antes que oscurezca ¿si? —Dijo su madre

—Claro mamá, muchas gracias y siento mucho haberte gritado —dijo rascando la parte posterior de su cuello

Vegeta paso por la sala de audio videos y escucho la voz de los dos jóvenes

—¿Qué? ¿Ya paso la semana? Vaya que corta resulto —dijo dirigiéndose a los jóvenes

—Buenas tardes señor Vegeta —dijo Goten —yo también lo eche de menos

—buenas tardes papá—dijo ahora un animado Trunks

—¿Te quedaras a cenar?—pregunto Vegeta

—No, hoy no puedo le dije a mamá que llegaría temprano —tal vez mañana

—Bien, Bulma llamo estará aquí mañana y dijo que traía obsequios y traía algunos para ti también

—¿De verdad? Bien estaré aquí mañana

—Bueno, parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad —dijo Vegeta, dejando a los dos chicos seguir jugando

 **Bueno, creo que este es el capítulo final de "Mal habito", sin embargo creo que podría añadir más capítulos, tal vez haciendo algunos saltos de tiempo, podría tratar de Trunks y Goten siendo más pequeños o quizás Gohan. Si tiene algunas sugerencias o circunstancias pueden hacérmelas saber a través de PM.**

 **Potusnani98, gracias por tus saludos**

 **Franco Finicky, me gustaría saber que te pareció el segundo y tercer capitulo**

 **OAngelFantasy0, gracias por tu comentario**

 **Ana, esperemos ver algún día en la serie algo así**

 **Nota: me gustaria saber su opinion sobre esta historia, como no veo comentarios por los ultimos capitulos no se si seguir o no les a gustado y dejarlo . Si desean mas capitulos por favor comenten.**

 **10/10/17**


	4. Chapter 4

**Secuelas de un mal habito**

 **Degradación legal: Dragón Ball NO me pertenece**

Un edificio de apartamentos en medio de la ciudad se encontraban tres chicos trabajando aun en altas horas de la noche

—¿Como van esas graficas Carlos?— pregunto Trunks— tamboreando un lápiz contra unas hojas de papel

—Trunks, eso no sale ya lo hice dos veces —contesto el joven observando la pantalla

—Algo debe estar mal revisa los datos —ordeno Trunks, revisando por su lado

—Trunks, cálmate estas muy tenso —dijo el tercer chico

—Solo tenemos hasta mañana para hacer la entrega—les recordó— todo debe resultar bien

—Ya está— dijo con entusiasmo Carlos— tenías razón, había un dato repetido; pero ya lo resolví

—Vaya, por fin una buena noticia—dijo Trunks

—Ya vez Trunks, te presiones por gusto eso es raro en ti. Siempre eres el positivo del grupo, ahora te irritas por cualquier cosa ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada Alex, solo es estrés

—Nada de eso, sabes lo que necesitas es un cigarrillo, vamos toma uno eso te tranquilizara—dijo sacando de su chaqueta una cajetilla

Trunks poso su vista en la caja ofrecida se detuvo unos segundos

—No. No gracias, ya lo deje —dijo, volviendo a los papeles

—¿Enserio? —dijo el joven haciendo una expresión de no comprender

—Sí, sigamos. Donde está el resto del trabajo

—Pues se supone que Dani lo mandaría —dijo Carlos

—Ya es tarde ¿por qué no lo ha mandado? esto de que uno del grupo este fuera de la ciudad no está funcionando ¿por qué tuvo que ir?—dijo Trunks con frustración

—Trunks cálmate—pidió Alex— ya nos explicó que fue una emergencia familiar, pero dijo que igual está trabajando tanto como nosotros

— ¿Como lo sabes Alex?, a lo mejor está durmiendo —acuso—¿por qué no manda su parte? de nada nos sirve lo que hemos trabajado si no nos manda su parte— dijo Trunks exasperado

—Ya está—dijo Carlos— mira ya lo mando

—Ahh, por fin, solo eso y estará listo —dijo Trunks

—oh oh ,—dijo Carlos —esto no les va a gustar

—¿Que?, ¿qué pasa? —pregunto Trunks

—No puedo abrir el archivo —contesto Carlos

— ¿Por qué?— Pregunto Alex

—No lo sé, no se carga

—¡RAYOS! NO PUEDE SER, llama a Dani que lo envié de nuevo —ordeno Trunks

—Bien, ooh

—¡Que!, ¿qué pasa ahora?—pregunto Trunks

—Dani aparece desconectado

—No, no, no, no puede ser —desespero Trunks

—Trunks cálmate, te va a dar un infarto, debe tener problemas con su internet, solo hay que esperar, toma — volvió a ofrecer la cajetilla de cigarros

—Aahhhh— Trunks suspiro— dame uno —dijo tomando el cigarrillo

Alex rápidamente le ofreció fuego— ya cálmate, ya verás cuando lo termines te sentirás mejor

—Oigan chicos— dijo Carlos— por favor por lo menos salgan al balcón, mis padres van a oler el humo

—Bien, ya niño bueno —se burló Alex—vamos Trunks dejemos a al niñito solo

Trunks fue con Alex al balcón, el fresco de la noche le sentó bien y el cigarrillo pareció apaciguarlo

"No sé qué me pasa —pensó Trunks—yo podía con esto sin el cigarro" y antes que este se acabara lo apago contra el murillo, se sentía calmado pero al mismo tiempo deseccionado.

En la tarde del siguiente día

Trunks entraba a su casa, su madre estaba en la sala

—Buenas tardes mamá—saludo

—Trunks, buenas tardes cariño ¿cómo les fue?

—Ahh, de locos mamá, había un chico de mi grupo que estaba fuera de la ciudad, dependíamos de él para terminar. Y sus primeros envíos fallaron, el internet de sus abuelos es de lo peor, hasta el tercer intento lo logramos cuando terminamos ya eran las dos de la mañana .

—Ay cuanto lo siento, pero terminaron a tiempo

—Sí, comimos algo y luego dormimos un par de horas. Temprano nos fuimos al colegio pero ya termino todo.

—Bien, que bueno. Ve a dormir un poco, necesitas descansar te lo has ganado

—Sí, voy a tomar algo de la cocina

Trunks se dirigió a la cocina al entrar se sorprendió al encontrar a su padre tomando una bebida

—Ahh papá, no sabía que estabas en casa. Buenos dias

Vegeta lo observo sus ojos profundamente negros se clavaron en los Trunks por unos segundos, Trunks sintió un pequeño estremecimiento al recordar el cigarrillo fumado

"Cálmate Trunks—se dijo a si mismo— no puede ser, él no puede saberlo"

Vegeta se pudo de pie su seño se volvió serio (más de lo acostumbrado) camino unos pasas más cerca de su hijo, Trunks no sabía si correr o confesar todo y pedir clemencia

—Te ves terrible— por fin hablo el príncipe, apartando su vista del joven y bebiendo su lata de soda.

—Ah sí, es que no he dormido—se explicó— solo voy a tomar una bebida y voy a descansar —dijo tratando de no hablar directamente en la dirección de su padre

Tomo un lata de jugo y se dirigió a la salida de la cocina

—Trunks— llamo su padre haciendo que el joven se detuviera —No te pases de listo

Trunks sintió su sangre congelarse ante eso

—Papá yo… ¿de que estas hablando?

—Hacerte el cansado para salirte de mí entrenamiento es algo que no hacías desde pequeño

—Ahh, de eso. No… yo no

—Ve, duerme un poco entrenaremos más tarde

—Sí, claro como digas—Dijo el joven al salir

Fue a su habitación

"Vamos Trunks, no seas infantil. Papá no puede leer tu mente como te hacía creer cuando niño" se dijo a si mismo recordando

 **Años atrás**

El pequeño Trunks estaba de pie en su habitación, su padre estaba ante él

—Y bien, es la segunda vez que faltas a mi entrenamiento ¿cuál es tu escusa?

—Papá yo … tuve que quedarme en el colegio hasta tarde por… un trabajo—Dijo con su mejor actuación, el pequeño de ocho años

—En serio, ¿me estas mintiendo?

—No papá como crees

—Quiero que te quede claro una cosa Trunks, yo puedo oler las mentiras. El faltar a mi entrenamiento después de recibir una advertencia te hace merecedor de un castigo y el mentir solo empeora las cosas

—De verdad papá, no fue mi culpa —insistió el pequeño

—Así— dijo Vegeta, camino alrededor del chico muy despacio, dio una vuelta entera luego se puso al frente de él se inclinó hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al mismo nivel Trunks, el pequeño no sabía que hacer

Vegeto lo vio profundamente por unos segundos luego se levantó y cruzo sus brazos dio media vuelta

—Después del colegio —por fin hablo—fuiste a casa de Goten, almorzate ahí y en lugar de regresar temprano tú y Goten se fueron al rio a jugar, después de eso regresaste a la ciudad y te entretuviste en el parque a comer un helado de… fresa—dijo— y regresaste a casa inventando toda esta historia —concluyo

Trunks abrió su boca, ¿como su padre supo todo eso hasta el mínimo detalle?

Su expresión era toda la confesión que Vegeta necesitaba

—Papá ¿como…?

—¿Cómo lo supe? —Se adelantó—ya te lo dije, se leer las mentiras. Bien ahora tú castigo: Desobedecer mis órdenes después de haber recibido un aviso implica un castigo y mentir agrega azotes extra— dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa, abrió una gaveta sacando una regla de madera, luego se dirigió a la cama y se sentó

—Ven acá —ordeno

Trunks estaba congelado hasta la fecha su papá nunca lo había castigado con algo más que con su mano

—Papá lo…lo siento, no volveré a mentirte, en serio —suplico el pequeño, ¿Cuando había funcionado? pero podía intentarlo

—Bien, así yo no tendré que castigarte de nuevo—dijo — ahora ven—repitio su orden

—Papá por favor yo …

—Trunks, ya estás en problemas ¿vamos a agregar más azotes?—pregunto cómo amenaza

Trunks sabía que las amenazas de su padre no eran banas, así que se resignó y camino hasta su padre, cuando Vegeta lo tubo frente a él procedió a desabrochar la cintura del pantalón de su hijo. Trunks mantenía sus manos firmes a su costado mientras luchaba con el impulso de impedir que su papá prosiguiera; sin embargo sabia por experiencia que intervenir solo le traería dolorosas consecuencias. Vegeta procedió a bajar de un tirón los pantalones de su hijo hasta las rodillas ahora lo tomo y lo coloco en sus rodillas y lo sujeto por la cintura, dejo la regla a un lado de la cama y levanto su mano y la dejo caer sobre el trasero de su hijo.

Plas ahh, plas ahh,Plass **Ahhh** , PLASS **AHHH**

Cayeron las primeras palmadas, fue un alivio para Trunks, por así decirlo, no sentir la regla, pero aun así las palmadas de su padre eran de consideración

Plas Ouch , plas AHHH,PLASS AHHH PAPAA

Trunks comenzó a impulsarse hacia adelante, inconsientemente, trantando por reflejo de salir del regazo de su padre, pero el agarre de Vegeta lo tenía fijo en esa penosa posición

PLASSS **AYYYY** , PLASS AUUU ,PLASS **AYYYYY** las ultimas fueron fueron más duras que las anteriores o ¿es que su aguante ya se había esfumado? sería algo que Trunks no sabría nunca

Vegeta se detuvo, lo que fue un alivio para Trunks, que en este punto ya había olvidado la regla, sin embargo su papá no lo había hecho

Ahora Vegeta tomo la regla que estaba a un lado y la poso en medio del trasero de Trunks

—Ahora, esto es por mentirme —anuncio antes del castigo

—Papá, no por favor —suplico Trunks, recordando la amenaza de la regla

Vegeta levanto la regla y la dejo caer justo en el centro de su trasero, ya adolorido por las palmadas

PLACK AHH Buaaa— ahora Trunks sí, rompió en llanto

PLACK AHHH AUUU —Trunks ya no podía suplicar, solo podía llorar y esperar la compasión de su padre

AUUU PLACK AHHH grito Trunks en medio de su llanto. Vegeta le pareció que su hijo había comprendido el punto y dio los últimos dos azotes

PLACK AHHHH,AUUU PLACK AHHHH AUUU Trunks levantaba sus piernas inconscientemente después de cada golpe y dejaba caer su cuerpo sin más

Trunks lloro un poco en esa misma posicion, Vegeta deseo abrazarlo; pero se limitó a cubrirlo de nuevo con su pantalon y al ver que el niño no hacia el intento de levantrse se permitio poner sus manos en los hombros del pequeño y presionar un poco, luego de medio minuto lo pudo de pie

Trunks cubrió su rostro con el revés su brazo izquierdo mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo. Vegeta se puso de pie

—Quédate en tu cuarto hasta la hora de cena —le dijo, y salió de la habitación de su hijo

Hasta ahí es lo que Trunks recordaba, pero algo más paso en la sala de su casa

 **En la sala**

Bulma se encontraba en la sala vio a Vegeta entrar

— ¿Terminaron?—pregunto— Vegeta, ¿no se te habrá pasado la mano?

Vegeta la miro con disgusto, su duda lo ofendía

—No mujer, ¿cuándo lo he lastimado?— pregunto seguro de la respuesta

—Debo decir que me preocupe mucho cuando no volvió a tiempo; pero cuando Milk me llamo para decir que estaba en su casa me sentí más tranquila, aunque me moleste que no nos haya pedido permiso.

—Sus ropas están manchadas por la vegetación, estuvieron en el rio toda la tarde y también trae manchas de helado, el muy tranquilo no le bastó con irse de pinta a la montaña sino que se quedó en el parque también

—Bueno espero que aprenda a ser más responsable

—Ve a verlo más tarde y ya no lo regañes—pidió— yo fue bastante severo, necesita que lo consueles.

Bulma sonrió al detectar compasión en la voz de Vegeta no importa que lo negara se preocupaba por Trunks le disgustaba tener que castigarlo

—Puedes subir tú y consolarlo

—¿Y hacer que me pierda el respeto?

—Vegeta, mostrar sentimientos no hará que te pierda el respeto

Vegeta no dijo nada

—Está bien, si no estás preparado aun iré yo

 **Presente**

"Vamos Trunks" se dijo así mismo "papá no puede leer la mente solo es muy astuto"

Después de dormir unas horas Trunks decidió hablar con alguien que sabría lo entendería

—Mamá— dijo entrando al laboratorio

— Hola Trunks, ¿ya descansaste?

—Sí, yo… quería hablar con tigo, si tienes tiempo

—Claro cariño, ¿Que pasa? ¿Algo te molesta?

—Mamá, yo quería saber….cuando dejastes de fumar tu… bueno…

—Trunks, no tengas miedo. Puedes decirme lo que pasa— lo tranquilizo—ven siéntate

—Gracias. Yo quisiera saber si tú bueno cuando dejastes el cigarro tú ¿lo dejastes de una sola vez? ¿No sentiste que lo necesitabas en algún momento?

—Trunks, has sentido la necesidad de fumar cierto, escucha eso es normal

—La otra noche con los chicos yo…

— Comprendo tomaste un cigarrillo. Trunks, no te sientas mal son pocas personas que pueden dejarlo de golpe, tu cuerpo se había acostumbrado a la nicotina y por un tiempo va reclamarla

—A ti ¿te paso?

—Sí, especialmente cuando estaba bajo presión o con otras personas que lo hacían

—y ¿por cuanto tiempo dejaste de sentirlo? ¿Cómo lograste superarlo?

—Bueno, no fue fácil cedi un par de veces cuando estuve lejos de casa, pero pensar en tu abuelo y en el ejemplo que te daba eso me ayudo. Ten pasiencia con el tiempo dejaras de sentirlo

—Eso espero, realmente siento haber comenzado con esto

—Trunks, estoy aquí para cualquier duda, ahora te daré unos tip —dijo giñando un ojo a su hijo—Cuando sientas la necesidad de la nicotina puedes mascar zanahoria

—Zanahoria— repitió Trunks con cara de incredulidad

—Sí, aunque no lo creas funciona

—No, no creo tener zanahorias en el colegio

—Bueno también puedes usar goma de mascar sin azúcar

—Sí, eso suena mejor

—Trata de alejarte de las personas que acostumbran fumar, eso te dará menos presión , el estrés hará que aumente el deseo de fumar así que trata de organizarte bien no dejes nada para último minuto y has ejercicio aprovecha el entrenamiento de tu padre.

—Lo hare mamá, gracias. Siento que me he quitado un peso de encima ¿podemos mantener esto entre nosotros?

—Claro, no le diré a tu padre y Trunks estoy orgullosa de tu decisión de dejar el tabaco

—Gracias mamá

En la noche Trunks entrenaba con su padre

—Bien eso es todo —dijo Vegeta, dando por finalizar el entrenamiento—ya ve a descansar, estuviste muy entusiasmado, se ve que extrañabas entrenar

—Sí, papá mi cuerpo se entumece rápido ¿seguimos mañana? necesito ponerme al corriente después de esta semana de estudio.

Vegeta sonrió

—Claro, mañana sin falta y Trunks—llamo— quiero que sepas que un verdadero guerrero no es el que gana todas las batallas, sino el que gana la guerra.

Trunks se detuvo a pensar ¿su padre sabia de su lucha?

—Papá, ¿De qué estás hablando?— dijo, dudando si era convenírsete investigar

—De guerreros, batallas y guerras ¿Que no fui claro?— dijo en plan de no ves lo obvio

—Ahh, si claro de qué otra cosa —se rio nerviosamente— lo recordare papá dijo y salió

—Sé que lograras ganar esta guerra hijo— dijo Vegeta una vez que se quedó solo.

Un mes después en salón de clases

—Bien jóvenes, —hablo el maestro— les estoy dando una semana de plazo, no voy a recibir ningún trabajo después de ese día, pueden hacerlo en grupo de dos.

—Ey Trunks, ¿hacemos equipo?— dijo Alex

—Lo siento Alex, pero ya quede con Carlos para trabajar —contesto Trunks

— ¿Con Carlos?— dijo sorprendido— ese aburrido, bueno tú te lo pierdes

—Tal vez en la próxima —se limitó Trunks a comentar.

 **Hola ya sé que en el capítulo anterior dije que sería el último de "Mal habito" pero recibí un comentario de una lectora que me pareció una buena sugerencia,** _ **Gracias Bris Vernica**_ **.**

 **Quiero aclarar que cuando comencé esta historia no deseaba que fuera algo sentimental es más pensé en cortos de comedia agregando temáticas de castigos, siempre estrictamente paternales, creo que al final si se puso algo de sentimiento real mente creo que Vegeta es un personaje que es un gran padre como un frase que leí por ahí "Mano de hierro en guante de seda"**

 **Ahora si creo que será el último con este tema, sin embargo puedo añadir otros capítulos si hay apoyo solo deben comentar.**

 **Bueno gracias por leer.**

 **25/10/17**


	5. Chapter 5

**NO TE ALEJES**

 **Personajes:**

 **Goku y Gohan**

 **Hola a todo, esta historia está basada en los primeros capítulos de Dragón Ball Z cuando Gohan era un pequeño y llorón niño de cuatro años ¿lo recuerdan? Y solía perderse y meterse en líos. Bueno no diré mas disfruten la lectura.**

 **Gohan: Cuatro años de edad**

 **Declaración legal: Dragón Ball Z NO me pertenece**

En la casa de la pequeña familia Son, un alegre Gohan de cuatro años entro a su casa después de una mañana de pesca en el rio, seguido de un no tan feliz Goku

—Mamá, ya llegamos — dijo con entusiasmo

—Bienvenidos a casa Gohan —lo recibió su madre—¿te divertiste mucho pescando con papá?

—Si mamá, vi una mariposa gigante de alas muy bonitas

Milk vio a Goku parecía no conforme

—Bien cariño. Sube y te cambias, estas muy sucio

—Si mamá— dijo el pequeño subiendo las gradas

—Y bien ¿qué paso?— dijo Milk , a su marido

—Milk, lo volví a hacer —le dijo Goku mientras los dos se dirigían a la cocina

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cada vez que vamos al campo hace lo mismo, le digo que no se aleje y en lo que doy la vuelta ya no está. Se distrae tanto con cualquier casa que ve, tarde como media hora buscándolo.

—Goku, ya hablamos de esto tienes que ponerte serio con él o nunca va a obedecerte

—Es tan difícil Milk, es que están pequeño no puedo ni regañarlo

—Goku ser padre no es fácil. Haber, mira la próxima vez que salgan habla con él dile que no se aleje y que si lo hace lo vas a castigar

—¿Castigarlo? ¿te refieres a como tú lo haces? ah no se Milk…

—Sí Goku, es lindo ser el padre divertido, pero también debes ser serio en ocasiones, mira si a mí me desobedece

—Pues voy a intentarlo pero es tan frágil ni siquiera tiene un ki perceptible, sería más fácil encontrarlo así, si tan solo…

—¿No estas pensado de nuevo en eso de entrénalo? —pregunto enfadada— Ya te lo dije, Gohan no será uno de esos guerreros que se lastiman o casi mueren, mi hijo será un prominente académico

—Solo un poco de entrenamiento para aumentar sus fuerzas no sería tan malo, tal vez alguna vez le sirva—trato Goku de convencer a su mujer

—No Goku, ni hablar para eso es tas tú con nosotros, tú nos proteges

Esta discusión había sido frecuente desde el nacimiento de Gohan Goku había cedido a los deseos de Milk al no entrenar a Gohan sabía que tenía perdido esta batalla así que mejor lo dejo así.

—Bien, me voy a preparar para la cena, ah deje el pez afuera como me lo pediste

—Gracias Goku, eres un buen proveedor— dijo besando la frente de su marido— estará listo en un momento

Unos días después

—Gohan vamos a ir al bosque tu madre quiere que le consigamos fruta para hornear un pastel

—Ya estoy listo papá— dijo el pequeño corriendo hacia la salida

—Gohan espera, antes de salir vamos a hablar

El pequeño se detuvo y regreso sus pasos hasia su padre

—Gohan escúchame— Goku puso su mejor cara de seriedad—en el campo hay muchos peligros para un niño tan pequeño como tú, estarás bien si no te alejas de mi ¿entiendes?

—Sí— dijo Gohan, afirmando con su cabecita y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta

—Gohan—llamo Goku de nuevo—espera, aun no término, ven

El pequeño le pareció muy raro el comportamiento de su padre pero obedeció

—Escúchame Gohan, no quiero que te alejes de mí, si lo haces podrías perderte o un animal grande podría atacarte y si yo no estoy cerca no podré ayudarte ¿entiendes eso hijo?

—sí papá

—Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer?—pregunto Goku

Gohan pensó un poco

—No alejarme—contesto

—Bien, quiero que te quede claro, si lo haces voy a tener que castigarte ¿entiendes?

Gohan vio a su padre por unos segundos antes de contestar

—Si— dijo afirmando con su cabeza también

—Bien, entonces ya podemos irnos—Goku estaba satisfecho

Goku y Gohan fueron al bosque, Goku sabia donde crecían abundantes moras y bayas, en este lado del campo nadie se adentraba: pero para Goku que creció en la montaña era terreno conocido

—¡Cuantas moras! ¿Puedo comer unas papá?— pregunto Gohan

—Claro, come las de abajo yo voy a recolectar para tu madre

Ambos comenzaron con la tarea, Gohan disfrutaba de los deliciosos frutos; pero le pareció que estaban más dulces los del árbol más distante, aun podía ver a su papá así que no era alejarse y se dirigió al árbol. Gohan tomo un rama que tenía frutas morados cuando vio una pequeña ardilla comiendo al otro lado del árbol

—Hola amiguita— dijo Gohan

La ardilla al escuchar la voz del pequeño salto del árbol para correr

—Espera, no te vayas— dijo Gohan— hay suficiente para los dos

Sin embargo la ardilla subió a un árbol y de este salto a otro más lejos

—No, espera— dijo Gohan tomando muchos frutos y siguiendo la ruta de la ardilla

—Toma—, dijo— aquí hay muchos frutos—llamo mientras corría detrás de la ardilla hasta que la vio entrar en el hueco de un árbol.

— Hola— dijo Gohan tratando de ver adentro de la casa de la ardilla

Subió al árbol, que no era muy alto,

—Te traigo un regalo— dijo a la ardilla y dejo caer dentro del agujero las moras recolectadas aunque la ardilla parecía arisca a Gohan, tomo las moras y las adentro a su casa

Gohan se quedó observando a la ardilla por unos minutos mientras esta ordenaba su comida en su casa

—Bueno será mejor que regrese —dijo Gohan, vendré a verte más otro día se despidió y bajo del árbol

Camino hacia la dirección que le parecía la correcta, pero de pronto se encontró entre árboles que no recordaba haber pasado

—No, no es aquí en tones ¿dónde estoy?— dijo afligido —¡Papa! comenzó a llamar mientras lloraba

Goku termino de llenar la pequeña bolsa de frutos

—Gohan, ya tenemos suficientes —dijo buscando a su hijo —¿Gohan? donde estas— vio a su alrededor—¡ Gohan!— Llamo—, oh no, no puede ser Gohan— dijo

El pequeño Gohan se cansó de llorar y comenzó a buscar el camino cuando de pronto vio un arbusto moverse y recordó las palabras de su padre sobre animales grandes que lo podrían atacar

—¡Auxilio! Papá— grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras corría a la dirección contraria del arbusto

Mientras escuchaba las fuertes pisadas de la bestia tras él, no se atrevía a mirar a tras cuando se sintió atrapado por la cintura y elevado en el aire

—NO, NO DEJAME —gritaba el pequeño

—Gohan soy yo,— escucho la voz de su padre

— ¿Qué? —el pequeño abrió los ojos y efectivamente era su padre quién lo tenía en sus brazos

—Papá— dijo abrazando a su padre

—Ahhhh,— Goku suspiro, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza —vamos a casa— le dijo

Un poco después

Ambos entraron a casa, Gohan entro primero y se dirigió a la sala de la casa

—Gohan, espera— lo detuvo Goku

—¿Si papá?

—Gohan quiero que subas a tu cuarto, tenemos que hablar, espera por mí solo voy a dejar estas frutas a la cocina

—Sí— dijo el pequeño

Subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto, se sentó en su cama tenía un mal presentimiento, pero era papá ¿qué podía pasar?

Goku se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba Milk

—Milk —saludo

—¿Qué? ¿Ya vinieron? que raro Gohan no vino a verme

—Ah sí, lo envié a su cuarto, aquí están las moras—dijo Goku, poniendo la bolsa sobre la mesa y tomando asiento con desanimo

—Lo hizo otra vez, verdad —Milk intuyo

—Si Milk, hable con él creí que lo había comprendido, pero lo hizo otra vez

—Bien, ¿y que vas a hacer?

—Le dije que lo castigaría pero no creí que tendría que hacerlo

—Bien pues entonces tendrás que cumplir, mejor ve ya; para la cena se le habrá pasado y ya estará listo el pastel

—Ahhh Milk— suspiro— tal vez tu…

—Ah no Goku—dijo Milk, al ver que Goku estaba dudando— yo no seré la que siempre quede de la mala del cuento, ¡ve y cumple con tu deber!

—Sí lo hare—, dijo levantándose y saliendo de la cocina

Goku entro al cuarto de su hijo y cerró la puerta tras de sí, luego camino hasta donde Gohan estaba sentado en la cama y se sentó a su lado

—Gohan, hablamos antes de salir —le recordó— te pedí que no te alejarás de mí ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí—dijo el pequeño viendo hacia el piso

—Y si lo recuerdas, entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Papá lo siento—dijo ahora observando a su papá—, es que había una ardilla y quería comida pero yo la asuste y entonces

—Gohan— lo corto Goku— aun así sabias que no debías de alejarte, cuando nosotros nos marcháramos la ardilla iba a regresar; pero dime ¿qué tal si yo no te encontraba? o ¿si caías la rio? o ¿encontrabas a algún animal grande?

—Yo… lo siento —dijo, bajando su rostro

—Gohan, ¿recuerdas que te dije que pasaría si me desobedecías?

Gohan levanto su rostro hacia su padre, sí lo recordaba

—Gohan ¿Que te dije?— volvió a preguntar Goku

—Que me ibas a castigar— dijo el pequeño, casi en murmullo

—Así es, ahora debo hacerlo

—Papá, por favor no— dijo el pequeño, que por reflejo de supervivencia se deslizo hacia el otro extremo de la cama—te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer— suplico

—Gohan, lo siento mucho, pero te hice una promesa y debo cumplir. Ahora ven acá

—No papá, por favor

—Gohan, lo estás haciendo más difícil, Ven ahora —ordeno tratando de hacer su tono de voz firme pero tranquilo

Gohan gimió un par de veces, pero su naturaleza le dictaba que debía a obedecer, así que gateo hasta llegar cerca de su padre, Goku lo tomo por la cintura y lo puso de pie en el piso frente a él.

—Gohan, mírame—le pidió— quiero que sepas que yo nunca te voy a lastimar, pero no voy a aceptar que me desobedezcas y te pongas en peligro ¿entiendes?

El pequeño asentó con la cabeza

—Gohan, necesito escucharte—pidió Goku

—Sí señor, —dijo Gohan

—Bien,— dijo Goku, ahora tomo al pequeño y lo coloco boca abajo sobre sus rodillas, levanto un poco la túnica que llegaba hasta las rodillas de Gohan, suficiente para descubrir su trasero, sujeto la banda elástica de sus pequeños pantalones y los arrastro un poco debajo de sus nalgas ,Milk hubiera seguido con su ropa interior; pero Goku creyó que era suficiente y lo sujeto por la cintura con su mano izquierda, había visto a Milk hacerlo, pero era la primera vez que lo hacia él. Levanto su mano y

"Es por su propio bien" se auto recordó y dejo caer su mano en el centro de su trasero

Plass aauuu buaa

La mano de Goku abarco todo su pequeño traserito, no lo hizo con mucha fuerza sin embargo Gohan comenzó a llorar desde el principio, no había duda era un niño muy consentido.

Plass AHHH AUUU, PLASS AHHAUUUUU lloro con la segunda y todavía más con la tercera la cual cayó con un poco de más fuerza

—Paaapá me dueleee BUAAA —se lamentaba

Goku descargo las últimas dos palmadas un poco más fuertes que las anteriores

PLASS AAAUUU BUAAA, PLASS AAAAUUUU BUAAAA

Luego de unos segundos, de dejar a Gohan llorar, le subió de nuevo su pantalón y lo levanto poniéndolo de pie frente a él.

Inmediatamente el pequeño cubrió su trasero con sus manos y corrió hacia la esquina más lejos de su papá

—Ya no te quiero, eres malo buaaa —grito en su llanto

—¡Gohan!— Goku se sorprendió, no esperaba escuchar esas palabras y trato de acercarse al pequeño

—No, vete —pidió el pequeño

Goku se entristeció pero decidió dejarlo solo

Fue con Milk a la cocina

—Goku, ¿ y bien?—pregunto Milk

—Milk fue terrible, Gohan lloro mucho, dijo que ya no me quiere— relato muy preocupado

—Goku, eso dicen los niños cuando están molestos, digamos que es su única arma de chantaje, no lo dice en serio

Goku la vio no muy convencido

— Si empiezas a ceder ahora será de nunca acabar

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Sí, deja pasar un rato y ve a verlo, veras como todo cambia

Un momento después Goku subió al cuarto de Gohan lo encontró jugando en el piso con sus dinosaurios de peluche.

—Hola Gohan—Saludo

Gohan levanto su vista de sus juguetes— hola papá— dijo tímidamente y volvió a sus jugetes

Goku se sentó en la cama y lo observo seguir jugando

—Gohan, ven un momento —dijo Goku después de un rato

—Si papá— dijo Gohan poniéndose de pie pero sin avanzar

—Ven, solo quiero abrazarte ¿no quieres un abrazo?

El pequeño pareció alegrarse y corrió a su papá

—¿Ya no estás enojado papá?—dijo el niño

—Gohan, yo nunca estuve enojado, ¿creíste que lo estaba?

—Mmhhmm —asintió Gohan con su cabeza

—Gohan, yo estaba muy preocupado por ti, solo pensar que algo malo te pasaría me da mucho miedo

—Tú ¿tienes miedo?

—Claro, tu mamá y yo hemos sido muy felices desde que tu naciste, perderte seria lo peor que nos pasaría, por eso te protegemos tanto ¿Que sería de nosotros si te perdiéramos?

—Siento mucho haberme alejado papá

—¿Enserio? y lo no lo volverás a hacer ¿cierto?

—No papá, esta vez es enserio

—¡Qué bien! Eso me hace muy feliz —dijo Goku acariciando la cabecita de su pequeño— ¿y todavía me quieres?— pregunto

—Si papá te quiero mucho —dijo el pequeño

—Cuanto me alegra escuchar eso, ahora que te parece si bajamos, tu madre ha preparado un delicioso postre de moras ya quiero probarlo

—Sí— respondió el niño

Ambos bajaron y la familia Son volvió a su normal armonía

17/11/17


	6. Chapter 6

**Pequeña Princesa**

 **Declaración Legal: Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z y dragón Ball Súper NO me pertenecen. Ni sus personales**

 **Personajes:**

 **Vegeta y Bra**

Trunks se encontraba en la sala de audio videos de su casa disfrutando de una de sus series favoritas, cuando su pequeña hermana entro

—Hola Trunks ¿que ves?—pregunto

—Ah, hola Bra. Veo una serie —dijo, sin dejar de ver la pantalla

Bra se quedó observando la pantalla un momento, la serie mostraba varios chicos charlando algo de lo que Bra no entendió nada y música de intriga en el fondo.

—Que aburrido es —dijo Bra— pon otra cosa —pidió

—Bra, yo estoy viendo esto. No es para que los niños lo entiendan, ve a jugar

El que Trunks cuestionara su inteligencia infantil era una seria ofensa para Bra

—No soy tonta y ese programa es aburrido— dijo ahora enfadada— pon otra cosa—ahora ordeno

—Bra, ya te dije que yo estoy viendo esto, si no te gusta vete —dijo ahora el joven irritado

Bra se quedó en silencio unos minutos y volvió a ver la pantalla ¿Que miraba Trunks en este programa? No había acción, no había lindas princesas, ni joven príncipes. Solo charla, no ella no se iba a quedar así. En lo que Trunks se distrajo Bra tomo el control y cambio el canal

— ¡OYE! — Grito Trunks— ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Dame eso!—reclamo, tratando de recuperar el control remoto

—No—dijo Bra protegiendo el control remoto contra su pecho, cubriéndolo con sus dos manos

— ¡Que me des eso niña!— dijo Trunks

Pero Bra no colaboro. Trunks estaba molesto, no iba a permitir que una niña de siete años dominara la situación, así que se levantó y tomo el control de entre las manos de Bra que por no colaborar en la entrega termino cayendo sentada sobre la alfombra.

—Mamáaaaa Buaaaaa— lloro la pequeña como si el mundo se le terminaba.

— ¿Qué pasa?— dijo Bulma entrando

—Mamá Trunks me llamo tonta y me empujo— dijo la niña aun en el piso

—No, mamá no fue así yo… yo estaba aquí y ella vino a molestar

—Trunks por dios— dijo Bulma levantando a su pequeña —¿y actuando así quieres que te tratemos como un adulto? —dijo haciendo referencia a un reclamo que era frecuente de parte de Trunks

—Yo no le he hecho nada —se defendió Trunks

—Solo quería ver televisión con él y dijo que me fuera —dijo Bra entre llanto, aunque ni una lagrima salía de sus ojos.

—Bien Trunks, si tan antisocial eres ve a tu habitación donde puedes estar solo—ordeno Bulma

— ¿Qué? Pero mamá, te digo que yo no he hecho nada

—Bien, pues ve a seguir haciendo nada en tu cuarto, es enserio Trunks —dijo al ver que el joven no se movía — no me hagas llamar a tu padre

Trunks decidió no empeorar las cosas y mejor se retiro

 **Día dos**

Trunks se encontraba en su cuarto estaba escuchando música con sus audífonos cuando de pronto sintió unos jalones en su pantalón, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba Bra

—Hola Trunks ¿qué haces? —pregunto

—Bra ¿cuantas veces debo decirte que no puedes entrar a los cuartos sin tocar antes?—dijo enfadado

—De todos modos no me habrías escuchado Trunks

—Bueno ¿Qué quieres?

—Vamos a jugar al jardín —pidió

—Bra ¿por qué no vas a jugar tú? lleva tus muñecas, ya lo has hecho

—No, no quiero jugar con mis muñecas, quiero que me lleves a volar

—Bra ahora no, estoy escuchando música

—Pero yo quiero jugar— dijo la pequeña haciendo un mini berrinche con sus pies

— ¿Y por qué no aprendes a volar Bra? Yo a tu edad ya volaba por mí mismo, pídela a papá que te enseñe

—No, las niñas no entrenan

—Claro que sí, Pan lo hace y no anda molestando a los demás ahhhh— suspiro Trunks— escucha yo te llevare pero más tarde ¿sí? ahora no quiero salir

—NO, YO QUIERO JUGAR AHORA —dijo de nuevo, enfatizando sus palabras con pisadas fuertes de si pie derecho

La paciencia de Trunks tenía límites

—Pues NO, tienes que aprender a ser paciente, ahora sal de mi cuarto o no respondo— dijo dejando se llevar por su molestia

—NO, NO ME IRE— desafío

—Así —dijo Trunks levantándose de su cama y tomo a la pequeña, que le había dado la espalda, por la cintura y la elevo para sacarla de la habitación

—Suéltame, suéltame— exigía la pequeña moviendo sus pies en el aire

Trunks la saco al pasillo y la soltó sin mucha delicadeza haciendo que la niña cayera sentada, Bra estaba a punto de gritarle algún un insulto, cuando alcanzo a ver a su padre subir las escaleras entonces cambio de estrategia y comenzó a llorar

—BUAAAA me duele —dijo abrazándose a si misma

— ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?— pegunto Trunks, ante este repentino cambio

—¿Que pasa aquí? —dijo la voz de Vegeta

—Papá, Trunks me saco de su cuarto y me apretó muy fuerte buaaa— lloraba

—Trunks ¿tu hiciste esto?

—No papá yo… bueno sí, pero no la dañe ella…

—Basta Trunks, si no puedes controlar tu fuerza tal vez necesitas usarla para algo útil, te quiero en la cámara de gravedad en diez minutos ¡prepárate!

—¡Que! Papá, pero si ya tuvimos entrenamiento en la mañana, es mi tiempo libre

—Diez minutos—repitió— llega uno tarde y habrá una paliza antes de entrenar —amenazo

Trunks no podía creerlo, Bra lo había metido en otro problema, pero mejor aprovecho en tiempo para prepararse no le hacía gracia que encima de todo también recibir golpes injustos.

Después de una hora de entrenamiento

—Bien, ya es suficiente—le dijo su padre— ve a ducharte

Trunks vio a su padre asentó con su cabeza, no había dicho ni una palabra en toda la hora, ese no era su comportamiento normal, cuando Trunks sabía que merecía un castigo lo recibía, no con felicidad; pero afrontaba las consecuencias.

—Espera— lo detuvo su padre— ¿vas a decirme que pasa con tigo?

—¿Para qué? igual no vas a escucharme

—Trunks, habla de una vez o te quedas otra hora

—Papá, es Bra, desde ayer me está metiendo en problemas si no sedo a sus capricho. Le dijo a mamá que la insulte y no fue así y ahora te juro que yo no la lastime le pedí que se fuera después de que me estuviera molestando, se reusó yo solo la saque.

—Trunks sé que tu hermana es algo consentida pero

—Algo papá, si yo a su edad hubiera hecho la mitad de las cosas que ella hace, seguro me habría ganado más de una paliza.

—Trunks, tampoco exageres. Sabes bien que a ti te dejamos pasar muchas cosas también o ¿acaso crees que nunca me entere de que entraste al torneo de artes marciales para adultos disfrazándote de ese extraño enmascarado?

—Ahhh— Trunks no sabía que su padre se enteró de eso, nunca le dijo nada —eso fue diferente no dañamos a nadie, excepto a ese luchador; pero ni siquiera hubiera ganado, gracias a nosotros su nombre llego a las finales.

—Lo que sea Trunks, lo que quiero decir es que tratamos de darles el mismo trato, solo te pido que recuerdes quienes son los padres aquí, nosotros somos los que impartimos disciplina, no quiero que tú le hagas algo a tu hermana, si tienes un problema démelo a mí o a tu madre.

—Papá, no soy un niño para poner queja

—Entonces te aguantas, bien no quiero más empujones ni insultos, yo tratare con ella si hace algo ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien, como digas —accedió Trunks para terminar la plática.

Trunks subió a su cuarto, pero al acercarse vio a Bra sentada en el piso del pasillo, estaba muy entretenida con algo lo que le dio curiosidad a Trunks y se acercó, justo para descubrir que su hermana menor tenía en sus manos tu Tablet .

—Bra eso es mío ¿qué haces con eso? —reclamó

La niña lo vio desafiante

—Tu no quisiste jugar con migo, entonces yo jugare con tus cosas—dijo sin ningún temor

—Esto no te lo permito— dijo Trunks, acercándose y arrebatando su propiedad de las manos de la niña

—Oye —reclamó Bra por el trato

—Has estado mandando mensajes con mí a mi grupo —dijo Trunks enfadado—esto es el colmo

—Dámela—ordeno la niña— estaba en medio de una conversación —dijo tratando de tomarla de nuevo

—No, para empezar las cosas se piden por favor y esto es algo personal no se presta

—Eres un….—dijo la pequeña cuando de pronto se tiró al suelo y empezó a llorar

—¿Ahora qué? —pregunto Trunks

— ¿Que pasa aquí?, ¿otra vez ustedes dos?—dijo Vegeta

—papá, él me volvió a empujar —lloro la pequeña

—Ahórrate las palabras Bra, escuche todo—aclaro su padre— parece que estas adquiriendo costumbres nada aceptables. Bien , tenemos que tratar eso cuanto antes—dijo —Trunks—ahora se dirigió a su hijo—tomate el resto del día, tu hermana y yo tenemos mucho que charlar.

—Sí papá— dijo el joven entrando a su habitación

—Bien niña, tu y yo vamos a tratar en tu habitación

—papá yo…

Bra no termino su frase su padre la tomo de la mano y la condujo a su cuarto, una vez ahí

—Bien niña, ahora escúchame bien, en esta casa no está permitido chantajear ni mentir tu hermano aprendió esas reglas muy pequeño, parece que requieres el mismo tratamiento voy a asegurarme que no lo olvides—dijo tomando a la pequeña de una mano, se encamino hacia la cama sentándose en ella

—Papi…—dijo Bra en tono suplicante

Pero Vegeta no quería escuchar, para él el asunto era muy claro y la sentencia ya había sido dada, así que no perdió tiempo tomo a la niña y la puso sobre sus rodillas. Era la primera vez que Bra estaba sobre el regazo de su padre , ya había recibido algunas veces un par de nalgadas, literalmente un par, de parte de su padre seguido de una orden de: ¡Deja eso ya! o ¡Ve a tu cuarto! Pero nunca una castigo formal.

Vegeta termino de acomodar su pequeño cuerpo boca abajo sobre sus rodillas, era más pequeño que Trunks a su edad, la sujeto con su mano izquierda por su cintura, levanto su pequeña falda sobre su espalda y elevo su mano dejándola caer en breve sobre el pequeño trasero de Bra, simbólicamente protegido por su delgada ropa interior.

Plasss ayyy, plasss auuu plasss ayyy buaaaa papiiiiiii

—No voy a permitir que ninguno de mis hijos se comporte como lo has estado haciendo ¿me oyes?—comenzó Vegeta a regañar

 **Plass** auuu buaaaa , **Plasss** ayyyy Buaaaa

—Trunks es tu hermano mayor y tú lo respetarás —continuo sin que el llanto de Bra lo interrumpiera

 **Plass** ayyyy buaaaa **plasss** auuu buaaa papá lo siento, buaa me duele buaaa

 **Palssss** BUAAAA **plass** s BUAAAA papi no lo haré de nuevo por favor buaaa

—Estoy siendo blando con tigo —le dijo— las mentiras se castigan con la regla y eso es lo que vas a obtener la próxima vez que me entero que miente ¿queda claro? —se aseguró que entendiera y dejo caer la última nalgada un poco más dura que las demás

 **PLASSS** AUUUU SIII BUAAAA BUAAAS —lloro Bra

Vegeta la levanto, su carita estaba roja y sus ojos tenían lagrimas auténticas, a Vegeta no le gustaba ver llorar a ninguno de sus hijos, pero no iba a permitir que sus sentimientos, últimamente más notables, malcriaran a la última generación de Saiyajin de sangre real

—Ya, ya paso— le dijo, en un tono suave que le sorprendió a sí mismo —No quiero tener que volver a hacerlo ¿entendido?—trato de endurecer su voz

—BUAAA BUAAA Snif sif snif lo siento papi—dijo aun en llanto y corrió a abrazar a su padre, aunque solo alcanzo sus rodillas—Buaaa Buaaa

—Ya, ya —quédate aquí hasta que venga tu madre ¿de acuerdo?—Dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cabecita

 **Varios días después**

Trunks se encontraba viendo televisión mientras Bra entro

—¿Que miras Trunks?—pregunto

—Hola Bra, miro una serie para chicos grandes—se limitó a explicar

—Estoy aburrida ¿no quieres jugar?

—Ahora no Bra, estoy en medio de mi serie

La pequeña entristeció y salió de la sala

—Bra, espera– dijo Trunks– si esperas que termine este episodio te llevo a volar ¿Que dices?

— ¿De verdad? Gracias Trunks— dijo la pequeña muy feliz— iré a prepararme

—Bien, te iré a buscar cuando termine

No sería el fin de los problemas entre los hermanos Vegeta Briefs, pero era un adelanto muy grande.

 **Hola a todos, un capítulo más, casi en todos los fic que he leído describen a Vegeta mano dura con Trunks y con Bra todo lo contrario, a mí me parece que debería ser por igual. ¿Recuerdan el capítulo de Arale? ¿En el Vegeta se queja de que es una niña malcriada y dice que hablara con sus padres?, por lo que entiendo que él no está dispuesto a aceptar ciertos comportamientos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado me encantaría leer sus comentarios o que les gustaría leer.**

25/11/17


	7. Chapter 7

Un niño aun

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball no me pertenece**

 **Personajes: Vegeta ,Trunks y Bra**

 **Para esta historia: Trunks 14 años y Bra 7 Años .Sé que se llevan más pero así encajan mejor en esta historia**

Trunks hablaba por teléfono con un compañero de clases

—Iban, en serio, ya la vistes —seguía hablando mientras entraba a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre

—…..

—¿y Roberto también?

—….

—oye yo… ¿enserio? ¿es tan buena?

—….

— Claro que no soy un bebe, a mí no me asustan tan fácilmente, aunque no lo creas yo he vivido cosas de verdadero miedo

—….

—Bien, pásamela mañana

—Trunks, ¿qué es eso que te va a pasar tu amigo?— pregunto Bulma viendo que su hijo colgaba

—Una película mamá, está de moda entre los chicos

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué película es?

—Se llama Luna eterna, no está en el cine, es de esas pelis independiente pero Alex la consiguió en dvd, se la mando su primo

—Luna eterna, no escuche de esa

—Me la prestaran mañana, todos los que la han visto dicen que es muy buena

—Bien, seguro que en internet se encontrara una reseña

Unas horas después

Trunks y su padre estaban en la sala viendo la televisión, se había vuelto costumbre después de la cena, estaban viendo las luchas cuando Bulma entro

—Trunks—llamo

—Mamá ¿vas a ver las luchas con nosotros?

—No cariño, yo solo las veo en vivo —bromeo— Trunks, estuve investigando la película de la que me hablaste

— ¿ah si?

—Trunks, ¿sabias que esa película está clasificada para mayores de 21 años?

—Ahh ¿en serio? —Trunks fingió no saberlo, mientras miraba a su padre de reojo quien concentro su atención en el joven a su lado— debe ser por la violencia y efectos ¿te dije que se trataba de vampiros?

—Trunks , la reseña dice y cito "contenido sexual no acto para menores de 21"

—Ahh mamá, ya sabes como exageran con los resúmenes lo hacen para atraer más publico

—Trunks , no me agrada nada. No quiero que veas esa película

—¡¿Qué?! No mamá, no me puedes hacer eso, todos los chicos ya la vieron si no la veo creerán que soy un bebe

—¿Tú crees que eso me importa jovencito? no la veras y punto

—Papá —se auxilió Trunks

—Trunks, si tu madre no esta de acuerdo NO la veras

—Oh por dios, me tratan como a un niño, los chicos van a burlarse de mí

—No me importa si sus padres les permiten llenar su mente de basura, es cosa de ellos; pero yo no voy a permitir que mis hijos contaminen su mente

—Mama ¿cómo voy a saber de la vida si no me dejas salir de la burbuja de protección que has creado a mi alrededor?—dijo Trunks, de forma dramática

—Trunks, esto no es una cinta de educación sexual, es una película creada para saciar los bajos instintos de depredadores sexuales. NO es información es DESINFORMACION

—Mamá….

—En estas cintas rebajan la idea de la relación de pareja a algo solo sexual, no quiero que distorsione tu mente, si tienes alguna duda sobre las relaciones de un hombre y una mujer habla con tu padre

Ante esta declaración Vegeta hizo ojos de por favor no preguntes nada

—Está bien, que te parece esto: Voy a adelantar las escenas inapropiadas —intento Trunks

—No jovencito, NO, y no insistas

—Trunks— intervino Vegeta— no veras esa película, ya quedo claro. No quiero escuchar ni una palabra más de ese tema ¿escuchaste?—termino la discusión

—Si señor—dijo Trunks en con resinación

Cuatro días después

Trunks bajaba las gradas al sótano con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, su madre no estaba y su padre estaba entrenando, se dirigió al centro de la habitación y saco de su bolsillo una capsula y la activo, un sillón y un televisor con un reproductor apareció

—Todo está saliendo bien— dijo satisfecho el joven, insertando el disco en el reproductor

—¿Que vamos a ver? — pregunto una vocecita detrás de él

Trunks se volvió sorprendido

—Bra pero ¿qué haces aquí?

—Te vi entrar, además dejastes la puerta abierta—explico la pequeña

—vete a jugar Bra, estoy ocupado

—¿vas a ver la película que mamá dijo que no vieras?

—¿tú qué sabes de eso?

—escuche cuando discutían

—entonces vete ya

—no, quiero quedarme

—no puedes Bra, vete ahora o te sacare —advirtió

—si me sacas le diré a papá que estás viendo esa película— amenazo la pequeña

—aaahhhh Bra —se lamentó Trunks —está bien haremos un trato, te dejare quedarte PERO debes prometer que cerras los ojos cuando yo te lo diga ¿sí?

—Está bien— dijo la pequeña, acomodándose en el sillón doble

—Te advierto que te va a asustar—dijo Trunks

—No lo creo —aseguro la niña

Trunks se aseguró de cerrar la puerta, mas no paso el pasador, y luego encendió el televisor y se acomodó junto con su hermana

20 minutos después

—El vampiro está detrás de ellos Trunks, ¿como es que no lo oyen? —Dijo Bra, asustada

—ya lo se Bra, en las películas las personas nunca tienen reflejos—dijo Trunks divertido al ver a la niña asustada —si tienes miedo puedes irte—le ofreció

—No —dijo la niña —ahhh —grito al ver al vampiro saltar sobre los héroes y sin que su hermano le dijera cubrió sus ojos con sus manos

—jajaja —Trunks se divertía—¿no que no te asustaba? —se burlo

10 minutos más tarde

Dos de los personajes estaban en una habitación charlando, poco después se acercaron más y mas uno al otro, la música advirtió a Trunks que venía algo que Bra no debía ver

—Bra cierra los ojos —ordeno

—¿por qué? ¿Los van a atacar?— pregunto la niña

—Sí, ahora hazme caso— ordeno

Bra cerró los ojos y Trunks desactivo el sonido

—¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa Trunks? ¿por qué le bajas al sonido?— pregunto Bra

—Ah, es que están gritando, no queremos que nos escuchen ¿cierto?

Trunks vio la pantalla y hubo un momento que también el cerro los ojos era demasiado para su pudor

10 minutos después

—¿Por qué murió él? a mí me gustaba —se lamentó Bra

—ya te dije que puedes irte si no te gusta

—¡Mira Trunks! también los atacara a ellos

—Cállate Bra, lo estoy viendo no necesitas narrarlo —regaño el joven

El siniestro vampiro se acercaba cada vez más a los pocos personales que aún quedaban, estiro su pálida mano y estaba a punto de tomar a la chica que estaba detras de los demás ,Trunks y Bra casi se salen del asiento cuando de pronto la luz del sótano se encendió.

—AAHHHHH—gritaron ambos chicos

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?—pregunto la voz de Vegeta con un tono resaltado de molestia

—PAPÁ —dijo Trunks apagando la pantalla —nosotros ehhh….—mas no continuo

—Me preguntaba por qué el ki de Bra subía y bajaba tan rápido —dijo Vegeta camino hacia la mesita en el centro de la habitación, Trunks y Bra que se habían puesto de pie se hicieron a un lado para darle paso

Vegeta tomo el estuche de la película

—¿Es esta la película que tu madre dijo que no podías ver? —pregunto mientras examinaba la portada

—Ehh…

—CONTESTA—ordeno Vegeta, apartando su vista del estuche y dirigiéndose a su hijo

Ambos chicos saltaron ante la voz de su padre

—si señor —dijo Trunks

—AQUÍ LOS DOS, LOS QUIERO FRENTE A Mí —ordeno Vegeta señalando con su dedo el piso frente a él. Los chicos se movieron lentamente hacia el lugar señalado, no se sentían muy seguros estando tan cerca de su padre

—Trunks—dijo, dirigiéndose a su primogénito—creí que quedaba muy claro que ni tu madre ni yo te permitimos ver esto, no te pedimos que obedecieras ciegamente , te dimos las razones y tu —dijo ahora dirigiéndose a su hija—¿Que te hace pensar que si tu hermano tenia prohibida verla tu si podrías?

Ambos chicos bajaron la vista sin responder

Vegeta dejo pasar unos segundos antes de continuar

— ¿Te pareció buena idea traer tu hermana con tigo?

—No papá—respondió Trunks— ella vino después yo no la invite

—Esto es lo más irresponsable que esperaba de ti Trunks, ¿Así que para ustedes las ordenes de sus padres valen un maní? Tendremos que trabajar en eso. No sé si prefiero verlos pelando o verlos escabullirse juntos, pero si se una cosa ambos van a ser castigados por esto , Trunks ve a la esquina y espera tu turno, Bra tú vas primero -ordeno

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron ante esta orden

—Papá, ¿no prefieres que vayamos a nuestras habitaciones? –interrogo Trunks

—Si eso quisiera eso hubiera dicho Trunks , muévete

—papá, escucha yo…. Tomo la responsabilidad, no debí permitir a Bra quedarse, por favor déjala fuera

—¿La trajiste contra su voluntad? ¿Estaba atada a su silla? —Pregunto sarcásticamente —cuando entre la puerta no tenía llave, pudo irse cuando quisiera, ahora obedece

—papá…—Trunks lo intento de nuevo

Vegeta no ordeno mas dio dos pasos se acercó a su hijo y lo tomo por una oreja y camino con él hasta la esquina más próxima

—auu auu papá —dijo el joven al ser llevado

Vegeta lo coloco frente a la pared y le dio un fuerte golpe en su trasero

—DIJE: A LA ESQUINA

Ahora se dirigió a su hija, la tomo del brazo

—Papa´—dijo Bra ante su eminente destino

Sin detenerse Vegeta prosiguió hasta el sillón que antes habían usado los jóvenes, se sentó en él y sin más explicaciones tomo a la niña y la coloco boca abajo sobre sus rodillas, levanto su falda y

Plass auuu

Dejo caer la primera nalgada en el lado derecho de Bra, dejo pasar unos segundo antes de dar la siguiente en el lado izquierdo

Plaasss auuu

Aunque su mano fácil mente podía abarcar todo el trasero de Bra, lo había hecho anterior mente, decidió hacerlo de esta manera , la niña soportaría más y no tenía ninguna prisa en terminar.

plass auuu plasss buaaa papiii

Bra comenzó a llorar en la cuarta nalgada Vegeta sabía que Trunks recibía castigo doble al estar presente pues se sentía responsable por ser el promotor del acto penalizado y esa fue la razón por la que decidió castigarlos en el mismo cuarto

PLASSS auuu Buaa PLASSS AUUU PLASS AUUUU papaaaa BUAAA

 **PLASSS AHHH PLASSS AUHH PLASSS AUUU BUAAAA** como de costumbre las ultimas fueron más fuertes que las anteriores Vegeta dejo a la niña llorar un poco luego la levanto

—Trunks —llamo

Trunks dejo su esquina y se acerco

—Lleva a tu hermana a la esquina y luego regresa—ordeno

Trunks tomo a Bra y con cuidado la dirigió, a la esquina que el ocupo antes, la coloco frente a la pared

—Lo siento Bra —dijo a la niña que aun lloraba y se dirigió a su padre

Vegeta se puso de pie y procedió a desabrochar su cinturón, Trunks hizo una mueca de lo que le esperaba, pero al mismo tiempo había deducido que ya que él tenía más responsabilidad su castigo sería más duro, Vegeta termino de sacar su cinturón y lo doblo en dos.

—Baja tus pantalones —ordeno Vegeta

Trunks se sorprendió, la verdad no lo castigaba con los pantalones abajo desde algún tiempo ya

—Papá, Bra está en la habitación—fue su débil protesta

—Bra no volverá a ver— aseguro Vegeta— a menos que quiera más castigo

Trunks decidió obedecer y terminar cuanto antes, Vegeta se volvió a sentar

—sobre mis rodillas

—¿No puedo inclinarme en la mesa?

—NO, tu necesitas recordar que aun eres un niño

Trunks respiro hondo y se colocó en la posición que su padre ordeno, se sorprendió a notar que aún se ajustaba perfectamente, él se creía más grande.

Vegeta lo sujeto por la cintura tomo unos segundos para comenzar, por fin levanto su mano en alto para posterior mente dejarla caer en el lado derecho del trasero Trunks, siguió el mismo ritmo que uso con Bra aunque comenzó un poco más duro con Trunks.

Trunks se mantuvo en silencio aunque por la quinta nalgada ya empezo a hacerse notablemente doloroso, quería demostrar a su padre que él ya era mayor para que esto le afectara tanto y además el recordar que ahí estaba Bra lo ayudo

 **PLASS PLASS PLASSS ahhh**

 **PLASS PLASS ahhhh** solo unos pequeño quejidos salieron de su boca, esperando que no llegara hasta donde estaba Bra y hasta en este momento se dio cuenta que Bra había dejado de llorar hace rato tal vez pendiente de lo que ocurría tras suyo.

Vegeta ahora tomo el cinturón que estaba doblado aun lado y lo poso sobre el trasero de su hijo

—Espero que esto te recuerde que aun estas bajo nuestra autoridad —dijo antes de comenzar

 **ZAZZZ AHHH ZAZZZ AHHH** Trunks no pudo contenerse más, su trasero ya estaba muy adolorido para guardar silencio

 **ZAZZZZ AHHHH ZAZZZ AUUU PAPAAA**

 **ZAZZZZ AUUUU** Trunks respiraba con dificultad no cedió a las lágrimas porque su hermana estaba ahí

Vegeta no le ordeno que se levantara y Trunks parecía no querer hacerlo después de un minuto su respiración parecía reponerse

—Levántate— dijo Vegeta —ve a la otra esquina —ordeno

Trunks se puso de pie, subió sus pantalones y obedeció. Necesitaba un momento para reponerse

Vegeta recogió las cosas que los chicos habían dejado y las volvió a encapsular, solo le tomo unos minutos .

—Trunks, Bra , Vengan los dos

Los chicos se volvieron y se acercaron

—Los dos tendrán restricciones esta semana, estarán conectados a tierra: De la escuela a la casa, SIN salidas, SIN visitas. Ahora cada quien vaya a su habitación, no saldrán hasta la hora de la cena

—Si señor—dijeron ambos chicos

Ambos salieron del sótano y se dirigieron a las gradas que los llevaban al área de dormitorios a media escalera Trunks rompió el silencio

—y… ¿te duele aun Bra? —pregunto

—mmm ya menos …..oye Trunks ¿duele mucho el cinturón?

—voy a darte un consejo Bra, nunca hagas algo tan tonto como para ganarte un cinturón

Los chicos llegaron a la planta de arriba y comenzaron a caminar a sus cuartos

—Trunks—dijo Bra— Gracias por defenderme

—Con lo que sirvió —dijo el joven

—pero lo intentaste

Ambos se vieron y en ese momento hubo una unión fraternal de hermanos

—Aunque pensándolo bien, todo fue tu culpa —dijo Trunks

—¡¿Qué?¡ —pregunto Bra ofendida

—Sí, si tú no hubieras estado ahí nunca me habrían sorprendido, yo si se controlar mi Ki—aseguro

Bueno ese momento fraternal no duro mucho

—y si tú nunca hubieras traído esa película yo no habría estado en problemas ESTO FUE TU CULPA—aseguro Bra

—EN PRIMER LUGAR YO NO TE INVITE TU ERES LA QUE

—USTEDES ARRIBA, CADA QUIEN A SU HABITACION. SI ME HACEN SUBIR LO VAN A LAMENTAR—se escuchó la voz de Vegeta haciendo que la discusión de los chicos se terminara de inmediato y ambos corrieron a su cuarto

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

En la habitación de Vegeta y Bulma esa noche

—No puedo creerlo todavía, Trunks fue muy irresponsable —se lamentaba Bulma

—No te preocupes, recordara por un buen tiempo que debe obedecer, te lo aseguro

TOC TOC

—llaman a la puerta —dijo Bulma y se dirigió a abrir —Bra, ¿qué haces aquí cariño?

—mamá ¿puedo dormir con tigo? tengo miedo —dijo la niña

Bulma volvió a ver a Vegeta, quien dijo que no enérgicamente con su cabeza

—Claro cariño, pasa —dijo Bulma- y ¿De qué tienes miedo?— pregunto

—A los vampiros mami —dijo

—Ves, eso te traes por ver películas para grandes—dijo Vegeta

— Escucha Bra, los vampiros no existen, bueno si existen pero no como los de las películas—explico su madre— en verdad son pequeños ratoncitos con alas que comen fruta, no lastiman a nadie

—¿De verdad? aun así ¿puedo quedarme?

—Bien, solo esta noche —dijo Bulma

Media hora más tarde

—Esto es el colmo Trunks, no lo esperaba de ti—dijo Vegeta al cuarto invitado en su cama

—papá, dijiste que era un niño ¿lo recuerdas?

—oh si, ahora me escuchas ¿cierto?

—muy bien —dijo Bulma —ustedes dos, solo esta noche mañana todo el mundo vuelve a su cama ¿está claro?

—si mamá—dijeron los chicos

—Trunks, ¿sabías que los vampiros son ratoncitos pequeños que comen fruta? —dijo Bra

—Ay Bra, esos son murciélagos los vampiros son auch—se quejó Trunks al recibir una ligera patada debajo de la sabana —si es verdad —corrigió —a veces los confundo

—Bien —dijo Vegeta —en cuanto apague la luz no quiero escuchar una sola palabra el que hable se va de esta cama —dijo apagando la luz

—¿eso me incluye? —pregunto Bulma

—Cualquiera —aclaro Vegeta

Esta sería una noche larga.

10/12/17


	8. Chapter 8

**Viviendo con Papá**

Declaración: Dragón Ball no me pertenece

Personajes: Goku y Goten

Hola, ¿Recuerdan el capítulo cuando Goku le ordena a Goten salir del campo de batalla? Goten obedece y me pregunto ¿habrá sido Goten siempre así de obediente? ¿O habrá aprendido recientemente? bueno espero disfruten esta historia.

Goku llevaba ya casi medio año viviendo de nuevo con su familia, la vida no podía ser mejor para los chicos. Gohan estaba feliz de tener de nuevo a su papá y Goten está feliz de tener por fin papá.

Gohan se había transformado en un adolecente manteniendo su personalidad prudente y en Goten, Goku pudo encontrar un niño cariñoso con la inocencia que tenía Gohan a su edad , eran buenos chicos; sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo Goku pudo notar una clara diferencia entre los chicos, recordaba que Gohan de pequeño era muy dedicado a los estudios, no solo porque su madre lo empujara sino que al chico parecían atraerle los libros y estudios, bueno Goten no lo era tanto, pero eso le pareció natural Goten parecía una copia de Goku y a él nunca le gustó mucho eso de los libros, con mucha paciencia su abuelo le había enseñado a leer y escribir y otras cosas elementales.

Sin embargo había algo que si le pareció un problema, en repetidas ocasiones pudo ver como Milk tenía que repetir una orden al niño hasta unas tres veces para que obedeciera. Muy diferente a Gohan

Un día en la que Goten estaba juagando en el patio, Milk estaba sirviendo el almuerzo ,Gohan bajaba las escaleras y Goku se encontraba ya en el comedor

—¿Dónde está Goten?—Pregunto Milk

—Ah, lo vi por la ventana —dijo Gohan—esta atrás jugando con la pelota

—ya es hora de comer debería haberse preparado —dijo Milk asomando su cabeza por la ventana —Goten —llamo

—¿Si mamá? —escucho la voz del niño

—¡Entra ya!, y lávate para el almuerzo

—si mamá—dijo el niño

Milk siguió llenando la mesa de comida, pasaron unos minutos

—¿Que paso con ese niño? —dijo molesta, asomando su cabeza de nuevo a la ventana —Goten—llamo de nuevo esta vez no se escuchó nada

—Voy a llamarlo —dijo Goku levantándose de la mesa y salió

Justo en la parte trasera de la casa estaba Goten jugando con su balón

—Goten, — llamo Goku— ¿que no oyes a tu madre llamar?— pregunto

—ah, sí papá— dijo el pequeño sosteniendo la pelota en sus brazos— ya iba a entrar—dijo

—apresúrate o se enfadara—advirtió

Unos días después

Milk y Goku estaban observando a sus chicos jugar en el campo con una pelota, al principio Goku participo del juego pero decidió dejar a los chicos uno momento solos e ir a sentarse con su esposa

—Son buenos chicos —dijo Milk

—Sí, se ve que lo son, lo has hecho bien Goten se ve que es un niño muy educado—observo

—sí, sin embargo…

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Goku

—verás, yo no pude ser tan estricta con Goten como lo fui con Gohan el fue mi consuelo y a veces creo que lo consentí mucho y con Trunks a su alrededor se meten en más problemas que Gohan de niño.

—sí, son más traviesos, pero ¿que esperábamos son dos Saiyajin con mucha energía? sin embargo más allá de juegos me parece notar que Goten no están rápido para obedecer

—lo sé, aunque son parecidos sus personalidades son muy diferentes o tal vez yo no lo he criado bien, lo bueno es que desde que tu estas Goten disfruta más tiempo en casa

—Milk No es tu culpa, como dijiste son personas diferentes. Recuerdo que también Gohan necesito ser corregido algunas veces, pero ahora estamos los dos para ellos

—sí, lo sé —dijo recostándose en el pecho de su esposo

Unos días después

—Goten que es esto— reclamaba Milk al pequeño frente a ella, mientras sostenes un trozo de papel enviado por la profesora de Goten.

Goku estaba en la habitación, pero decidió no participar en la discusión

—Aquí dice que llevas dos tareas atrasada y no has pasado tus lecciones de escritura a tu cuaderno

—Lo siento, es que lo olvide —dijo apenado el niño

—lo olvidaste, claro saliste con Trunks toda la tarde que regresaste cansado a casa, bien ahora no tienes permiso de salir hasta que termines de copiar tus lecciones

—Sí mamá—dijo el niño, pesando que le llevaría horas terminar

—Bien sube ya a tu cuarto y comienza —ordeno

El niño subió

—ves, a esto me refiero— dijo a su esposo

—Estoy seguro que terminara es muy listo —dijo Goku

—sí, lo es. Solo es un poco distraído Goku, tengo que salir de compras ¿podrías cuidar que haga su tares por favor?

—claro, no te preocupes

Goku estaba en la sala viendo videos caseros de los chicos y sus vacaciones Milk se los había mostrado, no podía creer que Goten fuera tan pequeño y ya podía nadar como su hermano

—Papá —escucho la voz de Goten desde arriba de las escaleras

—Goten ¿pasa algo?

—estoy aburrido ¿puedo salir un rato?

— ¿ya acabaste tus lecciones?

—No —dijo el niño

—lo siento Goten pero tu mamá dijo que hasta que termines tus tareas

—Solo un momento—insistió

—no Goten, ¿quieres que te ayude con tus tareas?

—no gracias, solo que estoy aburrido

—Bien, pues para la próxima no acumules trabajo, ahora sube

—Está bien —dijo con disolución

Una hora después Goku fue a la cocina y tomo un poco de jugo

—MMMM que refrescante, tal vez Goten quiera un poco, le llevare —se dijo

Tomo unas galletas y subió al cuarto de Goten para compartir

—Goten es hora de un descanso— dijo entrando—Goten —llamo de nuevo

Se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie y al examinar la habitación vio la ventana abierta

—Goten —dijo viendo hacia el campo

En el bosque

Un par de niños sostenían una rana cada uno

—¿Estás listo Goten?— pregunto un niño cabello lila

—Claro, cuando digas— dijo Goten

—¡Ahora!— grito Trunks

Ambos chicos soltaron sus rana, las cuales al ser liberadas saltaron lo más rápido y alto posible mientras los chicos las animaban

—¡Vamos tu puede!— grataba Trunks a su rana

—¡Demuéstrale quien eres! —animaba Goten s a su rana, quien iba un par de saltos más adelante y de un salto se zambulló en el rio

—¡SIIIII! —grito Goten

—No es justo, la mía era más pequeña —se quejó Trunks, que no se acostumbraba a perder

—No , no hay escusa tú la escogiste

—Quiero la revancha —exigió Trunks

—Niños— escucharon la voz de Goku

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver

—Hola señor, ¿como esta?— saludo Trunks, en cambio Goten agacho su cabeza

—Bien Trunks, Goten ¿qué haces aquí?— le pregunto— tu madre dijo que no podías salir hoy

—Ehh yo… solo salí un momento. Estaba a punto de regresar —aseguro

A Trunks le pareció todo aquello muy exagerado

—La señora Milk no está ¿cuál es el problema que salga un rato?— protesto Trunks

—Trunks, ¿Qué haría tu padre si te ordena no salir y tú lo desobedecieras?—pregunto

Los tres ahí presentes sabían de sobra lo que pasaría

—Estaría en problemas— dijo Trunks, rascándose la parte posterior del cuello

—sí, eso creo —dijo Goku—Trunks, vuelve mañana y podrán jugar pero hoy Goten tiene mucho que hacer.

Trunks vio a su amigo

—Está bien, volveré mañana —dijo y despego vuelo

Goten estaba muy incómodo era la primera vez que tenía un problema con su padre

—Goten, regresemos a casa. Tenemos que hablar—dijo Goku en tono neutro

—si señor—dijo el pequeño

Ambos entraron a casa

—Hola, —los saludo Gohan—¿dónde estaban? acabo de llegar y no había nadie

Sin embargo los recién llegados parecían serios

—Eh, tuvimos que salir solo un momento —dijo Goku , parecía inusualmente serio—Goten sube a tu cuarto por favor iré en un momento —dijo en un tono que le pareció remotamente conocido a Gohan

—Si —dijo Goten dócilmente

—¿ Ha pasado algo? —pregunto el adolecente confundido

—tu madre y yo le pedimos a Goten no salir sin embargo se escapo

—oh sí, es algo que Goten suele hacer

— ¿en serio tu madre lo ha dejado comportarse así? —pregunto extrañado Goku

—pues es que Goten es el consentido de la casa, sé que hasta yo lo consiento—reconoció— y ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Le prometí a tu madre ayudarla con esto, temo que voy a tener que castigarlo

—Auu pobre Goten, pero tienes razón, temo que se le acabo la luna de miel con tigo ¿quieres que me vaya?

—No, no es necesario solo no subas aun ¿quiere? Mejor voy ya

Goten esperaba en su cuarto, observo sus trabajos estaban a la mitad. No sabía que esperar ¿lo castigaría su padre como lo hacía el señor Vegeta con Trunks? y entonces recordó que Gohan le platico un día que padre lo castigo algunas veces y fue entonces que comenzó a sentir que estaba en problemas.

De pronto su puerta se abrió, Goku entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí, tomo la silla que estaba en el escritorio de Goten y la puso enfrente de la cama donde el niño estaba sentado y se sentó en ella

—Goten, debemos hablar —dijo, estaba serio pero no se miraba enojado

—si papá,— dijo el niño

—Goten, tu madre te dio una orden yo te la repetí pero aun así decidiste desobedecer

—Papá, solo fue un momento yo… es que Trunks vino a buscarme y yo

—Goten, tu sabias que no debías salir pudiste decirle a Trunks que vuelva mañana. Créeme él más que nadie comprendería que debías obedecer Goten, los padres damos instrucciones a los hijos y esperamos que obedezcan. Habrá ocasiones en que no padre repetirte una orden y tengo que confiar en que obedecerás, eso podría incluso salvar tu vida

—Lo siento—dijo bajando la cabeza

—Qué bueno que lo sientas, sin embargo esta no es la primera vez que desobedeces temo que una disculpa no será suficiente

—Papá ¿vas a castigarme?—pregunto

—sí, temo que debo hacerlo. Tengo que asegurarme que obedecerás de ahora en adelante

—¿Y si te prometo que no voy a desobedecer?

—De eso se trata Goten, pero igual debo castigarte —Goku cambio su gesto ahora uno más serio —ahora ven acá— ordeno

—papá…—Dijo suplicante el niño, aun sentado en su cama, es más parecía hundirse más en ella

—Goten, acabas de prometer que obedecerás bien muéstralo

Goten lo observo unos segundos, Goku no quiso presionarlo más y espero el tiempo necesario, por fin el niño se levantó y camino un par de pasos hacia su padre

—Gracias por obedecer— dijo Goku— tomo al niño por la cintura y lo elevo colocándolo sobre sus rodillas

Levanto la túnica que le cubría hasta las rodillas, similar a la que usaba Gohan de niño, y la llevo hacia la espalda de Goten, luego bajo sus pantalones hasta las rodillas Goten pareció inquietarse pues movió sus pies, Goku abrazo su cintura con su mano izquierda eso pareció darle seguridad pues yo no se movió

—Vamos a comenzar— aviso y levanto su mano y la dejo caer con mediana intensidad en el trasero de Goten

—Plass AHHH— grito el niño más por sorpresa que por dolor

PLass Ahhh PLasss Auuu Plasss Auuuu PLasss auuu Goku siguió repartiendo palmada de lado en lado

Las nalgadas que siguieron fueron más fuertes Goten comenzó a llorar e inconscientemente trataba de impulsarse hacia adelante para salir del regazo de su padre más el brazo de Goku parecía tenerlo clavado en su lugar

Plasss Auuuu Buaaaa Plasss Auu Buaaa PLasss AYYY BUAAA

Goku repartió las últimas dos nalgadas dando más énfasis en la intensidad

PLASSSS AUUU BUAAA PLASSSS AUUUU BUAA BUAAAA

Dejo al niño llorar un rato. Esto siempre fue trabajo duro para él, se le rompía el corazón verlo llorar, puso su mano sobre su espalda y comenzó a frotar, cuando el niño pareció calmarse lo vistió y lo puso de pie; sin embargo Goten seguía llorando cubría su cara con sus manos Goku decidió dejarlo un rato

—Voy a regresar en un momento— le dijo al niño —en cuanto te sientas bien sigue con tu tares —instruyo

Bajo a la sala, Gohan lo vio y le dedico una sonrisa consoladora, sabía que su padre estaría afectado

—¿Se oyó muy mal?—pregunto

—oh, ya se le pasara —dijo evitando responder—tus castigos son escasos, pero recuerdo que duelen más que los de mamá

—No me ayudas— dijo Goku, sentándose en el sofá

—Bueno, Goten lo había estado necesitando desde hace algún tiempo, hiciste lo correcto

Goku subió al cuarto de Goten, entro y observo al pequeño Goten sentado en la silla frente al escritorio escribiendo sus lecciones, pudo notar que Goten había colocado algunas almohadas en la silla y Goku recordó lo que Gohan le había comentado

—Goten, ven un momento— dijo

El chico dejo de escribir y se puso de pie

— ¿si papá?

—Ven —dijo, sentándose en la cama vamos a hablar

El niño se acerco

—Primero quiero que sepas que eres un buen niño y confió en que cumplirás tu promesa—dijo Goku en un tono muy amable

—¿ya no estas enfadado papá?—pregunto Goten

Goku sonrió recodó al pequeño Gohan

—Goten, los padres tenemos el deber de ver que nuestros hijos crezcan como personas con buenas cualidades y si vemos un mal comportamiento nos preocupamos y por eso los aconsejamos; pero hay ocasiones en que lo que decimos entra aquí —dijo poniendo su mano en la oreja izquierda de Goten—y sale por aquí —dijo colocando su otra mano en la oreje derecha de Goten —entonces los padre tenemos que reforzar el mensaje aquí —dijo dándole a Goten una pequeña palmada juguetona en su trasero

—Ahh —dijo Goten, protegiendo su trasero con sus manos

—Aunque no nos guste hacerlo

— Yo prometo escucharte papá— dijo Goten

—y ¿A mamá también?

—sí, Lo prometo

—Que bien, ¿no te gustaría que te dicte tus lecciones? así terminarás pronto

—Está bien, pero díctame las comas y los puntos por favor; aún no sé cómo colocarlos

—Está bien, con comas y puntos— dijo Goku a su pequeño

Gracias por sus mensajes y sugerencias

Gracias a: Bris vernica, DragonFanatica, Akanetendor. Y. 0AngelHantasy0

16/12/17


	9. Chapter 9

**Día de Mamás**

 **Declaración Legal: Dragón Ball NO me pertenece**

 **Personajes: Marón y Bra**

Bulma subía las escaleras de su casa, su ceño estaba fruncido

—No voy a soportar que me hagas pasar estas vergüenzas Bra—Regañaba a la niña que traía tomada de la mano mientras se dirigían al dormitorio

—mami no lo hare más, por favor—suplicaba la niña, que a pesar de haber recibido varias advertencia de su madre había seguido con un comportamiento grosero ante las visitas

—Lo peor es que estará pensando Milk de nosotros, escogiste a la persona más quisquillosa para comportante mal

Decía mientras entraban a la alcoba y cerraba la puerta tras de si

—mami, mami me portara bien —aseguró

— Ah no niña, te lo advertí —decía Bulma mientras se sentaba en la cama y ponía a su hija sobre sus rodillas. Levanto la pequeña falda de Bra y bajo su ropa interior levanto su mano derecha y

Plasss auuuu palsss auuuu mamiiii —dio las primera palmada

PLASS ayyy PLASS AYYY Buaaaa Buaaa

Bulma se aseguró de aumentar la intensidad, nunca estuvo segura si su fuerza era suficiente para castigar a pequeños Saiyajin, sin embargo la reacción que provocaba en Bra parecía asegurar que sí lo era

PLASS AUUUU BUAAAA PLASSS AUUU BUAAA dio las últimas palmadas, después de un momento levanto a su hija

—Buaaa Buaaa mami buaaaa —lloraba la pequeña

—Ahora escúchame, te daré unos minutos, luego vamos a bajar y te disculparas con Milk y Numero 18 ¿me oyes?

—snnf snnf sí, mami buaaa —Lloraba la niña

Bulma salió del dormitorio, pero no bajo las escaleras, se recostó en el murillo de la segunda planta

— ¿Que fue todo este alboroto? —pregunto la voz de su esposo

—Ahhh, —suspiro—es Bra, decidió portarse grosera justo con Milk

—Y ¿esos es todo?

—Vegeta, Milk tiene la idea de que nuestros hijos son terribles y esto no ayuda, lo que debe estar pensando de nosotros ahora

—La mujer de Kakaroto no tiene nada que reprocharnos, prácticamente nosotros criamos a su segundo engendro y a mí me consta que se puede meter en tantos problemas como Trunks

—Lo sé, pero no soporto que acuse a mis hijos de mal portados y le advertí a Bra que se portara bien en varias ocasiones

—si tenías problemas con ella me hubiera llamado

— ¡De ninguna manera!—aseguro enérgicamente —yo no seré de esas madres que necesitan a sus esposos para ser obedecidas por sus hijos, no lo necesite con Trunks y menos con Bra

—Lo que tú quieras, bueno si solo es eso me voy, voy a estar en el campo. Regresare para la cena

— ¿Huyes de las visitas?—pregunto en broma Bulma

—Yo nunca huyo —aseguro —simplemente hay batallas que no valen la pena pelear

Vegeta se retiró, Bulma le pareció que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo además no podía dejar a sus visitas tanto tiempo solas, se dirigió a la habitación de Bra.

La niña aun lloriqueaba

—Bien Bra, es hora d bajar, ven vamos al baño y te lavaras la cara—dijo manteniendo un tono rígido

—snf snf sí mami—dijo la niña

Tomo a la niña de la mano y entraron al baño

La niña se subió a un taburete que le permitía estar a la altura del lavamanos

—Que sea la última vez que te escucho dirigirte a un adulto así ¿me escuchas Bra? —Bulma aprovecho este momento para reforzar la lección—tu padre ya está enterado y dijo que la próxima vez él se encargaría de ti—concluyo Bulma, inmediatamente se mordió el labio inferior, reprochándose a sí misma por usar la carta que había dicho no usaría

La niña se detuvo de frotarse la cara con la toalla, pareció asustada de lo que le comunicaban

—sí mami —lo prometo dijo la niña—me portaré bien —prometió

Bulma se tranquilizó "Bueno en cuanto de resultado, supongo que no importa tanto" se dijo parece que cada niño era diferente y debía usar diferentes métodos

—Bien, ahora bajaremos y te disculparas con la señora ¿de acuerdo?

—si —dijo Bra

 **En la planta baja**

—Estos niños están muy malcriados— decía Milk, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té—son padres muy permisivos —aseguro

—No, no lo creo —defendía a su amiga Numero 18 —ni Bulma ni Vegeta me parecen permisivos, simplemente los niños son así

—Lo dices por que no los conoces como yo, cuando niños Goten solía meterse en tantos problemas por seguir a Trunks

—pues yo recuerdo que ambos eran bastante inquietos y a pesar de lo que digas Trunks se ha convertido en un chico muy sensato, simplemente los niños tienen sus momentos

—Maron parece muy educada—observo Milk a la chica que se encontraba entretenida a poca distancia, examinando los libros que Bulma tenía en una pequeña librera en la sala del té, en especial los que trataban historias románticas.

—Lo es, pero aun ella nos da problemas de vez en cuando—confesos Número 18, aprovechando que la chica en cuestión no les escuchaba— y deberías conocer a mis sobrinos, son tres y cada uno es diferente. Mi hermano y su esposa tienen mucho trabajo con ellos y no son para nada permisivos.

Bulma y Bra bajaron las escaleras

—Siento la interrupción chicas —se disculpó Bulma —Bra ¿tienes algo que decirle a la señora Milk?—se dirigió a su hija

—siento haber sido grosera señora —dijo la niña viendo al piso

— ¿Algo más Bra?—presiono Bulma

—Espero me disculpe—ofreció la pequeña, parecía muy sincera

Número 18 y le envió una mirada a Milk de "Lo ves"

—Por supuesto que te disculpo Bra, no fue nada —dijo amablemente a la niña

—Maron —llamo Numero 18 a su hija —¿por qué no vas a jugar con Bra al jardín? estoy segura que tomar té y charlar no es nada divertido para ustedes

—Claro mamá —dijo la niña, que a pesar de ser cinco años mayor que Bra disfrutaba de su compañía —vamos Bra

—Sí —dijo más alegre la pequeña

—Lo lamento chicas, por lo general no se comporta así —aseguro Bulma sentándose con sus amigas

—Lo entendemos Bulma,— aseguro numero 18— los chicos sueles sacar su caja de lustre cuando hay visitas, lo sabré yo—aseguro

—Pues Maron parece una niña muy dócil no puedo imaginarla dándote problemas —dijo Bulma

—Lo mismo digo yo —concordó Milk

—Pues sí, me ha hecho pasar algunos momentos, verán cuando nos acabábamos de mudar a la ciudad, recuerdan ustedes que antes vivíamos en la isla, pues entonces Maron tenía cinco años y teníamos tan solo unos meces de vivir aquí cuando…

 **Hace unos años**

Número 18 y su pequeña rubia de cinco años estaban en el patio de su casa, 18 barría las hojas de otoño que caían de su hermoso árbol mientras Bra juagaba con sus muñecas

—Bien ya acabe—decía 18, amarrando la bolsa de basura—, vamos adentro Maron

—mamá ¿puedo quedarme? quiero seguir jugando

Numero 18 vio a su alrededor hasta el momento el lugar parecía un barrio tranquilo

—Está bien, estere adentro. No te quedes mucho tiempo afuera pronto hará frio

—Si —dijo la niña

Numero 18 entro a la casa busco en la cocina los ingredientes para la cena de los tres, dejo las verduras en el lavado. Pasaron unos 10 minutos y salió por su hija

—Maron —llamo —entra ya debo cambiarte de ropa —dijo, pero la pequeña no estaba a la vista —Maron —volvió a llamar

Camino y observo los juguetes de la niña en el césped

—Maron —llamo y busco a la niña pero no la encontró en el patio, sin embargo encontró la puerta que daba a la calle abierta

—No, no puede ser —se dijo estaba muy preocupada salió a la calle

—Maron—llamo, la calle estaba solitaria ni siquiera un vecino para preguntar, nunca número 18 había deseado tanto poder sentir el ki de los demás como en esa ocasión

Camino unas cuadras, si no la encontraba pronto llamaría a su esposo. Estaba por regresar cuando escucho una risa infantil, corrió al lugar cuando vio a Maron en el pequeño parque del vecindario jugando con un pequeño gatito, numero 18 no sabía si estaba más aliviada o molesta

—¡MARON! —llamo —¿que haces aquí?

—Mama´ yo…—por el tono de voz de su madre sabía que estaba en problemas

—Sabes bien que no puedes salir sin nosotros, me has dado el susto de mi vida —regaño—vamos a casa— dijo y tomo de la mano a la pequeña.

Ambas entraron a casa y se dirigieron a la sala

—Nunca vuelvas a salir sin nosotros ¿me oyes?

—Mamá lo siento —se disculpó la niña

—cuando no te encontré creí que te habían raptado ¿y si te perdías?, Nunca me oyes NUNCA vuelvas a hacer eso —diciendo eso tomo a la pequeña y la puso sobre sus rodillas levanto su falda y bajo su ropa interior ahora, tratando de controlar su enojo, comenzó a dar palmadas a su hija

PLass auu plass auu mami lo siento buaaaa

Plass auuuu plasss auuu

 **PLASSS AUUU BUAAAA PLASSSS AUU BUAAA PLASSS AHHH BUAAA**

Numero 18 levanto su pequeña

—ve a tu cuarto, no saldrás hasta que tu padre este en casa

La pequeña obedeció

Una hora más tarde Maron escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta

—Hola Maron —dijo, era papá

—Papa´, mamá me pego —se quejo la niña con su padre

—si ya lo se y que bueno que lo hizo —dijo Krilin en tono severo—de no haberlo hecho lo haria yo en este momento

Maron bajo la vista

Krilin se sentó junto a la niña en la cama

—mamá me conto lo que paso, lo que hiciste entubo muy mal Maron

—yo lo siento, mamá está muy enojada

—mamá está muy preocupada Marón, ella se preocupa por nosotros y sabes que te defendería de cualquier peligro pero si no estás cerca no puede hacerlo, desde que conozco a tu madre nunca la había visto tan afectada como cuando me conto de tu desaparición, ella es fuerte pero si algo te pasara no lo soportaría

—yo lo siento, solo salí un momento no pensé en lastimar a mami

—Claro que no Marón, tu eres una buena niña, ¿Qué te parece si antes de la cena te disculpas con ella y le prometes que no volverás a salir sin su permiso?

—si

Unos minutos después

Krilin y Maron bajaron las escaleras, numero 18 estaba en la cocina

—18, ¿tienes un momento? Maron quiere decirte algo

Numero 18 dejos la cocina y se volvió

—¿sí, Marón?—dijo 18

—Mamá —dijo la niña—siento haberte preocupado y prometo no volver a hacerlo

—Bien, eso espero

—tengo algo para ti— dijo la niña

y saco un papel que ocultaba en su espalda y lo entrego a su mamá, 18 lo tomo era un dibujo de una figura alargada con cabello rubio y una figura arredondeada que llegaba a la mitad de la altura de la primera y entre ambas una pequeña figura de cabellos rubios también, las tres figuras estaban encerradas en un gran corazón

Numero 18 lo observo, su mirada se hablado como pocas veces lo habían hecho y humedad rodeo sus ojos

—Creo que use mucha cebolla —dijo un poco sonrojada por su reacción —está muy lindo Maron, ¿por qué no tú y papá se preparan para la cena? estará lista en un momento—dijo

—sí, vamos Maron— dijo Krilin

 **Presente**

—Bueno, ese fue mi primer susto en la ciudad; pero después de eso Maron no volvió a salir sin permiso.

—Los niños nos han sacado canas verdes a todas —comento Bulma — los míos en especial, pero Vegeta y yo hemos aprendido a trabajar en equipo

—pues desde que Goku regreso también me ha sido una gran ayuda pero con él o sin él los chicos siempre serán chicos

—estoy descuero, pero ¿sabes qué? Amo a mi familia con problemas y todo —aseguro Bulma

—estoy de acuerdo —dijo número 18

Y las tres mujeres disfrutaron de la paz que esa tarde les dio antes de su próximo "asunto de familia" que resolver

Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Quiero agradecer a los que me han apoyado siguiendo esta historia he recibido petición de una historia sobre Pan ya estoy trabajando en ella será el próximo capítulo, actualmente estoy un poco apretada en mi trabajo pero espero subirlo pronto.

Saludos a:

0AngelFantasy0 ,Akane tendo , Dragonfanatica,Mafe 1022


	10. Chapter 10

**La más joven de los Son**

 **Hola, aquí está un episodio que fue pedido por ustedes, la verdad no recordaba mucho de Dragón Ball GT y vi los primeros episodios para que esto surgiera espero les guste.**

 **Declaración legal: Dragón Ball NO me pertenece**

Una tarde común en la mansión Son

—Pan, ¡Devuélveme ese celular! —corría tras su sobrina un joven Goten

—pué si lo quieres tendrás que atraparme —se burlaba la niña del adolecente desesperado por su dispositivo

La casa de los son tenia largos pasillos para esta clase de situaciones, Pan viro hacia la sala principal

—Devuélvemelo en este momento, yo estoy a cargo ¡OBEDECE! —trataba en vano el joven de imponer su autoridad

—NO, — dijo la niña —tu no quisiste prestármelo eres un egoísta tío— dijo deteniéndose frente a la gran pecera y sosteniendo el celular en posición de ser tirado dentro del agua

Goten se detuvo en seco

—No te atreverías —dijo al ver la amenaza

—Pruébame— dijo la niña

—Bien ¿Qué quieres?— negocio el joven

—Llévame al cine hoy— dijo

—ya te deje que no puedo, tengo una cita

— ¿Con ella? —dijo la niña viendo la fotografía en el celular— pero es muy linda para ti ¿cómo acepto salir con tigo?

Goten aprovechó esa distracción para atrapar a la niña y recuperar su celular

—Te tengo—dijo atrapando a la niña por la espalda y tomando su celular

—No, no es justo— luchaba la niña

En ese momento entraba la pareja de padres

—Hola—saludo Gohan — ¿Todo bien? ¡¿Pero qué pasa?!—dijo al ver el cuadro que se desarrollaba ante él

—Pan ¿Que le hiciste a tu tío?— pregunto Videl enfadada

—Nada mami, solo juagábamos —dijo la niña

— ¿jugábamos? Esta niña intento lanzar mi celular al agua

—Pan, te pedí que te comportaras —dijo Gohan—Perdona Goten, Pan puede ser un poco difícil a veces—dijo dirigiéndose a su hermano

—Sí, ya lo veo

—Goten , ¿te quedas a cenar? te recompensaremos por tu ayuda— dijo Videl

—No, gracias. Tengo una cita esta noche y antes voy a corporación capsula, ya me voy

En la salida de la mansión los hermanos son se despedían

—Otra vez gracias Goten, la verdad ya no tengo a quien recurrir las niñeras se cansaron de nosotros

—Sí, ya lo creo— dijo Goten —no es por nada Gohan pero tu hija necesita un poco de disciplina de los Son

—Sí, ya lo sé, unos de estos días

 **Durante la cena**

La pequeña familia estaba sentada en la mesa, en la cual estaba servida suficiente comida para saciar el apetito de dos Saiyajin

—mamá ya termine mí cena, ¿puedo tomar un poco de helado? —Pregunto Pan tratando de sonar muy tierna

—Pan ya sabes que no puedes —dijo su madre

—solo un poco ¿no puedo papá? —se dirigió ahora a su padre

Gohan busco la mirada de su esposa

—Videl tal vez …—dijo Gohan

—Gohan, lo acordamos ¿recuerdas?—le recordó Videl

—Mamá ya pasaron tres días —se quejó la niña

— Una semana sin postre, ese fue tu castigo y si no lo notas nosotros tampoco lo estamos tomando —llamo a la observación Videl

—No es justo —dijo Pan, en un verdadero tono de desacuerdo

— tienes razón, una semana sin postre no es suficiente castigo por no hacer tu tareas toda la semana —dijo Videl

—Pan, tu madre tiene razón y tu comportamiento de hoy no está ayudando, sabes que necesitamos salir por mi trabajo y solo tu tío está disponible

—mi tío Goten es un aburrido y no me presta sus cosas

—Pan no te expreses a si de tu tío—regaño Videl— ya que terminaste tu cena sube a terminar tu tares que estoy segura que no hiciste en la tarde

—Ay, está bien —dijo la niña levantándose de la mesa

Más tarde en la sala de los Son

Gohan y Videl se encontraban viendo las noticias, aunque Videl estaba más concentrada en sus pensamientos que en la información de la pantalla, en un momento dejo salir un suspiro mientras recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo a su lado.

—Gohan, me preocupa Pan —dijo Videl, exteriorizando por fin su preocupación

—Ah, ¿que tiene?

—¿Como que que tiene?—dijo, separándose de Gohan y viéndolo a la cara— para empezar no se preocupa por las tareas y falta al respeto a las personas

—Videl, solo es juguetona—justifico el hecho— y Goten no es precisamente alguien que infunde mucho respeto—dijo, restándole importancia a los hechos

—Gohan, temo que la estamos mal criando. Tal vez la consentimos mucho

—Sí, lo sé pero no te preocupes tanto yo tarde un tiempo en tomar los estudios en serio y con los demás… tienes razón yo hablare con ella si esto continua.

 **Unos días después**

Gohan estaba en su estudio digitando su proyecto cuando el teléfono llamo

—Hola

—…..

—¿Qué? ¿la escuela? sí, yo soy su padre

—…..

—¡¿Que hizo que?! yo… voy para allá

Al llegar a la escuela se dirigió a la secretaria

—Buenas tardes, soy Son Gohan ¿dónde está mi hija?

—señor Son, pase por favor el director lo espera

Gohan entro a la sala

Efectivamente unos cinco chicos como de unos tres años mayores a Pan se encontraban en una banca y justo al final de ella se encontraba Pan

—Pan, pero ¿que paso? —pregunto

—papá hola jejeje yo …

—Señor Son, por favor —dijo el director— pase a mi oficina Pan, entra tu también —dijo, ambos entraron a la oficina privada

—señor Son, temo informarle que su hija y otros chicos fueron detenidos esta tarde, los maestros ya habían informado de ausencias en ciertas horas de las mañana durante esta semana pero fue hasta ahora que se descubrió que los jóvenes estaban realizando una especie de "Torneo de artes marciales" no oficial en los alrededores de la escuela

— ¿un torneo? ¿Quiere decir que efectuaban peleas?

—Así es señor, los chicos en cuestión son practicantes de artes marciales de quinto año y parece que Pan es la única de su grado en estar es este problema, creo que está de más explicar que esta actividad es ilegal y tendremos que sancionar a todos los participantes. Pan quedara suspendida por una semana y se le impondrá horas sociales de trabajo dentro de la institución

—yo no sé qué decir, esto ha sido una sorpresa para mi señor le aseguro que no se volverá a repetir

—Eso espero señor, necesito su firma y espero su colaboración para que esto se resuelva

Gohan firmo los documentos

—Pan ¿no tienes algo que decir al director?—presiono Gohan, controlando su tono

—yo lo siento señor —dijo Pan, tímidamente

—Pan, espero no verte por aquí, sé por tus maestros que a pesar de tu actitud eres muy lista solo necesitas que enfoques tu tención

—sí señor , lo siento de nuevo —dijo la niña, prefiriendo que el director no hubiera dicho lo de la actitud

—¿Podemos marcharnos ahora señor?— pregunto Gohan

—sí, ya todo queda en regla y espero a Pan el próximo lunes, sus maestros querrán que entregue sus tareas se las enviaran a su correo

—Gracias señor, yo estaré pendiente

Ambos salieron de la oficina y caminaron por el pasillo de la escuela en silencio por largos minutos

—Papá yo… —Pan, rompió el silencio

—Pan, por favor, no quiero hablar ahora—Dijo Gohan, con su vista fija hacia adelante— espera a que lleguemos a casa —a pesar de sus palabras amables su tono evidenciaba su enfado que a Pan le pareció una bomba de tiempo antes de estallar

Pan camino con la mirada en el piso nunca había visto a su padre tan molesto

 **Un poco después**

Veinte minutos después ambos entraban en la casa

—Pan, sube a tu habitación yo subiré después —dijo Gohan, su voz era neutra

—sí papá—Pan obedeció

Pan subió y se sentó en su cama unos minutos después entro Gohan y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Pan se puso de pie y espero la conferencia que seguro vendría, Gohan camino hasta el centro de la habitación hasta estar frente a su hija, por un momento pareció que iba a hablar sin embargo lo único que hizo fue quitarse los lentes y guardarlos en la bolsa de la camisa

—Papá, puedo explicarlo—Pan decidió dar el primer paso

—Bien, sinceramente quiero saber por qué mi hija que envió a la escuela no hace las tareas, se sale de clases, no escucha a sus maestros y ahora entra en actividades ilegales

—papá, se oye peor cuando lo describes así, yo solo estaba practicando con los chicos, no me perdí las clases importantes solo era artística —la chica, no parecía muy arrepentida

Gohan tomo una respiración profunda para continuar

—Pan, todos los años te inscribo en el tornero infantil y entrenas lo suficiente, —endureciendo su tono y su mirada para continuo—Espero que cuando sea hora de entrenar **entrenes** y cuando es hora de estudiar **estudies** y sinceramente estoy pensado en suspender tu participación en el torneo este año

— ¡Qué! pero papá, —ahora si Pan se alarmo — no puedes, me he esforzado tanto

—¿CREES QUE NO PUEDEO? —Gohan dejo de controlar su voz—TE HE CONSENTIDO DESDE QUE NACISTES, TODOS ME LO DICEN—Ahora Gohan prefirió guardar silencio y respirar antes de continuar— ahora en adelante las cosas van a cambiar aquí me oyes —dijo ya más controlado— esta familia tiene reglas, reglas que tú has pasado por alto sin prácticamente ninguna consecuencia; pero esto se acabó no voy a tolerar más tu comportamiento, vas a aprender a respetar a las personas y a obedecer y vas a recibir el castigo que mereces por tus acciones las veces que sean necesarias —dijo, mientras comenzó a desabotonar la manga derecha de su camisa y la enrollaba un poco

—¿Que-que vas a hacer? —pregunto la niña

—Lo que tu abuela y tu abuelo hicieron con nosotros cuando rompíamos las reglas— dijo mientras se desabotonaba la manga izquierda de su camisa—lo que hiso de tu tío Goten y de mí personas responsables.

—papá, yo… prometo comportarme, enserio —dijo presintiendo de que se trataba

—y pienso asegurarme de eso —dijo Gohan arrastrando un silla y colocando en media de la sala —ven aquí —ordeno

—papá…

—NO, YA VASTA DE HACER TU VOLUNTAD, ES HORA QUE APRENDAS QUIEN ESTA ACARGO AQUÍ

La niña estaba congelada en su lugar Gohan comprendió que no se movería por lo que decidió levantarse y tomar la mano de Pan y llevarla hasta el lugar predicho

—papá…

Gohan ya no tenía más que decir, coloco a la niña boca abajo sobre sus rodillas, la sujeto por la cintura y comenzó a dar palmadas fuertes sobre sus pantalones deportivos escolares

Plasss ahhhh plasss ahhhh plasss auuu papáaaa

—Cuando te llame tú debes obedecer ¿me oyes?—dijo, dando las últimas palmada

—PLASSS AUUU PLASSS AUUUU SÍ, SÍ señor— dijo con la esperanza que eso fuera todo

—Bien —dijo Gohan, y ahora procedió a levantar un poco su camiseta azul y luego sujeto la banda de sus pantalones y a arrastrarlos hasta un poco debajo de su trasero —aclarado eso, ahora podemos empezar— anuncio

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero papá

PLASS AYYYY PLASSS AYYY PAPÁ PLASS AYYY

Gohan empezó a dar nalgadas de un lado a otro.

Pan descubrió que la tela de sus pantalones deportivos, por delgadas que le parecían, le daban mucha protección al comparar el dolor que sentía ahora, siempre había creído que las nalgadas eran cosa de niñitos de cinco años y con su entrenamiento se creía inmune a sus efectos, pero hoy descubrió lo dolorosas que pueden ser ¿sería su posición sin defensa? O ¿sería por esa parte de su cuerpo que no había entrenado? Se preocuparía de averiguar eso después.

—Que esta sea la última vez que sales de una clase ¿me oyes?

 **PLASSS AYYY PLASS AYYYY BUAAA** SI PAPÁ. NO LO HARE, NO LO HAREEEE **PLASS** AUUUU

—No quiero recibir más quejas de tus maestros y vas a respetar a las personas que estén a tu cargo

 **PLASS AYYYY BUAAAA PLASSS AYYY** PAPÁ SIII LO QUE DIGASSS LO PROMETO

Gohan ya no quiso hablar más, Pan sabía lo que había hecho y ya tenía claro que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar más su comportamiento, sin embargo quería que esta lección no fuera olvidada por un tiempo y a pesar que Pan ahora yo no luchaba más, decidió extender el castigo un poco más dando tiempo entre cada nalgada

PLASSS AYYYY BUAAAAA

Buaa PLASSS AYYY BUAAAA

PLASSS AYYYY BUAAAAA

Buaaa PLASSS AYYYY BUAAAAA

PLASSS AYYYY BUAAAAA

PLASSS AYYYY BUAAAAA

Gohan detuvo el castigo, después de dejar escapar un suspiro acomodo la ropa de Pan y pasados unos segundos bajo a la niña de sus rodillas, Pan lloraba como pocas veces lo había hecho desde que era más pequeña; sin embargo su llanto no parecía ablandar a Gohan

—Voy a supervisarte personalmente toda esta semana, —dijo, aun en tono severo— harás tus tareas y depende de tu comportamiento ya hablaremos si participaras en el torneo próximo ¿entiendes?

La niña no respondió aun lloraba y no podía hablar, Gohan comprendió y no exigió respuesta

 **Unos días más tardes**

—Y Goten tienes nuestros numero por favor si ocurre algo llámanos—decía Gohan a su hermano antes de salir— y Pan está bajo observación cuéntanos si no se comporta por favor

—Sí, claro hermano, no te preocupes

—otra vez gracias Goten —se despidió Gohan de su hermano antes de salir

—y bien Pan, ¿qué quieres hacer?—pregunto a su sobrina

—Lo que tú queras estará bien tío— dijo Pan

—Vaya, que educada estas —bromeo el joven —bueno pues que te parece si vemos una película y comemos palomitas, tu puedes escoger la que te guste

—¿En serio tío?, genial—dijo Pan muy alegre

—Así me gusta —dijo Goten— quiero ver a mi sobrina feliz—Ven , vamos a la cocina y mientras están las palomitas te contare cuando a mí me suspendieron de la escuela, pero a mí solo me dieron dos días —aclaro —todo comenzó cuando Trunks y yo ….

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no prometo capítulos muy pronto pero si tienen algunas ideas o peticiones háganmelas saber por pm o comentarios.**

 **Saludos especiales a:**

 **, Mafe 1022,Marionett y Dragonfanatica Akane tendor**


	11. Chapter 11

**AMO DE CASA POR UN DÍA**

 **Hola ¿Cómo están?, les dejo aquí un capítulo más, espero que sea de su agrado. Estoy siguiendo sus peticiones aunque como les dije las actualizaciones no serán tan seguidas pero si la inspiración golpea mi cabeza estaré compartiendo con ustedes.**

 **Declaración legal:**

 **Dragón Ball no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Akira Toriyama (si fuera mío habría más romance y Vegeta seria el protagonista)**

 **Personajes:**

 **Krilin, Numero 18 y Marrón**

Krilin llegaba a su casa después de una jornada de trabajo, no había algo que lo relajara del estrés de la vida de policía que disfrutar de la paz que en su hogar se respiraba.

—Hola, ya estoy en casa —saludaba al entrar a la cocina donde Numero 18 se encontraba

—Hola amor ¿cómo te fue?— Pregunto a su esposo, mientras se inclinaba para recibir el beso de todas las tardes

—Un día largo, tuve que poner tres multas por velocidad y ser intermediario en DOS accidentes de tránsito, menos mal que nadie salió dañado. Y ¿dónde está Marrón?

—En su habitación—dijo 18, abriendo el horno he inspeccionado el asado

—¿Y eso? ¿La castigaste?—pregunto Krilin, curioso ya que siempre a esa hora Marrón juagaría y saldría a su encuentro

—Solo la envía a su habitación, te juro que si seguía aquí iba a terminar poniéndola sobre mis rodillas

—¿Qué, que paso?

—No me escucha —dijo molesta—le pedí que levantara sus juguetes como cinco veces

—18 por favor, ten más paciencia. Tú eres muy quisquillosa, recuerda que solo tiene seis años

—Es fácil para ti decirlo no eres quien está en casa todo el día, eso fue solo el final, por la mañana Salí de compras con ella se separó de mí en el súper mercado, recorrí todos los pasillos para encontrarla y luego al llegar a casa le pedí que se bañara y luego de vestirla fue al patio y se ensucio con el lodo —relato molesta

—Los niños son así, debes ser más comprensiva

—Me gustaría verte en mi lugar solo un día ¿sabes?

—oye eso me recuerda, tengo el miércoles próximo libre, ¿recuerdas que cambie el turno con un compañero? pues dijo que me lo pagaría esta semana. Tengo una idea, ¿qué te parece si te tomas el día para ti? Marrón y yo la pasaremos en casa y tu ve a ese spa que tanto te gusta.

—¿Es enserio Krilin?

—Claro, te lo mereces haces tanto por nosotros, un día de vacaciones te caerá bien

—¡Magnifico! Es un trato— dijo entusiasmada

 **Miércoles por la mañana**

—Bien, tú te harás cargo de todo. Si hay una emergencia llámame— decía número 18 a su esposo

—No te preocupes y goza tu día. Marrón y yo estaremos bien ¿Cierto Marrón?

—Sí, mami estaremos bien —dijo Marón

—Bien, entonces me voy los veré por la tarde —dijo al salir, al llegar a la puerta del jardín se volvió y Krilin junto con Marrón agitaban sus manos en despedida

Media hora después

—Bien Marrón, debemos ir de compras vamos a vestirte —decía krilin, inspeccionando el guarda ropa de Marón —hace un poco de frio ¿Que te parece este vestido? Tiene mangas muy calientitas ¿eh?—dijo extendiendo el vestido para la niña

—No, no ese no me gusta —dijo la niña

—Ah, no y ¿cuál quieres llevar?

—Ese el de princesa—dijo señalando un vestido estampado

—Ah este, bien te pondré una chaqueta y ya

—Siiii— decía la niña

"ves, es fácil ceder a sus gustos" pensaba Krilin "lo que pasa es que 18 es muy perfeccionista"

—Bien ya está —decía mientras terminaba de vestir a Marrón—ahora tu chaqueta—bien, mira que linda quedaste— decía fijando a la niña en dirección del espejo

La niña se observó pero no parecía satisfecha

—Papá, mejor el rosado —pidió

—¡Qué! Pero Marrón, te ves linda además ya se nos hace tarde

—Por favor, por favor, por favor— decía mientras daba saltitos

—Ahhh, está bien —dijo, con pocos ánimos de repetir todo el proceso

Bien, media hora más tarde ambos caminabas por las tiendas del centro comercial Krilin llevaba una lista de todo lo que necesitaba y caminaban hacia el supermercado

Marrón estaba feliz observando todo a su alrededor, de pronto se detuvo ante una tienda

—Papá mira cómprame esa pelota— decía señalando con el dedo una enorme pelota rosa

—Marrón, ya tienes una y hemos venido a comprar comida —contesto Krilin

—Papá por favor, yo no tengo una rosada la mía es celeste y esa es de niño, por favor —insistio

—Marón tu escogiste la celeste dijiste que te gustaba ¿recuerdas?

—Pero ya no, comprármela, cómpramela —decía mientras jalaba de su pantalón

—No Marrón, vamos hacia el supermercado. No podemos llevarla —trataba de razonar Krilin

—POR FAVOOOOO LA QUIEO BUAAAA—Marón comenzó a llorar al ver que no convencía a su padre

Krilin no sabía cómo callarla

—Marrón , Marrón por favor no llores—decía tratando de calmar a la niña

—La quieroooooo buaaa—Marrón seguía llorando

—Escucha Marrón— dijo krilin agachándose para quedar al nivel de Marrón —te prometo que si vas con migo al supermercado ahora, te comprare un helado al salir que dices ¿sí?

Mágicamente la niña dejo de llorar

—¿De verdad?

—Claro, pero debes dejar de llorar

—Está bien, dijo la niña

Pues efectivamente Krilin cumplió su promesa, después de completar toda su lista de supermercado más unas galletas, un peluche y dulces que no estaban escritas, ambos salieron rumbo a la nevería más cercana y un par de horas después ambos entraban a su casa.

—Bien Marrón, puedes ir a jugar yo pondré las cosas en la cocina

La niña fue a la sala a jugar mientras Krilin preparaba en almuerzo

—Marrón, ya es hora de almorzar —llamo krilin

La niña estaba jugando con sus muñecas

—No tengo hambre papá

—Marrón ya es tarde, le prometí a mamá que comerías a tiempo

—Pero quiero jugar —decía la niña aun en su lugar

—Marrón, podrás jugar después de almorzar ¿Qué te parece si llevamos tu patineta al parque después de comer?

—Siii, al parque —dijo muy alegre

—Sí, pero solo si comes ahora

—Está bien

Así logro krilin que la niña aceptara comer

 **Después del almuerzo**

—Vamos ya papá —llamaba a Krilin

—Aun no Marrón, debo lavar los platos cuando termine iremos

—¿Puedo jugar con la patineta?

—No, aun no. Tengo que estar contigo para eso, deja que termine aquí y luego saldremos al parque a jugar

—¿Puedo ver televisión muestras terminas?

—Está bien, ve

Krilin estaba guardando los últimos platos cuando escucho el sonido de algo quebrándose y el grito de Marrón, Krilin se alarmó y corrió hacia el lugar del estruendo

—¿Qué que paso? Marrón ¿estás bien?

—Papá, lo siento no fue mi intención —dijo la niña krilin observo la sala y efectivamente había una patineta atravesando el cristal de la librera

—Marrón, te dije que no juagaras con la patineta adentro de la casa —regaño Krilin

—yo… yo solo estaba probando —dijo la niña afligida

—Marrón, tienes que aprender a escuchar —regaño

—¿Estás enojado papá?

—SÍ, si lo estoy, no por el cristal sino porque desobedeciste ahora quiero que subas a tu habitación yo no saldremos al parque —anuncio

—Pero lo prometiste

—Fue antes de que decidieras no escuchar, ahora sube a tu cuarto y te quedaras ahí y mejor obedece antes que decida darte otra clase de castigo —sentencio

La niña decidió obedecer sabía que con su madre no hubiera habido tanta platica

Krilin aprovechó este momento para aspirar la sala, ordenar los muebles y sacar la basura

Después de un tiempo se acordó de Marrón

—tal vez se durmió, no ha hecho ni un ruido en mucho tiempo. Creo que fui muy rudo con ella—pensó— ya sé— se dijo —no iremos al parque pero saldremos a jugar al patio sí, eso le gustara

Krilin subió para llamar a Marrón

Entro a la habitación

—Marrón—, llamo— ya puedes salir— dijo espero un momento pero nadie respondió—Marrón —busco, se dirigió a la cama pero no estaba durmiendo

—Marrón— busco en toda la habitación —pero ¿dónde está? estoy seguro que no ha bajado las escaleras —se dijo

—PAPÁÁÁ — escucho un grito de auxilio que venía desde afuera

—¡QUE! MARRONN ¿DONDE ESTAS? Krilin se asomó por la ventana —Marrón,— dijo al ver a la niña sujeta a la rama del gran árbol del patio

—Papá, no puedo bajar —lloro la niña que abrazaba el grueso tallo del árbol

—Marrón, pero ¿cómo llegaste ahí? Espera sujétate— dijo examino rápidamente la pequeña ventana de la habitación de Marón y parecía que él no cabría por ahí así que bajo las escaleras a toda prisa llegando al patio

—Papaaaaaá— llamo la niña

—ya voy Marrón —dijo elevándose en el aire y sujetando a la pequeña asustada —ya estas a salvo— dijo

—papaaaaá—Marrón se sujetó de su padre mientras este la llevaba al suelo donde estaría a salvo

—Marrón, ya estas a salvo— tranquilizo mientras abrazaba a la pequeña, — ¿pero que paso? —pregunto krilin después de un momento

—yo… Salí por la ventana, quería jugar con el pajarito que cantaba en el tejado y me sujete de la rama pero no pude regresar— se explicaba la niña

—Marrón, por dios. Te dije que no podías salir , lo que hiciste fue peligroso y además desobedeciste OTRA VEZ ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Ven, vamos adentro

Ambos entraron krilin llevaba a la niña de la mano y subieron las escaleras de nuevo hasta la habitación de Marrón

Krilin soltó la mano de Marrón y se dirigió hacia la ventana y la cerro

—vamos a poner un balcón a esta ventana, pero mientras eso ocurre tu no debes abrirla ¿Esta claro? —dijo enojado

—Sí papá, ¿Estás enojado?— pregunto la niña

—SÍ, si lo estoy Marrón, te he dado muchas órdenes y tu pareces no escuchar nada —regaño—parece que mientras no te de un castigo de verdad no tomaras nada en serio —dijo caminado hacia la niña y tomándola de la mano camino con ella hasta la cama

—Papá ¿me vas pegar?— pregunto afligida

—Te lo has ganado Marrón, si estuvieras con mamá hace ratos esto hubiera pasado—dijo sentándose en la cama

Tomo a la niña por las axilas y la elevo hasta colocarla boca abajo sobre sus rodillas, levanto su falda sobre su espalda y luego bajo su pequeñas bragas hasta un poco debajo de sus nalgas

—Al desobedecerme esta vez no solo me faltaste al respeto sino que te expusiste a peligro. No quiero que esto vuelva a pasar ¿me oyes? —regaño y sin esperar respuesta procedió con el castigo

Plasss plasss auuu papaaaaaá

Dio dos palmadas seguidas en la nalga derecha de Marrón para en seguida dar otras dos en su lado izquierdo

Plasss plassss auuuuu buaaaa

—créeme Marrón, esto duele menos que un brazo roto o un accidente peor—dijo en tono de regaño

PLASSSSS PLASSS AUUU BUAAA BUAAA

Dio otras dos palmadas en su lado derecho

—Y espero que de ahora en adelante escuches lo que se te dice —dijo dando otras dos palmadas en el lado izquierdo

PLASSSS AHHHH PLASSSS AUUUU BUAAA BUAAAA

Krilin se detuvo un momento a observar a la niña en su regazo, decidió terminar el castigo entregando las últimas dos nalgadas

 **PLASSS AUUUUU PLASSSS AUUUUU BUAAAAAA**

Repartió las últimas nalgadas, una en cada lado, un poco más severas que las anteriores; deseaba que Marrón recordara esta lección por un tiempo

Marrón lloraba desconsolada mente, Krilin la cubrió para bajarla al piso

—Vas a quedarte en la habitación y esta vez enserio, si te encuentro en el pasillo o en cualquier otro lugar voy a darte diez nalgadas más ¿me oyes? —el mismo Krilin se sorprendió de lo estricto que lo volvía la preocupación por su hija

—buaaa buaaa Sí, papáaa buaaa— lloraba Marrón

Krilin salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, aun podía escuchar el llanto de Marrón

—ahhh, —suspiro luego le pareció sentir un olor extraño —¡La cena!—Grito corriendo hacia el horno y abriéndolo para dejar escapar una nube de humo negro —¡Rayos!

Veinte minutos más tarde

—Son 36 zeniz con 28 centavos señor —decía el repartidor

—Sí está bien, a quien tienes — krilin tomaba las bolsas y cajas —quédate con el cambio

—Gracias señor, es un placer servirle —se despidió el chico

Krilin entro a toda prisa y guardo la comida en la cocina cuando escucho abrir la puerta principal

—Hola a todos, ya llegue —escucho la voz de numero 18

Krilin Salió a recibirla

—18, wow pero que bonita estas —la elogio

—¿En serio? ¿Verdad que este tono de rubio me sienta bien?—pregunto agitando su cabello

—SÍ, aunque tu tono de rubio natural también es muy lindo

—y ¿Dónde está Marrón?

—ahhh— suspiro —está en su cuarto subí hace un momento y se quedó dormida

— ¿A esta hora? es muy raro

—sí bueno, es que tuve que castigarla y la deje en su cuarto

—lo ves no están fácil ¿verdad?

—No, para nada nunca volveré a criticarte 18. Solo cuidar de Marrón es todo un trabajo—dijo sentándose en el sofá muy agotado —sin mencionar la casa, la cocina, las compras…. ¿Cómo haces esto todos los días?

Número 18 se sentó junto a él

—Bueno, sospecho que mi dispositivo de energía infinito tiene algo que ver, pero no entiendo como lo hacen las demás mamás

—Bueno, que te parece Si aprovechamos que Marón se durmió y tomamos una cena romántica solo tú y yo, te encantara lo que prepare

—Estoy segura— dijo recontando su cabeza para juntarla con la de su esposo—ah, hablando de eso, dijo el repartidor que olvido darte el aderezo —dijo sacando una pequeña bolsa

Después de un pasajero sonrojo en la cara de Krilin ambos rieron

 **Hola, espero les haya agradado. No creo que Marrón sea una niña malcriada pero si es una niña normal y este mes he visto muchos niños hacer berrinche por un juguete o algo así. Apropósito según investigue Marrón es el nombre de la hija de Krilin y Marón es el nombre de la ex, en capítulos anteriores lo escribí mal pero ya lo corregí en este.**

 **Un saludo muy especial a todos los que me dejaron comentarios en mí capitulo anterior:**

 **Marionett, Dragonfanatica,Mafe1022 y Akane Tendor**

 **3/2/18**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tercer strike, estas fuera**

 **Declaración Legal: Dragón Ball NO me pertenece**

Gohan estaba en su estudio redactando el informe de su último proyecto cuando le llego una notificación de un correo electrónico.

— ¿Qué esto? vamos a ver…—dijo abriendo el correo y leyendo su mensaje

Una hora más tarde

Pan entraba a la casa, a pesar de ser tradición su entrada escandalosa. Esta vez lo hizo muy discretamente entrando por la puerta de la cocina y atravesando hacia la sala para subir las escaleras. Justo cuando estaba a pos metros de las gradas…

—Buenas tarde —la saludo su padre

—Ah, papá. Buenas tardes, no te vi jejeje —trato de disimular su sorpresa

—No te escuche entrar ¿vienes de la cocina? —dijo observando la dirección de la cocina.

—A sí, es que tenía mucha sed y fui directo a la cocina —dijo, abanicándose con las manos en señal de mucho calor

—y… ¿qué tal la escuela?

— ¿La escuela? pues muy interesante eh … educativa

—ya veo, que bien

–Sí, eh voy a subir y a dejar mis cosas arriba —dijo dirigiéndose a las gradas

—Pan ¿no tienes algo para mí? —pregunto por fin su padre

—Ah sí, lo había olvidado —dijo poniendo su mano en su cabeza

—bien, dámelo

Pan suspiro al ver esfumarse todo su esfuerzo, busco en medio de sus cuadernos la nota y la entrego a su padre. Gohan lo tomo dio una ligera lectura

—Al estudio señorita —dijo señalando con el dedo la dirección de la habitación sin levantar la vista del papel

Pan ya no tenía nada que decir y obedeció

 **En el estudio**

—Dame tu mochila —ordeno Gohan

Pan se la entrego, Gohan comenzó a sacar los cuaderno y a apilarlos en el escritorio

—Pan, recibí un correo de tú maestra, dice que tuvo que llamarte en varias ocasiones para que prestaras atención —dijo ministra por fin se detenía en el cuaderno de lenguaje y lo hojeaba —y que en lugar de escribir la clase hiciste …esto —dijo mostrando una hoja llena de dibujos con secuencias de ataques y técnicas de pelea

Pan bajo la vista

—y ¿qué tienes que decir?

—papá, no pude evitarlo las clases son muy aburridas

—Pan te pedí y creí ser muy claro que espero que el tiempo de estudio sea para estudiar, no prestar a tención ni copiar tus lecciones es una falta de respeto. Esta es la segunda nota que resido en el mes, si el torneo no hubiera pasado ya, estarías fuera.

—papá, los maestros están en mi contra, otros chicos tampoco copian pero a mí me vigilan y me reprende por cualquier cosa—se quejo

—Pan, tú te forjaste una reputación y comportándote así no la vas a mejorar, tu maestra me mando una copia de la lección de hoy ya envié el archivo tu laptop, quiero que subas a tu habitación y la copies en tu cuaderno y no saldrás de tu cuarto hasta la hora de la cena.

—¡¿Qué!? ¿voy a estar toda la tarde en mi cuarto? pero esos es privación de libertad dudo que eso sea legal

—Pues yo he estudiado mucho y te aseguro que es legal; pero puedes investigar el tema ya que tendrás bastante tiempo, toma —dijo dándole el cuaderno

— Tu madre y yo hablaremos de un castigo adecuado para ti y te lo hare saber más tarde

—¿El encierro no es suficiente?

—Pan, agradece que no te estoy dando una paliza, no me tientes —advirtió extendiendo la mano para entregar el cuaderno—y espero no recibir más notas de mal comportamiento.

Pan se acercó y tomo el cuaderno y luego intento tomar el resto de su mochila

—No, —dijo su padre, deteniéndola—Deja el resto, voy a revisarlos; sinceramente espero por tu bien no encontrar más sorpresas

Pan hizo una ligera revisión mental tratando de recordar si había algo que ocultar, casi de inmediato recordó una pequeña nota que "olvido" entregar hace dos semanas

"Rayos, porque no me deshice de ella" pensó

—Pan ¿Pasa algo?

—No nada, yo subiré de inmediato— dijo saliendo

Una vez en su cuarto

— ¿Que voy a hacer? Papá la encontrará—dijo, paseándose por la habitación—No, debo encontrar esa nota a como dé lugar— se dijo

Unos minutos más tarde Pan salió por su ventana y en un corto vuelo llego hasta la puerta principal de la casa.

—Bien, — dijo poniendo una nota en el piso.

y procedió a tocar el timbre, espero unos segundos y lo volvió a tocar esta vez voló de inmediato a su ventana y entro a su habitación, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y se escondió en el lugar apropiado donde podía ver el pasillo, en un momento pudo ver a su padre cruzar el pasillo para atender la puerta.

—Bien, es ahora o nunca— se dijo bajando a la primera planta de un volido rápido, y se dirigió al estudio —Solo tengo unos minutos ¿Dónde está ese libro? —se preguntó al ya no ver los cuadernos apilados donde los había dejado, busco rápidamente y vio su mochila en una esquina— ahí —se dijo y corrió, efectivamente su mochila estaba de nuevo llena con sus cuadernos, busco entre ellos— ¡Qué! no esta no está mi libro.

En otra parte de la casa

Gohan abrió la puerta principal y en lugar de encontrar al visitante encontró una nota en el suelo

—¡Qué! ¿Qué es esto? —dijo levantando la nota y leyendo en ella — haber dice "Este es un mensaje de amistad bla bla bla saca copias de esta nota y reenvía a…." Nooo, es de esas notas cadenas que la gente supersticiosa suele mandar, que pérdida de tiempo— dijo, estrujando el papel y regresando a su casa .

Mientras tanto Pan seguía buscando el libro que contenía la nota "Negra"

—Pero ¿Que hizo papá ese libro? Ah, ahí está, dijo viendo el libro puesto en fila en la librera, estaba a punto de ir por él cuándo escucho los pasos de su padre a punto de regresar ,Pan rápido busco un lugar donde esconderse

Gohan entro y se sentó en su escritorio y siguió tecleando

"Rayos y ahora ¿Que hare? —Pensó Pan— Ya se, debo esperar en algún momento debe salir ir al baño o algo "

Para desgracia de Pan Gohan tenía una vejiga muy resistente y continúo tecleando por veinte minutos más

—Hola amor, ya estoy aquí —escucho Pan la voz de su madre entrar al estudio

—hola Videl llegaste temprano

—Sí, escuche que estabas trabajando y te prepare un te

—Gracias lo necesitaba mmmm —dijo tomando un sorbo

—¿Te gusto? lo endulce con miel, te gustan las cosas dulces ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero esta miel… no sé, cómo que necesito algo más dulce —dijo en tono juguetón

—¿Algo más dulce que la miel? no puedo imaginar qué —dijo Videl, adivinado por donde iba su esposo

—Bueno tal vez podríamos probar algo de esos hermosos labios— sugirió Gohan

Comentario que fue seguido de una risa muy complaciente de su esposa

"Oh, por dios. Qué asco " Pan trato de cubrir sus oídos al escuchar esos diálogos

—Que cariñoso estas,—escucho comentar a Videl después de un momento de silencio— pero no tengo tiempo. Si quiero que la cena esté lista debo ponerla al horno ahora

—Está bien, yo ya casi termino, oye hay algo que debemos discutir sobre Pan, te acompañaré a la cocina y te lo contare —dijo levantándose de su asiento

—Ay, por fin— dijo Pan saliendo de su escondite—mi libro, debo recuperarlo—voló hasta tomar el libro de la parte de arriba de la librera y luego fue hasta el piso y comenzó a hojear de principio a fin el grueso libro

—No está, pero ¿habrá sido en otro libro?—se preguntó mientras repasaba el libro de pasta a pasta de nuevo

—Por casualidad ¿buscas esto?— escuchó la voz de su padre a su espalda

—¡Papá!— dijo dando un salto —yo este …necesitaba este libro para ….

—creí decirte que no salieras de tu habitación y ahórrate las mentiras Pan, tienes mucho que explicar y más te vale decir la verdad, ahora sube a tu habitación quiero que me esperes de pie en una esquina. Aprovecha este tiempo para pensar en tu comportamiento.

—Sí señor— dijo Pan cabizbaja

Subió a su cuarto y obedeció parándose en una esquina, no tuvo que esperar mucho pues Gohan entro a pocos minutos. Pan escucho la puerta abrirse pero no se atrevió a voltear, escucho los pasos de su padre llegar hasta el centro de su habitación y luego de unos minutos

—Pan, vea aquí

Pan se volvió muy despacio y se acercó a su padre, no tan cerca, suficiente para tener una charla sin elevar la voz. Pudo observar que su padre no traía los lentes puestos y que las mangas de su camisa estaban recogidas, no era buena señal.

—Pan, encontré esta nota con la fecha de hace dos semanas en la que dice que no entraste a una clase ¡Explica!—ordeno

—papá, no es que yo no entrara, es que el maestro no me dejo entrar. Te lo juro

—Pan, la nota dice que llegaste cinco minutos tarde ¿cómo es que eso paso?

—Es que no escuche la campana, perdí la noción del tiempo

—¿No escuchaste la campana? ¿Te refieres a la campana general? ¿Esa que escucho hasta el otro lado de la calle?

—papá, es que llevaba los audífonos puestos

—Pan, sé que no estas acostumbrada a una vida de reglas y sé que en parte es mi culpa y créeme trato de ser lo más comprensivo posible, por eso no suelo darte castigos severos, pero ¿Tres notas Pan? ¿En un mes? Mentir, escaparte de un castigo y veo que aún no copias tu lección—dijo viendo el cuaderno aun en el escritorio— la verdad no me estas dejando opciones. No creí que tendría que usar esto tan pronto —dijo desviando la mirada a un objeto puesto sobre la cama.

Pan, se dirigió también a la cama y palideció al ver el objeto

 **Hace pocas semanas**

Milk estaba de visita, Gohan le había contado los últimos sucesos en la familia sobre el comportamiento de Pan y su detención

—Siempre te lo dije Gohan, los niños necesitan disciplina y entender las reglas de un hogar y las consecuencias

—si mamá, lo sé pero aun no es tarde, le advertí a Pan que las cosas iban a cambiar de ahora en adelante

—bien eso espero, te traje esto, lo vas a necesitar —dijo sacando de una bolsa una especie bastón delgado

—¿y eso? ¿Es una regla? ¿Una vara?— dijo Gohan

—Este bastón fue hecho por mi abuelo es un objeto tradicional en la familia Ox,

—Ah sí, lo recuerdo. Solías amenazarme con eso cuando pequeño ¡¿Es el mismo?!—Gohan estaba sorprendido

— ha estado en la familia por generación, debo decir que gracias a él Goten no aplazo el cuarto grado, a pesar de cierta personita que estuvo a su alrededor—murmuro entre dientes recordando al pequeño Trunks

—mamá, te agradezco mucho pero aun no estoy empleando estas cosas con Pan

—Lo sé, solo mantenlo cerca, muchas veces no llegue a usarlo solo vasto con mostrarlo para un cambio de actitud

 **Presente**

—papá no vas a usar eso ¿verdad?

—pues si lo demás no funciona con tigo tal vez esto pueda persuadirte, ahora te sugiero que acabemos pronto y quiero esa lección copiada antes de la cena

—pe-pero si me castigas no podré hacerla— intento Pan razonar con su padre

—Pan, yo hice muchos trabajos después de un castigo. Sí se puede, te lo aseguró. Ahora ve acá— dijo sentándose en la cama

—papá escucha yo…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a decir? ¿Que no lo mereces? ¿Que no he sido suficientemente paciente? NO tiene caso Pan, así que ven ya o ¿Te recuerdo que pasa si tengo que ir por ti?

Pan recordó, y la amenaza de hoy no era para ganarse azotes extra; así que decidió obedecer, se acercó lentamente con la vista en el piso hasta estar de pie a la derecha de su padre

—Gracias—dijo Gohan, tomo a la niña de un brazo y la tumbo sobre sus rodillas la acomodo hacia a delante para que ni sus pies ni sus manos tocaran el piso, luego tomo la cintura de sus pantalones y los bajo hasta sus rodillas

—voy a asegurarme que todos tus maestros tengan mi correo— le dijo mientras que su mano izquierda sujetaba la cintura de Pan— pero es tu deber entregar cada nota que sea para mi ¿entiendes?

—SÍ-si señor

—Bien, voy a darte diez palmadas con mi mano y cinco con el bastón— anuncio

Alivio no era la palabra perfecta, pero Pan se sintió menos tensa al saber que no usaría ese extraño instrumento desde el principio

Gohan elevo su mano derecha y la dejo caer sobre el trasero levemente protegido por la ropa interior de Pan

PLASSS AHHH PLASSS AUUUU no es que Pan tuviera mucha experiencia con las nalgadas, pero pudo percatarse que su padre estaba comenzó más severo que su ultima vez

PLASSS AUUUU PLASSS AUUUU

—Si me hubieras entregado la nota en su tiempo te habría dado un castigo menos severo— le informo

PLASSS AUUUU BUAAA

La quinta nalgada hizo a Pan comenzar a sollozar

PLASSS AUUUU BUAAAA PLASSS AUUUU BUAAAA papá no lo volveré a hacer lo sientoooo PLASSS AUUUU BUAAA

—¿Por qué esa promesa me suena conocida? —pregunto Gohan de manera irónica y procedió a entregar las últimas dos nalgadas una en cada lado

 **PLASSS AUUUU BUAAAA**

 **PLASSS AUUUU BUAAAA**

Después de casi un minuto y antes que el valor se le escapara, Gohan tomo el bastón flexible, se aseguró de sujetar la cintura de Pan con firmeza y procedió a elevar el objetó y lo dejo caer en el centro del trasero de Pan tratando de no hacerlo con mucha fuerza; pues recordaba por su experiencia lo doloroso que era ese objetó especialmente después de unas nalgadas

ZAZZZ AAAYYYY Gohan tuvo que sujetarla con fuerza pues pudo sentir como Pan trataba de impulsarse hacia adelante en un intento de escapar

Espero unos segundos cuando pareció que Pan se rendía procedió con el castigo

ZAZZZ AAAYYYY BUAAAA PAPAA Pan ya no intentó escapar pero sujetaba con fuerzas la pierna de su padre

Gohan no comento nada quería terminar esta labor lo antes posible y dejando unos treinta segundos entre cada golpe entrego los últimos tres azotes

 **ZAZZZ AAAYYYY BUAAAA PAPAAAA**

 **BUAA ZAZZZ AAAYYYY BUAAAA**

 **ZAZZZ AAAYYYY BUAAAA**

Gohan dejo el bastón en la cama y paso su mano por su frente. La niña en sus rodillas seguía llorando, Gohan ahora coloco su mano derecha en la cintura de su hija y con la izquierda comenzó a frotar su espalda

—Ya, ya —consoló—ya paso —dijo ahora con voz suave

Después de un minuto Pan comenzó a calmarse, ahora Gohan procedido a devolver el pantalón de Pan a su lugar y levanto a la niña

—Pan, no sabes cuánto odio hacer esto; pero no podría vivir con la conciencia de no educarte adecuadamente

—snnff snnfff papá lo lamento snnff —sollozo la niña

—lo sé ¿sabes porque lo sé? porque eres una buena niña, solo un poco floja y desordenada pero estoy seguro que vas a mejorar—dijo, con voz dulce. Ahora Gohan se puso de pie y después de despejar su garganta trato de poner cara severa—termina tu lección lo más pronto posible y no saldrás hasta que te llame para la cena ¿está claro?

—Sí señor snnff snnff

Treinta minutos después alguien toco la puerta de la habitación de Pan

—Qué raro, aun no es hora de la cena —dijo Pan, que recién terminaba de copiar su lección —adelante

—Hola Pan —dijo Goku entrando a la habitación de su nieta

—¡Abuelito!— dijo Pan con entusiasmo —¿has venido a verme?

—Sí, pase a saludar. Tu papá dijo que estabas castigada pero me permitió pasar a saludarte un momento

—Abuelito papá me pego—se quejo

—si me lo conto. Escucha, conozco a Gohan y sé que es muy justo, si lo hizo es porque lo merecías ¿no crees?

—Bueno sí— dijo un poco avergonzada

—Y dime ¿has pensado en cómo pudiste evitar esto?

—Bueno tal vez… si prestará más atención en clases y sui hubiera sido más dedicada y …no hubiera mentido

—Lo vez, esa es la actitud. Tienes que aprender de tus errores

—Abuelito, quiero que te quedes más tiempo por favor —dijo abrazando su abuelo quien la tomo y la cargo como si fuera un bebe. Pan, no había conocido nunca hombre más fuerte que su abuelito y se sentía segura en sus brazos

Goku rio con alegría

—No te preocupes, tu mamá me invito a cenar y de aquí no me muevo hasta esa hora, bien estaré con tu papá dijo que más tarde podrás salir entonces jugaremos si

—si abuelito —dijo pan muy feliz

—Bien entonces, hasta pronto —dijo Goku bajando a su nieta al piso

 **Hola a todos, deseo agradecer a los que me leen en especial a los nuevos lectores. Gracias por sus ideas los estoy tomando enserio créanme. Tuve problemas con describir ese objeto con el que solía aparecer Milk en dragón Ball z y una vez en Súper era algo como una vara aunque nunca se le vio golpear ni a Gohan ni a Goten pero yo creo que de adorno no la tenía jajaja.**

 **Bueno otra vez gracias por leer y por comentar, leer sus comentarios alimentan más capítulos**

 **Saludos a :**

 **Nekitatwilight, Dragonfanatica, AkaneTendor,Mafe1022,AngiW y Marionett**

 **23/2/18**


	13. Chapter 13

**Malas compañías**

 **Esta historia está ubicada temporalmente después de la saga de Boo, en ese entonces Gohan tiene 17 años y a diferencia de la serie, en esta historia, Gohan y Videl no van tan rápido como para casarse solo seis meces después.**

 **Durante el último torneo Gohan, ya no pudo seguir cubriendo su identidad secreta de ser el justiciero El Gran Sayaman . Recuerdo una película en la que él y Videl salen con algún pretexto de una clase y uno de sus amigos dice algo así como: "Para que fingen, si todos ya sabemos quiénes son". Bueno siguiendo estos acontecimientos la vida pudo haber continuado algo así.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

 **Declaración Legal: Dragón Ball NO me pertenece**

 **Personajes:**

 **Goku y Gohan (adolecente)**

Había pasado un mes desde el torneo de artes marciales, en el que Gohan había participado como el gran Sayaman. A pesar de sus esfuerzos su identidad había sido expuesta ante sus compañeros, lo que para sorpresa de Gohan en lugar de traerle problemas parecía que sus amigos se multiplicaban; y ya no era señalado como el joven pueblerino que la mayoría ignoraban.

Un día por la tarde Gohan estaba guardando cuadernos en su casillero

—Hola Gohan—saludo Videl

—Ah, hola Videl

—Oye, quería pedirte algo— dijo Videl

—sí, ¿qué cosa?

—Pues veras, como una ayuda a la comunidad, el gimnasio de mi familia está dando clases gratuitas de aerobis a las señoras mayores por la tarde y estoy en busca de instructores ya estoy dando dos clases pero no alcanzó ¿te gustaría ayudar? es solo dos veces por semana, una hora después de clases.

—Cielos Videl— dijo rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza—veras, ya tengo planes esta semana voy a salir con los chicos del equipo de baseball vamos a comer algo y a ir por ahí.

— ¿Los chicos del equipo? Pero Gohan ¿Desde cuándo esos chicos son tus amigos?— dijo seria

—bueno, desde hace unas semanas, dos de ellos están en una de mis clases y me presentaron a los demás

—ósea después del torneo, Gohan ¿Es qué no te das cuenta? antes de saber lo fuerte que eres te ignoraban y hasta se burlaban de ti

—Vamos Videl, la gente cambia

—no se Gohan, no me agradan, creo que deberías pasar tu tiempo con las personas que te aceptaron desde el principio. Esos chicos tienen mala reputación.

—vamos Videl, suenas como mi mamá, mira no te preocupes estaré bien y la otra semana hacemos planes juntos si y si quieres con Iresa y Shapper

—Ahhh, lo que quieras, bien buscare a alguien para esta semana

—Gracias por entender

Cinco chicos se encontraban en el centro comercial

—oye Gohan ¿cómo es que no habíamos salido antes con tigo? eres muy divertido —comentaba uno de los chicos

—pues no sé Cody, creó que he estado muy ocupado con los estudios y la preparación para el torneo, que no tenía tiempo de divertirme.

—Bueno pero eso va a cambiar, el próximo torneo está muy lejos y es hora de divertirnos.

En ese momento llevaban las cuentas individual de la comida Gohan extendió su mano para tomar la suya cuando uno de los chicos la tomo antes

—No, de ninguna manera Gohan esta vez invito yo—dijo otro chico del grupo

—no es necesario Brayan, yo lo pago —insistió Gohan

—claro que no, Gohan eres mi amigo, y yo insisto

—si Gohan, eres el nuevo del grupo y la próxima te invito yo.

—cielos chicos gracias

—oye Gohan, ¿En el próximo torneo podemos acompañarte a los camerinos de los participantes? dicen que es muy emocionante ver las peleas de cerca

—Claro chicos, les presentare a unos amigos míos que son luchadores desde que soy niño.

—Genial, las chicas deliran por los participantes, será muy emocionante estar con tigo entonces.

—Bueno chicos, será mejor que me vaya a mi casa, es muy lejos o llegare tarde.

—Espera Gohan aún es temprano, vamos por ahí ¿quieres?

—Ahh, no se chicos recuerden que yo vivo hasta en el campo.

—Oye Gohan, ese pudo ser pretexto antes, ya todos sabemos que si te lo propones puedes llegar en solo unos minutos.

—sí, pero…

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes hora de llegada?—dijo, en tono de burla Brayan

—claro que no Brayan, Gohan eres un héroe, eso es para los niños, si ayudas a la ciudad lo que te mereces es un poco de diversión—dijo Cody

—Claro —apoyaron los otros chicos

—Bueno, está bien solo un poco más —acepto Gohan

—Bien, vamos a mi casa, tengo un nuevo jugo— dijo Carlos.

Dos horas después Gohan llegaba a su casa, Goku abrió la puerta.

—Ahh, buenas tardes papá— dijo un poco tímido

—Gohan, llegas tarde. Tu madre estaba a punto de mandarme a buscarte —dijo en tono levemente serio.

—ahh sí, lo siento, es que el tiempo se me escapo —se explicó ya en medio de la sala

—Gohan, ¿dónde has estado? hace tiempo que deberías haber llegado —regaño su madre al joven estudiante

—mamá, lo siento. No me di cuenta de la hora

—Claro, tú lo sientes, cuando yo soy la que se muere de preocupación,—dijo muy enfadada — llame a Videl y dijo que te vio saliste a las dos y mira qué hora es.

—Mamá, ya dije que lo siento, ¿está bien?—dijo irritado — ya estoy aquí

—y ¿se puede saber dónde has estado? Bulma dijo que no estabas con ella

—¡¿Me has estado rastreando?! —dijo Gohan, en tono ofendido—oye, creo que me estas confundiendo ; Goten es tu niño yo soy un adulto por si no lo notabas—casi grito la última frase.

—Gohan, creo que debes calmarte— intervino Goku, en tono de advertencia

—Pues la última vez que revise tu edad, tenías 17 años, eso no es un adulto —refuto Milk

—pues para ustedes los humanos tal vez sea menor de edad, pero no para los Saiyajin. ¿Sabes lo que Vegeta hacia a mi edad?—procedió Gohan, ignorando la advertencia de su padre.

—GOHAN , VASTA— ordeno Goku

—No me interesa lo que ese hombre hacia a esa edad, ME INTERESA lo que " **MI HIJO"** hace " **AHORA"**

–Pues si alguna vez salieras de este agujero sabrías que hay un mundo diferente afuera de esta aislamiento,—dijo ya alterado el joven— tal vez no te interese por que estas encerrada en tu reino de paranoia y quieres encerramos a nosotros tam

Gohan no había terminado la frase, cuando sintió una quemadura creciendo en su cara, el dolor y la sorpresa le hizo retroceder dos pasos, por reflejo llevo su mano izquierda hacia su mejilla y se volvió para ver a su padre frente a él, Goku había detenido el joven con una bofetada que había hecho más sorpresa que daño.

—Dije, que te detuvieras, —hablo Goku, no estaba dispuesto a que su hijo lo ignorara más—es con tú madre con quien estás hablando —dijo con firmeza

Gohan no dijo nada, pero desvió la mirada hacia un lado mientras respiraba con indignación.

—Gohan— dijo Milk preocupada, tratando de adivinar que le había ocurrido a su excelente niño

—Discúlpate con tu Madre— Exigió Goku, en un tono que daba lugar a negociaciones

Gohan se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, luego volvió a ver a su padre, su mirada decía que estaba hablando en serio, volvió su mirada hacia un lado

—Lo siento— murmuro Gohan, entre dientes

—Ve a tu cuarto, hablaremos después de la cena— ordeno Goku, pues parecía que el joven no estaba dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo ahora.

Gohan se dirigió hacia las escaleras sin decir más, casi atropellando Goten que en ese momento salió atraído por los inusuales gritos.

—¿Gohan? — llamo el pequeño al ser apartado por su hermano mayor

—mamá ¿qué le pasa a Gohan? —pregunto

—Todo está bien cariño, ve a lavarte. Cenaremos pronto —dijo Milk tratando de acentuar un tono natural

—Sí —dijo el pequeño y salió de la casa

—Goku, algo le pasa a Gohan, él no se comporta así —dijo Milk a su marido —ve a hablar con él —pidió

Goku contemplo por un momento la mano con la que había detenido a su hijo, luego la bajo

—Déjalo, hay que darle un momento—dijo a su esposa

Más tarde, esa misma noche

Goku llamo al cuarto de Gohan, al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar

—Gohan—, llamo al joven en la cama— te extrañamos en la cena

—ah, no tenía hambre —dijo como única explicación

—no es propio de un Saiyajin

—Vegeta dice que un Saiyajin puede ayunar dos meces

—y ¿eso es lo que estás pensando hacer?—espero un momento y al no recibir respuesta siguió—Gohan, necesitamos hablar de lo que paso abajo .

El joven se sentó en la cama pero no dirigió la vista a su padre, Goku se sentó a su lado.

—¿tienes algún problema con la escuela? ¿tú y Videl están bien?

—Estoy bien papá —dijo cortante

—Sabes que si algo pasa puedes decírmelo ¿cierto?

—Sí —dijo ya más calmado

—Entonces ¿quedes decirme porque explotaste así con tu madre?

—Papá, es- es desesperante que te traten como a un niño y…

—Gohan, tu madre es protectora, toda la vida lo ha sido. No me vengas con esa explicación—refuto Goku— no te pedimos que vengas de inmediato a casa, pero tienes una hora de llegada; creo que es una hora razonable, puedes pasar un rato con Videl y los chicos y tener a tu madre contenta y tranquila. Toda esta semana lo has estado perdiendo; pero lo de hoy fue demasiado tarde.

—Está bien aceptó que me deje llevar, lo siento— dijo, sin embargo su tono distaba mucho de ser sincero

—Bien, no te disculpes con migo, mañana te disculparás con tu madre—dijo poniéndose de pie— y te recomiendo sonar más sincero

—Pero si ya me disculpe —Gohan también se puso de pie—¡¿que no escuchaste?!— casi grito

—Gohan, te recomiendo cuidar tu tono de voz, por eso estamos discutiendo ahora ¿recuerdas? y Sí, yo si escuche. Mi audición Saiyajin fue muy útil; pero dudo que tu madre haya escuchado tu murmullo

—Está bien. Mañana me disculpare.

—Gracias hijo, eso estará bien. Lo dejaremos así por ahora; pero trata de controlarte y no más llegadas tardes o me veré forzado a utilizar otras medidas ¿entiendes?

Hubo un momento de silencio

—Gohan—advirtió Goku— ¿me has escuchado?

—sí, escuche—contesto por el simple hecho de poner fin a esta discusión

_ Bien, entonces hasta mañana hijo

A la mañana siguiente Milk y Goku se encontraban en la cocina

—El desayuno ya está ¿puedes llamar a los chicos?— pidió Milk a su esposo

—claro, Gohan prometió disculparse. Por favor, no se lo hagas difícil

—claro que no, ¿cómo dices eso? el corazón de una madre siempre está dispuesta a perdonar

—Bien, solo lo digo

Goku subió Goten llamo a la puerta del niño

— Ya es hora de desayunar —llamo

—ya voy papá— dijo desde adentro

—Bien apresúrate o llegaras tarde a la escuela

—Sí, en un minuto

Luego se dirigió a la habitación de Gohan

—Gohan, es hora de bajar— llamo sin embargo nadie contesto

—Gohan, dije— dijo abriendo la puerta —la habitación estaba vacía y la ventana abierta, el joven se había marchado

—Gohan —dijo Goku para si— estas probando mis límites.

 **Continuara**

 **Esta es una de las buenas ideas que me han mandado, gracias AngiW. Me han mandado algunas más, y realmente quisiera desarrollarlas todas; pero por cuestión de tiempo no he podido. Pero a mediad pueda, iré actualizando. Síganme mandando sus ideas por favor y espero subir pronto la continuación de esta.**

 **19/5/18**


	14. Chapter 14

**Malas compañías (segunda parte)**

 **NOTA: En este y en el capítulo anterior Goku estará un poco fuera de personalidad, digo un poco porque la verdad nunca hemos visto estas circunstancias en el programa y no sabemos cómo se comportaría.**

 **Declaración legal: Dragón Ball no me pertenece**

Goku subió

— Goten— llamo a la puerta del niño— Ya es hora de desayunar —llamo

—Ya voy papá— dijo desde adentro

—Bien, apresúrate o llegaras tarde a la escuela

—Sí, en un minuto

Luego se dirigió a la habitación de Gohan

—Gohan, es hora de bajar— llamo sin embargo nadie contesto

—Gohan, dije— dijo abriendo la puerta —la habitación estaba vacía y la ventana abierta, el joven se había marchado

—¡Gohan! —Dijo Goku para si— estas probando mis límites.

 **En la escuela**

—Hola Gohan, — saludo Videl

—hola Videl

—¿Todo bien en tu casa?—pregunto la chica

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Tu madre me llamo ayer muy tarde

—Ah sí, es una dramática —dijo enfadado—hace un escándalo por nada, no le hagas caso —dijo mientras cerraba su casillero

—Ella solo estaba preocupada Gohan—dijo Videl, en tono que demostraba su desacuerdo— no deberías hablar así

—No me regañes ¿quieres? ya tengo suficiente de eso —ambos empezaron a caminar

—Entonces, sí tuviste problemas ¿cierto? es por tus nuevos amigos ¿verdad?

–Videl, ellos me han abierto los ojos. Yo, bueno tu y yo, hacemos mucho por esta ciudad y ¿que tenemos a cambio? debemos ser los chicos ejemplares, llegar a casa a cierta hora; tu pierdes tu tiempo en el gimnasio con señoras cuando deberías disfrutar tu tiempo libre

—No me molesta ayudar, y creí a ¡que a ti tampoco

—cada vez suenas más como a mi mamá, con razón le caes bien

—no sabes la suerte que tienes, desearía tener un mamá que se preocupara por mí y un papá que me jalara las orejas de vez en cuando; en lugar de tener niñeras, cocineros y ver a mi papá por video llamadas una vez a la semana.

— ¿sí?, pues tal vez eres más afortunada de los que piensas

—sabes, no me gusta este nuevo tú, hablaremos cuando estés de otro animo— dijo retirándose por otro camino.

—pues, eso tardara un poco —dijo Gohan para si

Esa tarde, después de la escuela

Los chicos entraron a una tienda

—Miren, este es el último CD, Sabía que lo encontraría aquí —dijo Cody

—Gohan, mira esos lentes de ahí— dijo Brayan, señalando unos relucientes lentes oscuros que se encontraban en un exhibidor

—wow sí, se ve bien ¿los vas a comprar? —dijo Gohan

—oye tengo una idea ¿ves esas cámaras de seguridad? apuesto que eres más rápido que ellas Gohan —dijo Brayan

—pues no lo sé, creó que sí

—Hagamos una prueba, veamos si puedes tomar los lentes sin ser detectado por la cámara —propuso Brayan

—no se chicos, suena arriesgado—dijo Gohan

—vamos Gohan, dijiste que eras más rápido ¿no?—dijo Cody

—pues sí pero…

—oh ya veo, solo nos estabas presumiendo ¿eh?—reto Brayan

—Claro que no —dijo Cody— yo sé que puedes Gohan. Anda ciérrales la boca a estos chicos

—está bien, se los mostrare —dijo Gohan

—Bien, yo iré por el cd y tu ve por los lentes —dijo Cody

—Bien,— dijo Gohan

Así los chicos se dividieron, unos fueron a la caja a pagar el cd y otros se alejaron para observar a Gohan.

Gohan camino por el pasillo y paso al lado del exhibidor de lentes, ni si quiera paso a veinte centímetros de ellos y se dirigió a la salida

—Lo ven, es un mentiroso cobarde— dijo Brayan a los otros muchachos

—Sí, es una gallina—dijo uno de los chicos —les dije que era una pérdida de tiempo salir con él, podrá ser famoso pero un niñito.

—Vamos— dijo Brayan, saliendo con los otros

Una vez a fuera se reunieron

—¿Y bien Gohan?, te dio miedo al final —se burlaban los chicos

—Lo sabía— dijo Brayan

— ¿ah sí? — dijo Gohan sacando de su bolsa los lentes

—¡Qué! No puede ser, si ni siquiera te vimos acercarte —dijo Brayan asombrado

—LO VEN, LO VEN— dijo Cody emocionado— se los dije ¡Bien hecho Gohan! lo has demostrado ¡Siiii!—

—Bien Gohan, tu eres el hombre — le felicitaban

—¡Esa es velocidad Gohan!

Los chicos celebraban a Gohan, como si este hubiera anotado el gol ganador de un partido

—Bien, ahora voy a devolverlos— dijo Gohan

—¿Qué? claro que no Gohan, esos son tuyos ¿que no ves qué son el trofeo de tu trabajo?

—Que ¿estás diciendo que no pague por ellos? eso no estaría bien —dijo Gohan

—¡Que! ¿Que no estaría bien? oye Gohan, mira este CD que compre, cuando salió valía 25 ceniz pero ahora ya casi no se encuentran, los están vendiendo a 40 cenis, son unos ladrones, si tomas esos lentes esteremos equilibrados.

—Si Gohan, además eres un héroe, lo menos que te deben es un detallito, es más deberían darte más cosas

—Chicos yo…bueno creo que tienen razón—cedió Gohan

—Eso, a celebrar chicos, Gohan eres el mejor

Gohan se sentía en la cúspide de la popularidad, pero ¿cuánto duraría este sentimiento?

Gohan vago un poco por los cielos antes de regresar a casa, la vedad no tenía muchos ánimos de volver, sin embargo no podía quedarse a fuera toda la vida.

—oh, por dios ¿en qué me he convertido? —se pregunto

Debía arreglar las cosas, pero ¿Cómo? decidió regresar a casa

Abrió la puerta de su casa y entro con mucho cuidado de no hacer escándalo y se dirigió a las escaleras

—Gohan— la voz tras de él lo paro en seco

—Papá— dijo volviéndose

—Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo —Goku estaba usando ese tono de voz de problemas

—yo…

—Ve a tu habitación y cámbiate de ropa, quiero que me esperes ahí —dijo con voz seria

—Sí señor —Gohan no tenía ánimos de discutir, aceptaría que el mundo entero le callera encima en este momento

Veinte minutos después Goku entro a la habitación de Gohan

—Papá—Gohan se puso de pie

—Gohan siéntate, esto puede tardar— dijo arrastrando un silla para hablar con su hijo frente a frente

—Gohan, quiero saber que está pasando y esta vez quiero la verdad—exigió

—¿La verdad? La verdad es que yo no soy la persona que todos crees— dijo el joven pero esta vez su tono no era desafiante

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que no soy bueno, no soy el excelente chico que mamá presume, la gente me llama héroe y no lo merezco—dijo bajando la mirada

—Gohan, la gente me ha dicho eso muchas veces cuando no lo merezco, tu eres un buen chico, no un ángel nadie espera que lo seas

—Videl me lo advirtió y yo no la escuche

—¿Te advirtió que?

—Bueno, veras desde hace unas semanas tuve nuevos amigos y ellos me hacían sentir bien, popular, alguien importante.

—Entiendo ¿esos nuevos amigos fueron después del torneo?

—Así es, poco a poco los fui imitando y no me di cuenta hasta que paso esto— dijo sacado los lentes de su mochila

—¿Y eso?

—Los robe— dijo viendo el piso, no se atrevía a ver los ojos de su padre

—¡¿QUE?! Pero ¿Por qué? —Goku no pudo evitar su tono de sorpresa

—Porque quería presumir mi velocidad, porque quería impresionar a mis amigos yo…no lo sé—dijo desesperadamente

—Gohan, ¿dejaste que Esos chicos influyeran tanto en ti?

—¡No me di cuenta! Pero ahora me siento tan mal, me reñí con mamá, con Videl y ahora me odio a mí mismo merezco ir a la cárcel como los delincuentes que atrapo

—Gohan esto estuvo muy mal, no voy a restarle importancia, fue un error de tu parte; pero estas a tiempo de reconocerlo y retroceder

—¿Y qué? ¿el gran sayaman está sobre las leyes?

—Gohan sé que no te gusta escuchar esto, pero eres menor de edad y estas bajo mi responsabilidad creo que yo puedo ayudarte con ese sentimiento de culpa

—¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?

—Bueno, para empezar estas castigado por huir de mi primer castigo, quiero que esta vez sí te quedes y te disculpes con tu madre como ya habíamos acordado.

—Eso no es lo mismo, a los ladrones los llevan a la cárcel

—Oh, no he terminado, voy a darte una paliza por lo que has hecho, y espero que trabajes para la comunidad tiempo extra

—¿u-una paliza? No estará hablando en serio ¿verdad?

—pues sí, en realidad ese era el plan original desde que descubrí que te fuiste esta mañana

—yo, yo… esto es tan incómodo, no me castigas desde …

—desde que tenías 9 años, ya lo se ¿crees que no lo mereces?

—si seño, lo merezco —reconoció

—Bien, estamos de acuerdo —dijo Goku poniéndose de pie, Gohan lo imito

—y… y ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Me pondrás en tus rodillas? O ¿qué? —dijo claramente incomodo

—Pues creo que sería algo incómodo, casi somos de la misma estatura ahora. No, creo que será mejor que te inclines en la mesa

—Ah, en la mesa. Sí— dijo Gohan, entre nervioso y avergonzado. camino y se puso enfrente de la mesa de tareas

—Gohan, los pantalones por favor— dijo Goku

Gohan trago grueso, y busco la cremallera de sus jean y los dejo caer, no podía verse pero estaba seguro que su cara estaba rojo de vergüenza y se inclinó en el escritorio

Pudo escuchar el sonido se su padre acercándose y sacar el cinturón

—Cuando esto haya terminado todo será olvidado hijo

Gohan no respondió y se limitó a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.

Goku elevo el cinturón para dejarlo caer con mediana intensidad

ZAZZ Ahhhhh Gohan se quejó con el primer golpe

ZAZZZ AHHHHH El segundo cayo con la misma fuerza

ZAZZZZ

ZAZZZ

Para el tercero y el cuarto Gohan trato de no reaccionar aunque su cuerpo se estremecía en cada impacto

ZAZZZZ

ZAZZZZ AHHH Papaaa

Para el sexto no pudo evitarlo y se puso de pie, llevando sus manos hacia su trasero

Ohhh ohhhh se quejó protegiendo su trasero

—Gohan, no he terminado, regresa ahora por favor

—Un momento por favor ohhhh ohhhh

—Gohan, ahora

—Sí señor— dijo tomado su toda su voluntad para regresar y esperar recibir el dolor que aún le faltaba

ZAZZZ AHHHH

ZAZZZZZ AHHHHH POR DIOSSSSSS MALDiCIONN

—Gohan, no es buen momento para maldecir

—Perdon lo- lo siento

ZAZZZ AHHHHHH

ZAZZZZ AHHHHH AHHHH

—Terminamos hijo— dijo Goku

Gohan se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, la vergüenza que sintió al principio se había esfumado por completo y empezó a frotarse con desesperación

—OHHH OHHHH madre miaaaa—se quejó por un rato

—Gohan, no me gusta hacer esto. Sabes que solo lo hago como último recurso, no me dejaste otra opción.

—sí, ohhhh lo siento, en todos los sentidos posibles ohhhh—se quejaba aun

—Quiero que te quedes en la habitación, aprovecha a descansar, espero que te sientas mejor para la cena, hasta entonces podrás salir.

—Sí, sí señor ohhh— dijo ahora subiendo sus pantalones con mucho cuidado —papá— llamo antes que Goku saliera.

—¿Si hijo?

—¿Vas a decirle a mamá lo de los lentes?—pregunto con dificultad

—¿Te gustaría que eso quede entre tú y yo?

—Sí, la verdad creo que ya la he diseccionado suficiente

—Entonces a si será

Media hora después Milk y Goten entraban a casa, convenientemente habían ido de visita a la capital esa tarde.

—papá, ya volvimos —anunciaba Goten

—hola Goten, bienvenidos a casa ¿se divirtieron mucho?

—sí, mamá y yo fuimos a comer hamburguesas y muchas papas y mamá se compró unos lindos vestidos se ve muy bonita, ya lo veras

—Estoy seguro, tu mamá se ve muy bonita siempre Goten

—voy a subir a mi cuarto a guardar mis cosas nuevas

—Bien, ve —dijo Goku a su hijo

Ahora se quedó a solas con su esposa

—Y ¿Gohan?—preguntó Milk

—Está en su cuarto ahora

— Y…¿ todo bien?

—Sí, ahora todo está bien, hablamos y bueno no todo fue charla, pero creo que hoy si llegamos a punto que queríamos

—¿Te dijo que le molestaba?

—Sí, cosas de chicos. Hablamos y creo que todo está resuelto ahora

—y ¿Cómo tomo el castigo?

—pues, afortunadamente parecía que estaba dispuesto a arreglar las cosas y asumió todas las consecuencias.

—El buen Gohan ha regresado, sabía que se daría cuenta de su error

—sí, es —se detuvo— son buenos chicos— corrigió

 **En la escuela el siguiente día**

Videl entraba al salón de clases

—Videl— llamo Gohan— ¿tienes un momento? quería hablar con tigo

—¿En serio? ¿No estás muy ocupado? —dijo Videl

—Oye de eso quería hablarte, quiero disculparme con tigo, estas semanas me he comportado como un cretino y bueno… lo siento y me preguntaba aun necesitas instructores para el gimnasio

—Pues sí, pero Gohan no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres

—No, enserio quiero hacerlo, veras esta semana no puedo estoy castigado pero me gustaría comenzar la otra semana

—Claro, será fantástico Gohan, solo son los martes y jueves y no es toda la hora, las señoras deben descansar. Estoy segura que te van a amar —dijo muy feliz

—Entonces, la otra semana

Ahora Gohan se fue a su asiento

—Oye Gohan— dijo Brayan que se sentaba a su lado— ¿qué planes hay para esta tarde?

—Oh, lo siento Brayan, esta semana no puedo, pero escuche que en el gimnasio de Videl están necesitando chicos para clases de señoras, yo estaré allí la próxima semana ¿te interesa?

—¿Clases de señoras?— dijo extrañado— eh no, no gracias Gohan, eh yo tal vez te vea después— dijo el chico retirándose

Ahora Videl se acercó y se sentó en el lugar abandonado por el chico

—hola, este lugar parece que está libre ahora, te molestaría se me siento a tu lado—dijo a su novio

—por su puesto que no,— dijo Gohan— estaba esperando que lo hicieras.

Pov de Gohan

Ha pasado un mes desde el robo, papá dice que conserve los lentes serán un recordatorio de hasta dónde puede llegar si no cuido mis compañías. No me estoy cerrando a nuevos amigos, de hecho he conocido muchas personas nuevas que son geniales, solo que ahora tengo más cuidado al seleccionarlas, creo que tener amigos nos hace más fuertes y sabios; intercambiamos ideas y a veces termino adoptando sus puntos de vista, por eso debo tener cuidado al seleccionarlos. Los principios con los cuales crecí son mi base de ser y no son negociables.

Mamá parece haber olvidado todo el incidente. Bueno, eso tal vez porque nunca se enteró de TODO el incidente, me sigue poniendo de ejemplo ante Goten espero que eso no le afecte, papá dice que en un par de meses hablara con mamá para considerar un nuevo y más extendido horario para mí, pero por hoy debo cumplir con el establecido. Bueno, a las personas que realmente les importo me entienden.

 **Hola a todos espero les haya gustado si así es no duden en comentarlo, gracias a los que me envían sus ideas. Nekitatwilight, me encantaron tus ideas y me disidí por esta que me habías mandado anteriormente gracias. Y gracias a los que recientemente me han marcado favoritos y alertas.**

 **Espero no haber dañado la sensibilidad de nadie, antes de cualquier comentario de reproche les recuerdo que hay una advertencia de spakn o castigo corporal en la descripción.**

 **Bueno no prometo actualizar muy pronto, pero cuando tenga algo que compartir lo estaré subiendo.**

 **26/5/18**


	15. Chapter 15

**CÓMPLICES**

la familia Vegeta Briefs no dista mucho de una familia normal, los padres son protectores y justos y los chicos son dedicados en sus estudios, respetuosos y en fin buenos hijos , sin embargo esto no desquita que debes en cuando se metan en algún problema, posiblemente el lector se halla hecho a la idea que la disciplina en este hogar en severa y rígida; pero no hay nada más fuera de la realidad, los padres incluyendo a Vegeta dan a sus hijos la disciplina justa a la medida del caso, claro el castigo corporal nunca esta descartados pero son utilizados cuando la falta merece un castigo severo. La mayoría de las veces vasta con un regaño, el retiro de algún privilegio o la conexión a tierra.

Pues este último fue el caso de para Trunks, después de perder por tercera vez su toque de queda había sido puesto a tierra por dos semanas, la vida era aburrida para el joven popular de la escuela se levantaba, se preparaba, iba a la escuela y después debía regresar a su casa donde después de un entrenamiento, que ahora se alargaba una hora más, debía permanecer en casa.

Bueno esto fue así la primera semana, en la segunda semana a Trunks se le asigno en al escuela un trabajo en equipo con Carlo, el confiable compañero que a Bulma le caía bien, así que después de clases Trunks tuvo el permiso de quedarse hora y media en casa de Carlos antes de regresar a casa.

Trunks entro a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre

—Hola Trunks, ¿qué tal el proyecto?

—Pues nos falta mucho cuando el equipo es solo de dos es más tardado

—Pues si necesitan un equipo más avanzado vengan a trabajar en el equipo de la empresa

—No, mamá no es el equipo, esteremos bien tal vez tengamos que hacer alguna salida de campo

—Bueno, si eso es necesario avísame antes ¿quieres?

—Sí claro, ¡oh dios! mira la hora, debo prepararme para el entrenamiento —dijo apresurándose

—Bien, ve

En menos de diez minutos Trunks logro prepararse y entro corriendo la sala de gravedad

—Tarde —dijo Vegeta en reproche

—Sí lo siento, acabo de llegar de casa Carlos, mamá estaba en la cocina puedes preguntarle

—La casa de Carlos no es la escuela—dijo con disgusto— el castigo dice de la escuela a casa

—Si papá lo sé pero la tarea es parte de la escuela y la casa de Carlos es la más próxima a la escuela si venimos hasta aquí nos tardaríamos más

—Ya, ya, basta de escusas ponte al día con tus ejercicios

—Ahora mismo señor— dijo Trunks retomando sus ejercicios

El día siguiente Trunks y Bulma estaban en la sala viendo la televisión cuando Bra entro

—Ya estoy aquí mamá— dijo

—Bien cariño, ¿tienes hambre?

—No, la mamá de Jazmín nos dio algo de comer, pero voy a tomar un poco de jugo a la cocina— dijo

—Bien linda

—Mamá ¿de dónde viene Bra?— pregunto Trunks

—Ah está trabajando en casa de Jazmín

—Ahh vaya, no sabía voy por un poco de jugo yo también— dijo y se levanto

Una vez en la cocina encontró a Bra

—Oye niña ¿dónde has estado?—pregunto serio

—¿Qué te pasa? estuve con Jazmín mamá me dio permiso— dijo Bra que no le gustaba para nada que su hermano le hablara en ese tono

—Así ¿en casa de Jazmín? Mamá podrá tragarse eso pero a mí no me engañas, haber dime dónde has estado —exigió

—De que hablas?— dijo ofendida

—Ahh —Trunks suspiro— no piensas en los detalles verdad, Jazmín es la hermana de Carlos y ellos están de vacaciones desde la semana pasada así que me vas diciendo donde has estado

—Yo… yo… escucha no le digas a mamá— dijo Bra ahora afligida por haber sido descubierta—escucha mis amigas y yo fuimos al centro comercial

—¿Amigas quiénes?

—Lili , Kim y Ana

–¿Lili , Kim y Ana? ¿tus compañeras? ¿me estás diciendo que cuatro niñas de ocho años anduvieron por el centro comercial solas?

—¿Y que hay de malo?

—Sabes qué hay de malo, que las niñitas solas son el blanco perfecto para tipos sin escrúpulos ¿por qué crees que nuestros padres no te dan permiso de ir sola?

–Yo se defenderme sola —aseguro

—Bra, tienes seis meces de estrenar créeme te falta mucho para defenderte sola y a tus amigas, le diré a mamá lo que pasó y no estará nada contenta

—No, no, espera. No por favor Trunks— suplico— un momento —se detuvo Bra recordando algo a su favor— no puedes decirle a mamá nada —dijo con confianza

—Así ¿Por qué?

—Dijiste que Carlos y su familia están de vacaciones entonces tú ¿dónde has estado todas estas tardes?

—Oye yo…—dudo Trunks— es diferente, yo soy grande —le dijo

—Así, pues ni creo que papá piense eso —dijo altanera

—Bien, yo estoy castigado y uso a Carlós de excusa para salir un momento y tú ¿porque estás haciendo esto?

—Mamá me hace hacer las tareas a las tres y solo así he logrado que me deje salir a esa hora

—Eso te pasa por haberte atrasado con tus tareas, mamá te dejaba hacerlas por las noches, ahora me estas complicando

—oye ¿porque todo siempre debe tratarse de ti? eres un engreído

–Bien, bien, escucha sin desearlo estamos juntos en esto yo no diré nada y tú no dirás nada, bien

—Está bien

Bulma entro a la cocina

—¿Que pasa? ¿Están peleando de nuevo?

—No mamá, solo hablábamos

—Si solo hablábamos— concordó Bra

—Bien, Trunks la película ya continuo ven

—Si ya voy a mamá

Al día siguiente

Trunks entro por la puerta

—Hola mamá

—Buenas tardes Trunks y ¿cómo van?

—Ya hemos avanzado bastante

—De veras que bien, sabes estoy pensando que no he visto este trabajo, tengo una idea déjame tu memoria y mientras tu entrenas le echare un vistazo

—Ah ah ¿Qué? ¿Quieres verlo?

—Sí, eso dije. Déjame verlo

—Sí claro, yo… déjeme buscar —dijo Trunks introduciendo su mano en su mochila tratando de ganar tiempo para ver si se le ocurría algo

—Y bien Trunks —dijo Bulma

—Este yo yo

—Hola mamá, hola Trunks— entro Bra a la sala

—Hola Bra— dijo Bulma distrayéndose un momento del joven

—Ah Trunks— dijo Bra, ahora a su hermano— dijo Carlos que olvidaste tu memoria en su laptop y que se iba a quedar con ella para adelantar

–Ahh sí, ahora recuerdo no la saque antes de venirme, cielo mamá te lo mostrare mañana

—Oh está bien, ya ve con tu padre te está esperando

— sí claro

Ambos chicos subieron

—Uff me salvaste Bra

—Y tú me acusas de no pensar en los detalles

—Oye estoy en eso, mañana descargare un proyecto anterior

—Aun no escucho tus "gracias Bra"

—no te engrías tanto también lo hiciste por ti recuerdas, si yo caigo tu también

—Sí, sí lo recuerdo

—¿Y que vas a hacer esta tarde?

—Las chicas y yo hemos retado a las de la sección C, vamos a ir al parque por un partido

—Bra no te aproveches, esto podría salirse de control

—Estaré bien

—En fin, esta es la última semana de castigo y después del lunes ya no tendré que usar a Carlos para llegar tarde y te recomiendo que tu también termines con esto para entonces

—Ahhh si, tienes razón —concordó

Esa fue una tarde muy nublada Trunks y su papá salieron del entrenamiento y fueron a la cocina por una bebida

—Ah no, ya comenzó a llover —dijo Bulma viendo por la ventana

—Si está muy oscuro —dijo Trunks

—Vegeta necesito que vayas a la casa de Jazmín por Bra, no quiero que se moje podría enfermar

—¿Qué? pero porque yo —renegó el príncipe

—Trunks tiene tareas y yo estoy esperando una llamada —se explico

—No, no. yo no tengo tareas —se apresuró Trunks a responder— yo puedo ir por ella, no te preocupes

—¿Estás seguro Trunks?— pregunto Bulma

—Sí además papá ha entrenado por más horas que yo debe estar cansado, yo voy por ella

—Oh está bien llévate el auto cerrado

—Sí claro —dijo saliendo deprisa

—Vaya que buen chico es Trunks— dijo Bulma

En el parque el grupo de niñas se encontraban refugiadas en un kiosco

—Ah que fastidio, el partido se echó a perder— dijo Bra

—Sí, mi mamá vendrá pronto por mí y tu Bra ¿no llamaras a tu mamá? si no trajiste teléfono puedes usar el mío dijo

—No esperare a que deje de llover —dijo

En ese momento llego Trunks

—Bra, ven— dijo

—Ahí está mi hermano, ya me voy chicas —dijo

—Adiós Bra—se despidieron

Bra subió al auto

–Estuvimos cerca Bra, mamá iba a mandar a papá a buscarte

—¡Que! pero tú no dijiste donde estaba ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, pero esto debe acabar Bra, ya no más salidas ¡¿entiendes?!

—Sí, sí, está bien, fue divertido mientras duro—se lamento

Alguien toco a la puerta de la casa, Bulma atendió

—Buenas tardes señora— dijo un chico

—¡Vaya! pero que sorpresa— dijo Bulma

Al marcharse Trunks Vegeta había decidido regresar un tiempo más a la cámara de gravedad, estaba entrenando un poco más cuando el monitor de la cámara se encendió.

—Vegeta —llamo Bulma —¿podrías venir un momento?

—Estoy entrenando —dijo sin volverse a la pantalla

—Ya lo sé, pero tenemos visita

—¿Y?— pregunto —¿Quieres que sirva yo el té?— pregunto

—Vegeta esto te interesa, ven por favor

—Ahh— se quejó deteniéndose— bien ya voy

Vegeta entro en la sala y observo a Bulma y un chico en el sillón

—Ah Vegeta, ya estas aquí

—Buenas tardes señor— dijo cortésmente el chico

—¿Y bien?— pregunto

—Vegeta, mira quien está de visita ¿recuerdas a Carlos?—pregunto Bulma con una extraña sonrisa

—No— dijo sin pensarlo mucho

—Nos vimos una vez en la escuela señor— dijo el joven

—No— volvió a decir Vegeta

—Vamos Vegeta cariño, recuerda: Carlos el hermano de jazmín y compañero de Trunks, adivina que —dijo con una sonrisa fingida—Carlos acaba de venir de una vacaciones de **Dos Semanas—** recalco **—** y fue tan amable de pasar por nuestra casa para devolver un libro de Trunks que se llevó sin darse cuenta

Vegeta abrió la boca en sorpresa al entender lo que su esposa le decía

—Voy a matarlo— dijo comprendiendo todo

—¿Perdón? no entiendo— dijo Carlos

—No nada Carlos, mi esposo recordó algo pendiente—dijo al joven

El cielo se despejo Bra y Trunks entraron a casa

—Hola mamá, ya llegamos —anunciaron desde la puerta

—Trunks, Bra estamos en la sala ¿quieren venir un momento?- llamo Bulma

—Sí, claro— dijeron los chicos

Al entrar a la sala vieron que había un invitado en la casa

—Trunks, Bra miren quien está de visita— dijo Bulma presentando a un joven sentado en el sillón

—¡Carlos!— grito Trunks con sorpresa

—Hola Trunks— dijo Carlos

—Sí, es Carlos— dijo Bulma —a que no se imaginan, Carlos acaba de regresar con **Toda** su familia de dos semanas de vacaciones y pasó a saludar

—Sí, sin darme cuenta me lleve entre mis cosas uno de tus libros Trunks, y pase a dejártelo

—Yo…yo…—dijo Trunks bajo la mirada penetrante de su padre

—Toma— dijo entregando el libro— bueno debo irme tengo mucho que desempacar

—Gracias por el té señora

—De nada Carlos, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti

Trunks y Bra observaron como el chico salía y deseaban que aún no se fuera aun

Bulma acompaño a Carlos a la salida y luego regreso todos en la sala estaban en silencio los chicos ni siquiera se habían movido de lugar

—Y bien, tienen mucho que explicar —dijo Bulma—¿Trunks?— dijo al ver que ninguno de los dos iba a hablar

—Mamá escucha yo… todo comenzó como algo pequeño, solo quería un día libre, pero vi que funciono y probé otro y ahhh —suspiro—cuando me di cuenta había tomado toda la semana

—¿Tu y Bra planearon esto?—pregunto con sus manos en la cintura

—No, que Bra lo hiciera fue casualidad

—Mami, mami yo solo quería estar con las chicas una tarde y…después no pude detenerme

—Es que realmente no puedo creerlo,—regaño Bulma— ambos se han estado burlando de nosotros. Trunks estaba castigo y tu señorita sabes que no puedes salir por las tardes por tu irresponsabilidad es que realmente ustedes

La mano de Vegeta sobre el hombro de Bulma la detuvo de su regaño

—Yo me encargo —dijo

Ambos chicos dirigieron su atención hacia su padre y al chocar con su mirada ambos bajaron la vista

Vegeta dio dos pasos al frente

—En diferente ocasiones y a cada uno de ustedes creí dejarles claro que no tolerare las mentiras y el engaño, veo que no fui lo suficientemente claro. Voy a corregir eso_.- Espero unos segundos y luego prosiguió

—Trunks— llamo haciendo que el chico saltara en su puesto— ¿algo que decir?

—Papá, fue una pésima idea, relámete lo siento

—¿Bra? —se dirigió ahora a su hija

—Papi, lo siento relámete, prometo que nunca lo volveré a hacer

—Me pregunto si lo sentirían igual si no los hubiéramos descubierto—dijo cruzando los brazos —¡Trunks, Bra! suban a sus habitaciones, van a recibir un castigo.

—Si señor— dijeron ambos chicos y se retiraron

—Vegeta, sé que estas muy molesto. yo también lo estoy, tal vez deberías esperas a calmarte un poco.

—Bulma, estaré molesto todo el mes ahhh —suspiro—voy a la cocina por una bebida y no te preocupes se controlarme

Unos minutos después entro a la habitación de Bra

—Papá— salto Bra de la cama donde estaba sentada

Vegeta entro a la habitación se dirigió hacia su hija

—Ve al cuarto de Trunks— le dijo— y dile que te de la regla de madera de su escritorio

—Papá—dijo suplicante

—VE AHORA— le ordeno

Bra sabía que no debía discutir más y salió de su cuarto, fue a la habitación de Trunks y entro

—Bra ¿qué haces aquí? te meterás en problemas—le dijo Trunks al verla entrar

—Papá dice que me des la regla de madera de tu escritorio

—Ah, ya veo —dijo caminando en busca de la famosa regla— toma, pero que mala suerte debería matar a Carlos por ser tan buen chico

Bra tomo la regla dio la vuelta y mas se detuvo un momento

— algún consejo Trunks? —pregunto

— Ahhh—Trunks pensó un momento— has lo que te diga, si dice inclínate te inclinas, si dice al escritorio ve al escritorio, no lo hagas repetir o se enfadara mas ya decidió el castigo así que no vale rogar y si colaboras puede que no sea tan severo

—intentare eso gracias — y se dirigió a su habitación

—Papá, aquí esta— dijo Bra

—Bien, cierra la puerta y dámela

Bra lo hiso, Vegeta la tomo

—Lo que ustedes han hecho ahora es más que una mentira, han engañado y se han burlado de nuestra autoridad y eso es por lo que voy a castigarte —dijo sentándose en la cama

—Acércate— ordeno

Bra camino hasta su padre quien sin tardanza la tomo de la cintura y la coloco sobre sus rodillas. Levanto su falda sobre su espalda y la sujeto con su mano izquierda y sin una palmada previa tomo la regla, la levanto y la dejo caer en el trasero de Bra

Plack Plack ayyy Plack ayyy buaaaa papaaaa

Vegeta continuo con el castigo alternando los golpes de izquierda a derecha

PLACK PLACK auuuuuuuu buaaaa PLACK ayyyyy papaaa lo siento por favorrrr

—Te advertí una vez que las mentiras no serían toleradas y voy a recordártelo las veces que sean necesarias— dijo antes de entregar una tercera ronda de reglazos que, en este punto, inevitablemente repetían lugares ya castigados

PLACK PLACK AYYYY BUAAA PLACK kAYYYY BUAAA PLACK AYYY BUAA

Bra lloraba Vegeta se detuvo, dejo a Bra llorar por medio minuto, pero no la levanto. Ahora tomo el cinturón que había dejado a un lado de la cama, Bra no lo había notado cuando entro, lo poso en el centro del trasero de Bra

—Eso fue por mentir— le dijo —y esto es por la el irrespeto tanto tu madre como a mi—dijo levanto el cinturón y lo dejo caer en el centro del trasero de Bra

Zaz ayyyyy papaaaa BUAAAAA

Zaz Zaz ayyyyyy buaaaaa buaaaa

Zaz ZAZ yyyyy buaaaaaa

Con cinco cinturanazos cubrió todo el tracero de Bra, la niña no suplico más solo podía llorar

Vegeta decidió que había sido suficiente ya qué era la primera experiencia de Bra con el cinturón

Dejo el cinturón a un lado y levanto a Bra la niña lloraba mientras cubría con sus manos sus nalgas no era un buen momento para hablar así que solo se colocó el cinturón de nuevo y salió de la habitación

Ahora se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo

Entro en ella y cerró la puerta tras de si

Trunks se levantó de la cama donde había estado sentado

—Papá— dijo

—No voy a hablar más, ten por seguro que esto no será todo tu castigo, baja tus pantalones e inclínate en la mesa —ordeno

Trunks bajo la vista— si señor— dijo y se dirigió a la mesa, bajo sus pantalones y se inclino

Vegeta se acercó con la regla en la mano se colocó a lado izquierdo de Trunks puso su mano sobre la espalda del chico y levanto la regla dejándola caer con fuerza sobre el trasero de Trunks

PLACK PLACK PLACK Trunks no emitió sonido pero no puedo evitar moverse un poco en cada golpe

PLACK ahhhh PLACK ahhhh PLACK ahhh no pudo evitar quejarse un poco, el dolor ya había cubierto todo su trasero, al igual que la regla

PLACK PLACK PLACK ahhhh ahhhh PLACK ahhhhhh papaaa

Vegeta dejo la regla en el escritorio soltó la espalda del chico

—Mantén posición— ordeno, mientras tomaba unos pasos para posesionarse a espaldas de Trunks

Trunks se volvió sobre su hombro y observó a su padre sacarse el cinturón

—Papá, relámete lo siento —dijo, no esperaba que su padre se compadeciera de él y olvidara el castigo, sino que realmente se sentía mal, podía imaginar lo decepcionado que su padre se sentía en los últimos años había su ganado su confianza y ahora...

—No quiero más disculpas, sabias perfectamente que hacías, Bra es una niña Trunks, pero tú ya eres casi un hombre, no tolerare esta clase de desafíos—dijo firmemente

Ahora levanto su cinturón y lo dejo caer con fuerza

Zaz ahhh zaz zaz ahhh papaaaa

Zaz zaz zaz ayyyyyy esta vez Trunks no pudo soportarlo más y se levantó auuu auuu

Vegeta dijo pasar unos quince segundos

—Vuelve ahora o volveremos a comenzar— le dijo

Trunks regreso no fue mucho pero fue un descanso

ZAZZZZ AUUUU ZAZZZZ AHHHHH Trunks sentía enterrar sus uñas en la madera del escritorio, pero estaba dispuesto a no levantarse

ZAZZZZ AHHHHHH cayó el último golpe

Vegeta retrocedió unos pasos se colocó con mucha paciencia su cinturón

—Puedes levantarte—dijo

El chico que no se había atrevido a levantarse se puso de pie; pero no se volvió

—Tu madre y yo discutiremos el resto de sus castigos, permanecerás en tu cuarto hasta que te digamos lo contrario

—Sssi señor— alcanzo a decir su respiración era agitada

Media hora había pasado Trunks se encontraba en la cama

—Tengo que ir— se dijo y con cuidad abrió su puerta camino por el pasillo tratando de no hacer el mínimo ruido y se dirigió a la habitación de Bra entro muy despacio

—Bra— llamo Trunks la niña

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te dieron permiso de salir?

—No, solo vine a ver como estabas

—Fue una mala idea Trunks

—Sí, ya lo sé— debí detenerte en lugar de alentarte

—Trunks, deja de protegerme fue mi culpa— dijo la niña

—Papá te castigo fuerte ¿cierto?

—Creo que me dolerá hasta mañana, el cinturón es cosa seria

—¡Uso el cinturón! vaya estaba muy enojado, oye tengo que irme espero que te sientas bien

—Gracias —dijo la niña

En algunos momentos deseaban matarse uno al otro, pero en otros estaban unidos más que nadie

Dos horas después los chicos fueron llamados a la sala estaban sentados en el sillón grande mientras su madre estaba en el sillón frente a ellos Vegeta de pie

—Su padre y yo hemos hablado y hemos decidido que ambos estarán castigados hasta nuevo aviso ¿me oyeron?

—Sí mamá— dijeron los chicos

—En ese tiempo estarán recibiendo solo la tercera parte de su mesada Bra vas a mostrarme todas las tarde tus tarea hecha, mientras no lo esté por completo no habrá ni dulces ni televisión

—Si mamá— dijo la niña

—Trunks —dijo Vegeta— el entrenamiento se extiende dos horas más te quiero puntual todos los días de la escuela a la saca, tengo tu horario, quince minutos después de la campana y te quiero ver cruzando la puerta. Para ambos —advirtió—la más pequeña anomalía y le prometo que repetiremos todo su castigo desde el inicio y me refiero a TODO ¿les queda claro?

—Si señor— dijo Trunks

—si papá—dijo Bra

—Bien, vayan a prepararse la cena será pronto —concluyo Bulma

—Si mamá

Los chicos salieron

—Debería darles una paliza diaria por una semana— dijo Vegeta a su esposa

—Vegeta sé que esto fue muy malo pero ve el lado bueno

—¿Hay lado bueno?

—Sí, los chicos han aprendido a llevarse bien ¿que tú no hacías travesuras con tu hermano?

—¿por quién me tomas? Claro que no

—ahhh a veces no sé si creer que fuiste el excelente chico que dices, un día de estos invitare a tu hermano y le preguntare.

 **Hola a todos, bueno les cuento que el capítulo anterior tenía pensado fuera el ultimo capitulo pero recibí una petición muy especial y decidí tomar el reto Gracias Akane.**

 **Espero les haya gustado la verdad es que las travesuras de estos hermanos no sé si tendrán fin**

 **Bueno hoy si hasta que tenga alguna idea, puede demorar, nos volvemos a leer.**


	16. Chapter 16

**La lección**

 **Hola estoy devuelta con un capítulo más, tenía esto en mente hace tiempo pero hasta hace poco lo pude desarrollar este capítulo está basado en la saga de la súper agua de Dragón Ball súper, con un pequeño cambio ¿Qué pasaría si el ser de agua no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de copiar a Vegeta? Bueno esto creo que hubiera pasado. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Declaración legal: Dragón Ball NO me pertenece**

Parece que algunos no han estado viendo la serie de Dragón Ball súper por lo que haré un pequeño resumen de las circuntancias.

Monaka es un ser del espacio cuyo trabajo es entregar paquetes en los diferentes planetas donde hagan algún pedido, pues esta tarde Bulma solicita que le envíen unas golosinas, por lo tanto Monaca llega a la tierra para la entrega. Mientras esta dentro de corporación capsula Trunks y Goten llegan de un paseo, al ver la nave de Monaca parqueada les da curiosidad por ver los diferentes objetos que transporta y deciden entrar a la nave y revisarla los paquetes (lo cual creo que es ilegal en cualquier planeta) en sus juegos cierran, sin darse cuesta, la puerta quedando así atrapados dentro de la nave, deciden no usar su fuerza para abrir ya que no quieres dañar la nave de Monaca, quien es su amigo, por lo que esperan dentro a que llegue y les abra.

Pues resulta que Monaca, en su prisa, no se detiene y enciende la nave viajando a gran velocidad y llevando consigo a los chicos, cuando Bulma se da cuenta de lo sucedido, por los videos de vigilancia, llama a Jaco (un patrullero de la vía láctea y viejo amigo suyo) y le pide ir por los chicos también hace que Vegeta vaya por ellos aunque al principio este reniega termina haciéndolo.

Al llegar Vegeta encuentra que los chicos y un anciano del lugar están siendo atacados por unos villanos, Trunks protege al anciano ,aunque esto le hace caer y estar en peligro, sin embargo Vegeta llega justo a tiempo de salvar a su hijo a su hijo de estas amenaza.

 ** **Bien, que esta historia comience:****

No Fue su intención viajar, ellos solo querían curiosear la nave de Monaka, y ahora estaban huyendo por su vida mientras eran perseguidos por este extraño ser morado. Trunks trato de ser velos mientras evadía los disparo, pero la carga extra que llevaba consigo lo hizo caer.

No tuvo tiempo de levantarse cuando un rayo se energía se diría hacia él, cerro los ojos al verse perdido cuando de pronto escucho que el rayo había sido desviado

Abrió sus ojos para ver la figura imponente de su padre, él lo había salvado

—Papá— dijo con sorpresa y felicidad

—hablaremos de esto más tarde tu y yo Trunks— dijo su padre apenas viéndolo sobre su hombro

En otras circunstancias estas palabras le hubieran provocado pesar al joven príncipe, pero hoy no pudo menos que sonreír de alivio

Vegeta voló y de pocos golpes acabo con la mayoría de esos raros seres morados que seguían a su hijo quedando solo uno de ellos

—Parece que es tu turno— dijo Vegeta y rápidamente lanzo un rayo certero que acabo con el ultimo haciendo que el extraño cristal en su centro se quebrara

Un anciano con un caparazón de escarabajo se acercó para cerciorarse del fin del enemigo

—¡Acabo con él!— dijo asombrado —gracias, usted acaba de salvar todo mi planeta y quizás el universo entero —decía muy agradecido

Jaco se acerco

—Ese sujeto era el que yo estoy buscando— dijo comparando la fotografía que llevaba

—No exactamente— dijo el anciano— este era su copia pero no te preocupes el verdadero ya ha desaparecido

—vaya esto se verá muy bien en mi informe —decía el patrullero galáctico

—Papá, nos salvaste— dijo Trunks acercándose junto con Goten

—Pues no se sientan tan aliviados ustedes dos— regaño Vegeta— no tengo idea de que ha pasado en este planeta pero tengo una idea muy clara de lo que les pasara a ustedes al llegar a casa

—papá fue un accidente ¿verdad Goten?— acudió a su amigo Trunks

—sí, no queríamos viajar, solo entramos para auu —dijo Goten al recibir un codazo de su amigo

—lo que Goten quiere decir es que entramos a la nave por accidente

—Ahh ¿en serio?, pues tu madre tiene un video en el que se puede ver como ambos entraron "accidentalmente" por sus propios pies a la nave y ahorren las explicaciones para cuando regresemos—dijo— Jaco—llamo— es hora de regresar —dijo

—Jaco esto, Jaco lo otro ¿que se crees que soy, un taxista? —renegó en susurro

Una vez en la nave Trunks y Goten estaban sentados en el asiento de pasajero, Jako estaba en los controles y Vegeta a medio metro detrás de él

Vegeta se volvió a los chicos

—Trunks, ve acá —llamo

Trunks se puso de pie un poco nervioso

—¿si, papá? —dijo mas no avanzó

—Que vengas acá —repitió Vegeta

Trunks dio un ligero vistazo a su alrededor ¿sería que su padre pensaba castigarlo ahí frente a todos?

—ahhh, —Vegeta suspiro —Ven, no voy a castigarte —dijo — **aun** —aclaro

Trunks se acercó a su padre vegeta le levanto la barbilla a su hijo y le hizo girar la cabeza de izquierda a derecha mientras lo observaba con detenimiento

— ¿estás seguro que no te hiciste ningún daño? —Pregunto

—No papá, estoy bien —respondió el niño

Vegeta lo observo un poco más, luego lo soltó

—Goten ven acá —llamo al niño, Goten se acercó y Vegeta lo examino con el mismo esmero

—Bien, vuelvan a l asiento —les ordeno

—papa´ yo —Trunks quería explicar

—Silencio —ordeno el príncipe — vuelvan a su asiento, no quiero escuchar ninguna palabra de ustedes hasta llegar a casa—ordeno —van a viajar en silencio

Jaco trato de aligerar el ambiente y estaba a punto de encender el radio

—Ni se te ocurra encender eso —sentencio el príncipe adelantándose a las intenciones del patrullero

—"Vaya, esto es el colmo"—pensó Jaco—"estoy siendo secuestrado en mi propia nave"

En el planta tierra

—Ten— dijo Bulma poniendo una tasa de té frente a su irritada invitada —esto te tranquilizara mientras viene los muchachos

–Lo dices como si estuvieran en el parque ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? —dijo muy molesta Milk

—Vegeta y Jaco ya fueron por ellos, además están con Monaka, no corren ningún peligro te lo aseguro—trato de tranquilizarla

—Le he dicho a Goten un millón de veces que no debe subir a vehículos de extraños y menos sin permiso, claro todos mis buenos consejos los olvida por seguir a Trunks

Ese comentario molesto a Bulma

—Escucha Milk, en el video que te mostré se ve a los **dos** niños entrando al mismo tiempo —aclaro—como puedes ver Trunks no empujo a tu hijo

—Tal vez no literalmente pero su ímpetu lo hace comportarse arriesgadamente, cuando está solo en casa es muy dócil

—Qué extraño, porque Goku me conto el otro día que para Goten ha sido muy difícil obedecer y ha tenido que castigarlo, en cambio Trunks obedece a Vegeta hasta con una mirada

—No entiendo por qué Goku tiene que contarte intimidades de nuestra familia —se quejó en voz alta—Y ni siquiera está aquí para ayudar

—Ya te dije que te tranquilices Vegeta ya me llamo de la nave de Jaco y dice que vienen en camino

Efectivamente la nave aterrizo un poco después Vegeta y los chicos salieron para encontrarse con Bulma y Milk en la terraza ya casi se ocultaba el sol

—Ahí están—dijo Milk feliz de ver a su pequeño y corrió a abrazarlo

—Mamá— dijo el niño al sentirse asfixiado

— ¿Estas bien Goten? ¿No te has lastimado?

—No mamá, estoy bien— dijo Goten

—Escúchame Trunks —regañaba Bulma—que sea la última vez que subes a una nave espacial sin permiso ¿me oyes?

—Sí mamá, lo siento —dijo el pequeño que en todo el camino había estado nervioso por su llegada

—Y tu también— dijo ahora Milk en tono de regaño— no sabes el susto que me has dado especialmente porque no puedo comunicarme con tu padre a donde está ahora

—Lo siento mami— dijo Goten

—Nada de lo siento mami, cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes subir a vehículos de extraños ni salir sin mi permiso, espera a que lleguemos a casa y vamos a tratar este asunto muy despacio ¿me oyes?

—Si mamá —dijo Goten bajando la cabeza

—Bueno Bulma será mejor que me vaya ya está oscureciendo, gracias por todo —se despidió

—De nada Milk

Y así los invitados se marcharon dejando a la familia Vegeta Briefs solos

—Y bien —dijo Vegeta dirigiéndose a Trunks —ahora vamos a tratar tu y yo

—Papá fue un accidente, en serio

—Como que un accidente— dijo Bulma,_ si claramente te veo entrando a la nave

—Yo … bueno yo…

— **Tu** —dijo Vegeta— subiste a una nave, viajantes al espacio no sé qué rayos paso en ese planeta y no termino de entender como mi hijo, un notable Saiyajin, no pudo abrir una simple puerta o no pudo enfrentarse a esos seres que te perseguían

—¿Que seres que lo perseguían? ¿De que estas hablando?—dijo Bulma preocupada

—Este … es una larga historia mamá

—Una historia que no se volverá a repetir ,vigilaré mas estrechamente tu entrenamiento me reuso a dejar que mi hijo se vuelva un debilucho—dijo Vegeta—entra ya, ve a tu habitación y esperas por tu castigo de pie en una esquina

—Mamá— dijo Trunks en auxilio

—Nada de mamá ya escuchaste a tu padre, obedece y me vas a platicar más despacio lo que paso en esa paneta ¿me oyes?

—Sí mamá— dijo cabizbajo

La pareja se quedó sola

—Vegeta, ¿qué paso en ese planeta?

—No te preocupes, seguramente nada, era habitado por un único viejo que a las claras se notaba que estaba loco, Solo lo mencione para que Trunks vea lo serio que puedo llegar a ser

— ¿vas a castigarlo? ¿Estás seguro que no se ha hecho ningún daño?

—sí, lo examine y está bien, no creas que ese viajecito que hizo y me obligo a hacer le saldrá gratis

—tienes razón y seguramente Milk hará lo mismo con Goten. No seas tan duro creo que en verdad no tenían intención de hacer todo esto

 **Un poco después**

Vegeta entro a la habitación de Trunks, cerró la puerta tras él y dio unos pasos al centro de la habitación espero un momento y luego lo llamo

—Trunks, ven

Trunks salió de su esquina

—Papá —en niño se miraba triste —siento decepcionarte yo … yo no pude con esos sujetos

—Ahhh —Vegeta suspiro —Trunks ven un momento, siéntate —dijo sentándose en la cama Trunks lo obedeció y se sentó a un lado de él

—Trunks, no estoy decepcionado de ti, sé que no eres débil y no entiendo todavía los detalles pero sé que tratabas de proteger a ese anciano, hazme un favor —le dijo en un tono calmado—no hagas caso de lo que digo cuando estoy enfadado, no es eso lo que me molesta

—Entonces ¿qué es? —el tono de su padre lo animo a preguntar

—Trunks, la familia real de Vegetaseis no lo era solo por ser la más fuerte. Mi padre y su padre fueron estrategas admirables, la mayoría de Saiyajin se confiaban en su fuerzas, no la familia Vegeta. Temo que he dejado que crezcas en un ambiente demasiado relajado te aventuras a lo tonto y luego averiguas como salir NO ESTA BIEN —dijo enérgicamente Trunks bajo la cabeza ante el regaño

—NO, MIRAME —ordeno

Trunks se obligó a ver a los ojos a su padre, su mirada podía pesar tanto a veces

—no quiero que olvides esto: tú debes aprender a pensar antes de actuar, un príncipe guía a su pueblo una mala decisión no solo te lleva a ti a sus consecuencia sino a quienes te siguen y es por eso por lo que voy a castigarte ahora ¿te queda claro?

—sí señor, lo-lo siento papá

—De eso se trata —dijo ahora más calmado —acabemos de una vez —dijo—ponte de pie y baja tus pantalones —ordeno señalando con el dedo los pantalones de Trunks

Trunks se puso de pie y obedeció a su padre, esta vez no hubo suplicas ni protestas, lentamente bajo sus pantalones a nivel de sus rodillas y se quedó de pie ahí al lado derecho de su padre esperando su próxima orden. Vegeta no le pidió subir a su regazo sino que lo tomo y lo coloco boca abajo en sus rodillas, como cuando estaba más chico, Trunks no lucho ni trato de levantarse se quedó ahí dócil mente esperando.

Vegeta tomo la cintura de su ropa interior y de un tirón la llevo junto a sus pantalones, era algo que solo hacia cuando deseaba que la lección quedara más tiempo es su mente, e inevitablemente también se quedaba más tiempo en se trasero, además era una señal que no pensaba usar algo más que su mano, luego se sacó el guante de su mano derecha el cuerpo de Trunks se tensó un poco ante la espera, vegeta pudo sentirlo.

—Necesito que sostengas mi guante por mí —le dijo entregándole su guante derecho en las manos de Trunks

Eso distrajo a Trunks y tomo el guante entre sus manos pareció relajarse un poco

Una vez esto, Vegeta sujeto a Trunks por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo mientras que su mano derecha se posaba por un momento sobre el trasero, ya sin ninguna protección, de su hijo

—Recuerdo hijo, pensar antes de actuar — repitió la lección y elevando su mano y comenzó con el castigo

Plas plas plas plas

Dejó caer las primeras nalgadas de un lado a otro, Trunks se sacudía un poco después de cada impacto mas no se quejó ni suplico que se detuviera en ningún momento

Plas plas plas ouch plas ahhhh se quejó apenas mientras trataba de moverse lo menos posible, Vegeta sabía que no lo estaba haciendo fácil y el niño se estaba conteniendo

—Trunks, no hay nada de malo en llorar en un castigo —le recordó

Trunks solo sacudió su cabeza negativamente, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza estaba dispuesto a tomar este castigo como un guerrero

 **PLASSS** ahhh Vegeta uso un poco de más fuerza sobre el ya doliente trasero

 **PLASSS** ayyyy repitió la misma fuerza en la nalga derecha de Trunks

Auuuu papaaaa plasss auuuu lo- lo siento papaaa buaaa buaaa rompió su determinación

Vegeta decidió dar la última ronda de nalgadas y dar por terminado este castigo

Plass Auuu plasss Ayyyy plasss Auuuu plasss AYYYYY BUAAAA BUAAAA

Al detenerse, el niño se sacudia un poco, su respiración era agitada. Desidio dejarlo ahí un momento mientras se recuperaba

Después de unos minutos Vegeta permitió al niño ponerse en pie y cubrirse

Trunks se limpió sus ojos con la manga de su camisa mientras trataba de gimotear lo menos posible

—ya paso, tomaste tu castigo muy bien. Espero no tener que repetirlo muy pronto.—adivirtio

—Lo-lo siento

—Trunks —dijo su padre— tu serás mejor que yo ¿sabes por qué?— le dijo

Trunks vio a padre con curiosidad

—No ¿porque papá?— le pregunto

—Sabes a tu edad yo nunca habría arriesgado mi vida para salvar a alguien, estoy orgulloso de eso —le dijo con una de sus escasas sonrisas

—Papá— dijo Trunks corriendo hacia su padre y abrazando su cintura

Vegeta poso su mano en su cabecita mientras revolvía su cabello

—Ya , ya —tranquilizo— por mi parte esto quedo atrás ¿entiendes?— le dijo mientras Trunks se retiraba un poco —pero si no quieres que esto se agrande te aconsejo que tengas cuidado de los detalles que le cuentes a tu madre, en lo que a mí respecta era un planeta habitado por un único viejo loco que veía alucinaciones ¿está claro?

—Sí papá— dijo Trunks ya con una sonrisa

—Bien—dijo Vegeta, tomo una postura rígida —el protocolo de siempre, te quedas en tu habitación hasta que tu madre diga que puedes salir y si ella decide imponerte algunas restricciones las aceptaras sin quejas ¿me has entendido?

—Sí señor —dijo Trunks

—Bien —dijo ahora saliendo del cuarto

Goku hacia su aparición afuera de su casa

—Vaya, que buen día de entrenamiento —se dijo —estos días de receso me estaban oxidando —dijo y luego entro a la casa

—Hola a todos— saludo —¿qué novedad…hay?—se detuvo ante el cuadro que se desarrollaba en la sala , Milk estaba sentada en el sofá principal con el pequeño Goten sobre su regazo con los pantalones y ropa interior en sus rodillas, mientras Milk entregaba fuertes nalgada al niño

—ahh, yo voy a la cocina —dijo Goku su comentario pareció no ser escuchado por nadie

Al entrar a la cocina encontró a Gohan leyendo un libro

—ah, hola papá

—hola hijo, oye ¿qué está pasando en la sala?

—pues aun no tengo los detalles pero creo entender que Goten hizo un viaje sin permiso de mama´

—rayos y justo cuando yo no estaba, tu mamá no parara de recriminarme, creo que será mejor que me acostumbre a dormir en el sofá

En ese momento se escuchó la voz estricta de Milk desde la sala

—Ahora sube a tu cuarto y no saldrás hasta que te diga —la orden fue seguida de pasos apresurados de un niño que subía las escaleras

—ah, parece que ya acabo y viene hacia acá— dijo Gohan— será mejor que me vaya

—No hijo, espera no te vayas aun —pidió Goku, cuando en ese momento entro Milk

—la cena tardara un poco —anuncio muy seria

—no hay problema mama' yo tengo que terminar este libro voy a seguir leyendo en mi cuarto— dijo Gohan abandonando a su padre a su suerte

Milk camino hacia la cocina y comenzó a sacar cacerolas y demás utensilios de cocina Goku no sabía cómo comenzar

—Ehh, y ¿qué paso con Goten?—sabía que tenía que preguntar así que por que andarse con rodeos?

—pues te informo que este día tu hijo y su mejor amigo subieron de polizontes a la nave espacial de Monaka y viajaron al espacio

—oh, vaya

—Sí, "oh vaya"— lo imito—si hubieras estado aquí la recuperación de los chicos hubiera sido rápida pero no, y no había forma de contactarte menos mal que Bulma llamo a Jaco y el y vegeta fueron por los chicos

—Milk he estado aquí todo el mes, tu sabes que solo me retire hoy. Estas son cosas que no pueden predecirse—trato de razonar— pero tú dices que Vegeta fue por él, lo vez si no estoy yo está el y si no está él estoy yo —un momento de silencio—Sabes que debo entrenar para protegerlos

Milk soltó la cacerola y se volvió hacia Goku haciendo que el valiente Saiyajin retrocediera un paso

—Sabes en un principio me enfade con tigo, pero he tenido tiempo de reflexionar— dijo con calma—tu y yo somos un equipo y no debo dejar la disciplina de los chicos solo en tus manos yo lo manejaba antes que regresaras y puedo encargarme de ellos de vez en cuando

—¿En serio Milk? ¿no estas enfadada?

—Si me enfado por esto no serviría para esposa de Goku— dijo —ahora ve a ducharte y cámbiate de ropa la cena estará en uno media hora

—claro Milk eres la mejor compañera sabes—dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa

—ya, me están sonrojando— dijo Milk con ternura—ah sería bueno que de todos modos hablaras con Goten

—Sí, después de la cena— dijo Goku ya saliendo de la cocina

Y así termino un día que aunque nuestros héroes no lo crean pudo ser más intenso.

 **Y bien ¿qué les pareció? realmente me gustaría saber su opinión veo que muchos están leyendo y hay nuevos lectores, dejar su comentario sería un gran apoyo para mí.**

 **¿No saben que comentar? Pues compartan su parte favorita del episodio, saluden o lo que sea. Todo es valioso**

 **Deseo saludar a los que me apoyaron con su comentario el capítulo anterior saludos a:**

 **Akane tendor, Dragonfanatica y Angeux**


	17. Chapter 17

**Un pequeño diamante**

 **Hola, este capítulo está basado en uno de los primeros capítulos de Dragón Baal en el que Goku niño visito la ciudad por primera vez, en ese capítulo no sé si fue error de traducción o una broma de Bony pero esta se presenta ante Goku y dice ser la hermana mayor de Bulma, no su madre, y extrañamente también Bulma la trata como a una hermana ya que es grosera y le grita mucho. Bueno tomando encueta esta actitud surgió este capítulo.**

 **Personajes**

 **Vegeta y Bra**

 **Doc., Briefs y Bulma niña**

—¡¿Pero que acabas de decirle a tu abuela?! —regaño Bulma, sorprendiendo a Bra quien no había visto a su madre entrar a la sala

—mamá yo

—Nada de "mamá yo" no hay nada que justifique tu comportamiento —regaño

—Bulma, no es para tanto —dijo la señora Briefs

—mamá ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Bra estaba advertida que no debería dirigirse a un adulto de manera grosera y menos a un pariente

—sí, lo sabía —dijo ahora Vegeta entrando a la sala

—¡papá! —dijo Bra

—Tu y yo vamos a tener una charla sobre esto— dijo tomando a la niña de la mano y saliendo de la sala con ella

Bony se quedó en la sala con Bulma

—Bulma, creo que ustedes están exagerando

—Mamá, no es exagerar. Le había advertido a Bra a que la próxima vez que le faltara al respeto un adulto tendría un castigo

—Pero Bulma, solo me grito un poco, seguro se sentía mal. Tú me gritaste varia veces a esa edad y nunca te castigamos

—Pues mal hecho mamá, debieron darme unas buenas nalgadas en el momento que lo hice, ahora que soy madre entiendo eso muy bien

—Pero Bulma

—Y ¿sabes qué? me habría hecho muy bien; y tal vez no me habría metido en tantas dificultades en las que me metí

— ¿En serio? no tenía idea que pensaras así— dijo viéndose muy culpable— nosotros siempre quisimos lo mejor para ti

—Mamá, mi intención no es de hacerte sentir mal —dijo en un tono condescendiente— tuve una infancia maravillosa, solo quiero que comprendas porque nosotros actuamos así con los chicos, a veces necesitan mano dura para formarles un buen carácter, además a ti te consta que los consentimos mucho pero hay cosas que si no se las puedo pasar.

—Como tú digas Bulma —dijo Bony no muy conforme

Vegeta subió las escaleras con Bra tomada de la mano, se dirigió a la alcoba de la niña, al abrirla encontró con una de las sirvientas arreglando la habitación

—¡Señor!— dijo la joven sorprendida

—Largo —ordeno Vegeta

—Sí, en seguida —dijo la joven obedeciendo deprisa

Ahora Vegeta soltó a la niña para tenerla frente a el

—tengo entendido que no es la primera vez que tienes problemas por tu actitud, tu madre te lo tenía advertido ya

—papá lo- lo siento

—no Bra, tu no lo sientes aun; pero voy a asegurarme que si lo hagas

Ahora volvió a tomar a la niña de la mano para conducirla hasta la cama donde después de sentarse la empujo sobre sus rodillas, en esa posición que cada vez se hacía más familiar a Bra, quien por mucho tiempo fue la consentida de la casa, ahora Vegeta levanto la falda de Bra sobre su espalda

—No había mayor deshonra en Vegetaseis que el faltarle al respeto a los progenitores,—explico y tomó la cintura de su ropa interior y de un movimiento la llevo justo debajo de sus nalgas— tus abuelos son para ti como tu madre o tu padre debes tratarlos con respeto ¿me has escuchado?—regaño

—s-si, papá —dijo en tono suplicante

—Bien, eso espero—dijo antes de comenzar

Plasss auuu Plasss ahhhh Plasss ayyyy buaaa Plasss ayyy ayyy buaaa buaaa

Comenzó el castigo repartiendo nalgadas de mediana intensidad de un lado a otro

Plasss ayyyy Buaa Plasss ayyyyy Buaaa Buaaa

Plasss Plasss ayyyyy papaaaa lo sientoooo buaaaaa lloraba la pequeña, que podría jurar que cada nalgada de su padre correspondían a cuatro de su madre.

 **PLASSS AYYYYY PLASSS AYYYYY BUAAAA BUAAAA** Vegeta considero que había sido suficiente, claro si la falta hubiera sido hacia Bulma o hacia él mismo, tal vez aun estuvieran a mitad de camino.

Después de un momento cubrió a la niña y la puso de pie, Bra lloraba mientras se frotaba su trasero

—Quédate aquí, en una hora vendré por ti e iras directamente a disculparte ¿me has escuchado?

Por su puesto la niña no contesto, Vegeta no espero más y salió de la alcoba.

Bony se retiró a cocinar su receta secreta de galleta, sin embargo algo la molestaba; su sonrisa ahora no era tan plena como en otros días. Una vez terminado el trabajo decidió llevarle galletas residen horneadas a su marido que llevaba horas sin salir de su laboratorio

—Querido, te traigo un bocadillo —dijo al doctor que estaba escribiendo en su computadora

—oh gracias amor, un bocadillo es justo lo que estaba desenado —dijo tomando unas galletas

—Estas trabajando más que otras veces, recuerda que debes descansar —aconsejo Bony

—No, nada de eso. Hace horas que termine de trabajar, ahora me estoy divirtiendo con mi invención nueva

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que iba a intentar hacer un máquina del tiempo como la que hizo Bulma en el futuro?

—Sí, no me digas que lo has logrado —dijo con emoción

—No, para nada. La verdad no entiendo como Bulma pudo hacerlo; pero en mi intento he logrado algo fascínate

—Sí ¿qué es?

—Pues logre de alguna forma abrir una comunicación con el pasado, vez en este momento estaba charlando con mi yo del pasado, no puedo verlo ni viajar pero he tenido la charla más entretenida

—¡Pero eso es maravilloso! —se detuvo a pensar un poco —oye ¿me dejas hablar con mi esposos del pasado?

—Claro, solo no hables de política ni me adelantes el filan de torneo de ajedrez por favor

—Claro que no haría eso, solo dime donde escribo

—escribe aquí—indico

—Bien

—Y ¿qué piensas decirle?

—Algo que creo que hará a Bulma muy feliz—dijo y comenzó a teclear

Después de un rato el doctor Briefs vio sobre el hombro de su esposa

— ¿estas segura que eso le hará feliz?—cuestiono el buen doctor

—claro, no te preocupes yo sé lo que hago —dijo

 **En el pasado**

—¿Estas segura de eso?— escribió y otro mensaje le llego —bueno estaré pendiente, espero que estés en lo correcto —dijo el doctor del pasado

En el pasado, unos días después

—Pero Bulma no puedes irte ahora —decía una joven Bony a su hija de siete años —el maestro está apunto de venir

—Mamá, no necesito a ningún maestro —dijo con fastidio—ya me canse de repetírtelo ¿no entiendes que soy mucho más lista que esos brutos?— dijo de mala manera

—Pero Bulma, no está bien. Una niña como tú debe recibir educación dirigida por un profesional, además no deberías salir tu sola

—Ahhh mamá, —dijo volteado los ojos—de que me sirve explicarte si tu no entiendes—reprocho

—pero Bulma, por lo menos quédate a escuchar, una dama siempre escucha con atención aunque no sea interesante

—Entonces escucha esto —dijo alzando la voz— Me voy con mis amigos y entiende esto: Yo Soy más lista que tú y que ese profesor así que no te metas en mis decisiones ¿comprendes? O ¿es que acaso necesitas un trasplante de cerebro? —concluyo gritando

Bony se quedó sin habla ante este

—BULMA, —se escuchó el llamado de su padre

—¡¿papá?! ¿Qué no estabas en el laboratorio?—dijo sorprendida

El doctor Briefs se acercó, su expresión estaba extrañamente seria

—Por favor explícale a mamá lo lista que soy y que me deje ir—exigió Bulma

—nunca creí escuchar tanta ignorancia en una persona tan inteligente—dijo el doctor a su hija

—papá yo

—Discúlpate con tu madre ahora —exigió

—Pero ¡¿Que se han vuelto locos todos?!—dijo altaneramente—no sé qué les pasa pero yo me voy— dijo dando se la vuelta

—Alto ahí jovencita —el tono del doctor hizo a Bulma detenerse —alguien me lo dijo hace unos días pero no lo note hasta ahora, no puedo creer que haya descuidado tanta tu educación, pero no pienso dejar que esto continúe, voy a darte una segunda oportunidad, discúlpate con tu madre y después ve al estudio y esperaras a tu maestro —advirtió

—¡Qué! pero ¿Por qué?—Bulma estaba sorprendida, no entendía como es que su padre no la dejaba salirse con la suya como siempre— ella es la que me está molestando —dijo haciendo un mini berrinche

—Bien, ya tomaste una decisión, yo también ya tome la mía— dijo ahora acercándose a la niña y tomándola de la mano con firmeza

—¡Que! ¿Que haces? Papá, suéltame —peleaba Bulma

—¡Querido!—dijo sorprendida la señora Briefs

—Querida —dijo el doctor —hazme el favor de llamar al maestro de Bulma, dile que nos disculpe pero que ahora Bulma no recibirá la clase; pero que mañana promete trabajar las dos lecciones

—¡¿QUÉ?! Pero yo no quiero —protesto la niña

—No es tu decisión —dijo el doctor Briefs con extraña firmeza en su voz

—Cla-claro querido —dijo Bony

El doctor Briefs se dirigió con Bulma hacia las escaleras

—Papa, papá, papi por favor —rogo la pequeña—¿qué vas a hacer?

— intente darte una educación diferente a la tradicional, creí que tu inteligencia te llevaría por un buen camino; pero veo que algunas cosas deben mantenerse,—dijo mientras subían las escaleras— faltarle al respeto a un adulto y en especial a una madre te hacia ganar unos buenos azotes en mis días y parece que eso necesitas —dijo

—¡¿Qué?! no papá, yo…. ¿no estas hablando en serio verdad? Por favor yo .. yo… lo siento en verdad

No se necesitaba ser un genio para entender la falta de sinceridad en el arrepentimiento de Bulma, así que el doctor siguió su camino hasta la alcoba de su hija menor, al abrir la puerta encontraron a una de las sirvientas arreglando la alcoba

—¡Doc., Briefs! —dio la joven sorprendida

—Silvia, Silvia ¡ayúdame! —Pidió Bulma— mi padre se a vuelto loco, quiere castigarme

—Silvia, ¿puedes por favor dejarnos solos un momento? —pidió amablemente el doctor Briefs

—sí, claro doctor —dijo la joven saliendo con prisa

—NO, Silvia no te vayas, ayúdame —grito Bulma

La joven salió rápidamente

—Vaya— dijo sorprendida—ya era hora —dijo cubriendo con su mano una pequeña sonrisa

—Ahora escúchame Bulma, no quiero escucharte dirigirte a tu madre de esa manera otra vez, tal vez ahora no lo comprendas pero me agradecerás por esto algún día —dijo sentándose en la silla de estudio de Bulma y empujando a la niña boca abajo sobre sus rodillas

—no papá, ya entendí, enserio no por favor

El buen doctor hiso duro su corazón y no escucho los ruegos de la niña y procedió a levantar la pequeña falda rosa y la sujeto por la cintura, por mucho que Bulma pateara no podía levantarse el doctor levanto su mano y la dejo caer con fuerza sobre el trasero de la niña

Plass **ayyyyy** no déjameeeee —se quejó con exageración ante la primera vez que sentía este dolor

Plasss plass plasss **ayyyyyyy nooooo buaaaa** lloraba, mientras pateaba freneticamente en un intento de parar todo aquello sin embargo el doctor no considero que sean lagrimas auténticas aun, así que continuo

Plasss auuu plasss plasss ayyyy Buaa Buaaa

Después de un momento Bulma dejo de patear y de intentar escapar solamente se quejaba después de cada nalgada y lloraba

El doctor creyó que ahora si había sido suficiente y dio las ultimas nalgadas

Plassss ayyyy buaaaa plasssayyyyy buaaa buaaa plassss plassss ayyy ayyy buaaa buaaa lloraba la niña

El doctor Briefs soltó su agarre y dejó a la niña ponerse de pie, la pequeña Bulma frotaba su trasero y corrió a su cama y siguió llorando desconsoladamente, el doctor Briefs suspiro con tristeza pero no dijo nada y salió de la habitación

 **Presente**

Vegeta bajo con Bra, Bulma y Bony estaban en la sala

—Bra —llamo Vegeta a su hija indicándole que debía proseguir

Bra se dirigió a su abuela y junto sus dos manos en señal de arrepentimiento

—Abuela, siento haberte dicho esas cosas— dijo la niña— ¿me perdonas?

—Claro que te perdono mi pequeña —dijo la abuela con su sonrisa sincera y extendió los brazos para recibir a su nietecita —yo sé que eres una buena niña—dijo dejando que la niña se retirara un poco—¿qué te parece si me ayudas a sacar las galletas del horno?, tu hermano pronto llegara y seguro querrá una merienda

—Si —dijo ahora muy feliz la niña

Ambas se fueron a la cocina

—ahhh, esa niña—dijo Bulma a su esposo

—Creo que esta vez ya aprendió la lección, —dijo Vegeta—tiene tu carácter explosivo —agrego

—temo que sí —reconoció Bulma, para sorpresa de su esposo —yo era a así a su edad, hasta el día que papá me escucho y me dio unas buenas nalgadas y eso fue suficiente para mi

Vegeta la observo extrañado

—¿Qué no dijiste que a ti nunca te habían castigado de pequeña?

—ahhh sí, es verdad —dijo Bulma —que raro, es como si este recuerdo lo tuviera a hasta este día, ayer hubiera asegurado lo contrario, pero que raro ¿qué está pasando con migo? —dijo con algo de preocupación

—No debe ser nada —tranquilizo Vegeta —tienes tanto en tu cabeza que seguro tienes muchos recuerdos olvidados

—pues creo que si —dijo Bulma aunque aún con extrañeza

En el pasado

El doctor Briefs entro a la habitación de Bulma

—Bulma —llamo a la niña que estaba leyendo el libro de texto de la siguiente clase

—Papá— dijo bajando el libro

—Quería decirte que ya puedes salir, tu madre está en la cocina y me gustaría que te disculpes con ella —dijo ahora con su tono habitual

—Sí, papa —dijo con una actitud dócil

El doctor Briefs se acercó a ella y con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro le reordeno un mecho de su cabello tras su oreja

—Sabes Bulma —dijo —hasta los más valiosos diamantes necesitan ser corregidos para ser perfectos— le dijo— estoy seguro que serás toda una dama hermosa e inteligente

—¿un… diamante? Papá creí que ya no me querías —dijo la niña

—Pero que tonterías te ha dado por decir ahora mi niña—dijo riendo —no hay nada que yo quiera más en este vida que a mis dos princesas

—papa'— dijo la niña abrazando a su padre

 **Saludos a los que me apoyan con un comentario, esto me motiva mucho gracias a:**

 **Bulveggokmil ,nekitatwiligth, Mel-Nara de Hatake, ANGeux , Dragonfanatica y Akane tendor**

 **1/9/18**


	18. Chapter 18

**Recuerdos**

En corporación capsula se celebraba una reunión intima de amigos, a pesar de ser el hogar de la familia más adinerada del planeta la celebración gozaba de sencillez, el asado se estaba preparado en el jardín, los niños más pequeños de divertían juagando entre ellos y un grupo de tres chicos estaban en una mesa entreteniéndose con un juego improvisado

—Bien, el juego consiste en sacar una tarjeta. Tienes que responder con la vedad o cumplir un reto, nada de trampas ¿eh? Y lo que se diga queda entre nosotros ¿bien?—explicaba Trunks

—Deacuerdo— dijo Goten

—Sí, no tengo nada que ocultar— respondió Gohan

—Bien primera ronda —dijo Trunks sacando una tarjeta— bien aquí esta ¿cuándo y con quien fue tu primer beso? bien haber Gohan tú comienzas

—Para que —dijo Goten— ya eso lo sabemos fue Videl

—Pues te equivocas hermanito, no fue Videl

—¡Que! ¿No lo fue? —dijo el joven sorprendido

—Bien Gohan dinos quien fue la jovencita que robo tu primer beso —dijo Trunks

—Pues verán tenía diez años, La niña se llamaba Lime, vivía en un pueblo vecino nos conocimos cuando mamá me mando de compras y nos hicimos amigos y bueno yo la seguí visitando por un tiempo

—Oh ¿fueron novios?—pregunto Trunks

—Pues nunca usamos esa palabra, pero creo que sí, se puede decir que fue mi primera novia

—Y ¿y el beso? —pregunto Goten

—Eh, bueno —dijo un poco sonrojado — Lime y su abuelo tenían que mudarse y decidimos hacer un último picnic para despedirnos, fuimos al rio y bueno ahí fue —dijo algo sonrosado—bueno tampoco se los voy a describir, bien eso es todo lo que diré

—Vaya, y yo que te creía lento— dijo Trunks

—Bueno es tu turno Trunks

—pues mi beso en serio fue con Mai unos días después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de mamá me costó una cachetada pero debo decir que valió cada segundo y les aseguro que ella lo disfruto también—dijo orgulloso

—Pues no sé si un beso robado cuenta, pero te lo vamos a valer —dijo Goten— bien ahora yo, eh déjame recordar se llamaba Tifani, no Tania espera no, oh si Tania

—¿Que no recuerdas su nombre Goten? ese es el colmo —dijo Trunks

—Oye si estoy seguro que comenzaba con T, bueno yo iba a cuarto grado y ella era de la otra sección y nos besamos en una feria escolar

—No, eso no cuenta —refuto Trunks— los besos de pagados no son reales

—No fue en la sección de besos —se defendió Goten —fue después en el baile

—Sí, ya lo recuerdo. Goten llego muy feliz a casa ese día y me lo conto, papá y mamá no sabían porque Goten paso por las nubes como dos días —recordó Gohan

—Jajajaja —rio Trunks— sí ya recuerdo me lo paso presumiendo todo ese mes

—Bien próxima tarjeta sácalo tu Goten

—Bien, ¿cuál ha sido tu peor castigo y por qué? Gohan tu comienzas —dijo Goten

—Oh vaya— pensó — esto es un poco esto es embarazoso bueno… eh tenia diecisiete años y creo que pase por un periodo tardío de rebeldía

— ¿Tu rebelde? no lo puedo imaginar— dijo Trunks

—Y ¿qué hiciste?— pregunto Goten

—Pues eh… perdí mi toque de queda toda la semana y bueno… papá me impuso un castigo y yo me escapé— dijo rascándose el cuello incómodamente

—¡¿Te escapaste de una conexión a tierra?! Vaya ni yo —dijo Trunks

—Sí, bueno cuando regrese papá me estaba esperando y después de regañarme me dio la paliza de mi vida —dijo Gohan saltándose importantes detalles

—Y ¿qué es la paliza de tu vida? —dijo Trunks

—Pues fue como diez azotes con el cinturón wow recuerdo que me dolió hasta dos días después, ah y volvió a conectarme a tierra pero esta vez si la cumplí

—Oye ¿tenías diecisiete años? y ¿por qué yo no lo recuerdo?— exigió saber Goten

—Ah sí, "convenientemente" tú y mamá no estaban en casa esa tarde , papá y mamá saben organizarse bien cuando quieren

—Oye, no es justo y con eso y todo mi mamá siempre me hostigo con eso de que: " ¿Por qué no eres tan bueno como tu perfecto hermano?"—se quejó Goten

—Lo siento Goten, ya sabes cómo es mamá a mi también me incomodaba eso

—Ni hablar la vida no es justa— dijo enfadado _y bien Trunks la tuya

—Déjame recordar un momento mmm— dijo recordando

—demasiadas ¿eh? Solo escoge una—bromeo Goten

—jajaja—fingió reír Trunks—muy gracioso Goten

—Ya se —dijo Goten_ cuando tu papá nos encontró fumando en el sótano

—Sí, esa estuvo mal pero no fue la peor

—¿Ah no?

—No creo que la peor fue—pensó un poco— verán papá me había conectado a tierra por dos semanas, las razones no importan, lo que paso fue que después de cumplir **fielmente** la primera semana seme ocurrió una manera de ganar aunque sea unas horas libres y les mentí a mis padres diciendo que tenía un trabajo extra después de la escuela

—¿En serio? y ¿me juzgas a mí por escarparme de un castigo?—dijo Gohan

—Oye yo mentí, lo que fue amable, no me rebele descaradamente —explico trunks

—Ah ¿así que mentir es ser amable?— dijo con ironía Gohan

—Exacto—respondió Trunks—ahora déjame terminar

—Bueno, todo iba bien pero en el último día papá me descubrió y se imaginan la que se me armo papá no estaba solo furioso, sino que ofendido dijo que me había burlado de él y bueno no recuerdo que más pero ese día papá me dio la paliza más larga de mi vida. Como una docena de azotes con la regla seguida de inmediato por otra con el cinturón y volví a estar conectado a tierra otras dos semanas

—Vaya— dijo Gohan— eso si suena mal, aunque viniendo de Vegeta no me sorprende

—Oh si, recuerdo me llamaste y pase todo ese mes sin venir a la capital fue muy aburrido —recordó Goten

—Oh perdona lo egoísta solo pensaba en mi— dijo con sarcasmo Trunks

—¿Y tu Goten? falta tu historia —dijo Gohan

—Bueno déjame ver creo que fu cuando iba a quinto grado, uno de mis compañeros consiguió una cerveza y la bebimos entre los tres, lo que no me imaginaba era que el olor es difícil de disimular; cuando llegue a casa mamá lo sintió a la primera y

 **Recordando**

—Buenas tarde mamá, ya estoy en casa— dijo el preadolescente entrando en casa

—Buenas tardes Goten ¿Cómo te fue?— dijo su madre que estaba sentada en la sala cosiendo unas mantas

—bien, voy a cambiarme —dijo el niño pasando por la espalda de su madre

Milk dejo de coser y giro la cabeza sobre su hombro

—Espera un momento —ordeno — ¿qué es ese olor?

— ¿eh? ¿Olor? No sé, no siento nada —dijo con sinceridad

Milk se puso de pie y se giró por completo hacia su hijo

—Un momento— se acercó y olfateo la ropa de Goten—¡¿ **Son Goten has bebido cerveza**?!—dijo exaltada

—¿QUE? Yo eh yo —el joven no tenía idea de cómo su madre lo había sabido

—no te atrevas a negarlo, traes ese sucio olor en toda tu cara

—mamá yo… eh… solo fue un poco yo veras eh….

—¡ **Cerveza**! no puedo creerlo, Goten ¿has estado con Trunks? dímelo—exigió

—un momento _interrumpió Trunks el relato —como es que inmediatamente que haces algo malo piensan en mí, eso me ofende —dijo indignado

—pues después de lo del cigarro mamá no confió mucho en ti Trunks

—¿Lo del cigarro? oye yo solo te dije que fumaba y fuiste tú el que comenzó a saltar a mi alrededor pidiendo que te enseñara , y según se a ti ni siquiera te castigaron esa vez

—pues claro que no , yo era un niño inocente y tú el manipulador

—¡¿Como que yo?!

—oye Trunks,—interrumpió Gohan— este juego fue idea tuya se supone que nadie debe enfadarse —le recordó

—está bien, pero no es justo

—Bueno pues entonces

Recuerdo

—no mamá no lo he visto, es que veras un chico de la escuela llevaba una y lo compartimos solo fue un poco no la bebimos completa te lo juro

—no me importa si fue un vaso o una cucharada, eres un niño no tienes edad de beber ,ni siquiera tu padre la bebe—regaño

—yo lo siento mamá, te prometo que no lo hare de nuevo

—no te vas a salir tan fácil de esto Goten, ve a tu habitación es este momento y me esperas

—Mamá—suplico

Milk estaba furiosa y tomo la oreja del preadolescente y le hizo girar en dirección a las escaleras

—Ve ahora—ordeno dando una fuerte palmada en el trasero de Goten

—au au mmá sí ya voy —dijo el joven con tal de ser liberado

Goten estaba en su cuarto cuando su madre entro trayendo en su mano la famosa vara, reliquia familiar.

—mamá, mamá no con esa cosa por favor, te juro que no fue ni la mitad

—escúchame jovencito, beber alcohol no es solo dañino para tu mente sino que es un delito a tu edad, que me entierren viva antes de permitir que uno de mis hijos se convierta en un delincuente

—mamá enserio, te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer

—y yo me asegurare de eso ahora mismo, date la vuelta y bájate los pantalones

—mamá por favor, por lo menos déjame los pantalones ¿si?

—solo por tu edad voy a dejarte conservar la ropa interior, ahora obedece o me olvido de esa gentileza que por algo soy tu madre

—Oh rayos —dijo el joven cediendo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones y dejarlo caer a sus rodillas

—Manos sobre la mesa —ordeno Milk

Goten poso sus codos en la mesa y escondió su cara ente sus brazos

—que sea la última vez que vienes a casa con ese olor a cerveza me oyes —dijo Milk

Zazz zazzz zazzz ayyyy mamaaa

Zazz ayyy auuu zazzzz auuuu

—ten por seguro que una de estas te espera cada vez que bebas

Zazzz auuu mamaaaa no lo hare más te lo juro zazzz ayyyyy

—que tu padre se haya ido a entrenar unos días no significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras ¿me oyes? aun estoy yo en la casa y tú me respetaras

Zazzz zazzz auuu auuuu mamá mamá yo te repeto enserio zazzz auuu auuuu lo siento lo siento

—Te quedaras en tu habitación el resto del día refleccionando en lo que has hecho ¿me oyes?

—auuu auu sí, sí mamá lo que tú digas

Presente

—así que a, diferencia de ustedes, mi mayor paliza me la dio mi mamá no mi papá

—Ay Goten —decía Trunks —esa te la podías haber ahorrado mascando un poco de chicle antes de ir a tu casa o haciendo gárgaras

—discúlpame por no ser un experto en vicios

—¿no les parece extraño como nadie quiere pasar por esa cosas pero es divertido recordarlo cuando ya paso mucho tiempo? —observaba Gohan

—lo dices porque tú ya te fuetes de la casa_dijo Trunks_, papá dice que mientras viva en su techo debo andarme con cuidado

—por lo menos yo ya estoy tranquilo mamá se deshizo de esa vara

—sí, ahora está en mi casa pero hoy estoy al otro extremo de ella —bromeo Gohan

—y ¿ya la usaste alguna vez?— Pregunto Trunks

—pues sí, ya sabes cómo es Pan

—Oigan chicos —llamo Goku del otro lado de la sala —el asado ya está ¿Qué se van a quedar en esa esquina toda la noche?

—No ya vamos —contesto por los tres Gohan

—Bueno chicos hasta otro día —dijo Trunks recogiendo las tarjetas y los chicos se unieron a la velada entre familia y amigos


	19. Chapter 19

**Algo pasa con Goten (Primera parte)**

 **Hola amigos, gracias por revisar. Ya llevo como tres capítulos que digo "Este será el último" sin embargo alguien me hace regresar al escribirme una buena idea, una sugerencia o petición. Ven el poder que tienen sus comentarios.**

 **Espero les guste**

 **Declaración legal: Dragón Ball NO me pertenece**

Había trascurrido un año desde la llegada de Goku a la familia Son, ahora que la familia estaba completa. La tranquilidad y la felicidad habían cubierto cualquier sentimiento negativo que esta familia pudiera haber experimentado.

Goten, por fin había tenido la alegría de tener un papá que presumir y contar a sus amigos las cosas que hacían juntos; con Gohan, que ya había vivido con él más tiempo, parecían tener una especial comunicación. Se conocían bastante bien, en ocasiones solo una mirada entre ellos y parecían mandarse mensajes que solo ellos entendían, Goten deseaba tener una relación igual con su padre; pero por mucho que lo intentara parecían que Goku estaba más apegado a su hijo mayor pues tenían anécdotas graciosas que recordar y hablaban de personajes que Goten no tenía idea de quienes eran y cuando preguntaba por ellos solo recibía la respuesta de "Fue antes que tu nacieras "y sin mayor explicación era sacado de la charla, el pequeño Goten está experimentado una sensación de invisibilidad y este pequeño sentimiento se hacía cada vez más molesto.

Un día en el campo los tres Saiyajin estaban entrenando

—una vez más —decía Goku a su hijo menor

Goten se levantó del suelo y dio su mejor patada voladora tratando de impresionar a su padre pues había estado practicando con la ayuda de Trunks

Sin el mayor esfuerzo Goku bloqueo el ataque

—Muy bien Goten —felicito—has mejorado mucho, sin embargo tu problema está en la vuelta quiero que practique ese movimiento ¿bien? —sigue tu solo mientras Gohan y yo haremos combates

—¡¿Qué!? ¿Eso es todo? Papá llevamos entrenando solo media hora y ¿te vas con Gohan ya? Yo también quiero combates con tigo

—vamos Goten debemos ir despacio —explico Goku—los combates van después de aprender a hacer los movimientos bien

—pero….

—escucha, tu practica y después te enseño un nuevo movimiento ¿sí?

—está bien

—Ese es mi chico —le dijo —bien Gohan ahora vamos tu y yo —llamo a su hijo mayor

El nivel entre ellos era casi igual que en la emoción se les paso toda la mañana. Goten, sentado, en el césped, se dedicaba solo a verlos pues ya hace mucho que él termino con su entrenamiento, otra vez había sido invisible.

Otro día en la casa de los Son la familia se encontraba en la sala y el pequeño Goten entro de la escuela

—Mamá ya estoy en casa y mira —dijo entusiasmado— mi dibujó estará entre los diez mejores de la clase —anuncio mientras extendía un papel.

—pero que bien Goten, pero apresúrate lávate las manos y ven a la sala, estamos celebrando —dijo cargando una bandeja de bocadillos que solo cocinaba en momentos especiales —trae por favor ese recipiente y sígueme —ordeno

— ¡Qué! pero ¿que celebramos?—pregunto obedeciendo

Al entrar a la sala encontró a su hermano y su padre charlando

–No es maravilloso —decía muy entusiasmada Milk —Gohan ha ganado el primer lugar en su trabajo de investigación, eso ya es un pase directo para aprobar el curso —decía entre sonrisas

—mamá, no es para tanto igual debo hacer los exámenes—decía sonrojado el joven— aunque dijo el licenciando que ya entro con puntos extras para el próximo año

—Yo lo supe desde que nació que mi Gohan que sería un gran investigador

—Pues si eso significa que cocinaras estos deliciosos platos me alegro —decía Goku tomando los bocadillos

—Papá yo hice este dibujo —dijo Goten a su padre

Goku estaba a punto de opinar cuando su esposa lo distrajo

—¿cómo puedes pensar en comida? no ves el gran triunfo de Gohan—reclamo Milk

—yo solo digo que esta delicioso

—No puedo creer como no entiendes lo especial del momento —dijo alterada

—vamos Milk, es que tu cocinas demasiando bien

Goten ya no intento hablar más de nuevo había sido invisible

Otra noche, estaba la familia sentada en la sala mientras el noticiero hablaba del clima, en realidad ninguno prestaba mucha atención a la pantalla, en especial Goten que se encontraba en un ánimo neutro

—Goten ¿ya terminases tu tarea del libro?—pregunto Milk como rutina

—No —respondió

—Pues qué esperas ve a hacerla—dijo en tono monótono

— ¡NO! –respondió Goten en tono molesto, y algo mágico paso en ese momento, Goten dejo de ser invisible y atrajo las miradas de toda su familia

Milk despertó de su monotonía y se volvió a su hijo

—¿Qué acabas de decir?—dijo en tono sorprendido y retando a repetir la respuesta

—Que no lo hare —dijo en tono molesto

—Goten, deja de jugar con esto y obedece—regaño Milk

Goten se volvió a su madre con un seño molesto

— **No,** no lo hare, —dijo ahora más molesto—ese es trabajo extra y no voy a hacerlo —dijo decidido

—Eh… Goten —trato de razonar Gohan, pero su madre lo interrumpió

—pero ¡¿qué estás diciendo!? —Reclamo aún más molesta—El trabajo extra te trae puntos extras, y tú los necesitas—dijo elevando la voz— los puntos extras siempre llevaron a tu hermano a pasar el año sin problemas

Goten bajo la cabeza, era señal que iba a ceder y a obedecer, sin embargo algo dentro de él exploto al escuchar la comparación con su hermano mayor

—NO ME IMPORTA, —dijo levantando la cabeza y con una mirada agresiva—NO VOY A HACERLO ¿ENTIENDES? YA DEJAME EN PAZ

Por unos segundos todos en la habitación se congelaron, pasado en impacto Milk se levantó de su asiento

— ¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme?—dijo furiosa dirigiéndose hacia el chico que también estaba de pie

Goku se levantó y trato de ser mediador de paz colocándose entre Goten y Milk

—Goten, —dijo a su hijo — discúlpate con tu madre —ordeno en tono serio

—NO —dijo el chico que no quería ceder

— ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Qué pasa con tigo? —pregunto Milk muy molesta

El chico no respondió pero su gesto tampoco se suavizo

—Goten —insistió Goku

—no, no lo hare

—bien, no me estas dejando opción ve a tu cuarto —ordeno

Por un momento perece que hubo un impacto en Goten su gesto pereció de sorpresa y desvió su mirada de su madre y ahora se dirigió a su padre

—ahora Goten—repitió su padre

La sorpresa de Goten pasó y ahora vio a su padre desafiante, pero no pudo sostener su mirada por mucho tiempo y dando la vuelta comenzó a subir las escaleras

—Pero ¿qué le pasa?— dijo Milk

—Tratare de averiguarlo— dijo Goku

No mucho tiempo después Goku entro a la habitación de Goten

—Goten, vamos a hablar —dijo dirigiéndose hacia la cama donde Goten estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y visiblemente molesto

Goku se sentó, Goten desvió un poco el ángulo de su cara para evitar mirar a su padre. Hubo un silencio inicial

—¿Que ocurre con tigo? ¿te sientes mal?

—

— ¿peleaste con Trunks?

—

—no quieres hablar eh, bueno entonces hablemos de lo que paso abajo—dijo en tono serio— tu manera de dirigirte a tu madre no es aceptable lo sabes ¿tienes algo que decir? ¿o pasamos de una vez al castigo?

—

—Bien, ponte de pie y baja tus pantalones —ordeno

El chico que estaba sentado dándole la espalda a su padre pareció dar un pequeño salto ante esta orden, vio a su padre de reojo y volvió su mirada hacia la nada, cada segundo que paso parecía largas horas, debieron haber sido cinco pero Goten lo sintió más largo, al final no pudo soportar más tiempo y se puso de pie.

Goku sintió un poco de alivio su rebeldía no era total

—Pantalones—volvió a repetir Goku

Lentamente Goten busco el broche de sus pantalones y los dejo caer

El chico parecía que no se movería, así que Goku no le ordeno más, lo tomo de su antebrazo y lo coloco sobre sus rodillas

—Te di una oportunidad de disculparte, —le dijo —no quieres decir que pasa con tigo, pero algo debe quedarte claro, no voy a tolerar que le faltes a tu madre.

Ahora Goku levanto su mano y moderando su fuerza dejo caer los primeros golpes alternados y rápidos

Plass plass plass plasss

Goten apretaba los dientes por no ceder al dolor aunque su cuerpo se estremecía en cada impacto

Goku se sorprendió ante la actitud de su hijo menor, quien por lo general era el más infantil y carecía de orgullo, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a no permitir que Goten tomara este camino. Ante esto tomo ahora la cintura de su ropa interior y la llevo junto con su pantalón

Goten pareció tensarse solo su madre lo había castigado de esta manera, Goku uso un poco más de fuerza en los siguientes golpes

PLASSS AHHH un dolor más que considerado cayo en su nalga derecha

PLASSS AUUUU

No mucho después un dolor igual le siguió ahora en su lado izquierdo. Goten no pudo evitar quejarse ya el dolor era considerable

PLASSS AYYYYYYYY PLASSS AYYYYYYY BUAAAAA BUAAAA y ahora no pudo evitar las lágrimas, su pequeña rebelión de ocho años se derrumbaba ante el enemigo natural de todo niño: las nalgadas.

y ahí estaba, una vez más había cedido

plassss auuuu buaaaaa plassss ayyyyy buaaaa

Aunque las últimas nalgadas no fueron tan fuertes, Goten ya no podía retroceder

Goku considero que había sido suficiente y dejo que el chico se pusiera de pie

—he castigado tu falta con tu madre, pero aún nos queda hablar de tu actitud espero que mañana estés de mejor humor y podramos comunicarnos

Goten había dado la espalda a su padre al ser liberado y no respondió Goku decidió no insistir por hoy y salió de la habitación

Media hora después Gohan entro a la habitación de Goten

—Hey Goten— llamo al ver al niño tendido boca a bajo en la cama —oye ¿estás bien?

—déjame solo —respondió el niño

—Goten ¿Qué pasa por que le hablaste así a mamá? y delante de papá, no fue tu mejor jugada hermano

—Dije que te largues—alzo la voz Goten, levantando su cabeza de la cama—este es mi cuarto por lo menos déjame estar tranquilo —grito

—vaya, está bien. Yo solo quería ver como estabas, pero parece que estás dispuesto a odiar a todos hoy, bien me voy —dijo también molesto el adolecente.

Y salió de la habitación

—Eso me gano por intentar ser amable —renegó Gohan

—Gohan —alguien lo llamo

—¡papá!

—Sabes bien que no debes visitar a tu hermano cuando está castigado —dijo Goku en un tono neutro

—si yo… lo siento, solo quería ver si me decía que le molestaba

— ¿y? ¿te dijo algo?

—no

—bien, déjalo en paz. Que ordene su mente, ya es tarde ve a habitación tú también —ordeno

Gohan quería hacer la aclaración que eran las 8:30 de la noche, pero creyó que esa noche su padre no estaba de humor y decidió obedecer

—ah sí, buenas noches papá–dijo

—que descanses hijo

Gohan entro a la habitación

—Vaya ese Goten, lo que me gano por ser un buen hermano—renegó

Al día siguiente el desayuno de los son fue extrañamente silencioso parecía que todo el mundo estaba enfadado entre sí, solo unos comentarios entre los esposos y un sí o no de los chicos ante las preguntas directas

Llego el momento de salir para los jóvenes estudiantes Gohan fue el primero en salir luego Goten se dirigía a la salida

—Goten —llamo Goku

Goten se detuvo sin responder

—me gustaría que vulvas a casa de inmediato después de clases

Hubo un momento de silencio

— ¿Me has escuchado hijo?—interrogo

—sí, papá te escuche—respondió

—bien

La mañana transcurrió y al llegar el medio día Goten no apareció

—tal vez algo lo entretuvo —dijo Goku al ver el reloj

—No sé qué pensar —dijo Milk—no es que Goten sea el chico más obediente pero nunca antes se había comportado así

Pasaron un par de horas Milk decidió llamar a Bulma luego colgó el teléfono

—sí como lo sospeche Bulma dice que está con ellos desde la escuela

—se lo deje claro ese niño me va a escuchar—dijo Goku

—y ¿vas a esperar por él?

—No, voy a buscarlo, por favor llama de nuevo a Bulma dile que voy para allá. Me voy volando no usare la tele transportación, necesito tiempo para pensar

—Está bien —le despidió su esposa

 **Bueno por el momento hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Tomare un espacio para responder algunas preguntas.**

 **Harper: Gracias por tu lindo comentario, es el sueldo de un escritor, desde que lo leí me quede pensando "Un Goten rebelde" y de repente surgió esta idea. Espero que te gusté.**

 **Vee: No tengo intención de publicar en otra parte que no sea fanfiction, no le veo el caso, pero puedes leerme aquí, si te creas una cuenta puedes guardarlo en favoritos.**

 **Bueno ahora los saludos de mi última historia saludos a:**

 **Angeux, Katherin Laura Spenhain,Dragonfanatica, Harper y Vee**

 ** _nota extra:_**

 ** _Hola, quiero decirles que la segunda parte de este capítulo ya está escrito y cargado a un clip de publicarse, sin embargo quiero hacer una dinámica con ustedes ¿será que este capítulo puede obtener cinco review? Bien el trato es este: yo subiré la segunda parte en el momento que obtenga el quinto comentario, si no lo obtiene lo subiré, como es costumbre, el próximo sábado._**


	20. Chapter 20

**Algo pasa con Goten (segunda parte)**

 **Declaración legal: Dragón Ball NO me pertenece**

Goku llego a corporación capsula y aterrizó en la terraza, ahí estaba el matrimonio de la casa tomando café

—hola Bulma, Vegeta —saludo el recién llegado

—Hola Goku— respondió Bulma— Milk dijo que vendrías, ven siéntate un momento y toma algo para refrescarte

—Muchas gracias, mi garganta esta seca —dijo sentándose en la mesa con la pareja y tomando jugo de naranja fresco

—Así que, tu chico se te sale de las manos ¿eh?—pregunto Vegeta que ya estaba informado de la situación

—No sé qué le pasa,—dijo con pesar —hasta hace unos días todo estaba bien pero desde ayer comenzó a actuar diferente, Milk dice que nunca había actuado así antes

—Es verdad, Goten siempre ha sido muy dócil—confirmo Bulma—¿Has intentado hablar con él?

—sí, hasta el momento todo ha sido inútil

—tal vez está sufriendo bullin en la escuela —sugirió Bulma

—Bulma, somos Saiyajin **NADIE** nos hace bullin—afirmo con orgullo Vegeta

—oh disculpe usted, súper ser —dijo Bulma a su esposo

—Lo peor de todo es que no sé qué hacer, lo castigue ayer por gritarle a su madre y ahora esto, no quisiera castigarlo dos días seguidos—dijo con desanimo

—Ahí tienes un punto a trabajar —dijo Vegeta —tú no eres el que debería tener un problema con eso, es **Él** quien debería evitar tener dos castigos juntos

—entonces ¿tú crees que igual debería castigarlo?

—escúchame Kakaroto, esto es una cuestión de causa consecuencia, si él rompe una regla tiene consecuencias, si lo hace una segunda vez tendrá una segunda consecuencia —explico—Déjaselo pasar y entonces él tendrá todo el poder—aseguro

—¿alguna vez has castigado a Trunks dos veces seguidas?—pregunto

—No, por lo general después de un castigo Trunks se porta como un ángel durante una semana, después regresa a su personalidad normal; pero por lo general no repite la misma falta, la cuestión es esta: Trunks sabe que si rompe una regla diaria durante tres días consecutivos obtendrá tres castigos consecutivos

—entonces debo hacerlo ahhhh—suspiro

—Tampoco seas tan rígido—dijo Bulma —habla con él y depende las razones que te de decides si castigarlo o no

—He ahí la razón por la cual Trunks me obedece más a mí que a ti—dijo Vegeta

—cielos, mejor voy por él antes que esté más confuso —dijo Goku a sus bien intencionados amigos

Un poco después Bulma y Goku entraron la habitación de Trunks, ambos chicos se encontraban jugando un videojuego

—ah, buenas tardes señor—dijo Trunks al recién llegado

—hola, Trunks. Goten—se dirigió su hijo quien no le respondió

— ¿Pasa algo?—pregunto Trunks

—pues sí,—le respondió su Madre —parece que Goten no tenía permiso para quedarse y su papá ha venido por él

—oh, ¿enserio? ¿No tenías permiso Goten? No sabía—dijo Trunks

Goten siguió sin responder

—Goten despídete de Trunks, no vamos— dijo Goku

—nos vemos Trunks—dijo el niño luego se levantó y salió de la habitación sin ver a los adultos

—Bueno nos vamos, Bulma gracias por todo —se despidió de su amiga

—No hay de que, ten paciencia—aconsejo— espero que puedan resolver sus problemas

El viaje a casa fue en silencio

En la casa de los Son, en la habitación de Goten

—Goten, te pedí regresar a casa después de la escuela ¿recuerdas?—cuestiono Goku en tono levemente serio

—Pues, me pareció una sugerencia —dijo el chiquillo que parecía no arrepentido

—Pues no, no era una sugerencia y lo sabes bien, —dijo en tono realmente serio— deliberadamente desobedeciste, pensé que ya habíamos dejado claro que no vamos, ni tu madre ni yo, a tolerar eso —dejo pasar un momento—sabes que te has ganado un castigo

—¡No puedes…! —Goten iba a refutar pero no hayo razones para expresar

— Dime que pasa, dame una razón que justifique tu comportamiento y tal vez podamos omitir el castigo

El chico giro su cabeza para no ver a su padre, Goku espero un momento y volvió a hablar

— ¿No? ¿No tienes ninguno? , tal vez necesites algo de tiempo. Ve a esa esquina y párate frente a la pared —ordeno

El niño se volvió a ver el lugar indicado, después de unos segundos obedeció, la verdad alegarse de su padre fue un gran alivio para él en ese momento

Goku observo al chico, después de ver que obedeció, se dirigió hacia el escritorio de tareas de su hijo. Observó cuadernos, lápices, colores y otras cosas más. Luego abrió uno de los cajones, el ruido llamo la atención de Goten quien giro la cabeza para ver que hacia su padre

—El tiempo de esquina es sin voltear hijo—dijo Goku sin volverse

Goten regreso a su posición, Goku saco una libreta y comenzó a hojear sus páginas, en algunas se detuvo más que en otras

—has mejorado mucho en tus dibujos —le dijo al su hijo —muy buenos—observo

Goten no supo cómo reaccionar, hace mucho deseaba mostrarles esos dibujos a su padre nunca creyó que sería en estas circunstancias.

Pasaron poco más de cinco minutos

—Bien suficiente, ven acá Goten—llamo al niño

— ¿bien? ¿Has cambiado de opinión? ¿Vamos a hablar?—cuestiono Goku esperando un cambio de actitud

—No tengo nada que decir—dijo Goten, aun con terquedad

—En ese caso yo tampoco—dijo Goku con seriedad —sígueme —dijo caminando hacia la cama y sentándose en ella

Goten camino hasta llegar a Goku, trataba de no ver a su padre, aunque en ningún momento bajo la cabeza.

—pon tus manos tras tu cabeza—ordeno Goku

El chico obedeció la orden sin saber que pretendía su padre, una vez hecho, Goku procedió a desabrocharle el pantalón a su hijo y a bajarlo hasta sus rodillas, normalmente Goku pedía al chico en cuestión, sea Goten o Gohan, que lo hiciera el mismo; pero dada la actitud de Goten temió que este reusara obedecer y de todos modos tendría que terminar haciéndolo él y se vería forzado a propinar un castigo más severo del que tenía planeado.

Ahora Goku tomo al chico y lo coloco sobre sus rodillas

— Después del castigo es difícil hablar, así que quiero que me escuches ahora—instruyo— cuando tu castigo termine te quedaras en tu habitación hasta que tu madre te llame para la cena, al terminar subirás de nuevo. y Goten, no es una sugerencia .

El chico no contesto, Goku no pedio más tiempo y procedió a tomar la cintura de la ropa interior del niño y a llevarla junto con sus pantalones, Goten cerro sus ojos con fuerza preparándose para lo que venía.

Goku elevo su mano para dejarla caer de lleno en su adjetivo, comenzó con firmeza desde la primera nalgada.

PLASS PLASSS PLASS PLASS las primeras nalgadas fueron rápidas y repartidas de lado a lado Goten apretaba los dientes para no demostrar cuanto le dolía

 **PLASS** ahhh **PLASS** auuuu trato de quejarse lo más bajo posible sin embargo sus piernas se movieron evidenciando el dolor que sentía

La terquedad les chico empezaba a desesperar a Goku y intento un cambio

 **PLASS auuuu PLASS Ayyyyy** dos nalgadas consecutivas en el mismo lado hicieron al chico sincerara su reacción

 **PLASS ayyyy PLASS AYYYYYY** su nalga izquierda recibió el mismo trato

 **PLASS ayyy buaaaa PLASS auuuu buaaa buaaa** Goku volvió a un ritmo más lento y alternado pero había logrado derribar el muro de Goten

PLASS auuu buaaaaa PLASS ayyy buaaabuaaa PLASS auuuu buaaa

Dio Goku las últimas palmadas, aunque Goten no llevaba la cuenta Goku si lo hizo 15 nalgadas 5 más que la vez anterior ahora se detuvo y observo al niño en sus rodillas lloraba como un chiquillo de cinco años, definitivamente esta era la parte que a Goku no le gustaba de ser padre, después de un momento Goku cubrió a su hijo y al verlo llorar aun, no pudo resistir tomarlo entre sus brazos

—Goten—dijo —no quiero castigarte de nuevo, por favor hablemos—rogo en tono paternal

Sin embargo el pequeño lo empujo con sus brazos, liberándose de su agarre, y corrió hacia una esquina de su habitación donde siguió llorando. Goku suspiro y al ver que nada podía hacer por hoy salió de la habitación.

El siguiente día, los chicos se fueron a sus actividades eran las nueve de la mañana cuando el teléfono de los son recibió una llamada Milk acudió a el

—Hola, Buenos días - ¿Qué? - ¿cómo dijo?- ¿hoy?-y- no tenía idea, vamos para allá dijo aun sorprendida

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Goku

—La profesora de Goten llamo para recordar que hoy hay un evento en la escuela de Goten, dice que todos los padres ya están ahí

—¿un evento? Goten no dijo nada

—dice que Goten está entre los diez chicos ganadores del mejor dibujo de la ciudad

—¿Dibujo? Oye yo recuerdo que Goten dijo algo acerca de eso

—¡SÍ! —Recordó Milk—es cierto, yo le dije que lo pusiera en el refrigerador

Milk fue hacia la cocina y saco el papel

—Mira aquí esta, es un aviso dice que Goten es uno de los mejores dibujantes de la escuela y que recibirá un premio hoy, invita los padres a asistir—leyó— Oh por dios Goten trato de decírnoslo y lo ignoramos por completo

—fue el día en que Gohan trajo sus calificaciones —concluyo Goku

—Esa es la razón de su comportamiento, seguro se siente excluido, ay no yo tengo la culpa —se lamentó Milk—últimamente lo he estado comparando mucho con Gohan

—no es solo tu culpa, creo que yo también lo he estado dejando de lado pero ¿Por qué no lo dijo?

—es un niño, Goku tal vez el mismo este confundido, reacciona por lo que siente no por lo que piensa, ay mi Goten—se lamentó— ya es tarde la ceremonia comienza a las diez debemos ir

—bien nos tele transportaremos

—Espera déjame arreglarme un poco —dijo corriendo hacia arriba

—Ay, Milk —se quejó el Saya

Un tiempo después la pareja apareció en la escuela

—bien, aún no ha comenzado. llegamos a tiempo—dijo Milk —vamos a buscarlo

—Señora Milk —llamo la maestra—que bueno que ya están aquí

—Ah sí, es que tuvimos un atraso —explico

—por su puesto este es un día espacial para Goten imagino que ya están enterados de que nuestros niños han sido seleccionados desde de todo el circuito

—Wow tan bueno son—dijo Goku

—la verdad, cuando Goten decidió dejar el grupo de matemáticas por es de dibujo me pareció mala idea, pero veo que fue una buena decisión. bueno que ustedes lo apoyan

Milk casi se desmaya pero Goku estuvo atento

—sí, claro— dijo el confundido padre

Goten se encontraba en el gimnasio que por ahora había sido remodelado para exhibir trabajos

—Goten —alguien llamo

—¿Mamá?—dijo sorprendido —¿Qué – que haces aquí?—dijo algo nervioso

— ¿Crees que me perdería el gran día de mi niño?—dijo con una sonrisa

—Goten ¿por qué no nos lo digites? —pregunto Goku, su tono era gentil

—yo… no es tan importante —dijo bajando la cabeza

—¿bromeas? Estas entre los mejores del circuito—observo Milk

—Mamá es que… hay algo que debes saber —dijo nervioso

—¿que cambiaste las clases de matemáticas por las de dibujo? Ya me estere—dijo con sus manos en su cintura

—yo… no te lo dije, sabía que te ibas a molestar y yo

—Goten —interrumpió Milk —me hubiera gustado que lo discutiéramos antes, pero quiero que sepas que si a ti te da más el dibujo que las matemáticas yo te apoyo —concluyo

— ¡¿en serio!? —´dijo sorprendido—¿Y tu papá?—pregunto

—Goten, lo que te haga feliz está bien para mí —dijo acercándose y abrazando a su pequeño—eres una caja de sorpresas ¿sabes? Mi deseo es llegarte a conocer —declaro—oye tengo una idea ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos, tu y yo, este fin de semana de excursión a la montaña?

— ¿de verdad? y ¿puede ir Gohan con nosotros también?

—¿si eso es lo que quieres?

—siii—dijo el pequeño

—bien ya está, ahora vámonos Goku debemos estar en el auditorio —dijo Milk

En el auditorio

—Hola —dijo Gohan —que bueno que los encontré —dijo a sus padres

—Gohan pudiste asistir—dijo Goku

—sí, tenía unas horas libres vine para acá cuando recibí tu mensaje

—Silencio ahora va Goten —dijo Milk

Goten subió al auditorio y recibió su diploma con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que no desaparecería en muchos días pues ahora estaba segura que su familia lo amaba.

 **Bien este es el fin, gracias a los que comentaron y como saben ya no estoy actualizando tan seguido; pero si tienen alguna idea o petición y la inspiración me visite ya veremos que se puede hacer.**


	21. Chapter 21

**El mejor Saiyajin**

 **Declaración legal: Dragón Ball serie y personajes NO me pertenecen**

 **Nota : Veo que algunos han entrado sin tener idea que es una historia spank, quiero aclarar el concepto: Es una historia de disciplina corporal ósea castigos físicos en forma de: azotes, nalgadas o como les llamen en su país. Si no le agrada esta idea abandone esta historia y si aun así decide continuar leyendo absténgase de hacer comentarios ofensivos de lo que ya ha sido advertido.**

 **Personajes:**

 **Rey Vegeta , Vegeta niño y Tarblet.**

En esta capitulo manejaremos la historia así: Planeta Saiyajin, El rey Vegeta ha mantenido a sus dos hijos en el planeta, el poder de pelea de Tablet no ha sido revelado oficialmente; sin embargo el planeta entero sabe que no es tan fuerte como su hermano, aunque nadie se atrevería a decir algo al respecto.

La ceremonia había dado inicio, la gran puerta de madera esplendida traída de planetas subyugados se abrió. Las trompetas dieron aviso, todos se arrodillaron ante la presencia del gran Rey y su escolta de generales tan solo un par de pasos atrás, al lado derecho del Rey, venia el príncipe heredero, la esperanza de la nación, caminaba erguido.

—Donde está tu hermano —interrogo el Rey a Vegeta—debería estar en la ceremonia

—No lo sé padre—contesto el pequeño príncipe de ocho años

Hubo un pequeño murmuro entre el pueblo al no ver a toda la familia reunida, igual la ceremonia tuvo que continuar.

Unas horas después

El rey se encontraba en el salón cuando unos guardias entraron

—Señor —saludaron colocando su puño derecho en su pecho e inclinándose ante su soberano

—¿Qué ocurre?

—hemos encontrada al príncipe Tarblet, señor

—Vaya, un poco tarde— dijo con disgusto—y se puede saber dónde estaba el mocoso

—Señor estaba eh… —el guardia buscaba palabras para decirlo sin ofender al rey

—estaba…atrapado en una habitación del sótano

—¡QUE! pero … —el rey trato de contener su furia —tráiganlo ante mí—ordeno

El niño entro ante el Rey

—padre…señor —corrigió— siento haberme perdido la ceremonia real —se disculpó arrodillándose y bajando la cabeza ante su padre y Rey

—Tarblet, ¿puedes explicarme como terminaste en el sótano?—interrogo el soberano

—yo…. Seguramente fue un accidente yo… no se

—Tarblet, ¿Vegeta tubo algo que ver?—el rey quiso confirmar sus sospechas

—Eh… estábamos explorando, quizás no se dio cuenta y quede encerrado yo …

El rey pudo observar como los guardias se observaron entre sí , aunque trataran de disimularlo el rey sabía que se burlaban de la fuerza del pequeño príncipe

—suficiente Tarblet, ya no expliques nada, ve a tu habitación

—Señor —el chico se puso de pie y se retiro estaba contristado sabía que había decepcionado a su padre ¿Qué Saiyajin no era tan fuerte para romper una puerta?

Vegeta y Radik se encontraban el patio entrenando ante la supervisión de Bardok

—Oye —dijo el chico de cabellos largo a su compañero—¿ crees que ya es tiempo de ir por Tarblet?

—ya en un momento, no tiene nada interesante que hacer de todos modos —contesto el principe

En ese momento llego Napa al lugar

—príncipe Vegeta —llamo

—Napa, estoy entrenando —dijo con disgusto

—tengo que interrumpirte, tu padre te llama —informo

Los chicos se vieron entre sí por un segundo

—Ah y…¿ sabes por qué? —pregunto

—es algo que ver son tu hermano, parece que inexplicablemente termino encerrado en una habitación

—¿el príncipe Tarblet estaba encerrado?—pregunto Bardok

—así parece y el rey está buscando una explicación —le respondió Napa—y no se ve feliz te aconsejo que no lo hagas esperar—le dijo al a su joven pupilo

—si ya voy, ya te oí Napa —dijo el príncipe aparentando confianza

Ambos se retiraron dejando a Radik y su padre solos

—Radik—llamo Bardok severo a su hijo— si me llego a enterar que tú tuviste algo que ver

—¿¡YO!? No padre, yo no hice nada —se apresuró a explicar el chico

—escúchame bien, el príncipe Vegeta puede hacer lo que quiera, pero nuestra familia es de tercera clase y el rey no dudara en exiliarnos si cree que hemos ofendido a la familia real. ¿Te queda claro eso?—pregunto en tono de advertencia

—Si, si señor —se limitó a contestar Radik

El pequeño príncipe entro al salón real se detuvo cuando estaba a dos metros de su padre, se arrodillo ante el Rey

—Señor— saludo haciendo una reverencia ante su padre

—Vegeta —el rey hiso un ademan para que el niño se pusiera de pie—¿sabes dónde se encontraba tu hermano esta mañana?—interrogo

—he sido informado que estaba en una habitación en el sótano, señor

—de hecho ese es el caso ¿se encontraba contigo cuando quedo encerrado?

—bajamos juntos pero yo

—Vegeta—interrumpió el rey la explicación del niño—voy a preguntarte esto una tan solo una vez ¿tu eres el responsable de la ausencia de tu hermano?

El niño se ergio tomando una pose oficial

—si señor—dijo el chico sin esconder nada

En el fondo el rey se sentía orgulloso de que su hijo aceptara sus actos

—esta fue una ofensa mayor Vegeta, no se puede quedar así. Tendrás un castigo —anuncio el Rey—ve a la sala de entrenamientos—ordeno

El chico hizo una reverencia y salió al lugar asignado

—Napa —llamo el rey —prepara la sala

—si señor —dijo Napa

Vegeta se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta abrirse, sin embargo era Napa que empujaba una mesa rodante

—Ah, eres tu Napa

—¿ansioso? —Pregunto Napa, —dejare aquí algunos jueguitos que tu padre puede usar —dijo

—disfrutas esto ¿cierto Napa?—dijo el pequeño con arrogancia

—Ya debías muchas Vegeta —dijo Napa

—Vaya, Napa ¿nunca vas a superar lo de tu cabello? —dijo Vegeta haciendo referencias a travesuras anteriores—Te ves mejor así hombre

—sí, y tu espalda se verá mejor adornada, lástima que no podre quedarme a ver eso — dijo saliendo de la sala

Un poco después

El rey entro a la sala le dedico una mirada severa a su hijo, sabía que estaba asustado más nunca lo demostraría

Después de un momento de silencio el rey hablo por fin

—¿te das cuenta que tu comportamiento de hoy no ha sido digno de un príncipe? —pregunto

—lo siento señor— dijo el pequeño— yo no sé qué me paso

—Lo que te pasó Vegeta es que eres un niño, no importa tu estatus; sin embargo al pertenecer a la familia real se espera de ti un mejor comportamiento. Tus acciones de hoy no pueden quedar sin castigo

Luego de decir esto se dirigió a la mesa de instrumentos de castigo que Napa había traído a la sala, tomo un pequeño látigo y lo examino como tratando de leer algo es su mango. Al estar su padre de espalda Vegeta se dio el lujo de tragar grueso ante las acciones de su padre.

—Una raza como la nuestra no puede darse ciertos lujos, hijo— le dijo mientras balanceaba la cola del látigo levemente de izquierda derecha en un momento corto el aire con el látigo provocando un sonido singular.

Zuizzz

El príncipe no pudo evitar encoger los hombros ante el sonido

Luego, el rey coloco el látigo de nuevo en su lugar; ahora tomo un bastón delgado

—Esos juegos tuyos no son dignos de una elite la que perteneces— dijo mientras media la longitud del bastón

Vegeta no estaba seguro se escuchaba el discurso de su padre o solo se dedicaba a ver la herramienta seleccionada, el rey devolvió el bastón a su lugar, ahora tomo un látigo de múltiples colas —¿tienes algo que decir?—pregunto mientras hacia girar el utensilio formando una hélice

—ah… yo lo siento me salí de control—dijo el niño tratando de no evidenciar su nerviosismo

Ahora el rey se giró con el látigo en su mano

—Sabes lo difícil que es para tu hermano mantener el respeto de los demás —dijo con severidad— solo por nuestra familia él es mantenido en el planeta. Una persona de su nivel de fuerza sería enviado a algún planeta lejano, la única razón por la que permanece aquí es por ser un príncipe, es injusto para los demás, lo sé y hasta el momento he podido disimular hasta cierto grado su debilidad pero tus juegos lo delatan—continuo alzando la voz—¿ no te das cuenta que le das al pueblo razón de renegar contra la familia?

—No lo vi así, señor —dijo Vegeta, tratando de mantener su actitud lo más estoica posible

El rey suspiro con disgusto y regreso el látigo a su lugar

—Napa no sabe de nada de status —dijo observando los instrumentos ante él—eso es para prisioneros no para príncipes, Hace muchos años Vegeta, cuando yo era un príncipe visite muchas culturas entre ellas estaban los Sopran

Vegeta le sorprendió el cambio de esta charla

—¿Sopran?

—Sí, no creo que los conozcas son una cultura muy prudente no les gusta sobresalir eso os ha mantenido con vida hasta este entonces sin embargo yo llegue a su planeta pude notar su alta educación y respeto entre ellos y ante sus visitantes. Los ancianos me dijeron que su secreto estaba la educación y disciplina que los padres impartían a sus hijos, no es cruel pero tampoco permisiva. Sé que en palacio nadie se atrevería siquiera a reprenderte y yo no puedo estar pendiente de ti, vamos a trabajar en eso ahora, —dijo volviéndose a su hijo—despójate de la capa, en este momento no eres un príncipe ni yo tu soberano, eres un niño que está a punto de recibir una lección de vida de su padre, que espero guardes para el resto de tu vida.

—si padre —dijo obedeciendo

—bien ven con migo —dijo el rey caminando y tomando asiento en una de los bancos de descanso

Vegeta lo siguió

—Baja tus pantalones —instruyo el rey

Vegeta salió de sus pantalones y luego intento sacarse la camisa también

—No, interrumpió el rey—no es necesario —dijo tomando al pequeño niño Saiyajin lo alzo y lo coloco sobre sus rodillas

Vegeta se sorprendió, este era un trato que o esperaba, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de su padre

—Los sopran usan esta posición para castigar a sus hijos —explico el rey—te hace recordar lo pequeño que eres y que estas bajo la autoridad de tus padres

Ahora el Rey levanto su pesada mano para dejarla caer en el trasero del niño

PLASSS AHHH Vegeta grito de sorpresa más que de dolor

—Y es así como los castigan —explico el rey—es seguro. La idea no es lastimar sino dejar en claro que su comportamiento estuvo mal y el dolor te recuerda que no será tolerado

PLASS , PLASS , PLASS , PLASS continuo el rey el niño trato de controlar su reacción

 **PLASS PLASS auuuu PLASS PLASS AUUUU** Vegeta no comprendía,¿ que pasaba con é?l en los entrenamientos había recibido golpes más Fuertes sin quejarse pero ahora no podía evitar sus quejas de dolor se sentía vulnerable por primera vez

 **PLASS auuuu PLASS ayyyy PAPAAAAÁ**

¡¿Qué!? Esto era el colmo ¿que acababa de decir?, se preguntó Vegeta, el mismo no se lo creía ¿llamo papá a su padre como hacían los de tercera clase? Eso no es nada sus ojos se empezaron a inundar de ¿lagrimas?

 **PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS** trato de nuevo de controlarse

 **PLASS AHHHHH PLASS AYYYYY PLASS AYYYYY LO-LO SIENTOOOO**

El rey se detuvo ¿su hijo se acababa de disculpar sin que él se lo exigiera?

Pudo ver el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo moverse por una respiración agitada el rey sabía que no lo había lastimado pero parecía que había llegado al punto deseado

 **PLASS ahhhhh PLASS AUUUUUU** Dio las ultimas palmadas y dejo al chico en la misma posición hasta calmarse, minutos después lo hizo levantarse el pequeño paso sus puños sobre sus ojos borrando todo rastro de debilidad

—espero que esto no se repita ¿entiende Vegeta?—dijo el rey su tono de voz era extraño pues a pesar de sus duras palabras su voz era suave

—Lo- Lo prometo , padre —dijo el niño

El rey tomo la barbilla de su hijo para hacerlo levantar su cara y verlo directamente

—Te creo—le dijo con una sonrisa—porque tú eres el mejor Saiyajin nacido hasta ahora y muero por verte crecer siendo el mejor gobernante que este planeta ha tenido jamás, y voy a vigilar que así sea.

Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en la mente de Vegeta para el resto de su vida y sin importar lo que le pasara él sabía que debía ser el mejor y que las adversidades no lo detendrían nunca de cumplir sus sueños.

 **Algo extra**

Alguien toco a la puerta de Tarblet

—Adelante —dijo el príncipe más joven

Vegeta entro

—¡Vegeta!—dijo sorprendido ante la visita

—Sí, —dijo el niño en tono de fastidio—Nuestro padre dice que me disculpe con tigo—explico cruzando los brazos y viendo hacia un lado

—Oh, no, no es necesario —dijo Tablet

—LO ES, ¿no escuchaste?—dijo enfadado— te digo que nuestro padre me mando hacerlo

—Eh bueno, entonces está bien. Te disculpo—accedió el niño—y siento ser tan débil —dijo contristado

— ¿sabes Tarblet? No se trata de tu fuerza, es más tu actitud

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—pues que hay más de una forma de abrir una puerta, no solo por la fuerza

—¿enserio?

—claro, Radik y yo hemos entrado a varias habitaciones a los cuales no tenemos acceso y no hemos dejado ningún rastro de forzarla, es más desde mañana te mostrare como ¿qué dices?

—enserio ¿me ensañaras?—dijo el chico con ilusión

—Claro que sí, es por el honor de la familia

—y ¿Radik no se molestara que este con ustedes?

—Radik hará lo que tú o yo le ordenemos —dijo con orgullo— somos los príncipes y si alguien se burla de ti solo dímelo y yo me encargaré de hacerlo arrepentirse

—Claro hermano —dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa

Eran tan parecidos y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes, pero había algo que los conectaba y aunque el destino los separara algo los uniría hasta hacerlos encontrarse de nuevo y es que eran hermanos.

Gracias por leer y saludos a :

Bulveggokmil, ANGeux, Harper, Marionett, Dragonfanatica, y todos lo Guest (ya invéntense un nombre, así los saludo como debe ser jajaja)

16/02/19


	22. Chapter 22

**UNA LECCIÓN PARA RADIK**

 **Por qué ustedes lo pidieron seguimos en el planeta Vegita , la historia de hoy se ubica una semana después del último capítulo. Que lo disfruten y no olviden comentar.**

 **Declaración legal Dragón Ball no me pertenece**

La mañana comenzó una vez mas en la casa de una de las familias humildes del planeta Vegita, Gine dejo el desayuno en el fuego, cociéndose aún, y luego fue a la habitación de su hijo.

—Radik—llamo golpeando la puerta —ya es hora de levantarte

Hubo un silencio en repuesta

—RADIK—llamo golpeando la puerta más fuerte

—Ya mamá, ya te oí. Ya voy —respondió el pequeño medio dormido

—Apresúrate, debo seguir cocinando—dijo regresando a la cocina

Apago el fuego de la estufa y comenzó a sacar platos de la cómoda

—¿ya está listo?— pregunto Bardok entrando a la cocina —hoy debo estar temprano en el palacio

—Sí ya casi está, en un momento lo sirvo ¡ah! este niño—se quejó— no baja—dijo viendo las escaleras — ¿puedes ir a llamarlo por favor?

—Está bien —dijo el padre y subió las escaleras

—Radik —llamo golpeando la puerta —ya es hora

—Ya voy padre— dijo ahora más despierto

—date prisa yo me tengo que ir antes no quiero escuchar que llegas tarde

El chico abrió la puerta

—Estoy listo

—Bien, recuerda que el príncipe no es nada paciente

—Pero papá si es él que llega tarde

—No importa tú tienes un horario y cuando aceptaste ser el compañero del príncipe aceptaste esta responsabilidad

—Si padre —dijo aceptando y dando por fin el sermón de todas las mañanas

Después del desayuno

—Gracias por la comida Gine, será mejor que me marche a palacio el general quiere discutir las actividades de la próxima semana

—bien, espero que todo salga bien —lo despidió su esposa

— Radik, no olvides que tiene que estar ahí en una hora —recomendó a su hijo antes de salir

—sí padre, estaré temprano

Bardok se marchó a su puesto

—Radik aún es temprano ¿pondrías por favor recoger los trastes sucios?—pidió Gine

—¡Que! ¿yo? Pero mamá eso no es de guerreros— dijo el pequeño con aires de adulto

—Radik ayudar en casa es deber de todos, no te tomara mucho tiempo yo necesito alimentar a Kakaroto y debo recibir el envío de carne temprano

—pero papá dice que los que se dedican a algo diferentes que guerrea son solo los saiyagines de segunda y yo estoy en vías de ser un elite

—¿Que tu padre dijo que?—dijo molesta

—Sí, además dijo que no debería recibir órdenes de nadie aparte de mi oficial al mando o de él

—conque Saiyajin de segunda ¿eh? ya me va a escuchar cuando vuelva —dijo apretando sus puños

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de nuevo

—Hola Gine—dijo Bardok— olvide mi —una bofetada no le permitió concluir su frase

—PERO ¡¿QUE TE PASA?!—reclamo por el recibimiento

—conque una Saiyajin de segunda ¿no?— dijo Gine con lágrimas de indemnización

—¿Qué? ¿de que hablas?—dijo confundido

—Radik no quiere obedecerme porque dice que tú le has dicho que los saiyagenes que nos dedicamos a otra cosa somos saiyagienes de segunda —explico casi llorando

—¿YO? Radik ven acá— llamo molesto

—si padre —dijo el chico muy tranquilo

—¿Cuándo te he dicho yo que tu madre es una Saiyajin de segunda?— reto al chico a responder

—cuando estábamos el área de aterrizaje, tú y Toma dijeron que los saiyagines que trabajaban ahí eran de segunda, por no ser guerreros

—y hablas de mi con tus compañeros —reclamo Gene

—NO,—negó pronto Bardok— yo hablaba de Dill y Safron , esos mecánicos son Saiyagines de segunda, son unos ineptos a ellos me refería —se defendió de las acusaciones

—Ah, pues a mí me sonó a los saiyagines en general—dijo Radik

—tu —dijo Bardok —mejor cierra la boca y vete ahora mismo palacio y repórtate con Napa que te está esperando y cuando vuelvas vamos hablar de esto escuchaste—prometió

—si señor —dijo el chico saliendo de su casa dejando a la pareja enliados para que se deslíen solos

—Vaya dramáticos —dijo el chico que no entendía lo que acababa de provocar — por eso no soy fanático de decir la verdad —se dijo volando hacia plació

En el patio del palacio tres chicos se encontraban practicando combates dos de ellos se enfrentaban mientras el tercero los observaba

El pequeño Tarblet fu levantado con un fluido movimiento de su contrincante de cabellos largos y rápidamente termino estrellándose contra el piso

—Estas fuera—dijo Radik coronando su victoria

—Vaya —dijo el Vegeta ahora acercándose a su hermano en el piso—quince segundos, estoy orgulloso —dijo con sarcasmo—duraste cinco segundos más de las veces anteriores

—hice todo lo posible, no es tan fácil—se explicó el pequeño levantándose del piso

— ¿Practicaste los movimientos que te enseñe?—pregunto Vegeta

—sí lo que pasa es que Radik es muy rápido

—estoy haciéndolo lento por ti—dijo Radik

—lo sé, pero aun es difícil para mi

—Debes seguir practicando Tarblet —exigió Vegeta —si no puedes con Radik que se detiene cada vez que te oye lloriquear ¿cómo te enfrenteras a un saybanmen?

—¡¿un saybanmen?! Olvídalo, ni de broma me metería con una de esas cosas

—Los saybanmen no son la gran cosa —presumió Radik— no son seres pensantes y pueden ser derrotados si usas estrategias

—así es y la familia Vegeta es una de las mejores estrategas del planeta—presumió Vegeta

—Para ti es fácil decirlo— se defendió Tarblet—puedes planear y pelear al mismo tiempo en cambio yo cuando estoy en un combate lo único en que puedo pensar es en como sobrevivir

—Pues vas a tener que aprender —dijo Vegeta —bueno Radik es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí o mañana no podrá moverse si quiera

—ohh—dijo con alivio el pequeño—gracias estaba agotado ¿comemos algo?

—Vaya hasta que te oigo decir algo útil —dijo vegeta —vamos a dentro

Desde lo alto del palacio dos adultos observaban a los chiquillos sin que estos lo sospecharan

—El pequeño lo está intentando señor—dijo Napa a su Rey

—lo se Napa—se limitó a decir el Rey

Después de la merienda

—¿sabes Tarblet? tu habilidad mental no es el problema—concluyo Vegeta—aprendiste a forzar las puertas muy rápido

—Gracias hermano —dijo el chico que no esperaba un alago de su hermano mayor

—oigan en mi casa hay una puerta con seguridad podemos ir ahi y que Tarblet pruebe sus habilidades —recomendó Radik

—¿Es seguro?—pregunto Tarblet

—claro mi mamá no está y mi papá está en palacio

—bien no se diga más vamos —dijo Vegeta

Y así los tres pequeños saiyagines salieron a su nuevo destino

—Es esta— dijo Radik, señalando la puerta de la habitación más profunda de su casa

—mmmm—examino por un momento Vegeta—para ser una casa de tercera clase tienen buena seguridad , a ver que puedes hacer Tarblet

El chico examino la cerradura

—yo he visto esta cerradura en uno de los pasillos de palacio va algo así dijo y comenzó introduciendo un pequeña clavija moviéndola de un lado a otro después de un par de minutos la cerradura cedió

—Listo —dijo con orgullo

—Bien hechor Tarblet—felicito Vegeta

La puerta se abrió y los chicos entraron Tarblet y Vegeta se quedaron asombrados al ver en el centro de la habitación una camara de crianza con un hermoso bebe dentro

—WOW—Expreso Tarblet—¿Qui-quien es?—pregunto

—es mi hermano— dijo Radik en tono no ves lo obvio

—así que aquí lo tiene —dijo Vegeta

—Es idéntico a tu padre —expreso Tarblet —y ¿Cómo se llama?—dijo emocionado

—es Kakaroto, tiene un año de edad, papá dice que lo sacaran cuando tenga dos años

Vegeta lo examino con su escúter

—Parece muy débil —dijo Vegeta

—sí, lo sé— dijo Radik con desprecio —seguro será uno de esos saiyagines que se dedican a otra cosa que no es guerrea

—oye no lo juzgues muchas cosas pueden cambiar —defendió Tarblet sintiéndose identificado

—¿quieren ver algo interesante? —Dijo Radik y comenzó a manipular algunos controles, después de un momento Kakaroto empezó a moverse un poco

—lo estás despertando —dijo Vegeta

—sí, el iluso creerá que mamá ha venido a alimentarlo —dijo en son de burla

—oye déjalo tranquilo— defendió Tarblet

—tranquilo no le estoy haciendo nada, mira esto— dijo ahora rodeando la camara de crianza para dirigirse a los controles del otro lado, sin embargo al caminar Radik se tropezó con los cables de energía desconectando las luces de la incubadora

—Oye se apagó —dijo alarmado Tarblet

—Yo… lo repara en un minuto —dijo Radik buscando el cable perdido

Casi de inmediato una alarma empezó a sonar muy alto y Kakaroto parecía empezar a incomodarse

—oye algo le pasa a tu hermano —alerto Vegeta

—esto se ve muy mal—grito Tarblet

—¡Aun lado!—se escuchó la orden de Bardok quien por fortuna había entrado a la habitación

Los chicos se quedaron congelados ante la intervención

Bardok actuó con prisa y conecto los cables encendiendo la camara , Kakaroto dejo de moverse y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente

—Pero que creen que estaban haciendo—regaño Bardok olvidándose por un momento de la sangre real de los chicos

—Padre… yo solo

—No, —lo corto tajante—no hable— le ordeno a su hijo —sus majestades—se dirigió a hora a los príncipes controlando su voz—¿podrían dejarnos solos un momento?—pidió

—Ah, sí claro —dijo Vegeta —yo …este… tengo algo que hacer en palacio, hasta mañana Radik— dijo saliendo de la habitación

—y…y…yo lo tengo que acompañar a… a eso—dijo ahora Tarblet— siguiendo el mismo camino que su hermano

—yo… —dio Radik le prometí a mamá arreglar mi cuarto creo que mejor voy ya —dijo en un intento de salir

—tu no vas a ningún lado, ahora mismo vamos a aclarar algunas cosas pendientes tu y yo, en primer lugar se puede saber que hacían aquí?

—solo estábamos descansando del entrenamiento padre y dábamos una vuelta por aquí, la puerta estaba abierta y nosotros

—Radik, estas en bastantes problemas pero créeme que mentir te lo hará peor, tu madre jamás dejaría la puerta de Kakaroto abierta

—Forzamos la puerta señor— dijo cediendo

—Ahhhh—suspiro Bardok—cortaste la respiración de tu hermano sin drenar la incubadora —explico—si no hubiera estado aquí a tiempo se hubiera asfixiado —dijo enfadado

—fue un accidente padre

—Pues para evitar esos accidentes tu madre y yo dejamos la puerta asegurada—regaño elevando la voz —ahora, ¿qué es eso que no obedeces a tu madre?—paso al siguiente punto

—Tú dijiste que solo obedeciera a mi oficial al mando y a ti —se explico

—me refería a los dos—dijo molesto— somos tus padres, tu madre y yo, somos tus primeros oficiales al mando —explico,

Kakaroto se movió un poco

—Padre creo que Kakaroto le molesta el ruido que hacemos —trato el chico de usar a su hermano para salir de esta

—Pues se va a acostumbrar, porque va a escuchar más ruido aun, ven acá—dijo con claras intenciones

Radik dejo pasar unos segundos pero luego decidió mejor obedecer su padre estaba muy molesto y no quería saber que pasaría si lo hacía repetir.

Camino hasta su padre, Bardok tomo asiento en el banco que Gine dejaba cerca de la incubadora, cuando su hijo estaba cerca de él lo tomo por uno de sus brazos y lo elevo para colocarlo sobre sus rodillas y procedió a apartar el largo cabello del niño hacia un lado y ahora tomo la orilla de su traje y de un movimiento lo llevo abajo de sus rodillas ahora con suavidad tomo la cola de Radik y, sin hacer presión, la aseguro en su espalda ; no deseaba provocar en el niño más dolor del que el mismo no soportaría, después de tomar todas estas medidas de seguridad procedió con el castigo:

—Que sea la última vez que juegas con los controles de la camara de tu hermano—se aseguró que el niño comprendiera el porqué de su castigo—¿escuchaste?—dijo elevando su mano y golpeando el pequeño trasero de su hijo

Plasss plasss auu plasss auuu Plasss auuuu

— sí padre lo-lo prometo plasss auuuuu plasss auuuuu

—No lo hare mas PLASSS AYYYY PLASSS AUUUU

—no quiero escuchar a tu madre quejarse que no le obedeces o vamos a tener otro recordatorio de estos ¿entendido?

PLASSS AYYYY PLASSSS AYYYYY PLASSSS PLASS AUUUUU BUAAAA

SIIII LO PROMETO PLASSSS AUUUU PLASSS AUUU BUAAAA PLASSSS AUUUU BUAAAA PLASSS AYYY BUAAA

Bardok bajo al chico le dio un poco de tiempo para que se frotara , se cubriera y se controlara un poco, después de un momento hablo

—Quiero que te disculpes con Kakaroto —ordeno con los brazos cruzados, deseando darle al chico una lección de humildad

—¡¿Qué?! Pero no va a escucharme

—¿ Necesitas que te persuada?—Pregunto soltando sus brazos en amenaza

—No, yo lo hare —dijo el niño y se volvió hacia Kakaroto—Lo siento Kakaroto—dijo sintiéndose algo tonto hablándole a un niño no nacido, sin embargo extrañamente Kakaroto formo una pequeña sonrisa y se movió un poco incluso, Bardok se sorprendió

—¿Lo ves? él nos comprende —dijo disimulando su sorpresa

—Wow —se limitó a decir Radik

—parece que heredo la audición de tu madre —dijo Bardok

—tal vez no será un inútil después de todo —dijo Radik para sí mismo

— ¿Qué dices?—pregunto su padre

—Nada padre—aseguro

Después de la cena

—Gracias Gine la carne estaba deliciosa—dijo Bardok a su esposa

—Por supuesto que esta deliciosa, guarde la mejor carne para mi familia —explico Gene —vuelvo pronto debo sacar la basura —dijo

—No, no te molestes —dijo Bardok—Radik la sacara por ti, es más ese será su deber todo este mes y lo hace con gusto ¿cierto hijo?

—sí madre —dijo el chico —yo lo hare

—Gracias, soy tan afortunada con mi familia —dijo –Gine

Y otro día pasó en un planeta de una raza única, pero no tan diferente a la nuestra.

Saludos a:

Harper, Marionett,Dragofanatica y ANGeux

8/3/19


	23. Chapter 23

**ALGO EN COMÚN**

 **Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, aquí les dejo un pequeño capitulo y seguimos en Vegetasei, espero les guste no olviden comentar y díganme que les gusto o les gustaría leer. Bueno que lo disfruten.**

 **Declaración Legal: Dragón Ball NO me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para entretención no estoy ganando dinero con ellos.**

Los príncipes volaban hacia palacio

—oye Vegeta ¿tu creer que estará bien?—pregunto preocupado Tarblet

—¿Radik? Claro, —respondió — su padre sabe que debe estar en palacio mañana —dijo sin ninguna preocupación

—No, me refiero al Bebe —aclaro Tarblet

—Claro que lo estará —aseguro Vegeta–solo se desconectó un par de minutos, los Saiyajin podemos aguantar la respiración hasta 15 minutos y algunos hasta más de eso si se entrenan

—Ohhhh, que alivio

 **En la mañana siguiente**

Ya era las 8 de la mañana, los príncipes salieron para reunirse en el atrio interno del palacio al llegar al lugar se encontraron, como todas las mañanas, con Radik

—Hola Radik,— se apresuró a saludar el pequeño Tarblet

Radik hizo una pequeña reverencia, más por recomendación de su padre que por respeto

—Buenos días— saludo como todas las mañanas

—lo vez —dijo Vegeta a su hermano —está vivo, te lo dije.

— ¿Que? ¿Por lo de ayer? eso no fue nada —dijo el pequeño de cabellos largos

—Tu papá estaba muy enfadado —opino Tarblet — ¿te castigo?—pregunto

—Si lo hizo, me dio una paliza pero soy muy fuerte —presumió—he soportado peores

—Tarblet no sabe de eso —dijo Vegeta en forma de burla—nuestro padre nunca lo ha castigado, teme que se rompa—dijo en tono de burla

—Eso no es cierto—se defendió Tarblet —si nunca me ha castigado es porque no me meto en problemas—declaro

— ¿si? —Aprovecho Radik para molestar al chico—mi papá dice que un sayagin que crece sin disciplina no es un sayagin completo—declaró con los brazos cruzados

—sí, pues eso no es lo único que la falta a Tarblet —dijo Vegeta ambos niños rieron, es demás decir que Tarblet era el único que no disfrutaba esta conversación

Napa entro en el lugar

—Ya basta de risas, no están aquí para jugar—dijo el gigante

Los chicos detuvieron sus risas aunque conservaron sus sonrisas de burla

—hoy tendremos practica de armas Tarblet, tu padre ordeno que te integres al grupo

—si señor—dijo el chico

El trió y su instructor se dirigieron al salón de entrenamiento

—bien, continuaremos con la espada —dijo Napa

Los chicos se dirigieron a la mesa de armas y Vegeta y Radit tomaron una espada, Tarblet estaba a punto de tomar una también

—Alto ahí pequeño— lo detuvo Napa

—¿qué?—pregunto Tarblet

—tu no tomaras aun esa espada

—pero ¿cómo voy a practicar entonces?— pregunto

Napa se dirigió a una mesa diferente y saco un espada de madera

—toma, tu practicaras con esto —dijo entregado al chico el instrumento

Los otros chicos rieron

—Sí, eso es apropiado para ti —dijo Radik

—no lo creo, incluso eso es peligroso para él —dijo Vegeta riendo de su hermano también

Tarblet miraba su arma inconforme

—Guarden silencio ustedes dos—ordeno Napa —no hagas caso de sus burlas Tablet, todos hemos comenzado con una espada de madera incluso tu "prodigioso" hermano o ¿es que acaso ya no lo recuerdas Vegeta?—pregunto Napa

—¿de verdad?—pregunto Tarblet sintiéndose mejor

—Si use esa cosa como por dos horas luego use una de verdad—presumió el príncipe heredero

—Sí, sin mi permiso —declaro Napa —y casi te cortas un brazo con ella y a mí me hubiera costado la cabeza—dijo Napa

—Eres un dramático Napa—se burló Vegeta

—Ya basta de charla y póngase a practicar ustedes dos— ordeno Napa— quiero un combate limpio. Radik, recuerda que necesitas practicar el bloqueo y Vegeta trata de controlar tus impulsos

—sí, si ya me lo dijiste en la cesión anterior —dijo con fastidio

—Tablet, te mostrare como sostenerla y los movimientos primarios, después quiero que practiques hasta el final de la clase

—si señor —acepto el pequeño

Después de algunas horas

—Bien la practica termino— aviso Napa—, gracias al cielo, — murmuro entre dientes para él

—sí, creo que Tablet se hizo experto en recoger objetos del piso —comento Vegeta

Efectivamente la mayor parte del tiempo el pequeño Tarblet había pasado perdiendo y recogiendo su espada

Napa no tenía ánimos de defender al pequeño y nuevo alumno

—ya los quiero fuera de aquí —los despidió

Los chicos salieron Napa se quedó guardando las espadas usadas

— ¿cómo fue que un guerrero como yo termino siendo niñero?—murmuraba para si

— ¿largo día? —alguien pregunto desde la puerta

—Bardok—saludo Napa—ya te quisiera verte en mi lugar ¿bienes por Radik? Los chicos se acaban de ir seguramente están en el comedor

—gracias iré por él ¿mala clase? Dicen que es difícil tratar con el príncipe Vegeta

—el príncipe Vegeta no es el caso, sé tratar con él es más he enseñado a los chicos más lentos que imagines pero nada comparado con Tarblet

—Sí, he escuchado que es algo lento, han formado un trio algo variado el otro día hicieron un desorden en mi casa

—sí, lo de tu hijo me entere de eso

—enserio ¿Cómo?—dijo sorprendido

—me entero de todo lo que tenga que ver con el príncipe heredero

—oh, ¿el Rey lo sabe?

—sí pero no esperes que haga algo

—claro, que le va a importar un pequeño de tercera clase, bueno te dejo parece que necesitas mucho descanso después de esta clase

Bardok dejo a Napa para que se quejara de su suerte solo

 **Un par de días después durante la cena**

El rey se encontraba junto a sus dos hijos eran atendidos por su sirvientes quienes llenaban la mesa con diferentes y abundantes platillos, aunque en ocasiones especiales podían tener algún invitado noble a la mesa lo más común era que solo la familia real estuviera presente.

—Tarblet—llamo a su hijo menor aprovechando el momento que los sirvientes retiraban los platos antes de llenar la mesa de nuevo— ya casi es una semana que comenzaste a recibir clases con Napa junto a tu hermano ¿que te ha parecido?

—Es…es diferente a lo que había hecho hasta entonces —dijo el pequeño tratando de disimular su frustración

—Vegeta a ti ¿que te parece el rendimiento de tu hermano?—pregunto su opinión el rey

—ha mejorado mucho en los combates pero el uso de la espada no parece ser lo suyo—declaro el niño

—el secreto está en la práctica Tarblet—recomendó el soberano

—Padre ¿porque tenemos que aprender a usar la espada? los sayagin no usan armas después de todo—interrogo el pequeño

—Tarblet, un guerrero no puede desconocer el uso de la espada; en el universo encontraras algunas culturas que las usan diestramente, debes saber defenderte de sus movimientos. Incluso algunos lo consideran un arte—dijo mientras sonreía parecía recordar algo muy apreciado

—¿Un arte?—pregunto el pequeño

—Sí así es, debiste ver a tu madre usarla—dijo el rey —sus demostraciones eran como una danza parecía que era un extensión de su cuerpo, cada movimiento era perfecto—dijo con complacencia

— ¿Mi madre la usaba?—pregunto Tarblet

—si así es tú la recuerdas ¿cierto Vegeta?— pregunto

—No, no mucho— dijo Vegeta restándole importancia

—Como sea—continuo el rey— sigue practicando— se limitó a aconsejar

Después de la cena los chicos se encontraban en el pasillo

—oye Vegeta ¿enserio no recuerdas nada de nuestra madre?—pregunto intrigado Tarblet

—no, tenía tres años—se explico

—pero recuerdas otras cosas de esa edad ¿cómo no recuerdas a nuestra madre?

—Yo que sé—dijo sin entender a su hermano— y ¿qué tiene eso de importante?

—Desearía recordarla—dijo el pequeño con tristeza

—¿para qué?— Pregunto Vegeta

—yo voy a practicar, tengo que ser tan bueno como ellas —dijo con decisión

—pues que bueno por ti, suerte con eso— dijo Vegeta alejándose

—espera tu puedes ayudarme— suplico

—ah… no ahora Tarblet, tengo otras cosas que hacer—dijo sin volverse y termino de alejarse

Eran las dos de la madrugada el Rey fue despertado por extraños ruidos, pequeños pero constates y molestos ruidos. El soberano decidió levantarse y ver por la ventana ya que el ruido venia del patio interior del palacio.

El pequeño Tarblet estaba ahí tomaba la espada y al blandirla esta por laguna frustrante razón terminaba en el suelo, provocando el sonido que despertó al rey, el chico después de un suspiro de frustración camino hacia el objeto caído y la levanto una vez más, al ponerse de pie pudo notar que algo le cubría la luz que había estado usando, al darse la vuelta vio a su padre de pie

—¡Padre!—dijo sorprendido

—Tarblet ¿tienes idea de que hora es? ¿Qué haces aquí?—interrogo el soberano un tanto cansado

—yo… lo siento no quería molestarte, estaba entrenando tu dijiste que

—si Tarblet, yo dije que practicaras pero hay horas más apropiadas para eso

—lo siento yo…igual mejor dejo esto Vegeta tiene razón simplemente no es lo mío

—igual ya estamos aquí, déjame ver lo que haces —ordeno su padre

—si señor—el pequeño trato de tranquilizarse e inicio sus movimientos con el mismo resultado la espada en el piso

El niño bajo los hombros en derrota

—Tarblet tráela para mí —pidió el rey

El chico la recogió y se la entregó a su padre el rey la tomo y la blandió en el aire con perfección y elegancia

—Sí hace tanto que no tenía una de estas en mis manos —dijo con nostalgia

—Tu ¿usaste una de estas papá?—pregunto el niño

—todos la hemos usado Tarblet— dijo el rey riendo— recuerdo que yo la use como por veinte minutos, luego sin que mi maestro lo viera tome una real y casi le corto la cabeza —dijo riendo

—¿Tú también? —dijo el chico sorprendido

—¿Hiciste lo mismo?—pregunto con sorpresa

—no, Vegeta me contó la misma historia —aclaro el pequeño

—sí tu hermano suele hacer ese tipo de cosas a veces creo que somos demasiado parecidos

—sí él si lo es —dijo el pequeño

—sabes Tablet, a pesar de mi ímpetu, yo tuve problemas al tomar la espada al principio tal vez a ti te sirva mi experiencia toma—dijo entregándole la espada—has lo mismo que has estado haciendo pero utiliza la mano izquierda

—¿Que con la mano izquierda? pero Napa dijo que

—Por un momento olvida lo que Napa dijo ¿Quieres?

—Sí, señor— dijo el pequeño y realizo los movimientos esta vez pudo terminar sus giros con la espada en sus manso

—¡Que!, no puedo creerlo, lo logre —celebraba el pequeño

—claro que lo lograste, sospeche esto desde que te vi desde el balcón, veras algunos sayagin son más diestros con la mano izquierda, cuando yo crecí eso se consideraba un error y me hicieron acostumbrarme a usar la mano derecha y aprendí bien, pero no veo nada de malo que usas la izquierda, incluso eso te da la ventaja de sorpresa ante tu oponente

—Entonces ¿estas diciendo que tu y yo tenemos algo en común?— dijo el chico con ilusión

—más de lo que tú crees Tarblet —dijo el Rey complacido—ahora a dormir y no más entrenamientos de madrugada

—si padre

El niño se dirigió a su alcoba, más estaba tan emocionado que no pudo dormir sin embargo entrada la madrugada un dulce sueño lo sedujo hasta quedar profundamente dormido en sus sueños vio a una mujer de estatura baja y de cabellos largos hasta la cintura y de ojos expresivos que lo miraba dulcemente como había visto a Gine observar a Radik en ocasiones

—Mi pequeño, — decía dulcemente—, estoy tan orgullosa de ti—mientras acariciaba suavemente su cara, Tarblet intento hablar pero no pudo y observo con asombro al extender sus manos que , en ese momento, él era solamente un bebe que estaba justamente en los brazos de su madre.

Un recuerdo, que creyó olvidado, estaba proyectándose en su mente tan vívidamente como si fuera real, al despertar pudo recordar ese rostro tan claramente y pudo sentir en su rostro la sensación cálida de sus manos.

 **Gracias por leer y gracias a los nuevos lectores, y créanme estoy tomando sus sugerencias para próximos capítulos, pero temo que no será muy pronto necesito que esa chispa de inspiración haga contacto con mi cabeza jajaja y por el momento como que no quiere; pero ya veremos, comenten eso siempre da ánimos a los escritores, bueno hasta la próxima.**

 **Saludos a:**

 **Harper, ANGeux,Dragofanatica y Eliniita**

 **20/4/19**


	24. Chapter 24

**PROBLEMAS ENTRE HERMANOS**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball NO me pertenece**

 **Hola, continuamos en el Planeta Vegita, espero les guste y de serlo así no duden en comentar.**

—Te digo que no— gritaba el Vegeta a su hermano menor que últimamente se atrevía a llevarle la contraria más a menudo

—Eres un testarudo—respondía el pequeño molesto —¿crees que todo debe hacerse como tú dices?

—Pues si no estás de acuerdo ven y cómbenseme de lo contrario —reto a su hermano

—eres un… —el pequeño Tarblet apretó sus puños, mas no dijo nada

—sí, lo que creí—dijo Vegeta dando la espalda a su hermano—ve a esconderte debajo de la cama "niño de mamá"—dijo Vegeta, término que usaba para burlarse de su hermano desde que le había confiado su sueño con su madre.

Ese fue el colmo, algo en Tarblet lo inundo haciéndolo estallar

—¡Idiota!— grito a la vez que corroí y se lanzó a la espalda de su hermano

Vegeta que no esperaba este ataque a traición cayó al piso ambos chicos comenzaron a rodar por el pasillos sin importar las personas que caminaban a su alrededor.

— ¡Sus majestades, por favor!—los sirvientes trataban de hacerse a un lado para no llevarse la peor parte en esta pelea

—¡Príncipe Vegeta, príncipe Tarblet por favor detenganse!—Las criadas gritaban y trataban de salir del camino de los pequeños príncipes

Los chicos rodaron hasta que Tarblet se posesiona arriba de Vegeta que tenía la espalda contra el piso

—Eres un estúpido —gritaba el pequeño mientras golpeaba el rostro de su hermano mayor una y otra vez, llegado un momento se detuvo respirando cansadamente

—¡y…? ¿eso es todo? ¿Ya te desahogaste?—pregunto Vegeta quien parecía no haber recibido ningún daño

—sí, creo que sí—dijo el chico jadeando y tratando de tranquilizarse

—Bien —dijo Vegeta en tono tranquilo–por qué ahora voy a mostrarte como se da una paliza de verdad AHHHHH—concluyo amenazadoramente invirtiendo los papeles y rodando nuevamente por el pasillo

—AHHHHHH—Tablet fue arrastrado por su hermano

—sus majestades, por favor ya basta— suplicaba uno de los encargados del castillo —príncipe Vegeta matara a su hermano por favor

— ¡Señor Napa, señor Napa!— pedían la ayuda de la única persona que se atrevería a poner mano sobre los príncipes

— ¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí!? — ¿Te has vuelto loco Vegeta?, ¿quieres aplastar al pequeño?—regañaba Napa a su pupilo

—Él se lo ha buscado— gritaba Vegeta

—Tu eres un cretino que no soporta a nadie le lleva la contraria— decía Tarblet sin ceder

— ¡Que se detengan los dos!— ordeno Napa

 **En otro lado del castillo**

El rey caminaba seguido de sus ministros más cercanos durante el camino el embajador recién llegado trataba de mantener el ligero y firme paso del rey mientras rogaba sus peticiones

—su majestad, el rey del planeta yasir está muy agradecido por su consideraciones y me pidió le informara lo deseoso que esta de cumplir con la fecha de tributo pero por razones mas allá de todo posibilidad hemos sufrido un atraso por lo que le rogamos el plazo de un par de semanas más

—señor Anton, puede informar a su soberano que mi reino no subsiste de promesas y palabra tenemos un trato de hace ya dos generaciones de reyes y siempre se ha cumplido en la fecha exacta

—sí, señor estamos conscientes y agradecidos pero por fa

— mi padre —interrumpió el rey —hizo el tratado con su padre y esa es la única razón por la cual no tomado la decisión de purgar y vender su planeta lo que sería más rápido y con mayor ganancia para mí—mintió el rey; pues sabía que desde hace mucho este planeta había pagado su valor en productos y seguiría haciéndolo pero deseaba presionar y mostrar que no sería el eslabón débil de la jerarquía saiyajin

Debía mostrado porte y rigidez, amenaza e insensibilidad y cuando el embajador llegara a la desesperación de aceptar cualquier exigencia o rogara por la vida de los suyos entonces podría mostrar una chispa de flexibilidad y pensar en condiciones que serían aprovechadas para el futuro, todo estaba en su lugar había logrado la atmosfera deseada la tención estaba en su punto cuando….

Al pasar por uno de los pasillos dos chiquillos dieron su entrada rodando por el piso en una enfrascada lucha

—Retira tus palabras —gritaba uno de ellos

—Nunca, es verdad aunque te duela —respondía el otro

Esta repentina entrada provoco los adultos que avanzaban un momento de silencio, los chicos rodaron hasta chocar en algo muy duro que para su sorpresa eran las botas de su padre y Rey

Al darse cuenta de esto ambos dejaron su pelea para ponerse de pie de inmediato

—ohhh—el embajador no sabía cómo procesar esto

El Rey tomo una honda respiración mientras lanzaba a los chicos una mirada fulminante

—señor Anton,—dijo tratando de sonar calmado— mis hijos—presento después de una pequeña pausa

—ah…ellos son…Encantado de conocerlos, sus majestades —por fin el hombre reacciona y se inclinó ante los niños que habían enmudecido

—Embajador Anton, dígale a su rey que tiene dos semanas para entregar el tributo —concluyo el rey tratando que esta situación incómoda terminara lo antes posible

—¡QUE! —Dijo el hombre con sorpresa—Su majestad todo el paneta Yasir está muy agradecido con su consideración y permítame reintegrarle nuestros votos de lealtad

 **Una semana antes**

Todos en palacio eran conscientes que con el pasar del tiempo los jóvenes príncipes habían estrechado más la relación de hermanos sin embargo últimamente parecía también haber pequeñas fricciones entre ellos, cosa de hermanos, que no molestaban a nadie pero con el tiempo estas pequeñas discusiones fueron haciéndose más acaloradas y más ruidosas y comenzaban a hacerse una molestia constante. El rey sabía que las peleas eran cosa natural entre cachorros especialmente entre hermanos por los que había dejado pasar la mayoría de ellas pero había que darle un freno a esta situación que parecía acelerarse cada vez mas.

—escúchenme bien ustedes dos he sido tolerante estas últimas semanas sus discusiones y contantes peleas las tome como algo natural entre hermanos pero está llegando a colmar mi paciencia regaño

—¿Que tienen que decir? —el rey espero un momento — ¿Vegeta?—pregunto directamente

—Yo lo siento señor— dijo Vegeta

—yo también lo lamento señor —se disculpó Tablet

— Escúchenme bien—prosiguió—, como les dije antes ya estoy cansado de su peleas las únicas peleas que quiero escuchar de ustedes es durante el entrenamiento, se que no puedo restringir sus genes saiyajin pero dado los problemas que han provocado estas semanas todo este mes estarán bajo restricciones, no quiero ni una pelea durante este tiempo espero que sea suficiente para calmarlos ¿entendido?

—si señor —respondió Vegeta

—si padre —dijo Tablet

 **Presente, en la sala de entrenamiento real**

El rey estaba de pie ante el los dos chicos

—fui lo suficiente claro con ambos —dijo tras un largo silencio

—Padre yo…—Vegeta hablo al ver que el rey no proseguía

—NADIE—enfatizo el rey —está sobre la palabra del Rey, ustedes claramente desobedecieron una orden

Ambos chicos bajaron la cabeza

—Claramente el culpable será castigado—declaro el rey

Los chicos alzaron una mirada de sorpresa ante su padre ¿solo uno de ellos seria castigado?

—Sí, sé que uno de los dos tuvo que haber lanzado el primer golpe haciendo que el otro se defendiera —explico—por lo tanto ese será el que cruzo el mandato que les di

Los chicos se miraron por un momento y guardaron silencio

En esos momentos escucho un golpe en la puerta

—Adelante —invito el Rey a pasar, Napa entro cargando una caja larga y ancha, los chicos la vieron con curiosidad

—su majestad aquí esta lo que pidió

—bien Napa, déjalo ahí y retírate

—Como usted diga señor—dijo Napa y salió de la habitación

—Ahora quiero saber quién dio ese golpe

Los segundos que pasaron fueron los más largos que Tablet había vivido, podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón, debía ser fuerte tomo una onda respiración y…

—Fui yo padre —se escuchó la voz firme y segura en el salón

Tablet se quedó congelado, esa no había sido su voz. Fue Vegeta quien hablo

El Rey observo a su hijo mayor, no había sorpresa en su cara

—Tarblet,— dijo ahora viendo a su hijo menor —Retírate a tu habitación

El niño se quedó quieto por un momento Vegeta lo volvió a ver

—¿Qué no escuchaste? Vete—ordeno

Tarblet reacciono y dio media vuelta camino un par de pasos pero ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Vegeta había olvidado que fue él quien dio el primer golpe? ¿Estaba tomando la culpa por él? ¿Podría vivir con esto?

—NO, espera —dijo el chico regresando a su padre —FUI YO —declaro —yo di el primer golpe

— ¡Idiota!—le grito Vegeta

El rey miro sorprendido, era natural que Vegeta fuera el culpable pero esto….

—Vegeta ¿eso es cierto? —pregunto firme el rey

—sí señor— dijo Vegeta ahora

—en ese caso Tarblet, tu quédate aquí y tu Vegeta ven aquí— llamo a niño, cuando Vegeta estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, su padre lo tomo de un brazo y le hizo girar entregándole seguidamente dos fuertes golpes en su trasero luego lo soltó

—Vete a tu cuarto y que sea la última vez que intentas engañarme —advirtió

Vegeta estaba sorprendido, es verdad que esos golpes habían dolido un poco pero no eran nada comparado al castigo que él esperaba

—si señor —se limitó a decir y se dirigió a la salida

—Tablet—, llamo severo el rey—¿ estabas consiente de mi orden?— pregunto

—Si señor— dijo el niño firme tratando de actuar como su hermano

Entonces debes saber que el castigo que recibirás es por desobedecer una orden directa ante tu padre y rey

—Si yo lo comprendo… señor— dijo

—debido a que es tu primer castigo iniciare suave con tigo, pero no creas que recibirás menos de lo que mereces —advirtió

—señor, por favor deme el mismo castigo que le hubiera entregado a Vegeta —le suplico

—Vegeta esta en otro nivel hijo, y eso lo decido yo entiendes —terminó con firmeza

—si señor

—bien —dijo el rey y se dirigió al te la caja traída por Napa al abrirla saco de ella una regla no tan larga pero gruesa —retira tu capa de príncipe—ordeno

Tarblet lo hizo

—Bien, ahora ven aquí— dijo el rey tomando asiento en una cómoda butaca sin brazos el niño se acercó

—Baja tus pantalones y colócate sobre mis rodillas— ordeno el rey, el chico trago grueso y siguió las instrucciones de su padre colocándose tímidamente sobre sus rodillas; estar tan cerca de aquel hombre que no acostumbraba a abrazar se sentía raro, el rey acomodo el cuerpo de Tarblet un poco hacia adelante haciendo que sus pies colgaran

—nunca debes desobedecerme ¿entiende?

—sssi-si señor— dijo el chico con dificultad

El rey levanto su mano para dejarla caer por primera vez en el trasero de su hijo

Plasss ahhhh Plasss ahhhh

Plasss ahhhh Plasss ahhhh

Las primeras nalgadas cayeron en el trasero descubierto de Tarblet, sabía que estaban destinadas a doler pero nunca había imaginado que tanto, el dolor se encendía como un fuego que se extendía por un rato y antes que este lograra apaciguarse caía la siguiente

Plasss ahhhh Plasss ahhhh

 **PLASSS** AYYYYYY LO SIENTO PAPAAAA **PLASSS** AUUUUUU **PLASSSS** AUUUUUU

Tablet sentía su trasero en llamas y aunque no lo creyera su padre estaba siendo más suave con el de lo que hubiera sido con Vegeta

Ahora el rey tomo la regla, sabía que por ser el primer castigo de Tablet ya tendría suficiente pero no podía ser injusto y darle un castigo menor por lo mismo que a Vegeta le hubiera dado un castigo severo así que lo menos que pudo hacer es darle una parte con su mano antes se subir el nivel

 **PLAKK AYYYYYY** se escuchó el primer reglazo Tablet a diferencia de su hermano no disimulaba su dolor

 **PLAKK AYYYYYY** un segundo regalo cayo ahora en su nalga izquierda

 **PLAKK AYYYYYY buaaaa PLAKK AYYYYYY BUAAAAA** los reglazos siguieron cayendo alternadamente y cubriendo todo su trasero

El rey siguió castigando a su hijo dejando un espacio de tiempo entre cada reglazo quería dejar en el chico la impresión de haber recibido un castigo largo aunque realmente no fueran tantos golpes

 **PLAKK PLAKK ayyyyyy buaaaa PLAKK AUUUUUU**

 **PLAKK AYYYYYBUAAAAA**

 **PLAKK AUUUUUUU BUAAAAA BUAAAAA**

 **PLAKK AYYYYYYY AUUUUUUU**

El rey se detuvo, el niño lloraba pero el Rey no lo juzgaría, tenía razón de llorar, en este momento su trasero debía ser un foco de dolor, pues esas rallas rosas que cruzaban sus nalgas no estaban precisamente solo dibujadas. Dejo pasar un rato y lo hizo ponerse de pie, Tarblet, tras vestirse, trataba de controlarse y poco a poco lo fue logrando el Rey fue paciente y espero

—Tarblet —hablo cuando creyó que el niño ya estaba listo para escuchar

—¿SSSí señor?—dijo con cierta dificultad

—estoy orgulloso de que hallas aceptado tu culpa

—¡¿Papá?!—dijo sorprendido, esperaba un regaño y una amenaza de lo severo que sería su castigo la próxima vez que hiciera lo mismo; pero esto no lo esperaba

—tú y Vegeta trabajan muy bien, si aprenden a llevar sus diferencias serán el mejor equipo al trono

—¿quién? ¿yo?

—un planeta entero no lo puede gobernar un solo hombre Tarblet, yo necesito de consejero y ministros tu serás la mano derecha de tu hermano una vez sea rey y ya veo que están dispuestos a hacer el uno por el otro

—si papá dijo señor, y siento mucho haberte desobedecido y prometo no se repetirá—dijo ahora con más animo

—Eso espero Tablet—dijo y tomado un pañuelo se lo paso por la cara —, ya puedes irte a tu cuarto —ordeno

—si señor—dijo el chico y salió

 **Unas horas después**

Tarblet se encontraba descansado en su cama cuando escucho a alguien entrar a su cuarto

—¿Tarblet?—Lo llamo Vegeta—veo que sobreviviste

—Vegeta, ¿estabas preocupado por mí?—pregunto sabía que esto molestaría a su hermano

—Claro que no. Solo no tenía que hacer y quise pasar a ver si estabas vivo—dijo aparentando desinterés

—sí, claro mejor dime una cosa ¿por que ibas a tomar la culpa por mí?

—no lo sé, creó que me confundí. Normalmente soy quien comienza una pelea, eso es todo—dijo

—como sea, gracias

—y…¿estás bien? Digo…

—sí, aun me duele un poco pero no fue tan malo como me lo había imaginado

—Hmmm igual me alegro que estés bien, ah y una cosa más nunca ataques a traición eso no es de Saiyagin—regaño

—Lo siento —dijo un poco avergonzado, sus cejas se inclinaron tristemente por un momento

—Cielos, a veces te pareces tanto a nuestra madre —dijo Vegeta al ver este gesto

—Entonces ¿tú la recuerdas cierto?

—Ah… yo… pues creo que desde que me hablaste de tu sueño he empezado a recordar algunas cosas —dijo un poco avergonzado

— ¿En serio? debes contármelo todo por favor

—ya, no seas pesado, mañana hablamos no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí, claro bueno, nos vemos en la cena —se despidió de su hermano

Después de esa noche los ánimos entre hermanos se calmaron y después de ese mes las peleas no desaparecieron pero regresaron a un nivel soportable para todos en palacio. Los hermanos tenían algo en común que hablar cuando se encontraban solos aunque en presencia de Radik Vegeta lo negara Vegeta y Tarblet se volvían mas unidos.


	25. Chapter 25

**PASO UNA NOCHE**

 **Declaración Legal: Dragón Ball la serie y personajes NO me pertenecen**

 **Personajes: Goku y Goten adolecente**

 **Recordatorio: Esta es una historia que contiene disciplina paternal para más información ver mi biografía por lo demás que disfruten de la lectura.**

Era una tarde de fin de mes, en la pequeña sala de la casa de los Son se encontraba la familia teniendo una incómoda reunión, se trataba de una situación que con frecuencia era tema de discusión por lo menos tres veces al año; pues se trataba de las entrega de notas del hijo menor de la familia.

Goten que ya contaba con 16 años había entrado a secundaria este año, ingresando a la secundaria naranja la misma a la que ingreso su hermano mayor hace algunos años. La primera entrega de notas había sido baja; sin embargo Milk había sido paciente, al nivel Milk claro, con la perspectiva que el joven tomara pronto el ritmo de los estudios; sin embargo otra entrega de notas llego sin cumplir las expectativas de la madre.

—Mira esto Goten—dijo madre de la familia Son extendiendo unas papeletas marcadas con plumón rojo—y bien ¿qué tienes que decir?

—Mamá, la secundaria es diferente solo estoy tomando el ritmo, ya mejorare—repitió el joven la explicación dada hace solo unas semanas.

—eso ya no te valdrá con migo Goten, mira— indico molesta, mostrando una papeleta en especial —en esta materia incluso bajaste. He sido bastante paciente Goten, pero esta notas es una claro aviso que debemos hacer cambios

—¿Ca-Cambios? ¿De qué hablas?— pregunto Goten

—Goten— hablo ahora Goku— desde que entraste a secundaria has llevado un ritmo muy descuidado llegas tarde a casa, sales con tus nuevos amigos todas las tardes incluso llevamos tres semanas sin entrenar, si es por un buen desempeño en la escuela no diría nada pero no estás haciendo ni una cosa ni la otra

—bueno papá, es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer pero prometo ordenar mi horario y veras como puedo hacerlo todo

—Precisamente a eso quiero llegar —retomo la palabra Milk— tu padre y yo creemos que necesitas ayuda con eso ya que parece que tu fuerza de voluntad no es suficiente vamos a ponerte nuevas reglas

—¡EH! Nuevas reglas —eso no se oyó nada prometedor para Goten

—sí así es desde ahora en adelante tienes prohíbas las salidas en día de semana

—¡Queeee! ¿Van a castigarme?, pero mamá no es justo

—No es un castigo Goten, es una ayuda para que puedas realizar todas tus tareas—aclaro Milk

—hijo, sé que se oye muy restrictivo pero no lo es, aun tienes tu horario normal es el mismo horario que Gohan llevo cuando estudiaba, es suficiente tiempo para que después de clases pases un rato con tus amigos; pero debes entras a casa a la hora acordada y nada de pasar la noche en la capital.

—pero solo he salido de vez en cuando

— ¿De vez en cuando Goten?, —continuo Milk— el mes pasado te quedaste tres noches en la ciudad, ¿cómo sé si duermes lo suficiente, si hicieron la tarea o si llegaste temprano a clases?

—Aun tienes permiso de salir los viernes o los sábados por la noche pero solo esos días —consoló Goku

—papá, mamá escúchenme, no pueden darme las mismas reglas que a Gohan—trato de razonar Goten— yo soy un ser más social están robándome mi esencia al obligarme a llevar ese horario

Sí, Goten realmente creyó que eso resultaría

—lo siento hijo pero no has probado que seas capas de priorizar lo más importante así que mientras no veamos cambios así se harán las cosas —concluyo Milk

Y así se dio por terminada la discusión o mejor dicho la audiencia que dictaba la nueva regla de la casa

Con resignación Goten comenzó su nueva semana, el chico que a pesar de ser de nuevo ingreso ya era uno de los más populares tubo que empezar a decir que no a fiestas, a reuniones apodadas "Noches de estudio" y a cualquier otra actividad que le llevara más de su tiempo asignado fuera de casa, bueno Goten debía admitir que hacer sus tareas era más rápido y quedaba mejor acabadas ahora que les dedicaba más tiempo e incluso había tenido tiempo de entrenar, cosa que es una necesidad para cualquier saiyajin normal.

Las cosas iban mejorando que pensó que pronto podría renegociar con sus padres una que otra noche fuera.

Llevaba algo como tres semanas cuando una tarde después de la escuela Goten consulto su reloj, ya era de despedirse de sus compañeros

—Eh bueno creo que debo irme ya—dijo inconforme

—Oigan— interrumpió Marcos, uno de los chicos compañeros de Goten— entonces pongámonos de acuerdo yo iré a comprar los boletos esta tarde ¿iremos todos?

—Boletos ¿de que hablas?— pregunto Goten

— ¡Qué! Goten realmente has estado fuera de todo, este miércoles es la premier de la película "Neumáticos de fuego 3" desde que la anunciaron quedamos de ir todos y bien ¿iremos los cinco?

—¡Que! ya es este miércoles, Oh rayos no puedo quedarme en día de semana eh…. Y ¿si vamos el sábado?

—oye la gracia es verla el día del estreno, bueno si tú no puedes iremos solos los cuatro

—Espera— pensó un poco— tu cómprame el boleto yo ya veré como salgo

El miércoles por la mañana la familia desayunaba

"Es ahora o nunca", —pensó Goten para si—"vamos Goten, haz tu mejor actuación"—se dijo

—mamá, papá eh… verán, Gohan me llamo dice que necesita que cuide de Pan esta tarde

—¿Qué, esta tarde?—pegunto su madre— bueno pero imagino que no tienes problemas para regresar

—bueno veras… el caso es que… el compromiso de Gohan es muy tarde y lo mejor será que pase la noche ahí

—Goten y ¿qué hay de tus tareas? si tienes mucho trabajo estoy segura que Gohan puede encontrar a alguien más ahora que Pan a empezado a comportarse mejor

— No mamá—interrumpió el joven al ver peligrar su plan— Gohan dijo que no han encontrado aún a nadie y no tengo tareas

—¿qué dices Goku?—consulto Milk a su esposo

—pues creo que Goten ha demostrado ser responsable estas semanas, no veo que haya algo e malo hacer una excepción

—entonces ¿Puedo quedarme?

—está bien, pero asegúrate de llevar tus libros de mañana

—si mamá, no te preocupes

Y así el joven paso su más grande obstáculo

Esa tarde fue una de diversión como hace días Goten no obtenía se quedó en casa de uno de sus compañeros juagaron videojuegos y al acercarse la noche los demás llegaron por ellos el primo de uno de sus compañeros que contaba con licencia recién extendida llevo un auto que sería el medio de transporte de una banda juvenil muy animada.

La película fue todo lo que esperaban poco de su escuela estaban ahí por lo que era seguro que este grupo seria los que podrían presumir el resto de la semana a los demás oprimidos. La emoción de las carreras de auto hacia correr la adrenalina en su sangre, al salir de la sala de cine la conversación era sobre las emociones de la carreras Alber, el primo de Marcos, presumía que su auto no tenía nada que envidiar al de la película, otros chicos se unieron a la discusión asegurando lo mismo de su auto

—así que ¿ustedes creen que están bien equipados?— pregunto como reto uno de los chicos al grupo de Goten

—No lo creo lo sé— dijo Alber muy seguro— yo mismo lo he montado —dijo con presunción

—OOHH si, se ve que tienes mucha experiencia —dijo el otro chico burlándose de la poca edad del chico que apenas alcanzaba los 18 años—por qué no le pones acción a tus palabras — le reto

—Cuando quieras y adonde tú quieras ahora por ejemplo —dijo seguro

—enserio bien, conozco una autopista que no es muy transitado a esta hora si están listos para una humillación síguenos

—Claro que si, vamos chicos— invito Alber a los demás

Goten quisiera decir, después de esto, que él estuvo en contra de la idea; pero la verdad es que estaba tan emocionado como el resto. Ambos autos se condujeron a la autopista lejana era una ruta hacia el desierto que justamente era poco transitada en especial a esta hora de la noche

Los vehículos estaban alineándose, los chicos que estaban abordo estaban demasiado animados para percatar cualquier peligro, los motores rujían uno de los chicos estaba en la carretera sosteniendo un pañuelo rojo que ajito como un banderilla

—AHORA— grito

Y ambos autos salieron a toda velocidad, esto no debería haber sido tan emocionante para alguien que está acostumbrado a volar, pero la compañía de los chicos y la emoción de la competencia hizo al Goten gritar de emoción junto con los damas chicos

Estaban por alcanzar los tres kilómetros cando alcanzaron a ver dos patrullas atravesadas en el camino

—AMBOS VEHÍCULOS, ¡DETÉNGANSE AHORA!— se escuchó al oficial ordenar

—¡Rayos! —Grito Albers y con toda su habilidad detuvo el vehículo que iba a una gran velocidad ante de estrellarse con el retén, el otro vehículo hizo lo mismo

 **Una hora después en la estación de policía**

—Aquí está la lista de los chicos que son menores de edad señor— dijo un oficial al encargado de la estación esta noche

—Gracias— dijo Krilin tomando la lista— hasta cuándo van a aprender, estos fueron afortunados de no tener un accidente yo…—dijo muestras revisaba la lista— ¡Son Goten! —Leyó sorprendido

Eran las 12:30 pm cuando el teléfono de la familia Son se activo

Milk despertó

—Goku, el teléfono está sonando—dijo medio dormida

—Que Milk es muy tarde, déjalo sonar—dijo medio dormido Goku

—vamos levántate y ve a ver quién es talvez sea Gohan

—ahhh está bien— dijo por fin levantándose el saiyajin

—Hola,- ah si Krilin que pasa - ¿Qué? ¿Goten? pero eso es imposible Goten esta -¡¿UNA CARRERA?!

— ¿Que? ¿Qué pasa con Goten?— dijo Milk que solo había escuchado parte de la conversación

—Espera—dijo Goku apartando el teléfono un momento —es Krilin dice que Goten está detenido en la estación de policía

—¡QUEEEE! no eso no puede ser —

—Sí, sí Krilin iré enseguida— dijo Goku colgando

—¿Que ha pasado Goku? dímelo ¿está herido, lo asaltaron? ¿Qué? vamos dímelo—dijo con desesperación

—Milk , Krilin dice que está bien, Parece que estaba participando en una carrera ilegal, pero los detuvieron ante que se hicieran daño, debo ir por él

—pero entonces ¿nos mintió con lo de Gohan?

—tal parece, iré por él y entonces tendremos todas las respuestas

Goku llego a la estación

—Pues como veras son como diez chicos—explicaba Krilin a Goku— la mayoría son menores de edad exacto los conductores ellos serán retenidos más tiempo, llegamos a tiempo de impedir un accidente

—todo esto me ha sorprendido mucho Krilin, todavía no lo asimilo se supone que Goten estaba en casa de Gohan

—Goku, no tienes idea de lo que los chicos hacen sin que sus padres se esteren, en este trabajo he visto de todo. Afortunadamente para Goten, por ser menor de edad y no ser el quien conducía, podrá retirarse hoy solo necesito que firmes esto

—te lo agradezco mucho Krilin

Un oficial entro con Goten en ese momento

—Ah gracias —dijo Krilin al oficial que se retiro

—Buenas noches papá—dijo Goten quien parecía avergonzado

— ¿Buenas noches? querrás decir buenos días —dijo Goku poniéndose de pies y enfrentando su hijo —¿y bien?—Goku pregunto con disgusto

—Papá escucha yo … todo esto paso sin planearlo eh…—Goten no sabía cómo empezar su complicada explicación

— ¿sin planearlo? o sea ¿estabas en la cama en casa de Gohan y sin planearlo de un momento a otro estabas en un automóvil en medio de una carrera ilegal a media noche? —pregunto con ironia

En ese momento entraron otros padres que venían por sus hijos

—muchachos— dijo Krilin— se que tiene mucho que discutir pero creo que estarán más cómodos en casa

—Tienes razón Krilin —concordó Goku —vamos Goten

Ambos salieron y se dirigieron en vuelo hacia casa en un recorrido silencioso

En casa

—¡Mamá mamá!, déjame explicarte —gritaba el joven huyendo se su madre quien pretendía golpearlo con una enorme cuchara de su cocina

—Milk, Milk cálmate— trato de interferir Goku— Goten merece dar una explicación después tratamos su castigo ¿quieres?

—¿Que más hay que escuchar? —grito Milk—Mi hijo nos mintió y se fue con unos delincuentes a quien sabe que

—No son unos delincuentes mamá son mis compañero— dijo Goten quien se había escondido tras la espalda de Goku— déjame explicar cómo paso —suplico

Unos veinte minutos después

—entonces ¿quieres decir que nos mentiste todo eso por ver una película cundo fácilmente la pudiste ir a ver el sábado sin ningún problema?

—resumió enfadada Milk

—sé que suena tonto pero sí— dijo el chico bajando la cabeza

—mentir a tus padres es bastante mal pero lo que siguió —dijo ahora Goku—¿te das cuenta que si hubieran tenido un accidente es posible que tus compañeros habrían resultado heridos o quizás incluso muertos? pos ser un saiyajin tú eras en único a salvo ahí; pero ¿no pensaste en los demás?

—yo lo siento, ahora si lo entiendo yo… lo siento mucho mamá papá, siento haberles mentido y bueno…y todo lo demás

—Sube a tu habitación —dijo Goku— tu madre y yo discutiremos tu castigo

—si señor— el chico se retiro

—y bien— dijo Goku a Milk

—Qué te parece esto—dijo Milk en un tono ansioso— le daremos una paliza que recuerde durante mucho tiempo, lo encerramos de por vida, haremos venir maestros para que termine sus estudios, cuando se gradué le conseguiremos un trabajo en línea y después de un tiempo le escogeremos una esposa para él que puedan vivir a aquí —dijo casi sin respirar

—EHHH Milk, creo que aun estas un poco tensa tal vez no debamos decidir nada aun—trato de tranquilizarla Goku— que te parece si subimos y tratamos de dormir las horas que aún faltan para que amanezca —dijo ministra tomaba a su esposa por los hombros y le conducía suavemente hacia las escaleras

—Sí, creo que tienes razón — concordaba Milk tratando de tranquilizarse—creo que mi cabeza está dando vueltas con todo esto.

Ambos entraron a la alcoba. Goku dirigía a Milk para que se sentara en la cama, ella se recostó, ahora Goku fue hacia el armario lo abrió y saco de entre sus cosas un cinturón de mediano grueso.

— ¿Qué haces?—pregunto Milk confundida—pensé que habías dicho que dejarías el castigo para mañana

—si parte de él sí, pero no me agrada mucho la idea de dejar los azotes en espera ufff—suspiro — aún no he decidido nada hablare con él vuelvo pronto— dijo, saliendo de la alcoba matrimonial

Goten esperaba sentado en su cama cuando su puerta se abrió sin aviso el joven salto ante el ruido

—Papá— dijo y no continuo más sus ojos se fijaron en el cinturón doblado que traía Goku en su mano —P-Papá escucha yo yo no creo que sea necesario y-yo te juro que aprendí la lección

—Hijo, te agradezco tu opinión pero no eres tu quien decide estas cosas—dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo— o mejor dicho sí. Cuando rompes las reglas y tu sentido común —dijo ahora en un tono más estricto, tono que solo sus hijos conocen — tú decides que necesitas un castigo pero yo soy quien decide como ¿está claro?

—Sí señor —dijo sabiendo que cuando su padre llegaba a este punto no era bueno llevarle la contraria.

—ya es tarde y mañana debes ir a estudiar , terminemos con esto —dijo viendo a su alrededor , era obvio que su hijo menor era más desordenado que Gohan. La mesa de estudio estaba totalmente ocupada con cosas innecesarias, la silla estaba cubierta con ropa dejada ahí desde la mañana —ahhhh —suspiro—baja tus pantalones iras sobre mis rodillas—dijo con un tono de disgusto

—¡Que! Papá no soy un niño —aún se atrevió a quejarse

—pues que más quieres hijo, tu cuarto es un desorden y no confió en que te quedes de pie —explico —dejo pasar unos segundos, odservo a su alrrededor—bien baja tus pantalones y túmbate en la ancho de la cama —cedió

Pues algo es algo, Goten camino hacia su cama y lentamente bajo sus pantalones, observo su cama por un momento, ahora no se miraba tan confortadora. Respiro con resignación y se tumbó en ella, tomo el colchón con sus manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza

Goku dio un par de pasos para llegar a él

—Te estoy castigando por mentir, por romper las reglas de la casa, por hacer actividades irresponsables y bueno tú sabes que más...—dijo tratando de hacer un resumen de los sucesos de esa noche

Tomo el cinturón lo extendió y ahora lo doblo en dos, Goten no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al escuchar el ruido que produjo la hebilla del cinturón al movimiento. Goku levanto el cinturón a la altura de su hombro y

ZAZZZZZZ AHHHHH cayó el primes golpe, Goku intento impactar en solo un lado a la vez. Goten intento no reaccionar pero fu inevitable un pequeño impulso hacia adelante

ZAZZZZZ ZAZZZZZ ZAZZZZ

AHHHH AHHHHH cayeron más azotes rápidos y alternados de un lado a otro

Goten intento mantenerse en silencio aunque el picor iba en aumento

ZAZZZZZ Auuuu ZAZZZZZ AHHHHHH PAPAAAAA ZAZZZZZ AUUUUUUU

Ahora Goku impacto los golpes en la parte más baja, y hasta ahora la menos afectada, del trasero de Goten

ZAZZZZZ AUUUU ZAZZZZZ AYYYY PAPAAAA Goten ya no pudo disimular mas su dolor y estaba agradecido de no tener vecinos muy próximos a su casa

Goku levanto el cinturón al mismo tiempo que Goten hecho sus manos hacia atrás para cubrir su trasero en llamas

Al ver sus mano interviniendo Goku se esforzó por desviar el golpe, apenas lográndolo al último momento

—¡GOTEN, NUNCA HAGAS ESO!—regaño— ¿no ves que pude lastimarte la mano?

—Papá, un momento por favor ahhhh ¡duele!—se quejo

—Sí hijo, sé que no es agradable pero créeme que recibir una llamada a media noche diciendo que tu hijo que creías seguro está en la cárcel tampoco lo es —explico— en este momento tu y yo estaríamos teniendo una noche tranquila pero tú no lo quisiste así

—Lo lamento papá —dijo el chico—fui un estúpido—dijo

—Ahhhh, Hijo, no eres estúpido—dijo ahora más calmado— solo debes aprender y mientras yo pueda voy a encargarme que no olvides tan fácilmente esta lección, ahora tu castigo aún no ha sido suficiente no hagas esto más difícil y retira tu mano por favor

—Rayos solo un momento auuu

—Ahora Goten no quiero tener que sujetarte yo

—si señor— dijo obedeció y volvió a sujetar el colchón de su cama proponiéndose recibir su castigo con resignación

Goku volvió a levantar el cinturón y

—No quiero más mentiras —dijo dejando caer el cinturón justo en el centro de su nalga derecha

ZAZZZZ AHHHHH

Goku dejo pasar un segundo antes de entregar el próximo azote

—vas a obedecer las reglas que tu madre y yo te impongamos

ZAZZZZ AHHHHH el siguiente cayo en el centro de su nalga izquierda, el joven se aferró con fuerza a su sabana no pudo evitar levantar un poco sus pies después de cada golpe sin embargo trataba de reponerse lo antes posible y no volvería a rogar a su padre

—y sobre todo pensaras en tu seguridad y la de las personas a tu alrededor

ZAZZZZ AYYYYYY ZAZZZZ AUUUUU estos impactaron en la parte mas baja de cada lado

AUUUU SIIIII PAPAAAAA Lo prometo

Goku se movió un poco quedando ahora de un lado de Goten

—Cuento con eso hijo—dijo antes de levantar el cinturón

 **ZAZZZZZ AUUUUUUU**

 **ZAZZZZZZZ AYYYYYYYYY** Los últimos dos azotes cayeron cruzando todo su trasero ya adolorido uno justamente debajo del otro

AYYYYYYY AUUUUUUUU se quejó aferrado a su cama

—Ya, Ya se terminó hijo,—dijo su padre después de un momento en el que Goten parecía tranquilizarse

—AHHHH AHHHHH papá dueleee OHHHH —se quejó ahora sí frotándose

—Lo sé Goten, sé que duele, la idea es que evites estos momentos —explico

Después de un rato el joven se levantó y se cubrió

Goku puso su brazo confortadoramente en la espalda de su niño

—afrontaste las consecuencias, me alegra mucho que tú y tus amigos estén bien

Goten vio a su padre a los ojos, había vuelto a ser el mismo ser cariñoso que conocía, su naturaleza saiyajin se había vuelto a dormir

—Lo sé, perdón papá

Goku palmeo su espalda un par de veces más

—bien, escucha quiero que descanses las horas que faltan para que amanezca, seguirás tu rutina de siempre; iras a escuela y al solo terminar las clases volverás a casa ¿entendido?

—si señor

—Bien, al regresar tu madre y yo te informaremos de tu restricciones pera el resto de tu castigo

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿No ha sido suficiente?

—No, no lo ha sido y deberías haber escuchado las ideas que tu mamá propuso, bien en cinco minutos quiero las luces apagadas —dijo Goku y busco la salida de la habitación

El día siguiente fue el más largo se la vida de Goten, la jornada escolar se volvió el doble de pesada tras una noche casi sin dormir, sin mencionar lo duras que le parecieron las bancas de aula, sus compañeros se miraban de igual ánimo. Goten no se hubiera quedado más tarde aun teniendo permiso.

Ese mes fue uno que Goten no olvidaría, aunque también su popularidad voló hacia la sima y anqué Goten disfruto eso pensó en sus adentros que debería haber una forma más fácil y menos dolorosa de lograrlo.

 **Déjenme contarles que ya no pensaba seguir subiendo historias pues en los últimos capítulos he recibido pocos comentarios y el último solo recibió un comentario a la semana y otro al mes, al ver esto pues entiendo que tal vez ya les aburrió este tema, eso aunado a que últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo libre me hiso desistir, sin embargo recibí la petición de una amiga y decidí desarrollar un capitulo mas.**

 **También quiero agradecer a los que se han unido a este fic mas resistentemente**

 **TatiElina: Espero que te haya gustado estuve pensado en tu petición de un Goku y Goten adolecente**

 **Harper: Gracias por el apoyo**

 **Dragonfanatica: Espero que lo disfrutaras, me tarde algo pero aquí esta como te lo prometí**

 **Trunks : Tengo una idea Goku y Gohan si tengo la oportunidad lo desarrollare más adelante**

 **Saludos a :**

 **Alisson , nekitawilight y Maionett**


	26. Chapter 26

**SACRIFICIO**

 **Declaración Legal: Dragón Ball no me pertenece**

 **Esta es una ecena de la serie de Dragon Ball super saga de Bill con una pequeña variante que pudo dar un diferente giro a la trama, espero que la disfruten.**

 **Personajes: Vegeta y Trunks niño**

Su vida en la tierra había estado llena de situaciones que nunca hubiera imaginado, pero esta era hilarante y aquí estaba el, él príncipe de los saiyajin atendiendo como a nadie más a ese gato desnutrido Bill el llamado destructor, su naturaleza le decía: Enfréntalo, sé que es más fuerte; pero por lómenos morirás peleando. Pero su prudencia, la misma que lo había mantenido con vida durante su servicio con Freezer, le decía: soporta, por el bien de los tuyos.

—Esta nueva generación de saiyajin no son para nada lo que yo esperaba—decía Bill con desprecio observando a Gohan que se encontraba junto a su esposa contemplando el mar

Vegeta sabía que tenía razón, Gohan no era precisamente un saiyajin clásico, pero no podía evitar que su cuerpo se llenara de ira, difícilmente contenida, ante aquel insulto y desprecio dirigida hacia su raza. Sin embargo debía ser uno más de sus sacrificios para conservar la vida de todos

—Señor Bill, dígame si necesita algo —ofreció sus servicios para distraer al extraterrestre

—pues, ya hace veinte minutos que no como nada nuevo, ve y consigue algo para mi

—En seguida señor— dijo saliendo en busca de un bocadillo que complaciera al gato quisquilloso

Mientas esperaban Bill y su acompañantes vieron pasar frente a ellos a un par de niños jugando con unos extraños objetos, dedujo que jugaban por que el extraño artefacto en sus manos solo arrojaba agua, se entendía que el adjetivo del juego era humillar al otro mojándolo.

—Esos niños ¿son saiyajin?—pregunto

—Así parece, son mitad saiyajin y mitad humanos —explico su acompañante

—ahhh esta raza va cada vez más en decadencia —se quejó Bill

Vegeta se acercó son una fuente llena de bocadillos

—Aquí esta, siento haberlo hecho esperar señor— dijo ofreciendo el manjar

—vaya ya era hora —dijo Bill tomando de la bandeja —y tú y el saiyajin del planeta del Kaio ¿son los últimos de raza pura? —pregunto

—Así es señor— dijo Vegeta esperando que el sujeto se cansara de su búsqueda

—Los saiyajin de ahora están en decadencia— se quejó

Vegeta sintió de nuevo su sangre arder más se mantuvo en silencio estaba sorprendido del autocontrol que había desarrollado

—se han convertido en una raza tan mísera—Bill no termino de decir su insulto cuando un grueso chorro de agua cayó sobre su cabeza empapándolo todo

Vegeta vio impactado, por dentro agradeció que alguien callara ese impertinente; pero por otro ¿cuál sería el pago de esta satisfacción? Se volvió en seguida para ver el origen del ataque y vio a Trunks con el arma en la mano

—Pe-perdón —dijo el pequeño y dio media vuelta intentando huir como Goten ya lo había hecho

—¡ALTO!— llamo el gato al chico que no sabe por qué no se atrevió a dar un paso mas

—YO-YO lo siento señor no fue mi intención

—¡Trunks!— llamo ahora Vegeta en forma estricta— ven aquí y discúlpate como se debe— ordeno

El pequeño se acercó y se inclinó ante el invitado de su padre

—Lo siento señor— repitió

—niño, déjame ver eso— pidió el gato aparentando tranquilidad

Trunks le entrego su juguete

—es la pistola de agua más potente de corporación capsula —presumió

—mmmm ya veo— dijo el gato sosteniéndola con su mano izquierda— Jakay— dijo ahora inmediatamente la pistola se desintegro ante los sorprendidos ojos de Trunks

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Que acaba de hacer? ¿cómo lo hizo?— decía impactado Trunks

—Vegeta, ¿este niño es tu hijo o me equivoco?

—Sí señor, es mi hijo

—ya veo y ¿no le has enseñado a no correr cerca de sus mayores?— pregunto ofendido— ahora veo porque su raza va en decadencia tal vez ya vivieron por demasiado tiempo— dijo peligrosamente

—Señor,—intervino rápido Vegeta antes que el gato continuará— le aseguro que no es así. Mi hijo cometió una imprudencia y será castigado por ello

—eso espero —dijo ahora el gato

—¡Qué! pero yo…— dijo Trunks confundido

—¡Trunks, guarda silencio!— ordeno Vegeta—señor Bill, ¿me permite retirarme y encargarme de mi hijo? —solicito respetuosamente

—bien, ve y cumple tu deber, Wiss se encargara de atenderme mientras tanto

—Con su permiso señor— dijo Vegeta tomando de la mano a Trunks y caminando con el

—pe-pero ¿qué pasa papá? pregunto Trunks cuando ya estaban a varios metros de distancia

—calla, te lo explicare adentro— dijo Vegeta

Entraron a uno de los camarotes del crucero y Vegeta soltó la mano de Trunks y cerró la puerta con pasador, Trunks estaba nervioso no estaba seguro aun si estaba en problemas o no

Ahora Vegeta se volvió y resoplo con disgusto

—Escucha Trunks ese sujeto que está afuera es un extraterrestre muy poderoso e importante

—¡Que! ¿Más poderoso que tu papá?

—Lamentable mente por ahora sí,— confeso— es un ser muy quisquilloso y tú lo has ofendido

—Pero fue un accidente papá, yo no quería mojarlo a él

—Lo se Trunks pero para que no se moleste ahora deberé castigarte

—¡Que! Pe-pe-pero papá…

—¿Vistes lo que le hiso a tu juguete? pues si se molesta hará lo mismo con todo este crucero y sus pasajeros así que no hay discusión ¿entiendes?

—¿Que con todo el barco? ¿Puede hacer eso?

—Puede incluso hacer desaparecer planetas entero Trunks, ya lo ha hecho así que como puedes ver no hay otra salida

—pero papá y….y ¿si solo finges que me castigas? podría funcionar

—No, él sabrá si le mentimos y será peor, escucha Trunks yo me estoy sacrificando por todos he estado siguiendo y sirviendo a ese sujeto para que esté complacido si yo puedo sacrificar mi orgullo tú también puedes sacrificarte —vio al niño aun no convencido—escucha Trunks tu siempre dices que quieres ser uno de los héroes que protegen este planeta ¿no? pué es tu oportunidad. Ahora ¿hacemos esto con tu colaboración o sin ella? pero que va pasar va a pasar entiendes

—yo… —el niño retorcía sus manos y miraba el piso—está bien yo lo hare —dijo resignado

—Bien, esperaba eso de ti— dijo ahora camino hasta la cama y se sentó en ella—cuando estés listo Trunks,—dijo al ver que el niño no se le segia— pero recuerda que entre más rápido terminemos más seguro estaremos.

Trunks se acercó despacio hacia él y se colocó a la derecha de su padre con ese familiar nudo en su estómago que sentía antes de cada castigo

Vegeta comprendió la imposición del niño, no iba a forzarlo a hacer más así que tomo la cintura elástica de su short playero y lo bajo hasta las rodillas, ahora tomo uno de sus brazos y de un jalón lo tumbo boca abajo sobre su regazo, Trunks se quedó ahí como un peso muerto

—Tratare de hacerlo rápido, —dijo mientras se quitaba su guante derecho— pero deberá ser un castigo completo ¿entiendes? —advirtió

Trunks asentó con su cabeza mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza

Vegeta aseguro la cintura de Trunks con su mano izquierda, a pesar de tener "teóricamente" la colaboración del niño, sabía que llegaría el momento en que sería mejor tenerlo sujetado.

Plass Plasss PLasss ahhh PLassss auuuuu

Vegeta comenzó repartiendo nalgadas rápidas de un lado y al otro y no era un juego tenían la misma intensidad que cuando Trunks había roto alguna de sus reglas

Plass AHHH Plasss AHHHH PLasss **AYYYY** Plassss **ayyyyyyy** Papaaaa No tan rapidooo— pidió— dueleeee AUUUUU

—apenas estamos comenzando Trunks, y no es como si no te lo merecieras en absoluto—regaño—te he dicho miles de veces que tengas cuidado

Plasssss auuuu plassss ayyyyy plassss ayyyyyyy Papá fue un accidenteeeeee auuuu

Plasss ayyy plasss auuuu plasss por favorrrrrrr

Vegeta se detuvo, tomo la cintura de la ropa interior de Trunks y la bajo sin mucha delicadeza

AYYYYYYYY Grito el chico con el rose de la tela

Vegeta lo observo por un momento

—No ha sido suficiente Trunks, tu trasero apenas se ha sonrosado, voy a ser más severo—anuncio— y no tienes por qué contenerte estamos lejos de los demás invitados nadie nos escucha

—¡QUE! NO pero papá espera yo

 **PLASSSS AYYYY** cayó una nalgada especialmente fuerte en el centro su nalga derecha

 **PLASSSS AYYYY BUAAAA BUAAAA** cayó otra ahora en su nalga izquierda Trunks arqueaba su espalda y trataba en vano de huir de la siguiente

 **PLASSSS AYYYY PLASSSS AYYYY BUAAAAA** siguió en mismo orden

 **PLASSSS AYYYY PLASSSS AYYYY BUAAAAA** estas fueron dirigidas a la parte más baja de cada una de sus nalgas

 **PLASSSS AYYYY PLASSSS AYYYY BUAAA BUAAAA** las que siguieron terminaron de pintar un color rojo todo su trasero e incluso dibujar unos dedos

Vegeta vio su trabajo y hasta Bill estaría satisfecho con este castigo; sin embargo el llanto de Trunks lo hacía sentir mal así que retrocedió su mano izquierda y con la derecha comenzó a frotar la espalda de Trunks hasta que el chico pareció calmarse

Después de un rato Trunks se puso de pie

—sfff sffff —gimoteo — me dolió mucho papá—se quejo

—lo se hijo, pero si yo hubiera hecho lo que tu hiciste durante una visita de Bill te juro que mi padre me habría azotado el triple de lo que yo he hecho con tigo —le aseguro

—auuu duele—decía mientras se frotaba

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo más, debo vigilar que todo vaya bien cuando de sientas mejor únete a la fiesta y mantente alejado de Bill

—Sí papá, oye estoy pensando en algo—dijo— ya que no merecía un castigo tan severo que te parece si la próxima vez que merezca uno lo pasas por alto

—Olvídalo, claro que no —dijo Vegeta tajantemente mientras se colocaba su guante de nuevo—pero digamos que este cuenta por las veces que haces de las tuyas y no has sido atrapado que sospecho que han sido muchas

—Que malo eres papá auuu — se quejó mientras se subía la ropa con cuidado

Vegeta abrió la puerta y estaba por salir cuando se devolvió hacia su hijo

—escucha, al llegar a casa te comprare ese video juego que tu madre no quiso cómprate

—¡QUE! ¿De verdad? Gracias papá— dijo ahora con un destello en sus ojos

Y así la tierra estuvo a salvo gracias dos de sus héroes que se sacrificaron a su manera

 **Bueno hasta aquí por el momento, algo corto lo sé, quiero agradecer por sus comentarios de verdad creí que ya no les interesaba esta historia; pero sus lindos comentarios me han dado animo de seguir. Tengo un par de ideas que trabajare pronto. Y otra vez gracias un saludo muy espacial a:**

 **Trunks, NoneWinchester ,Dragonfanatica ,Marionet, TatiElina y Lidicelizzerth**


	27. Chapter 27

**Un año a solas con papá**

 **Hola de nuevo aquí, este capítulo esta ubicado en el año que Goku y Gohan pasaron en la habitación del tiempo en la serie nos nos mostró lo que paso con Vegeta y Trunks pero cuando fue el turno de Goku se nos mostró escenas muy tiernas de su convivencia aunque sí tuvieron algunas diferencias en especial por el entrenamiento pero ¿y si hubieran algunos problemas mas?**

 **Declaración legal: Dragón Ball no me pertenece**

 **Personajes:**

 **Goku y Gohan niño**

La tierra una vez más estaba en peligro, un ser único en su naturaleza había amenazado la paz del mundo que nuestros héroes protegían, Cell se había hecho llamar. Era un ser asombroso, un rival digno, un ser frio ya había cobrado muchas vidas y amenazaba con terminar con todas las personas.

Lamentablemente era más fuerte que los guerreros z, incluso que los saiyajin, sin embargo un rayo de esperanza surgió, una habitación especial les daría a nuestros héroes la oportunidad de retirarse un año completo para superar sus límites y hacerle frente a su implacable enemigo. Vegeta y el joven Trunks del futuro ya habían pasado un día completo en esa habitación lo que correspondía para ellos un año de entrenamiento ahora era el turno de Goku y de Gohan, quien tan solo con nueve años ya era uno de las mayores esperanzas para la tierra ¿qué experiencia les esperaría durante este año?

 **Unos meses después**

Llevaban pocos meses en esa extraña habitación, al principio a pesar de las circunstancias tensas que les obligaron a recluirse en este singular lugar Gohan se sintió felizmente emocionado ya que después de pasar mucho tiempo extrañando a su padre ahora tenía la oportunidad de pasar todo un año a solas con él

A pesar de ser un papá cariñoso sus repentinas ausencias forzadas les habían hecho perder muchos momentos en el pasado, ahora estaban ahí conviviendo prácticamente cada minuto del día. Entrenar, comer, dormir, baños todas estas actividades las hacían juntos, era todo lo que Gohan había soñado o eso creía.

Con el pasar de las semanas Gohan recordó las palabras que su maestro Picoro le había dicho alguna vez: "Goku es un gran guerrero, pero pésimo maestro". Ahora entendía por qué lo decía, el entrenamiento parecía no mejorar, pasaron varios días y nada. Goku parecía no tomar en serio la necesidad de crecimiento como guerrero de Gohan. Siempre considerando al niño, con miedo de lastimarlo. A este ritmo no llegaría nunca a alcanzar el súper saiyajin.

La frustración empezó a crecer en Gohan hasta el punto de tener que forzar a su padre a llegar más allá de sus límites, fue duro pero Gohan lo logro, había logrado convertirse en el mítico ser el súper saiyajin.

Goku estaba orgulloso de él nunca dudo que llegaría a alcanzarlo, ahora debería enseñarle a controlarlo.

Con el pasar del tiempo Goku pudo notar un cambio drástico en la personalidad de Gohan, de aquel niño gentil y educado a un guerrero insaciable y ambicioso de lograr más fuerza. Su personalidad dócil ahora desafiante comenzó a hacer incomodo cada día

 **Un día por la mañana**

Goku y Gohan estaban sentados ante la mesa, Goku había puesto dos platos con suficiente comida, Gohan estaba ansioso por retomar su entrenamiento que había sido suspendido hace ya varias horas, Goku trataba de seguir el horario dejado afuera a pesar que es esta habitación nunca se oscurecía, así que al llegar la hora, que en el exterior era de noche, Goku suspendía el entrenamiento. Ya había pasado una hora de que el padre e hijo se habían levantado. después de un rato Gohan se levantó y tomo su plato aun con un poco de pan

—Gohan ¿adónde vas?— pregunto Goku

—ya tuve suficiente papá, voy a dejar este pan en la alacena

—Puse una ración completa en cada plato—explico— cómela completa, no te preocupes por la comida hay suficiente

—No necesito más, creo que estamos atrasando mucho el entrenamiento—dijo en tono de disgusto —Deberíamos ir a entrenar ya

—ayer devolviste la mitad de tu ración, no estas comiendo lo suficiente—dijo en tono serio Goku—NO voy a permitir que entrenes si no comes lo suficiente —sentencio

Gohan miro su plato con disgusto y después de unos segundos regreso a la mesa y coloco su plato de nuevo de mala gana y continúo comiendo.

Goku solo vio a su hijo y decidió ignorar su mala actitud y siguió comiendo

—Estoy seguro que Trunks Y Vegeta no perdían tanto tiempo de entrenamiento— Murmuro Gohan en tono disgustado de queja

Goku dejo su comida y se irguió en su silla dirigiendo su vista hacia su hijo, Gohan sintió la mirada de su padre sobre él

"Oh oh, hacia dicho eso en voz alta"—pensó y se arrepintió de su osadía

—Gohan—llamo su padre en tono que indicaba un sermón en camino —hace una semana lograste la trasformación de súper saiyajin, sé que ese estado te da una sensación de disgusto pero ya es tiempo suficiente para que hallas controlado esa sensación —dijo peligrosamente serio

—Lo siento papá solo que creo que deberíamos esforzarnos más —forzó una disculpa que obviamente no sentía

—me siento satisfecho de que seas responsable pero déjame estar a cargo ¿sí? Tenemos tiempo suficiente un verdadero entrenamiento debe ser equilibrado. Trabajo, descanso e incluso juego es la mejor manera

—Sí, sí ya me lo has dicho "La manera de Roshi" es muy diferente la manera del señor Picorro

—he practicado esta doctrina toda mi vida y me ha funcionado no veo por qué cambiar

—Lo intentare señor—dijo el chico cediendo

 **Unas horas después**

—Bien, dejémoslo aquí —decía Goku después de entrenar por varias horas—es momento de descansar un poco

—Ve tu yo voy a entrenar un poco más —respondo Gohan con esa mirada de desaprobar la aptitud de su padre

—Gohan, han sido más de diez horas debemos descansar y comer algo

—Diez horas no es nada para un saiyajin ¿Que no sientes esa energía dentro de ti?—pregunto desafiante— sé que puedo seguir incluso diez horas más. Ve tú si no puedes más

—De nada sirve que te mates en el entrenamiento si vas a perder la salud —dijo en tono severo Goku ante la actitud de su hijo, últimamente había sido necesario este tono para hacer que Gohan siguiera simples instrucciones—le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de ti

Gohan resoplo con disgusto pero siguió a su padre, normalmente Goku no hubiera aceptado esta actitud pero trato de ser comprensivo recordó la primera sensación al transformarse en súper saiyajin, esa desesperación y enfado que domina su interior, esperaba que su hijo la lograra controlar como él lo hizo; pero se estaba haciendo bastante difícil para ambos.

Después de algunas horas Gohan deseo regresar a entrenar, su padre se había quedado dormido Gohan lo observo y no pudo dejar de sentir desprecio por esa actitud que le parecía tan floja ¿dormir ocho horas como si fuera un humano? ¿Es que su padre no entendía la diferencia entre ser un saiyajin a ser un ser humano? Seguramente el culpable de esto era el maestro Roshi y sus enseñanzas. Bueno el sería diferente

Gohan salió al exterior, trato de alejarse lo más posible para no despertar a su padre que seguramente lo obligaría a regresar descansar.

El primer día que entraron a esta habitación Goku había dejado algo muy en claro

—Nunca te aleje más allá de donde se pueda ver la casa— le había dicho a su hijo — o podrías perderte incluso para siempre, esta es la regla principal mientras estemos aquí ¿está claro?—en esa ocasión Goku había usado su tono de voz para "momentos serios"

Gohan empezó a caminar y se volvió la casa, aún era visible, además podía sentir el ki de su padre, no entendía cuál era el problema se podía alejar y regresar guiándose por el ki

Así que empezó a caminar más hacia el frente para regresar solo debía dar la vuelto ¿no? Tal vez alejarse era un peligro cuando se estaba solo pero con su padre dentro de la habitación no había problema

Comenzó con su rutina la presión del aire parecía más pesado y la gravedad le daba más desafío era perfecto para entrenar pasaron un par de horas, Gohan se sintió satisfecho pero pensó que debía regresar antes que su padre despertara y notara su ausencia y así se evitaba un regaño o tal vez algo más, últimamente su padre estaba muy pesado aunque se estaba conteniendo tal vez ya había aceptado que Gohan era un guerrero a su altura, pensó el chico.

Cuando Gohan intento regresar se dio cuenta de algo, entre patadas, saltos y vueltas había perdido la noción de la dirección de la que venía, la neblina parecía espesarse más, no podía ver ni medio metro más de su nariz así que le era imposible solo dar la vuelta y regresar. "El Ki " Pensó rápidamente e intento buscar a su padre por si ki, Gohan palideció no podía encontrar el ki de su padre la neblina espesa parecía volquear todo contacto

—No, no puede ser —se dijo dio unos pasos pero no alcanzaba a ver nada de la casa volteo la cabeza en todas direcciones pero nada

—Si me sigo moviendo no habrá posibilidad de que me encuentre —se dijo estaba en pánico pero debía ser lógico se sentó en el piso no había otra salida debía esperar a ser buscado por su padre y que después… que pase lo que pase.

Goku se despertó busco a Gohan dentro de la alcoba

—Gohan—llamo —ese niño debió despertarse antes —se dijo inconforme

Salio a la sala principal pero no estaba ahí

"Tal vez fue a buscar algo de comer" se dijo y busco en la cocina pero estaba tal como él la había dejado horas atrás. No había duda se fue a entrenar esto no podía seguir así debía hacer algo hablaría con el seriamente debía comprender que tenía que tener límites ahora entiendo por qué Vegeta entrena tanto seguramente nunca tuvo a alguien que le refrenara pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Gohan se obsesionara de esa manera.

Goku salió a fuera, vio a los lados pero no lo vio por ningún lado ni escucho ruidos propios de un entrenamiento

—Pero ¿dónde está? No estaba dentro de la casa pero…— vio hacia la espesa neblina —no, no se atrevería a eso —se dijo con leve preocupación

Siguió caminando alrededor de la casa de repente algo llamo su atención volvió rápido su mirada la blanca bruma ¿fue su imaginación? Le pareció ver algo pero

Ahí estaba de nuevo un destello un leve parpadeo de luz

—Gohan—dijo y dio un par de pasos rápido hacia la dirección pero se detuvo y volvió deprisa hacia la casa, entro a toda prisa y se dirigió hacia una habitación que parecía una bodega antigua comenzó a buscar entre diversos objetos hasta encontrar un lazo parecía bastante largo debía ser suficientes metros.

Salió y ato un extremo en uno de los pilares y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde provenía el destello

Gohan estaba sentado en el piso, cada cuanto dejaba ir un débil rayo de energía en las diferentes direcciones con la esperanza de ser visto por su padre ya había pasado tres horas se estaba impacientando y ¿si probaba caminar un poco? No, dejaría eso como último recurso debía esperar

—Gohan— escucho que alguien lo llamaba

—Papá estoy aquí llamo —dijo poniéndose de pie

En un momento comenzó felizmente a ver a su padre acercarse, el entusiasmo que tenia se desapareció cuando tuvo a su padre lo suficientemente cerca para ver su expresión de desaprobación

—Papá yo—intento decir algo

—Regresemos a casa, sígueme—le interrumpió Goku sin darle lugar a explicarse dio media vuelta y comenzó a guiarse por el lazo extendido, Gohan le sigue sin discutir

Llegaron a la casa

—vamos a dentro —ordeno Goku en tono neutro

—Papá, yo solo intente—intento explicarse

—Gohan ahora no—dijo Goku sin volverse a ver al niño—entre por favor

—Papá solo déjame explicar yo

—GOHAN, —se volvió ahora fulminando a su hijo con la mirada—Entra y por una vez has lo que te digo —ordeno perdiendo la paciencia, luego respiro profundamente—hablaremos más tarde —dijo entrando

Gohan siguió a su padre sin pronunciar palabra

Al entrar Goku se dirigió a la cocina, Gohan lo siguió

—Siéntate —le indico

Gohan se sentó en la mesa no se atrevía a hablar esperaría que su padre comenzara la incómoda discusión

Goku saco algo de comida y lo sirvió a la mesa

—Come — ordeno—cuando termines búscame en la sala entonces hablaremos —indico

—Sí señor—respondió Gohan la verdad necesitaba ese alimento, comió y bebió lo que su padre le había servido cuando termino se dirigió a la sala, su padre estaba sentado parecía que o se había movido en mucho tiempo

— ¿Terminaste?—pregunto Goku al sentir la presencia de su hijo en su espalda

—Sí—respondió

—bien siéntate, debo decirte algo —dijo muy secamente

Gohan se sentó frente a su padre y se preparó para para escuchar, estaba listo para gritos, regaños, escuchar lo decepcionado que su padre estaba de él; pero no estaba preparado para lo que Goku dijo a continuación

—Gohan, —le llamo viéndolo a los ojos— he decidió que hoy sales de la habitación—anuncio

Gohan abrió sus ojos sorprendido

 **Bueno hasta aquí por el momento si les gusto y quiere la segunda parte pronto comentes, seguiremos la misma dinámica después del quinto comentario subo la segunda parte y de no llegar al quinto comentario pues hasta el próximo sábado.**

 **Saludos especiales a:**

 **Dragonfanatica,TatiElina,Wendy,Lilianasnow,Trunks y Nekitatwilight**


	28. Chapter 28

**Un año a solas con papá**

 **(segunda parte)**

 **Declaración legal: Dragón Ball no me pertenece**

 **Personajes:**

 **Goku y Gohan niño**

Goku saco algo de comida y lo sirvió a la mesa

—Come — ordeno—cuando termines búscame en la sala entonces hablaremos —indico

—Sí señor—respondió Gohan la verdad necesitaba ese alimento, comió y bebió lo que su padre le había servido cuando termino se dirigió a la sala, su padre estaba sentado parecía que o se había movido en mucho tiempo

— ¿Terminaste?—pregunto Goku al sentir la presencia de su hijo en su espalda

—Sí—respondió

—bien siéntate, debo decirte algo —dijo muy secamente

Gohan se sentó frente a su padre y se preparó para para escuchar, estaba listo para gritos, regaños, escuchar lo decepcionado que su padre estaba de él; pero no estaba preparado para lo que Goku dijo a continuación

—Gohan, —le llamo viéndolo a los ojos— he decidió que hoy sales de la habitación—anuncio

Gohan abrió sus ojos sorprendido

—P-pero papá, aún quedan muchos meses para que se cumpla el año

—sí, así es. Yo me quedare, eres tú el que se va —aclaro su padre

—¿lo hace por lo que paso hoy? Yo creí que podría regresar guiándome por el ki, —explico —fue un error no volverá pasar

—Gohan no es solo lo que paso hoy—regaño Goku— es lo que ha estado pasando todos estos días tu mala actitud, tu obsesión por el entrenamiento, tu desobediencia. Te dije , desde el primer día que entramos aquí, cuál sería la principal regla de esta habitación.

—papá, yo lo siento yo…. Yo aprenderé a controlarme, no volveré a alejarme, te obedeceré por favor no me hagas esto—rogo el chico

— esta habitación te esta cambiando y no estoy dispuesto a perderte en ningún sentido —dijo ahora, y tomando un respiro continuo más calmado—escucha, cuando tenía un poco más de tu edad yo entre a esta habitación solo dure tres meses no es vergonzoso que salgas, todos lo comprenderán

—No es eso lo que me importa papá— dijo el pequeño con desesperación— Cell está afuera y yo podría ser muy útil en la batalla si me quedo

—¡Gohan!—dijo Goku, la determinación del niño lo sorprendió

—por favor, sé que se siente estar lejos y saber que tus seres queridos están siendo lastimados y no poder hacer nada porque eres débil, no quiero eso de nuevo, déjame quedarme yo… sé que me he estado comportando mal y no debí desobedecerte, por favor castígame—pidió— yo aceptare cualquier cosa pero déjame quedarme

—Gohan, ¿realmente te preocupa mucho lo que Cell puede hacer?—dijo Goku impresionado

—sí, yo seré el niño más obediente te lo aseguro

—lo que paso ahora fue muy grabe si tengo que castigarte será un castigo muy severo y estaras bajo prueba un tiempo ¿estás dispuesto a eso?—pregunto probando al chico

Gohan lo pensó un momento

—Sí—dijo viendo a su padre con decisión

—bien en ese caso, ve al cuarto dormitorio y espera ahí, yo debo ir por algo

—Sí señor—dijo Gohan después de unos segundos y se dirigió al dormitorio

Goku fue a la habitación donde saco el lazo. Recordó que, en su búsqueda desesperada, había visto algo que ahora le parece será útil. Comenzó a buscar y al poco tiempo lo encontró, una banda de cuero, parecía un cinturón, seguramente había sido usada por alguien que es su estadía tuvo la necesidad de rasurarse, era de esas correas de cuero con las que se afilaban las cuchillas, las había visto especialmente en las barberías de pueblo en una de sus aventuras cuando niño

Tomo la banda y la doblo en dos, la sujeto con su mano derecha y dio un golpe de prueba sobre su palma izquierda extendida, noto que el material de su guante, que le había dado Bulma, le protegía de daño así que procedió a quitarse el guante y probo nuevamente y ahora con más fuerza

—Bien, creo que esto servirá— dijo al probar la efectividad del utensilio

Goku se dirigió al dormitorio se paró frente a la cortina que serbia de puerta, tomo una honda respiración y luego entro. Gohan estaba de pie frente a la pared. Él no le había ordenado que lo hiciera pero podía ver que Gohan estaba dispuesto a pagar sus acciones.

—Gohan, ven acá por favor—lo llamo

El niño se separó de la pared, vio la correa en la mano de su padre y trato de apartar la vista y se dirigió hacia Goku sin verlo a los ojos

—Gohan mírame —pidió Goku

Gohan se obligó a levantar la vista a su padre, ya no había desafío en su mirada

—Voy a preguntarte de nuevo, —dijo Goku— ¿sales de esta habitación ahora? o ¿estás dispuesto a tomar el castigo que consideré necesario para ti?

Gohan no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al implemento en la mano de su padre inmediatamente volvió la vista a su padre

—Yo… tomare el castigo señor—dijo con decisión

—bien, en ese caso ven con migo —dijo dirigiéndose a la cama y sentándose en ella

Gohan le siguió y se detuvo a la derecha de su padre como sabía que debía hacerlo

—los trajes que Bulma no ha dado son muy resistentes, el castigo no será efectivo si lo tienes puesto —explico—baja tus pantalones hasta las rodillas y luego inclínate en mi regazo

—si señor—respondió y tomo la cintura de su pantalón y lo bajo hasta sus rodillas y luego se inclino

Goku lo tomo de la cintura y lo acomodo hacia adelante, haciendo que tanto sus pies como sus manos quedaran colgando. La cara del niño estaba a pocos centímetros del piso. Gohan sintió su nariz chocar con la realidad. Ahí estaba él, un niño de nueve años sobre las rodillas de su papá con el trasero desnudo apunto de recibir "Nalgadas" por ser grosero y desobediente, una escena tan clásica de cualquier familia humana ¿Dónde estaba el guerrero superior?

Goku se retiró ambos guantes y puso su mano izquierda sobre la espalda baja de Gohan

—Gohan ¿puedes decirme porque estas apunto de ser castigado?

—yo… desobedecí y me aleje de la casa eh….señor—concluyo

—Algo más —presiono Goku

—yo…eh…—trato de ordenar sus ideas; pero era difícil su cabeza estaba en shok— por mi mala actitud…señor

—esta parte de tu castigo es por tu mala actitud en estas ultimas semana a pesar de que te di varias advertencias—dijo—ya no habrán más advertencias si tu actitud sigue vamos a volver a este misma habitación y vas a obtener este mismo castigo ¿quedó claro hijo?

—si señor

Goku ahora sujeto la cintura de su hijo y lo aseguro aunque no creía que el chico intentara levantarse, ahora levanto su mano y empezó el castigo

PLASSS PLASSS PLASSS PLASSS

Cayeron las primeras palmadas alternadas de un lado a otro, Gohan no emitió sonido alguno

PLASSS PLASSS PLASSS PLASSS Gohan apretaba sus ojos con fuerza pero no podía evitar que su cuerpo diera pequeños saltos ante el dolor

PLASSS PLASSS aush PLASSS PLASSS auuuu sus primeros quejidos fueron casi inaudibles pero Goku se sintió aliviado al ver que el chico comenzaba a ceder

PLASSS PLASSS AUUUUU sus piernas comenzaron a moverse y a pesar que trataba de disimular los efectos de las nalgadas su trasero comenzaba revelar un cambio de color

Goku ahora dirigió dos golpes seguidos a la parte más baja de cada una de sus nalgas

PLASSS PLASSS AYYYYYYYY

PLASSS PLASSS AYYYYYYYYYY PAPAAAAA

Goku sintió que por fin estaba recuperando su hijo

PLASSS AYYYYYYYYY PLASSS AUUUUUUU volvio con las nalgadas del principio

PLASSSS AUUUUUU PLASSSSSS AUUUUUUU BUAAAA

PLASSSSSSSSS AYYYYY PAPAAAAAA PLASSSSSSSS AYYYYYYYYYYY

Las dos últimas nalgadas fueron dadas

Goku se detuvo pudo ver la respiración agitada del Gohan, comenzó a frotar su espalda sin embargo no le permitió levantarse todavía, después de unos minutos Gohan pareció tranquilizarse

—Espero no tener más de esa actitud —dijo por fin Goku— sin embargo aún hay un asunto que tratar, lo que hicisteis hoy trasciende mucho más que desobedecer, —dijo en tono estricto, lo que le indico a Gohan que aún no podía esperar que su papá se apiadara de él—pusiste tu vida en riego de no encontrarte pudiste haber vagado sin dirección hasta morir de hambre y de cansancio. Y es por eso que esta parte de tu castigo será más severa—dijo y de nuevo aseguro su agarre sobre Gohan. Y tomando el cinto lo levanto y sin pensarlo mucho lo dejo caer tratando de impactar un lado a la vez

ZAZZZZ AUUUUUUUU ZAZZZZ AUUUUUUUU

Goku ahora dirigió los siguientes golpes a lado más bajo de cada una de sus nalgas

ZAZZZZ AUUUUUUUU ZAZZZZ AUUUUUUUU BUAAAA BUAAAA

¿Gohan había comenzado a llorar?

Goku levanto el cinturón de nuevo

ZAZZZZZZZ AYYYYYYYYYY BUAAAAA golpeo ambas nalgas a la vez

ZAZZZZ AUUUUUUUU BUAAAAA Otro igual pero abajo del anterior

ZAZZZZZZ AYYYYYY BUAAAAAA BUAAAAA

ZAZZZZZZZ AYYYYYYY BUAAAA BUAAAAAA

Goku levanto su brazo con el cinturón una vez más; pero no pudo dejarlo caer de nuevo, El cinturón en su mano pareció de pronto pesar tanto que tubo que bajarlo y tirarlo a un lado del piso. Tenía planeado que serían doce azotes con la correa pero ya no pudo más.

Después de un minuto levanto a Gohan y salió de la habitación dándole a su hijo la privacidad que necesitaba, pero el también necesitaba un momento a solas; se sentó en las gradas exteriores de la casa, trato de respirar hondo pero aun sentía en su pecho la opresión que se apodero del el cuándo supo que su hijo se había perdido. Se cuestión su debió dejarse conversar por Gohan de quedarse o debió sacarlo aunque sea a rastras de ese peligroso lugar.

 **Dos horas después**

Goku entro al dormitorio

—Gohan, —llamo

El chico estaba en la cama se había quedado dormido boca abajo, se incorporó al ver a su padre y se puso de pie

—Papá—dijo como respuesta

—Es hora de comer, después descansaremos y mañana retomaremos la rutina—dijo ahora en u tono habitual.

—si señor —dijo el chico, así era Gohan después de un castigo se quedaba en modo formal por unos días

—Entonces ven—llamo Goku

Gohan camino hacia la salida, cuando paso al lado de su padre Goku no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza

—¡Papá!—se sorprendió el niño

—tuve tanto miedo de perderte Gohan —dijo Goku

—Papá lo siento, lo siento mucho— dijo el pequeño casi en llanto—te prometo que no volverá a pasar

Goku sabía que su hijo decía la verdad y podía estar más tranquilo, precisamente ni Gohan ni Goku se volvieron a alejar de la casa y lo de la actitud pues…. Un par de meses después Gohan se tuvo que encontrar sobre las rodillas de su padre una vez más; pero esta vez no fue tan malo como la primera. Aun con todo esto, este año fue el que Gohan recordaría con cariño tiempo después pues tuvo la oportunidad de pasarlo asolas con su papá.

 **Trunks: Gracias por tus cometarios espero que te haya gustado este capítulo Goku Gohan como lo habías pedido**

 **Y lo de Gohan /Picoro, pues todavía no se me ocurre pero ya veremos mas adelante**

 **Saludos especiales a:**

 **Dragonfanatica,TatiElina,Wendy,Lilianasnow,Trunks y Nekitatwilight**


	29. Chapter 29

**Doble consecuencia**

 **Dragón ball No me pertenece**

 **peronajes: Trunks y Goten niños**

Alguna vez las acciones que cometemos han tenido en nosotros doble consecuencia. Pues en esta ocasión a Trunks y Goten van a tener que afrontar con dos consecuencias de una de sus tantas travesuras.

Que disfruten la lectura.

Vegeta subía las escaleras de su casa a paso militar y apresurado. A cada uno de sus lados traía, tomado de la mano, a un chico. A su derecha, un niño de cabellos lila y a la izquierda un niño moreno, ambos chicos no tenían más opción que caminar al ritmo del príncipe; deseando al mismo tiempo que el camino fuera larguísimo y tardaran en llegar a su destino. Pero no fue así, en menos de dos minutos se encontraron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Trunks.

Vegeta soltó la mano de su hijo para abrir la puerta, Trunks podía aprovechar esta oportunidad para huir pero a sus ocho años ya era suficientemente sensato para saber que eso solo empeoraría la situación

—Adentro —ordeno Vegeta

Ambos chicos entraron hasta es centro de la habitación y se detuvieron a espera de su destino

Vegeta cerro a puerta y se volvió a ambos niños que estaban en aprieto

—Es la tercera —les dijo enfadado—la tercera vez que entran al laboratorio de Bulma y crean un desastre

—lo sentimos— dijeron ambos a la vez

—Eso no les va a valer— les regaño— saben muy bien que tienen prohibido entrar solos a esa habitación y a pesar de la seguridad y diferentes claves siempre encuentran la manera de entrar Parece que el ultimo castigo que recibieron no fue suficiente, vamos a tener que mejorar eso

En ese momento los chicos se sintieron que realmente estaban en verdaderos aprietos, Vegeta los observo a cada uno

—Trunks —llamo a su hijo después de un momento de silencio

El chico salto al escuchar su nombre

—Ven acá —llamo

Trunks tardo unos segundos en obedecer ¿iba su padre a castigarlo delante de Goten? La vez anterior por lo menos había mandado al otro chico a pararse de espalda a la esquina mientras tanto

Pero igual tenia que obedecer así que despacio dio tres pasos para llegar hasta su padre una vez a su alcance Vegeta no dudo en tomarlo de su antebrazo izquierdo y en un movimiento fluido lo hizo girar

PLASSS PLASSS PLASSSS AUUUU

Tres palmadas rápidas y duras cayeron en su trasero de Trunks, el chico apenas se quejó en la última, después de estas su padre lo libero

—A la esquina— le ordeno severamente

—si señor— dijo el chico corriendo rápidamente al lugar indicado

—Goten, ven ahora —llamo al otro niño

Tal vez si fuera su padre Goten hubiera intentado suplicar pero no se atrevió a decir nada y obedeció. Vegeta repitió el mismo procedimiento con el hijo de su ex rival

PLASSS AUUU PLASSS AUUUU PLASSS AUUUU

—Ve a la otra esquina —instruyo, el niño obedeció de inmediato

— voy a llamar a Kakaroto para que se encargue de ti Goten y cuando ellos se hayan marchado entonces vamos a tratar esto tu y yo Trunks, hasta entonces van a quedarse en esa esquina ¿entendido?

—Sí papá

—si señor

Vegeta salió de la habitación

— ¿Cómo pueden un par de niños causar tanto alboroto?— Se preguntó, —bueno pero esta vez no seré solo yo quien lidie con ellos— se dijo y saco su teléfono de su bolsillo

—hola Vegeta—respondió Goku— que raro que me llames ¿estás buscando un compañero para entrenar?

—no, esta vez no se trata de eso, escucha necesito que vengas a mi casa y te hagas cargo de tu hijo

— ¿Goten? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

—ese par se metieron al laboratorio de Bulma y provocaron un alboroto, escucha esta no es la primera vez que hacen algo así pero esta vez no voy a encargarme de todo yo

—Sí, sí tranquilo voy para allá precisamente estoy en la ciudad haciendo unas compras para Milk termino en un momento y voy

Goku llego en menos de veinte minutos

—y ¿fue grabe?—pregunto a Vegeta mientras caminaban por el pasillo

—Bulma tenía unos líquidos en reposo jugaron con ellos y los hicieron explotar

—Wow eso se oye mal ¿y están bien?

—sí lo único que provoco fue que la alarma de incendio se encendiera mojara todo y ellos quedaron empapados ¡Ah! Y Bulma ha perdido dos semanas de observación tendrá que comenzar todo de nuevo

—OUH debe estar enfadada y ¿ya habían hecho algo parecido antes?

—si hace como año y medio tu no estabas me encargue de ambos y tu mujer hizo otro tanto y no creo que sea la última vez

Se detuvieron ante la habitación de Trunks y ambos entraron con el ruido ambos chicos se volvieron

—Tu, sigue en tu lugar—dijo Vegeta a su hijo que rápidamente se volvió a la pared—y Tu, tú padre ha venido por ti—llamo a Goten

—Goten ven —llamo Goku

—Papá—se limitó a decir el niño

—Me han informado de lo que paso—le dijo con la seriedad que el caso ameritaba— vamos a casa hablaremos allá pero antes pasaremos a ver a Bulma y te disculparas con ella ¿me has escuchado?

—si papa´

Los tres salieron Bulma estaba en la sala revisando unos planos que tenía extendidos en la mesita para que se secaran

—Bulma

—Oh Goku, veo que ya se van

—Si Goten quiere decirte algo antes de retirarnos—le dijo—Goten —le indico a su hijo continuar

—señora Bulma siento haber causado problemas

— ¿En serio Goten? —dijo aun algo enfada—solo espero que sea la última vez

—Goten promete que no se repetirá ¿Cierto Goten?—hablo Goku

—Sí

—Eso espero, igual Trunks estará castigado por un tiempo y no podrá salir ni recibir amigos en casa yo te llamare cuando puedas regresar

—Milk y yo vamos a hablar de esto pero te aseguro que Goten también tendrá un castigo, bueno será mejor que nos marchemos —se despidió

Ambos se retiraron y un poco después Vegeta entro a la habitación de Trunks

—Trunks ven —llamo

El chico se acercó, sus piernas se balancearon un poco, tal vez entumecidas por el tiempo de pie, pensó

—Trunks tu madre ya te ha hablado de esto, te hemos explicado por qué no debes entrar a esa habitación o ¿acaso no te quedo claro la última vez?

—Sí papá, yo no pude resistir la curiosidad pero no volveré a entrar te lo prometo

—¿Que castigo recibiste la última vez?—pregunto

—Yo… no, no lo recuerdo —dijo evadiendo la respuesta

—bien entonces vamos a improvisar, probaremos con nalgadas, veinte creo serán suficientes

— ¡Diez fueron diez! —dijo Trunks ahora que el recuerdo llego a su mente

— ¡Ah! veo que recordaste, pues hoy serán veinte —anuncio—y si vuelves a entrar serán treinta

Ahora ven y acabemos con esto

—AHHH— se quejó el chico

Vegeta se sentó en la cama

—te lo has ganado a pulso chico, así que ni protestes y pierde tus pantalones de una vez

El niño se acercó y dejo caer sus pantalones, Vegeta lo tomo y lo coloco sobre sus rodillas tomo la cintura de su ropa interior y la tiro junto a sus pantalones, el repetir una falta le quitaba derecho a cualquier protección, Vegeta se detuvo un par de segundos observando el blanco trasero de Trunks, no recordaba que fuera tan pálido, bueno no se entretuvo mucho en esto de todos formas estaba a punto de cambiar de color

PLASSS PLASSSS repartio las primeras palmadas de lado a lado

PLASSS AUUUUU PLASSSS AYYYYYY BUAAAAAA

¿Trunks comenzo a sollosar en la cuarta nalgada? siempre trataba de contenerse lo mas posible

PLASSSS AUUUUU PLASSSS AYYYY PLASSS AUUUU PLASSSSS Trunks comezo a patalear tratando de alejarse

 **PLASSS auuuuu PLASSSS AUUUUU** **BUAAAA BUAAA** **COMPORTATE** —regaño Vegeta

dos palmadas, especialmete fuertes, en el centro del trasero del niño lo hicieron desistir de su propósito, Vegeta le extraño, Trunks no se comportaba asi durante un castigo desde que tenía como seis años

PLASSSS PLASSSS PLASSSS AUUU BUAAAA PLASSS PLASSS PLASSS BUAAAA el niño ya no intento escapar parecía muy dócil ahora

plassss ayyy Buaaaa plassss plasss auuuu Buaaaa plassss Buaaaaa Buaaaaa

Las ultimas palmadas Vegeta las dio solo para complementar el número que ya había anunciado, las entrego con la mínima intensidad, sin olvidar que debían ser sentidas como un castigo, la verdad si no hubiera mencionado la cantidad que serían desde antes del castigo se hubiera detenido antes. Pero para él era incosedible no cumplir con su palabra.

Al terminar vio a Trunks llorar sin intención de ponerse de pie, su trasero estaba prácticamente de color rosa uniforme. Después de un rato lo cubrió con su ropa interior y lo hizo levantarse el niño ni siquiera intento subirse el pantalón.

Vegeta salió de la habitación, algo le parecía raro Trunks no se comportaba así durante un castigo ¿sería que hace meses no recibía un castigo y eso lo había vuelto mimado? No, no parecía ser eso. Esperaba no haber sido demasiado duro con el chico, estaba seguro de que este no ha sido el castigo más severo que le ha dado. Bueno por lo menos estavez aprendería la lección.

 **En la casa de los Son**

Un adolescente Gohan entraba a su casa y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre

—Buenas tardes mamá— dijo saludando

—Gohan, no te esperaba tan temprano

—Sí, es que se canceló el viaje de la escuela

PLASSSS PLASSS Auuuuu PApaaaaa Plassss auuuuu

Se escucharon ruidos provenientes de arriba

—¿Ese es Goten? ¿Papá lo está castigando? —pregunto

—si así es él y Trunks se volvieron a meter en problemas —dijo Milk enfadada

—ahhh y ahora que hicieron?

PLASSSS AUUUUU BUAAAAAA PLASSSS AUUUUU BUAAAAAA

Se escuchaban más ruidos provenientes de arriba

—entraron al laboratorio de Bulma e hicieron un desorden

—otra vez?, bueno ya se habían tardado algo

PLASSSS AUUUUU BUAA Papaaa lo sientoooo PLASSSS AUUUUU BUAAAAAA

 **PLASSSS AUUUUU BUAAAAAA PLASSSS AUUUUU BUAAAAAA**

 **PLASSSS AUUUUU BUAAAAAA**

—perece que Goten no se sentara muy cómodo para la cena—comento el adolecente

—se lo merece, algún día aprenderá a no seguir a su amigo en todas sus travesuras

—mamá sabes que Goten también es curioso no le eches la culpa solo a Trunks, parece que ya terminaron—dijo después de un rato de no escuchar más ruidos— voy a subir ahora

—bien hijo descansa un poco la cena estará lista en una hora

En corporación capsula

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa la cena estaba a punto de ser servida y un pequeño Trunks bajaba las escaleras traía consigo un cojín muy acolchonado

—buenas tardes a todos _dijo Trunks muy decaído mientras colocaba en cojín en su silla ante de tomar asiento

Vegeta lo observo desaprobando su exageración pero no dijo nada

La abuela entro con una fuente de alimentos cuando vio a su pequeño y por ahora único nieto

— ¿Trunks? ¿Te sientes bien?—pregunto preocupada al ver al niño decaido

_Pues abuela estoy un poco mareado

—mi pequeño te ves muy débil Bulma me preocupa_ dijo a su hija

—Solo está actuando muy dramático —dijo Vegeta después de cenar te sentirás mejor —se dirigió a su hijo

Trunks tomo un poco de su plato y al comerla no pudo evitar y devolvió el bocado manchando su camisa

—Trunks— dijo ahora preocupada Bulma levantándose mientras la abuela también atendía a su nieto, Bulma rápidamente le desabotono la camisa para quitársela cuando vio algo que materializo sus preocupaciones

—¡TRUNKS! —grito con preocupación al ver grandes manchas marrones en todo el pecho del niño y al colocar su palma en su frente pudo comprobar que estaba frio todo indicaba que la travesura de hoy tubo mayores repercusiones de las que pensaron.

 _Continuara._


End file.
